Here's the Story
by Woemcat
Summary: Here's the prequel to my "Welcome Aboard" series.
1. Chapter 1

"_Here's the Story"_

_--Chapter 1--_

_A/N—Here's the prequel to my "Welcome Aboard" series. The first chapter is set toward the end of the 2nd season of the Brady Bunch. I'm going to use some flashbacks, and do both partial episode rewrites and episode allusions, and my goal is to go through the 5th season of the series. I'm using the layout of the house that finally evolved throughout each of the TV series. There were a few times when Tiger jumped from somewhere underneath the stairs and it was never explained what that somewhere was. However, in the Christmas movie, it was a bathroom. So, here's the story........_

_

* * *

_

Carol is sitting at the kitchen table, with her hand on her head and a cup of seltzer water in front of her. A wave of nausea pours through her body and it takes every fiber of her being to keep from throwing up buckets. Beads of sweat pour from her brow, down her face. Alice is cleaning up the breakfast dishes. She sees that Carol is about to get sick and brings over a cool, damp washcloth.

Alice: Mrs. Brady, are you okay?

Carol: I...I think I'm gonna be sick. **She jumps up, almost knocking the cup over, runs to the bathroom behind the stairs, and empties the contents of her stomach. She rinses her mouth out and goes back to the kitchen. **Have the kids gone off to school?

_Alice looks up and sees that she's pale as a sheet._

Alice: Why don't you go to bed? You don't look like you're feeling well.

Carol: **Shoots her a look. **I'm fine. The kids?

Alice: The troops shoved off about an hour ago. Mr. Brady said you were sleeping and didn't want to wake you. **She studies the pale blonde woman before her. **Are you sure you're feeling okay?

Carol: **Hesitantly. **I...I think I just need some dry toast or crackers.

Alice: Are you sure?

Carol: **Nods and sits back at the table. Her seltzer water is still there. **Yeah.

Alice: How 'bout some hot tea? That might help settle your stomach.

_Carol nods and Alice gives her a cup of tea. She sips at it and in between, nibbles on a couple soda crackers. Mike walks through the kitchen, dressed in a suit, with briefcase in hand, on his way to work. He kisses his wife on the top of her head._

Mike: Hey, how are you feeling?

Carol: Ugh, like I've been run over by a Mac truck.

Mike: **A concerned look spreads across his face. **Honey, don't you think you should go to the doctor? You've been sick for over a week.

Carol: **Brushes him off. **I'll be okay.

Mike: Carol.

Carol: **Irritated, but resigned. **Oh, all right. I've got an appointment this afternoon.

Mike: Good girl. I can go with you, if you want. I can let Mr. Phillips know I'm going to work at home.

Carol: No, that's okay. I'll be fine.

Mike: Are you sure?

Carol: **She sighs in irritation. **Yes, now go.

Mike: **Gives in. **Okay, if you need me, please call. I can work from home, if you need me to.

Alice: Don't worry, Mr. Brady. I'll watch her like a hawk.

Mike: Thanks, Alice.

_Mike gives his wife a kiss on the cheek and leaves for work. Alice raises an eyebrow and looks at Carol._

Alice: Do you really have an appointment, or were you just snowing Mr. Brady?

Carol: **Sighs. **I really do have an appointment. It's at ten. **She begins to explain. **I haven't been feeling myself for awhile, so I thought I'd go in for a checkup.

Alice: Are you sure you're gonna be okay?

Carol: **Stretches. **Yeah, I need to get ready to go.

_Carol starts to get up and suddenly the room begins spinning. Alice dashes over and catches her as she falls. She gently lays her on the floor. Carol begins to arouse and moans._

Alice: Mrs. Brady? Are you okay?

Carol: **Tries to sit up, but the room spins, so she lies back down.** Yeah. I...I just got a little dizzy, that's all. Help me sit up?

Alice: **Helps Carol sit up. **Okay, nice and easy. That's it.

_As soon as Carol regains her bearings, she gets up and gets ready for her appointment. She walks through the kitchen. Alice is cleaning the counter tops._

Carol: I'll be back around noon or so.

Alice: Are you sure you won't let me call Mr. Brady?

Carol: **Exasperated. **For the last time, I'm fine.

Alice: **Gives in. **All right. See you later.

_

* * *

_

Carol is sitting in the doctor's office, flipping through the latest issue of Good Housekeeping magazine. She's looking at an article about the latest celebrity, gracing the cover, but she's not really reading it. Every so often, she looks at the clock and then to various posters on the wall. One is about good hand washing. Another, about the latest birth control pill. The clock ticks and the noise is annoying. Suddenly, the door opens, causing Carol to startle.

Doctor: Mrs. Brady?

Carol: Yes?

Doctor: I've got your test results from Monday. They're positive.

_Carol inhales with a bit of shock, surprise, and delight._

Doctor: Congratulations. Now, let's see when this baby is due.

_Carol lies back and allows the doctor to examine her. He listens to the baby's heartbeat, and takes some measurements._

Carol: So, when's this little one due?

Doctor: It looks like he or she will make an appearance around the beginning of October.

Carol: **A big grin spreads across her face. **Thanks.

Doctor: I'm gonna recommend that you take some prenatal vitamins and remember, don't overdo it. You're not "eating for two," like the old wives' tale suggests. I wannna see you again in a month.

Carol: Okay, thank you doctor.

Doctor: Take care, and congratulations.

_The doctor leaves and Carol goes to the front desk to pay her bill._

Receptionist: Cash or charge?

Carol: Charge.

Receptionist: **Takes her card, swipes it, and hands it back. **Okay, the doctor wants to see you in a month. How's the fourth at ten?

Carol: **Looks at her calendar. **That'll be fine.

Receptionist: See you then.

_

* * *

_

Carol leaves the office and goes to "Mommy and Me" to look at clothes. She fingers the baby clothes dreamily. "I can't believe I'm gonna have a baby. I'd like to have a little boy...for Mike. In about seven and a half months, we'll have a baby in the house." She looks down and rests her hand on her abdomen.

Carol: **To her baby. **Oh sweetheart, I thought you were around, but I wasn't quite sure. Now I know. I love you already. Wait 'till your father hears about you. He's gonna be surprised. I know he'll love you too. So will the kids. Your big sister, Cindy's just dying to be a big sister."

_A sales associate approaches Carol, breaking her out of her thought._

Associate: May I help you?

Carol: No, I'm just looking.

Associate: Okay. Just let me know if I can help you with anything.

Carol: **Stops her before she walks off. **Ma'am, can you show me where the maternity dresses are?

Associate: Yes, they're over by the west wall by the fitting rooms.

Carol: Thanks.

Associate: Is there anything special I can help you with?

Carol: No, not really.

Associate: How far along are you?

Carol: About six weeks. I haven't even told my husband yet.

Associate: Ah! Just came from the doctor's office.

Carol: **Smiling. **Yeah, I just found out.

Associate: **Returns the smile. **You'll find some great outfits in the section to the left of the fitting rooms.

Carol: Thanks.

_Carol heads toward the clothing section the associate showed her. She thumbs through a few tops and decides to try a few on. She thinks about a couple blouses, but decides against buying any. The associate sees her walk away._

Associate: See anything you like?

Carol: Yeah, a couple, but I'm not able to buy anything right now. Thank you.

_

* * *

_

Carol drives back home and walks into the house. She sees Alice folding the laundry in the family room. Alice looks up.

Alice: Hi. Did everything go all right at the doctor's office?

Carol: Yeah.

Alice: How are you feeling? You look like you're about to burst.

Carol: **Smiling. **I'm fine Alice, and I'd like to tell you, but I can't right now.

Alice: Fair enough.

Carol: **Sits on the couch and helps Alice fold laundry. **Did Mike call?

Alice: He did and he said he'd be here for lunch.

_Carol smiles and gathers up the towels for the upstairs linen closets._

Carol: I'll put these away and I'm gonna take a hot bath before Mike gets here.

_

* * *

_

Carol puts the towels away and draws herself a bath. She soaks in the tub until she hears Mike come up the stairs. She slips out of the tub, dries herself off, and puts on a robe. Mike walks into the bedroom.

Mike: Honey?

Carol: Yes?

Mike: How are you feeling?

Carol: **Steps out of the bathroom and smiles. **Hi!

_They give each other a kiss on the lips._

Mike: How are you feeling.

Carol: I'm feeling better.

_Mike sits on the bed and takes his wife into his arms. Carol slips onto his lap._

Mike: How'd it go at the doctor's office?

Carol: **A grin spreads across her face. She wraps her arms around her husband and snuggles in. **Well....

Mike: **Curious. **Well? What did he say? Is there anything wrong?

Carol: Oh, nothing that another seven and a half months won't cure. **She bites her bottom lip as her nerves are getting to her.**

Mike: **Not quite catching on. **Oh?

Carol: We're gonna have a baby!

Mike: W...we're having a baby?

Carol: Yes, I'm due in October.

Mike: **Gently brushes a lock of hair from his wife's eyes. **I love you. **He places a gentle kiss on her lips. **October. So, that means you're, uhh?

Carol: I'm about six weeks along.

Mike: Do we want to tell the kids yet?

Carol: Not today. I wanna get used to it first. I remember when we first talked about whether or not we should have more kids.

_**

* * *

**_

1969. A couple months before the wedding.

_Mike and Carol are sitting in the porch swing on the back porch of Mike's house. The kids are playing in the yard. Greg passes the football to Peter, who throws a spiral back. Bobby is begging and complaining that they won't let him get in the game. Tiger is running around, barking. Marcia is curled up in a chair, reading a book. Jan and Cindy are spinning hula hoops. Mike puts his arm around his fiancée, and she snuggles in._

Carol: Look at them. I can't wait until we're married and we can do this all the time.

Mike: Yeah, it's gonna be great. I can't wait until the preacher pronounces us man and wife.

Carol: Me too! **She raises up and looks at her fiancé. **Mike, can I ask you something?

Mike: Anything.

Carol: How do you feel about us having more kids?

Mike: I don't know. I haven't thought much about it. And you?

Carol: I've been thinking about it. I know when we get married, we'll have six kids between us and that's a lot of kids, but...** She trails off.**

Mike: But you'd like one or two more?

Carol: Yeah. I...I didn't know how you'd feel about us having more kids. You've got the boys, and when we're married, you'll have me and the girls, so that's four more mouths to feed.

Mike: I know, and I'm happy that you and your girls will be with me, and if you want more kids, that's fine with me.

Carol: Are you sure? You're the one who brings home the bacon.

Mike: I know, but you'll be the one who will carry and give birth to them.

Carol: I know. So, what would you say if I said I want to have one or two more?

Mike: I say let's do it.

Carol: **Excited. **Really?

Mike: Yes, really.

Carol: **Hugs her fiancé. **Oh Mike! I love you!

Mike: I love you, too.

_Bobby runs up on the porch, startling Mike and Carol out of their embrace._

Bobby: Daaaad, Greg and Peter won't let me play.

Greg: **Annoyed. **Dad, he's in the way. Peter and I are practicing. We've got a game on Saturday, remember?

Peter: Yeah, and Bobby's a shrimpo.

Bobby: I am not!

Peter: Daaad, don't make us play with him. Why can't he play with Cindy?

Mike: Bob, why don't you show Jan and Cindy the tricks you showed Tiger how to do. I know Tiger's been begging you guys to play with him.

Bobby: Okay. **Runs over to Jan and Cindy. **Hey guys, watch what Tiger can do!

_Jan and Cindy run over to watch Bobby and Tiger do tricks. Carol chuckles at the sight._

Greg: Thanks, dad.

_Greg and Peter continue to toss the football around. Greg tosses the ball, Peter misses the catch, and the ball hits Marcia upside the head._

Marcia: Mom! Mike! Greg hit me with the football!

Greg: I didn't mean to! I threw it clean, but Peter missed it.

Peter: It's not my fault!

Marcia: I don't care!

_The kids start bickering with each other. Mike and Carol try to separate the trio. They see Jan, Bobby and Cindy bickering about something too._

Mike: **Snickers and whispers to Carol. **Are you sure you want more kids?

Carol: **Flippantly. **Why not? The more, the merrier!

Mike: Let's go see what the other three are bickering about.

_Mike and Carol walk over to the other three._

Carol: What's going on? I thought you three were playing nicely.

Cindy: **Puts her hand on her hip. **Mommy, Bobby won't let me play with Tiger.

Jan: I'm staying out of it. **She walks off and joins Marcia.**

Carol: Well Cindy, Tiger is Bobby's dog.

Cindy: Well, you and Mike said when we get married, Tiger will be all of our's dog.

Bobby: No way! Tiger's MY dog!

Mike: Cindy's right. Now when I sat you boys down and we talked about me marrying Carol and the girls, we talked about share and share alike. Tiger's gonna be the girls' dog too, just like Fluffy's gonna be your cat.

Cindy: That's not true, is it mommy?! Fluffy's our cat!

Carol: Now Cindy, we talked about this too.

Bobby: **Makes a face. **Who wants a stupid ole cat anyway? Dogs are better. You can teach a dog tricks.

Cindy: Well, cats play with yarn and I even taught Fluffy how to play fetch. Plus, they sit in your lap and snuggle.

Bobby: Awww, who cares about that.

Mike: Cats and dogs are nice pets to have. You boys love Tiger and the girls love Fluffy.

Carol: We all love Tiger and Fluffy.

Cindy: Yeah. **She sticks her tongue out at Bobby.**

Bobby: **Reluctant. **Oh, all right.

Mike: Now you two play nicely with each other.

Bobby: Yes, dad.

Cindy: Okay.

_Mike and Carol walk, with their arms around each other's waist, back to the porch swing._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Mike: What exactly did the doctor say?

Carol: He said I'm healthy and the baby's heart sounds strong. He also wants to see me in another month. Would you go with me?

Mike: I'd love to.

Carol: **Snuggles into her husband. **I can't wait to see what this baby's gonna be like. I hope it's a boy who looks just like his daddy.

Mike: Or a girl, who is as beautiful as her mother. **He wraps his arms around his wife and places a gentle kiss on her cheek.**

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter One--


	2. Chapter 2

_--Chapter Two--_

_A/N—Episodes referenced are "The Graduate", and "A Clubhouse is Not a Home" from Season One._

_

* * *

_

That evening, Carol is asleep and is dreaming. First, she dreams about the time when Greg falls head over heels with a mysterious "Linda."

"_I remember, when he didn't go with his brothers to the movies, I thought he was sick. Well, he was, sorta. Love-sick."_

_**1970.**_

_Greg is lying on his side facing away from the door, lost in thought. Carol is carrying the girls' dresses on hangers to put in their closet. She sees Greg and stops._

Carol: Greg? **Walks into his room. **Greg, do you feel all right?

Greg: **Faces his mother. **Hi, mom.

Carol: **Feels his forehead. **You okay?

Greg: Sure!

Carol: Then how come you didn't go to the movies with the boys?

Greg: Ya know, I just didn't feel like it.

Carol: **Skeptical. **Hmm, wait right there. **She gets the thermometer from the bathroom.**

Greg: **Tries to stop her. **I feel fine, honest! I was just...thinking.

Carol: **Shakes the thermometer and put it in his mouth. **Open up. Do you hurt any place? **She starts examining her son.**

Greg: I told you...

Carol: Shh! Don't talk with the thermometer in your mouth.

_Alice walks in the room to put away the boys' clothes._

Alice: What's wrong with him?

Carol: He says nothing.

Greg: **Still has the thermometer in his mouth. **I said I feel fine.

Carol: Shh!

Alice: How come he didn't go to the movies?

Carol: He says he didn't feel like it.

Alice: Say Greg, did you want your mother and me to wash and iron everything in the laundry chute?

Greg: Uh huh.

Carol: **Takes the thermometer out and reads it. **He's normal.

Alice: Well if he's normal, why does he want us to wash and iron his transistor radio? **She takes it out of the pile and gives it to him.**

_**----------Scene Changes----------**_

_Later that evening, Carol descends the stairs. Mike is reading the newspaper._

Mike: Did you take Greg's temperature again?

Carol: Yeah, he's normal. **She picks up a newspaper and sits in the other easy chair.**

Mike: Honey, the answer's obvious. He flunked that math test and he's upset.

Carol: **Sighs. **I hope you're right, but there's a lot of that Asian flu going around.

Mike: Uh huh, and a lot of jungle fever too, but not in the neighbourhood.

Carol: Are you trying to tell me that I'm being an overprotective mother?

Mike: Oh ho! Madam, you're president of the club!

_Carol laughs as Mike moves in for an embrace and kiss. Alice walks in the middle of their embrace, reading a piece of notebook paper._

Alice: You two busy?

Mike: No, we're just reading the paper.

Carol: Anything wrong, Alice?

Alice: No, no, but I...I want you to listen to something. **Prepares to read.**

Mike: Go ahead.

Alice: **Reads. **Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Oh, my love is like a red, red rose that's newly sprung in June. Oh, my love is like the melody that's sweetly played in tune.... **Finishes reading. **There's more.

_As she is reading, Mike and Carol look at each other, trying not to reveal the horrified looks on their faces._

Mike: No offense Alice, but your boyfriend Sam the butcher is stealing from William Shakespeare and Robert Burns to boot!

Carol: **Laughs and pats Mike's shoulder. **Oh Mike! Don't pay any attention to him, Alice. Listen, Sam is a very romantic fellow.

Alice: **Harrumphs. **Mrs. Brady, Sam's idea of romance is two pounds of liver. Heart shaped!

Carol: **Pained. **Oh Alice!

Mike: That makes a nice Valentine's gift.

Alice: Well, I wouldn't have read this at all, but it fell out of Greg's book and when I picked it up, I...

Carol: Greg?

Mike: What's that got to do with Greg?

Alice: Well, it starts, "My true love, Linda" and ends, "eternally yours, Greg."

Mike: **It dawns on him. **That's the reason why he's flunking math! Puppy love!

_Alice nods in agreement._

Carol: And I've been taking his temperature!

_**----------Scene Changes----------**_

_Mike and Carol are getting in bed for the night._

Carol: Mike, a boy's first romance can be very very traumatic!

Mike: I know it can. I got over mine. I'm sure he'll get over his.

Carol: Yeah, but did you flunk math?

_They snuggle into their covers._

Mike: Mmm, nah, it was someone in my history class. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and she wore braces. She always had a head cold.

Carol: **Laughs. **I can't say much for your taste in women.

Mike: It improved as I got older.

Carol: Mike, Greg's miserable. We've gotta find a way to help him.

Mike: Ahh honey, you've been raising girls. Boys shrug these things off more easily.

Carol: **Sighs. **Mike?

Mike: **Turns off his lamp. **Go to sleep.

Carol: I'll try. **She turns off her lamp.**

Mike: Besides, it would be stupid for both of us to be up all night.

Carol: **Smiles. **Goodnight, dear. **She kisses her husband.**

Mike: Goodnight, honey.

_**----------Scene Changes----------**_

_Alice helps the family snoop for the infamous "Linda" by quizzing the younger four kids. At this time, she is on the swing set quizzing Jan._

Jan: What did you say?

Alice: I said, "What do you think about the name, Linda?"

Jan: Why?

Alice: Because.

Jan: Because why?

Alice: Jan, will you stop answering my questions with your questions? Now, how do you feel about Linda for a girl's name?

Jan: **Suddenly stops her swing and looks at Alice with surprise. **Mom's gonna have a baby! **She jumps out of her swing and runs to tell her siblings. **Mom's gonna have a baby! Mom's gonna have a baby!

Alice: **Trying to get out of the swing to stop her. **Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Come back here! Wait!

_Carol's in the kitchen making dinner and sees Jan running into the house shouting. She stops her daughter._

Carol: Jan. What's all the noise?

Jan: **Is so excited, she can't control herself. **Mom! Mom! Mom! Is it true?

Carol: **Bewildered. **Is what true?

Jan: Alice said. Umm, Alice said. She said you'regonnahaveababy. Sheaskedmeabout Lindaforanameforagirl. Is it true?

Carol: Slow down. I can't understand what you're saying.

Jan: **Catches her breath. **Alice and me were on the swing set.

Carol: Yes?

Jan: And she asked me what I thought about the name Linda.

Carol: Okay?

Jan: Linda. You know. It's a girl's name.

Carol: And?

Jan: You're having a baby! That's why Alice was asking me about the name Linda. You're gonna name it Linda if it's a girl.

Carol: **Trying not to laugh. **No honey. I'm not having a baby.

Jan: But Alice...Linda? Of course you're having a baby.

Carol: No, I'm not. I'm not having a baby.

Jan: Then why was Alice asking about the name Linda?

Carol: Do you know anyone named Linda?

Jan: No. So, why was she asking?

Carol: Never mind. Just go wash up for dinner.

_Jan goes off to wash her hands and Alice comes in the kitchen._

Alice: **Pained. **You were right. Being sneaky never pays.

Carol: I know. I just spent five minutes speaking to Jan trying to convince her that I'm NOT having a baby.

_Alice starts to voice her sympathies, Marcia calls out to tell her mother she's home._

_**----------Scene Changes----------**_

_The next evening, after all is settled between Greg, his teacher and his parents, Mike and Carol are lying in bed talking._

Carol: I'm so glad that mystery's solved.

Mike: What mystery?

Carol: **Chuckles. **You know what mystery. The mystery of Greg's math grade.

Mike: We've got more of that to come with Peter and Bobby.

Carol: Yeah, that's the truth. **She props her head up. **Do you know that Jan thought I was gonna have a baby?

Mike: **Chuckles. **What?

Carol: I'm serious. When Alice and I were trying to find out who this "Linda" was, Alice asked Jan what she thought of the name Linda for a girl. Well, Jan added two and two...

Mike: **Cracks up. **...and got five.

Carol: Seven, I suppose.

Mike: Kids. Aren't they funny?

Carol: They sure are. **Grows a bit serious. **Mike, I've been thinking.

Mike: About what?

Carol: What Jan said. She insisted I was gonna have a baby.

Mike: And?

Carol: **Leans in and smiles. **I wanna have one. I want a baby.

Mike: Are you sure?

Carol: I am sure. I wanna try for one now. **Smiling and playfully begging. **Please? I want a baby. They're so small and sweet and I'd love to have a little boy. I've never had a little boy before you've never had a little girl.

Mike: Jan and this Linda thing got to you.

Carol: **Her face falls. **Yeah, I guess it did.

Mike: **Places his index and middle fingers underneath her chin and raises her chin so he could look in her eyes. **Hey, I've said all along, if you want a baby, then we can try for one. It's okay.

Carol: Are you sure? I know that it might be a strain on our finances and that promising client took his business elsewhere.

Mike: Never mind that. We've got plenty of money and I can have the unfinished room at the end of the stairs remodeled for the baby.

Carol: Really?

Mike: Yes, really.

Carol: **A grin spreads across her face. **So, this means?

Mike: We're gonna try for a baby.

Carol: **Gives her husband a big embrace. **Oh Mike, I love you!

_

* * *

_

Carol wakes up and caresses her abdomen. "Oh baby, I love you. I can't wait to meet you." Mike wakes up and sees that his wife is awake.

Mike: What's wrong?

Carol: Oh, nothing's wrong. **Turns over to face her husband. **In fact, everything's perfect. **She puts his hand on her abdomen. **We've got six healthy and beautiful kids, and in October, we'll have one more.

Mike: **Places a gentle kiss on her lips. **Everything's just perfect.

_Carol yawns, but tries to stifle it._

Mike: Why don't you go back to sleep. We'll need all the sleep we can get before this little one gets here.

Carol: Good night.

_

* * *

_

She drifts off to sleep and dreams again. This time, the dream takes her back to when she and the girls moved into the newly built house.

_**1969—Moving into the Brady house**_

_Carol is putting her clothes in the closet for the first time. She is as giddy as a schoolgirl. Mike carries a box into the bedroom and sees his wife lost in thought._

Mike: A penny for your thoughts.

Carol: **Startles. **What?

Mike: **Chuckles. **You were daydreaming.

Carol: Oh! I was just thinking about how wonderful my life is. **She studies her new wedding ring, which is gleaming under a light. **Never in my wildest dreams did I believe I'd find the love of my life. I thought I had with Roy, but with his problems with drinking and bad investments.... **She brushes Mike off. **Yeah, Roy loved the girls, but I'm still not sure he ever loved me. Then, he left and then died.... **Tears flow down her cheeks.**

Mike: Oh honey. **He takes her into his arms. **I'm so sorry. It's been difficult for you.

_Carol nods. Mike wipes the tears away from her face._

Mike: C'mon. Alice has breakfast ready.

Carol: Lemme wash my face first.

_Carol washes her face and then they go into the kitchen. Alice is putting the finishing touches on breakfast. Mike gets a quart of milk out of the refrigerator, Carol sits at the dining table, and Alice serves them a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. The kids are playing in the yard._

Carol: Thanks, Alice.

Mike: **Pours Alice and Carol a glass of milk each. **Ladies, I would like to propose a toast, **(Carol stands up and the three raise their glasses)** to the successful launch of "Project Brady Bunch"--six happy kids, two lucky parents, and an interested bystander.

Carol: Hear! Hear!

Alice: Y'know, with all due respect, according to my calculations, you've only just blasted off the launching pad.

Carol: Yes, but we're off to a good start.

Alice: Oh yes ma'am. I only meant to say that these things take time, 'lots of it.

Carol: Look how smoothly things have gone so far. Why, this place is like a paradise.

Mike: C'mere. I wanna show you something.

_The three go to the picture window and watch the six kids playing._

Mike: Look at that.

Carol: See? They're getting along just great!

Mike: Just like she said...paradise!

_Mike and Carol walk off with their arms around each other's waist, leaving a skeptical Alice looking at the scene playing out before her. She rolls her eyes and drinks her milk._

**----------Scene Changes----------**

_Mike, Carol and Alice run out to the clubhouse. The kids are fighting, yelling and screaming at each other. Mike knocks on the door, and shouts over the noise._

Mike: HOLD IT DOWN!!!!!

Greg: **Opens the door and shows them the damage. **Look dad. Look what they did! Curtains!

Peter: And stuff!

Bobby: Girls' stuff!

Greg: Look what they did to the place!

Carol: Well, I think it looks lovely!

Mike: Honey, it may look lovely for a girl's, but for a boy's clubhouse it isn't.

Carol: **Corrects her husband. **Correction. Boys' and girls' clubhouse.

Mike: Correction. Boys' clubhouse.

Carol: Mike!

Alice: T**rying to diffuse a situation, she gets the kids out of the clubhouse and shoos them into the house. **Okay, c'mon guys. C'mon, everybody out. C'mon kids.

_The kids protest as they comply with Alice's direction._

Bobby: Aww, man!

Peter: C'mon!

Cindy: I wanna see them fight.

Alice: Out! That means everyone. C'mon.

_Alice herds the kids into the house as Mike and Carol survey the damage. Besides curtains hanging around the windows and posters on the walls, dolls are on the walls and lying about everywhere. _

Mike: Carol, there are certain places where women are just not permitted.

Carol: **Puts her hands on her hips. **Name one. Just one.

Mike: Boys' clubhouses and men's locker rooms.

Carol: That's two. Whatever happened to share and share alike?

Mike: Now this is different.

Carol: How? I'm sure if the girls had a doll house and the boys wanted to play in it, there wouldn't be any problems.

Mike: **Chuckles. **Oh yes there would. If my boys wanted to play in anybody's doll house, I'd take 'em to the psychiatrist.

_Carol rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, then looks away. _

Mike: Look, there are times when men want a place of their own.

Carol: **Stares him down. **I still say that girls have a right to anything that boys have.

Mike: **Smirks. **How 'bout beards?

Carol: **Tries not to cry. **That isn't funny! **She isn't succeeding and starts to cry.**

Mike: **Tries to comfort his wife and takes her in his arms. **Oh honey, I'm sorry. Boy, paradise is sure taking a beating around here today.

**----------Scene Changes----------**

_The family gathers around the new girls clubhouse. Mike stands by the house and Alice, Carol and the kids sit around the house, all beaming with pride._

Mike: The credit for this fine new girls clubhouse belongs to all those that participated, and looking around, that seems to include everyone plus my buddies at the paint store and the lumber yard. I think we learned valuable lessons—the importance of sharing and the importance of respecting each others' privacy. So, it is with great pride that I now declare that this new girls' clubhouse officially dedicated.

_The family cheers applauds. Suddenly they hear a creak and groan. The boys' clubhouse comes apart at the seams and falls to the ground. Carol and the kids scurry away so that it doesn't hit them. After it falls, the kids inspect the carnage._

Greg: **Grabs his youngest brother. **Bobby, come here. When we ran out of nails and boards and you got some for us, where did you get the nails?

Bobby: Well uhh, I pulled them outta there. **He points to the pile of lumber.**

Peter: **About to throttle his brother. **You dummy!

Greg: **Stops him and walks over to the girls' clubhouse. **Wait a minute! It's all right! We can use this clubhouse.

Peter: Good idea!

Bobby: Yeah!

_The boys study the house and the girls walk over to defend their property._

Marcia: Hey, wait a minute! This one's ours!

Jan: Yeah, the GIRLS' clubhouse.

Peter: Well, we're supposed to share things.

Greg: Yeah. Share and share alike.

_The kids start arguing with each other and Mike, Carol and Alice study the scene before them._

Carol: Mike!

Mike: I guess it's all part of paradise.

_Alice and the parents go over to break them up._

_

* * *

_

The sun begins shining through the curtains and Carol awakens. She finds herself with her arms wrapped around her beloved and one of his hands resting on her abdomen. Mike opens his eyes.

Carol: Morning!

Mike: How'd you sleep?

Carol: I slept like a log.

Mike: **Gives her a peck on the lips. **Good.

Carol: **Acid builds up in the back of her throat and she gets up suddenly. **Excuse me.

_She runs into the bathroom and loses the contents of her stomach._

Mike: **Dampens a washcloth for her. **Are you okay?

Carol: **She sits on the floor leaning on the toilet. **If this lasts for the entire duration of this pregnancy, then I'm gonna go crazy.

Mike: I'm sorry. Do you want me to get you some soda crackers?

Carol: There's a package of crackers in my nightstand. Could you bring me a couple?

Mike: Of course.

_He brings her a couple and she nibbles on one. He sits down beside her and she leans into his embrace._

Mike: Feeling better?

Carol: Yeah, I think so.

Mike: Do you think you can come downstairs for breakfast?

Carol: **Sharply inhales. **I think so.

_Carol extends her hand. Mike escorts her out of the bathroom and they go to the kitchen._

_

* * *

_

Alice is in the kitchen making eggs, toast and bacon. The kids are sitting around the table eating. Mike and Carol enter.

Alice: Morning! How are you feeling, Mrs. Brady?

_Carol turns green and tries not to hurl on the spot._

Cindy: Mommy, why are you green?

Carol: I'm sorry! **She runs out of the kitchen, into the bathroom, and loses the contents of her stomach.**

Peter: What's wrong with mom?

Mike: She's just not feeling well.

Jan: Is she sick?

Bobby: If she is, I'd better not get sick. I've got a game tomorrow.

Greg: **Annoyed. **Grow up, wise guy.

Mike: We'll talk about it later. I need to check on your mother.

_He leaves the room, but meets her in the living room._

Carol: I'm fine.

Mike: Do you think we should tell the kids?

Carol: I dunno.

Mike: We need to tell them sometime.

Carol: I know, but I'm enjoying having this private time with you, me and the baby. I don't have to share right now. Soon enough, I'll have to share.

Mike: I think we should tell them.

Carol: **Reluctant. **I guess you're right.

Mike: I wanna tell my kids that we're having a baby.

Carol: **Giggles. **Yes, we are. Let's tell them.

_The happy couple walks, arm in arm into the kitchen. The kids are finishing up breakfast._

Marcia: How are you feeling, mom?

Carol: Much better.

Cindy: Mommy, you're not green anymore.

Carol: Listen, I need to tell you something. **She bites her bottom lip.**

Marcia: What is it, mom?

Mike: **Sees Alice from the corner of his eye. **C'mon over Alice. This concerns you too.

Alice: **Puts down a dish and joins the family. **Okay. What's going on?

Carol: **Smiles and looks over at her husband and then at her children. **I'm gonna have a baby.

Mike: You're gonna have a new brother or sister in October.

Alice: **Grins from ear to ear. **Congratulations!

Jan: We're having a baby?

Carol: We sure are!

Peter: Wow!

Bobby: That's pretty neat, dad.

Cindy: Yay! A baby!

Marcia: **Not really enthused. **Congratulations.

Greg: **Even less enthused. **Yeah, congratulations.

_The younger four give their parents a hug, take a lunch bag from the counter, and head off to school. The older two slip by their parents, grab their lunches and leave. They begin talking and think they're out of earshot._

Marcia: Can you believe it? At their age?

Greg: Boy, this is gonna ruin our lives.

Marcia: Yeah. This is embarrassing.

Greg: It's gonna cramp our style. I'm in high school! Guys in high school don't have parents who are having a baby.

Marcia: Well, I'm almost in high school. I will be next year.

Greg: **Chuckles arrogantly. **Unless they decide to put ninth grade back in junior high.

Marcia: **Mad. **They'd better not!

_They head off to school._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol heard their oldest children's conversation and leave the kitchen without saying a word. Mike gets dressed for work while Carol gets ready for the day.

Carol: **Begins brushing her hair. **Wow. That went over like a lead balloon.

Mike: **Tying his tie. **I'm not really surprised. Greg's in high school and Marcia's nearly there.

Carol: **Puts her brush down and sighs. **I know, but I was hoping for a better reaction than this.

Mike: **Walks over, leans over behind her and puts his arms around her. **Just give 'em time. They'll come around. They'll be just as excited about the baby when it's born as the younger four.

Carol: Yeah, but I just hate being an embarrassment to them.

Mike: I'm gonna talk to them.

Carol: Oh Mike, do you have to?

Mike: What they said is out of bounds. They need to learn that sometimes what they say can really hurt and this really hurt you, didn't it?

Carol: You're right. It does.

_Mike finishes getting ready for work._

Mike: Are you gonna be okay?

Carol: Yes, I will.

_They give each other a quick peck on the lips and he leaves for work. Carol sits on the bed and sighs. She caresses her abdomen. "Hi baby. It's your mommy. We just told your brothers and sisters that you're coming. Peter, Jan, Bobby and Cindy are excited about you, but Greg and Marcia aren't. I was hoping all of them would be excited. I'm excited and your daddy's excited. We love you very much. I know your oldest brother and sister will eventually come around. I can't wait to meet you. I love you, baby."_

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Two--


	3. Chapter 3

_--Chapter Three--_

_A/N—I went back and corrected the years on the flashbacks to reflect the years the series aired, rather than basing off when the pilot was filmed._

_

* * *

_

Later that day, Mike wants to speak with his two eldest. He is working in the den and Greg and Marcia enter.

Greg: Alice said you wanted to see us?

Mike: **Puts down his pencil and faces his kids. **Yes. The three of us need to talk. You know, to wrap a little.

Marcia: **To Greg. **You know it's serious when the parents start using our slang.

Greg: You said it. So, what's going on?

Mike: When your mother announced this morning that she was going to have a baby, you two seemed a little less than enthused.

Greg: Great. We're being busted for being "a little less than enthused."

Mike: No. It's okay that you're not crazy about the idea of having a baby brother or sister.

Marcia: Well, then what is it?

Mike: Your mother and I heard your conversation on your way out to school.

Marcia: **Sighs. **Oh boy. We're busted.

Mike: No, you're not "busted," but I do want to talk about what you two said about your mother and the baby.

Greg: **Puzzled; not remembering. **What?

Mike: You two said that she's gonna be an embarrassment to you, that this is ruining your lives.

Greg: We were just talking.

Marcia: We didn't mean it. Honest.

Mike: I know, but words can really hurt. And your words really hurt your mother.

Marcia: **Pained. **We're sorry. We didn't mean it.

Greg: Yeah. We were just talking.

Marcia: We messed up.

Mike: I think the two of you should talk to your mother and apologize.

Greg: You're right, dad.

Marcia: Let's go talk to her. Where is she, dad?

Mike: She's probably upstairs in our room taking a nap.

Greg: Let's go.

Marcia: Yeah.

_

* * *

_

Greg and Marcia go upstairs and knock on their parents' bedroom door.

Marcia: Mom, can we come in?

Carol: **A bit groggy. **What is it?

Marcia: Mom, it's me and Greg. Can we come in?

Carol: Come in.

_Marcia quietly opens the door and sees her mother in bed with the covers tucked around her._

Marcia: Mom?

Carol: **Sits up. **Yes?

Marcia: Can we talk?

Carol: Sure, come over and sit. **She gently pats the bed.**

Greg: You heard what me and Marcia said this morning.

Carol: **A tear rolls down her cheek. **I did.

Greg: We're sorry.

Marcia: We know we hurt you and we're sorry.

Carol: It did hurt me.

Greg: We didn't mean it.

Marcia: You're not an embarrassment.

Carol: Then why did you say it?

Marcia: W...well, this is a shock.

Greg: Yeah. I'm in high school and...

Marcia: ...it's a bit weird for us, mom.

Carol: **A bit put off. **Well, I'm sorry my having a baby is weird for you.

Marcia: Mom, just give us time to get used to it. Remember when you told me and Jan about Cindy?

Carol: Yes, I do.

Marcia: It took me awhile to come around.

Greg: A...a...and I'll be all right with the new baby too.

Carol: The two of you are growing up and you've got to be more careful about your word choices. You're not little kids anymore.

Greg: Okay.

Marcia: Okay.

Carol: Now, do you have any homework?

Greg: I did mine in study hall.

Marcia: I've got math.

Carol: Well, get your homework done. Greg, gather up the trash for me, please. It's trash day tomorrow.

Greg: Yes ma'am.

_

* * *

_

The kids leave the room and go talk in the linen closet, where they're sure no one can hear them.

Marcia: **Somber. **Well, I feel like a heel.

Greg: **Equally somber. **Yeah.

Marcia: **Trying to wrap her head around the idea of a baby. **It's just...yeah.

Greg: Mom and dad having a baby?!

Marcia: I guess so.

Greg: I'm too old to have a baby brother and sister. I'm in high school.

Marcia: Me too. **Giggles a bit. **Well, I'm almost in high school.

Greg: I'm still not too keen on this baby business.

Marcia: You'd better not let mom, dad, or even Alice hear you say that.

Greg: Yeah. But what about you?

Marcia: I'm not exactly thrilled about it either, but what are we gonna do? The baby's coming, like it or not.

Greg: True. **Changes the subject. **Umm, well, uhh, we'd better get our homework and chores done.

Marcia: I guess we're in trouble enough. I don't want another lecture from mom or dad.

_They exit the closet and sneak off to do their respective work._

_

* * *

_

Jan and Cindy are in the kitchen making chocolate chip cookies with Alice. Cindy is kneading dough and has it all over her hands.

Jan: Cindy, you've got dough all over your hands.

Cindy: **Giggles. **I like it!

Alice: Here honey, lemme dab some oil on your hands so the dough won't stick.

_She puts a couple drops in the child's hands and Cindy rubs her hands together, getting the excess dough off._

Jan: I'm ready to roll mine out.

Alice: Okay, remember to sprinkle flour on the mat so the dough won't stick to the rolling pin.

Jan: Got it.

_She sprinkles flour on the mat, rolls out her dough and starts cutting out cookies._

Alice: So, how do you girls feel about the baby?

Cindy: I'll get to be a big sister instead of being the baby.

Jan: I think it's pretty cool. I hope it's a boy.

Cindy: Not me. Boys are yucky. I hope it's a girl.

Alice: Oh, I see. Well, what would you want to name the baby, if you got to name it?

Cindy: I like Julie or Wendy.

Alice: Those are nice names.

Jan: If it's a boy, I like Jason or Brian. If it's a girl, I like Jennifer, Michelle, or Kimberly. How 'bout you, Alice?

Alice: If I'd had a little girl, I would've named her Sandra Kathleen, and if I'd had a little boy, I would've chosen William Daniel.

Cindy: There's a boy in my class named Daniel. He's in my reading group. He's nice.

Jan: Okay, my sheet's ready for the oven.

Alice: As soon as Cindy gets hers cut out, we'll put them all in the oven.

_Carol walks through the kitchen as Alice helps the girls put their sheets in the oven._

Carol: Mmm! Something smells good in here.

Cindy: We're making chocolate chip cookies.

Jan: So we can have some after dinner.

Carol: **Pretends to beg. **Aww, can't I have one when they're done?

Cindy: **Giggles. **Mommy, they have to cool down before we can eat them.

Carol: **Smiles. **Okay.

Jan: But we do have a little bit of dough left if you'd like some.

_Both Jan and Cindy make a dough ball each for their mother. Alice starts on dinner._

Alice: Dinner's gonna be ready in about half an hour.

Carol: What are we having?

Alice: I'm fixing King Ranch Casserole, a green salad, bread sticks, and the cookies for dessert.

Carol: Mmm! That sounds delicious.

Cindy: Alice, can I grate the cheese?

Alice: Sure! The grater's in the top drawer. Get out the cheddar and Colby.

Cindy: Which one's the Colby?

Alice: Jan, can you help her?

Jan: Sure. **She gets the cheeses for her sister.**

Carol: Let me get the salad and bread sticks together.

Alice: We've got it.

Carol: No really. I insist.

Alice: Okay. Go ahead and get the salad together.

Carol: Jan, can you get Peter and Bobby? It's their turn to set the table.

_Jan does as she's told._

_

* * *

_

Peter and Bobby begin setting the table.

Alice: We need the yellow plates, forks, and knives.

Bobby: Do we need spoons?

Alice: No.

Peter: What's for dinner?

Alice: King Ranch Casserole, a green salad, bread sticks, and the cookies for dessert.

Bobby: Do the bread sticks have cheese on 'em?

Alice: Yes. We did some with garlic and some with cheddar.

Peter: Thanks.

Alice: Can you get the dishes down for Bobby?

Peter: Sure.

_Peter gets the dishes while Bobby puts the glasses on the table. As the boys finish setting the table, the family gathers for dinner. Mike prays over the meal and the family eats their dinner._

_

* * *

_

That night, the boys are in bed talking.

Bobby: Greg, what do you think about the new baby?

Greg: Ummm, I dunno.

Bobby: Whaddya mean, "I dunno"?

Greg: Just what I said, "I dunno."

Peter: Ah, he's just a big shot in high school. He's too cool to be with us, umm "little kids."

Bobby: Yeah, that's true. He's a big man on campus, ya know.

Greg: **Annoyed. **Will you two cut it out?

Bobby: **Ignoring his oldest brother. **How 'bout you, Pete?

Peter: How 'bout me, what?

Bobby: The baby. Whaddya think about it?

Peter: I think it's pretty cool. Ya know, having another brother to play with, go camping with. You?

Bobby: I think it's neato. I always wanted a baby brother.

Greg: Ya know, it could be a girl.

Bobby: NO way!

Greg: Well, it's true. The baby has as much chance of being a girl as it does of being a boy.

Bobby: **Panicking. **But you told me that the guy tells whether or not a baby's a boy or girl.

Greg: Yeah, it's true you dumbhead, but it's not like the guy can say what he wants. It just happens.

Bobby: Whaddya mean it just happens?

Greg: Never mind! Ask dad. Now go to sleep!

Bobby: **Protesting. **Aww, c'mon! Explain it to me.

Greg: No. Now go to sleep!

_Mike walks into the boys' room._

Mike: Don't you know it's way past your bedtime?

Greg: These two kids!

Peter: Hey! Who are you calling a kid?

Mike: Enough. Now, go to sleep.

_He starts to walk out, but Bobby interrupts him._

Bobby: Uh dad?

Mike: Yes, son?

Bobby: Greg said that the man tells if the baby is a boy or a girl. Is that right?

Mike: Sorta. Can we talk about it in the morning? You've got a game tomorrow.

Peter: I...I'm curious too.

Greg: **Rolls his eyes. **Dad, you might as well explain it now, or else we'll never get any sleep.

Mike: Okay, now what's your question?

Bobby: Is it true that the dad says if the baby is a boy or a girl?

Mike: Well, it is true that the man determines what the baby will be, but it's not like the man can say, "I want it to be a boy" or "I want it to be a girl."

Bobby: Then, how is it done?

Mike: It's through genes.

Bobby: Like Wranglers?

Greg: **Annoyed. **No, you dummy! Genes, not jeans!

Mike: Now that'll do, Greg. Everyone has two sets of genes. We get one set from our mother and one set from our father. And the set from the father determines whether the baby is a boy or a girl.

Bobby: How?

Mike: I think that's enough for one night. If you want to talk about it some more, we can after your game.

Bobby: Okay. G'night.

Mike: Good night.

_Mike leaves the room and the boys settle to sleep._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, the girls are also talking about the baby.

Jan: Marcia?

Marcia: What?

Jan: Why don't you like the baby?

Marcia: I never said I didn't like the baby.

Cindy: You told Greg that the baby's an embrasment. Jan, what does embrasment mean?

Jan: It's embarrassment and it means she's ashamed of mom and the baby.

Cindy: **Hurt. **Why?

Marcia: It's complicated.

Cindy: No it isn't. You hurt mommy's feelings.

Marcia: Look. I'm not ashamed of mom...or the baby. It's just...weird that mom's having a baby.

Jan: No, it's not. My friend Stacy Whittier, her mom just had a baby boy and she also has a younger sister who is three.

Marcia: But kids my age don't have new baby brothers or sisters.

Jan: **Annoyed. **Some do. Stacy has an older brother. You know Andrew, don't you?

Marcia: **Gasps. **You don't mean your friend Stacy's older brother is Andrew Whittier?!

Jan: Uh huh!

Cindy: Who's Andrew Whittier?

Marcia: **Gets starry-eyed. **Only the grooviest boy in the eighth grade.

Cindy: **Wrinkles her nose. **Who cares?

Marcia: I do!

Jan: Yeah, I bet you want him to ask you out.

Marcia: **Giggles. **None of your business.

Cindy: **Sings. **Marcia and Andrew sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Marcia: **Giggles. **STOP!

Cindy: First comes love, then comes marriage.

Marcia: I mean it. STO-OP!

Cindy: Then comes Marcia pushin' a baby carriage!

_The girls erupt into waves of laughter. Carol comes into the room._

Carol: Girls, it's past midnight.

Marcia: How can anyone sleep with these two on my case?

Jan: **Miffed. **Uh, you were in on it too.

Cindy: **Giggling. **She was telling us how cute she thinks Andrew Whittier is.

Carol: Never mind. It's time for you three to go to sleep.

Marcia: Yes, mother.

_Carol leaves the room and the girls continue to talk._

Jan: You never answered my question, really.

Marcia: It's just weird. Hopefully I'll be in high school next year and now mom's having a baby. I'll be fourteen years older than this kid. It's not that I don't like the baby. It's just...

Jan: **Interrupting. **I know...weird.

_The girls settle in to sleep._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol meet coming out of their kids' rooms. Mike puts his arm around her waist and escorts her into their room.

Carol: What were the boys into?

Mike: Oh, Bobby wanted to know how the sex of the baby is determined. Greg had told him that the father determines the sex, but he thought the father told the baby whether to be a boy or a girl.

_Carol chuckles._

Mike: What were the girls into?

Carol: Jan and Cindy were quizzing Marcia about her latest crush.

Mike: **Chuckles. **I think that girl eats, sleeps, and breathes boys.

Carol: Yeah, she reminds me of me when I was her age.

_They slip in bed._

Mike: Don't tell me you were boy crazy.

Carol: I was so boy crazy, my brother and sister thought I'd gone off the deep end. I was always going on dates. And I think Marcia's gonna be just like me in that area. She won't stay single for very long.

Mike: So you're saying we're in for some new and unchartered waters here?

Carol: Sorta. I was the popular girl in junior high and high school and so is Marcia.

Mike: And she'll be in high school sooner than we realize.

Carol: **Gets a bit weepy. **My baby girl's growing up.

Mike: **Embraces his wife. **They do that.

_Tears begin flowing down her cheeks._

Mike: **Gently brushes a tear away. **Hey.

_Carol begins to cry._

Carol: I'm sorry. It's just...I just can't help it.

Mike: It's okay.

Carol: I love you so much. I love that you love my girls and call them your own. I love that you gave me this baby. I wanna grow old with you. I want us to sit on our back porch, watching our grandchildren play. I love you.

Mike: I love you too. I love that you love my boys as much as you love your girls. I love that you're gonna make me a father all over again. I too want to grow old with you and watch our grandchildren grow up. I love you.

_The fall asleep in each other's arms._

_

* * *

_

---End of Chapter Three--


	4. Chapter 4

_--Chapter 4--_

_A/N—Going forward a few weeks. Episode rewritten is "Double Parked." I'm not going to do an entire rewrite here. I'm summarizing some scenes, but for the most part, here's the episode._

_

* * *

_

Greg and Peter are playing catch in the back yard. Peter throws a curve ball and it lands right in Greg's mitt.

Greg: Hey!

Peter: Did it curve?

Greg: **Encouraging. **Sure did.

Peter: **Disappointed. **That was my fast ball.

Greg: Oh.

Peter: My fast ball curves and my curve ball was fast.

Greg: Ya just need some practice. **Leads him toward the driveway. **Let's go to the park. I told some of the guys I'd meet them over there.

_Marcia and Jan walk up the driveway, upset._

Marcia: Don't bother, Greg! There's not gonna be anymore baseball in the park!

Jan: Or volleyball! Or anything!

Greg: What are you talking about?

Jan: We can't use Woodland Park anymore.

Peter: You're kidding!

Marcia: That's what they told us. They're gonna put up some dumb ole building.

Greg: Where are we gonna play?

Jan: Search me! But what can we do about it?

Greg: I know what I can do about it. I'm gonna have a man to man talk with Mr. Duncan, the park director!

_Greg and Peter head off to the park._

Marcia: Let's make that a girl to man talk too!

_Marcia and Jan follow the boys._

_

* * *

_

Carol's in the kitchen placing cookies on a cool rack when the oldest four Brady kids enter, full of gloom and doom.

Carol: **Doesn't notice her kids' glum moods and cheerfully greets them. **Hey kids!

_The kids glumly greet their mother and sit at the table. Greg grabs a glass and pours himself a drink._

Marcia: Hi.

Greg: Hi.

Jan: Hi, mom.

Carol: **Notices the foul mood. **You look as if they declared recess illegal. What's the matter?

Marcia: We're in mourning. For Woodland Park.

Greg: Yeah, they're closing it down.

Carol: **Shocked. **Closing Woodland Park? What for? **Brings the cookies over.**

Peter: So they can build a dumb ole building on it.

Carol: But the city owns that park. Who'd want to put a building on city property?

Greg: The city.

Carol: Who told you that?

Marcia: Mr. Duncan told us.

Greg: After all the trouble we've gone to, keeping it clean.

Jan: And hauling all the junk to the city dump.

Peter: Isn't there something we can do, mom?

Greg: What can we do?

Carol: Well, we can do what is every citizen's right to do. We can protest. I can bring it up at my next women's club meeting.

Marcia: That's a great idea!

Peter and Jan: Yeah.

Greg: Can it work?

Carol: We can sure give it a try.

_

* * *

_

That evening. Mike are Carol are in their bedroom, getting ready for bed. Carol's at her vanity, brushing her hair. Mike's heading to the bathroom.

Carol: Oh Mike, they just can't close that park. Parks are becoming almost as extinct as...buffalo!

Mike: **Stops to answer. **You're right. I haven't seen a buffalo in the neighbourhood in months.

Carol: Oh Mike! Be serious!

Mike: **Putting toothpaste on his toothbrush. **Listen honey, I'm with you all the way. I think that park is something your women's club should fight for.

Carol: Well, I think City Hall will listen to us. I mean after all, who was it that organized "Operation Clean Sweep" with the city council? The Women's Club! And who was it that got work groups to clean up the park when the maintenance budget was cut? The Women's Club! And who was it that donated their time to haul things from the park to the city dump?

Mike: **Mouth full of toothpaste, he decides to be a bit cheeky. **The Women's Club!

Carol: **Looks at him strangely. **No, you! Well, the women's club is gonna show that you can fight City Hall. Well, I mean this is one park that isn't gonna be extinct.

Mike: **Spits out his toothpaste, dries his face with a towel and comes back into the bedroom. **That's the spirit, honey!

Carol: Mike?

Mike: Yeah?

Carol: Do you really think a bunch of women can save the park?

Mike: Honey, a stirred up bunch of women can save almost anything...except maybe money!

Carol: **Feigns offense. **Oh, Mike!

_Carol smacks him on the butt with her hairbrush and starts chasing him around the room. They land transverse on the bed in an embrace._

Mike: You know I'm just kidding.

Carol: **Still pretending to be offended. **Yeah, right.

Mike: You and your women's club can do anything once you put your mind to it.

Carol: You think we can save the park?

Mike: Of course! If anyone can save it, you can.

Carol: Aww, thanks.

Mike: I'm gonna check on the kids. I know they're really upset. **Places a light kiss on her lips. **Now, don't go anywhere.

Carol: **A wry smile spreads across her face. **I won't.

_Mike gets up and sees about the boys._

_

* * *

_

The boys seem to be asleep, so Mike quietly begins to leave the room.

Greg: Good night, dad.

Mike: **Re-enters. **Good night, fellas. Listen, as long as you're awake, I wanna remind you that your mom's gonna need some help and I think you and your sisters can do your share to help save Woodland Park. Okay?

Greg: We will, dad.

Peter: We'll do anything to save it.

Bobby: Yeah, anything!

Mike: Good. Then you come straight home from school and you can start delivering those petitions your mom has from door to door. Okay?

Greg: Tomorrow?

Mike: Yeah.

Greg: Well, I've got ball practice.

Peter: I'm supposed to be at Geordi's house!

Bobby: My Cub Pack's going to the zoo!

Mike: **Annoyed. **You want the park, but you want someone else to do the work. Is that it? Now listen to me. If that park is worth having, it's worth fighting for. And if you're gonna use it, you help do the fighting. You don't leave it to somebody else.

Greg: You're right, dad. We get the message.

Peter: We'll come straight home.

Bobby: Yeah. Who needs a zoo? You've seen one monkey, you've seen 'em all. **Begins imitating a monkey. **

Mike: **Smiles.** Good night, boys.

_Mike goes back to their bedroom and slips back into bed._

Mike: The boys are gonna help with the petitions tomorrow. **Smiles. **They're really determined to help save the park. They're giving up ball practice and the zoo to help. I'm really proud of those guys. **Notices Carol's not answering, so he leans over. **Carol? **He sees that she's fast asleep, smiles, and places a light kiss on her cheek.**

_

* * *

_

The next day, Carol's on the phone with one of her women's club colleagues.

Carol: Well listen, Gloria, if you can't notify the membership yourself, get the vice-chairman to call. And don't ask her to. Tell her to. **Suddenly, her eyes widen. **When did I get to be vice-chairman? Thanks a lot for appointing me, Gloria. No, no, I don't mind at all. **Sighs. **I've got the children helping me.

_She hangs up the phone and sighs. She addresses her unborn, "Oh baby. What have I gotten myself into?" She strokes her abdomen. "Well, I hope that you'll be able to play in Woodland Park." She sighs. "I want to take you on the new baby swings they put up last year. There's a great slide you'll just love when you get older. Did you know that park is where your father and I met?"_

_She thinks back to 1968._

_**

* * *

**_

Back in 1968.

_Carol Martin is taking five-year-old Cindy to the park. It is a warm day and Cindy has her eyes on the tall slide in the center of the park._

Cindy: Mommy, can I go down the slide?

Carol: I don't know, honey. It's awfully high.

Cindy: **Puts her hand on her hip. **Mommy, I'm not a baby! I'm five years old.

Carol: I know you're not a baby. It's just…

Cindy: **Begging. **Please!

_Mike Brady brings a six-year-old Bobby to the park. He makes a beeline to the slide._

Bobby: Oh boy! The slide! I'm going down it.

Mike: Watch out for the other kids.

_He runs and knocks Cindy to the side and slides down. Mike and Carol run over to the slide._

Carol: Cindy, are you okay?

Cindy: Yes mommy, but that boy knocked me down. **She points to Bobby.**

Mike: I'm sorry he knocked you down. **To Bobby. **Bobby, what do you say?

Bobby: She was in my way.

Mike: Robert Michael Brady, you apologize to…

Carol: Cindy.

Mike: Cindy right now.

Bobby: Aww, do I hafta?

Mike: Yes, or we're going home and no TV for the rest of the day.

Bobby: **Thinks about it for a minute. **I'm sorry.

_During this exchange, Mike and Carol are stealing glances at each other._

Mike: Now, can you play nicely with Cindy, if she wants to play, or do we have to go home?

Bobby: Okay, I'll be nice.

Mike: That means no knocking her around and take turns.

Bobby: Yes sir.

Carol: Do you still want to play, honey?

Cindy: Yeah. I wanna slide down the slide.

Carol: Okay. I'll be at the bench over there if you need me.

Cindy: Okay mommy.

_Carol goes over to the bench and Mike joins her._

Mike: May I join you?

Carol: Sure.

Mike: **Sits down. **I'm Mike. Mike Brady.

Carol: Carol Martin.

_Carol thinks he's really cute and he thinks she's very beautiful._

Mike: Is she your oldest?

Carol: Cindy? No, she's my baby. I've got two other daughters. They're in school. What about you? Do you have any other kids?

Mike: I've got three boys. The other two are in school right now too.

_They continue to talk and lose track of time. Suddenly Carol looks at her watch._

Carol: Oh! I've gotta go. The girls will be home from school soon. **She calls to her daughter. **Cindy, it's time to go!

Cindy: Aww, mom! Can't I stay here and play?

Carol: Now. Marcia and Jan will be home soon. We've gotta go. Now tell Bobby goodbye.

Mike: I probably should go too. Alice will have her hands full when the boys get home.

Carol: **A bit disappointed. **Is Alice your wife?

Mike: No, she's our housekeeper. My wife died a little over three years ago. Are you married?

Carol: No. The girls lost their dad a few months ago.

Mike: I'm sorry.

Carol: Thanks. He left us a long time ago and was killed in a car accident at the first of the year.

Mike: It must be difficult raising three girls by yourself.

Carol: I've got help. We moved in with my mom and dad when he left, and they've been a great help with the girls. It must be difficult for you raising three boys by yourself.

Mike: I've got help too. Alice is our live-in housekeeper.

Carol: I see. Well, I need to get going.

Mike: Can I call on you sometime?

Carol: Sure. My number's in the phone book. Call me. **She winks.**

_The couple separates and goes to their respective homes._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

_Greg crosses the kitchen to the refrigerator, carrying unsigned petitions. Alice washing dishes. He heaves a heavy sigh._

Alice: I was about to issue an all-points bulletin.

Greg: All-points is right. **He puts the petitions on the counter top. **I must have walked a hundred miles trying to get these petitions signed. Is mom home?

Alice: No, she's still at the Women's Club emergency meeting.

Greg: **He opens the refrigerator and pulls out something questionable. **Hey Alice, what's this?

Alice: Left-overs.

Greg: Left over what?

Alice: **Studies it. **Beats me. It's been left over so long, I forgot!

_He sniffs it and puts in back in the refrigerator. Meanwhile, Carol walks into the house, dejected. Alice and Greg see her as she enters the kitchen._

Carol: Hi.

Greg: Hi, mom.

Alice: How did your meeting go?

Carol: **Sits down and flops her purse onto the table. **Grand. Just grand. The women voted unanimously to fight City Hall. **She rests her chin in her hand.**

Alice: Then why so gloomy?

Carol: 'Cause they elected me head of the "Save Woodland Park Committee." Do you realize how much work that is?

Greg: **Picks up the petitions, comes over, sits by his mom, and puts the petitions on the table. **If you didn't want the job, mom, you shouldn't have accepted the nomination.

Carol: No way.

Greg: Why?

Carol: Because I got so carried away with a speech I made, I volunteered. **She sighs.**

Alice: **Cracks up. **Congratulations. **She continues to laugh.**

Carol: **Facetious. **Thanks, Alice.

_

* * *

_

Later that evening, Mike comes home, full of gloom and doom himself. He tells Carol the bad news. He's been assigned to design a courthouse to go on the Woodland Park property.

Carol: Mike, you're kidding! Your firm is tearing down the park?!

Mike: No Carol. It's not exactly MY firm.

Carol: But you work for it. You're a park-wrecker!

Mike: C'mon. I'm not a park-wrecker. We design and build.

Carol: **Rolls her eyes. **Yeah. Concrete jungles.

Mike: Look Carol. I feel as badly about this as you do, but I had nothing to do with it. I'm an employee. C'mon, you can understand that, can't you? **He puts his arm around his wife.**

Carol: Yeah. I guess so.

Mike: That's more like it. I hope the kids understand that too.

_

* * *

_

The boys talk about this new revelation in their bedroom. Greg is sitting on his bed and the other two are standing in front of the bed.

Bobby: **Confused. **Benedict Arnold? Who's he?

Peter: He was a traitor.

Greg: Dad's no traitor.

Bobby: I still don't get it.

Greg: **Sighs in frustration. **All right. This is the last time I'm gonna explain it. Dad's an architect. The city hired his company to build a new courthouse. They're gonna build it where the park is. Got it?

Bobby: Yeah. Got it.

Peter: **Protesting. **I don't see why dad can't tell his boss to turn the job down.

Greg: Boy, you sure don't know anything about big business.

Bobby: **Sneers. **Yeah. You don't know nuthin'. **Smacks Peter on the chest with the back of his hand.**

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in the girls' room

. _Marcia and Cindy are sitting on Marcia's bed and Jan is standing by Marcia._

Marcia: **Sighs. **I still wanna know dad's side of this.

Jan: Mom told Alice that if we don't fight City Hall now, we'll all be living in concrete jungles!

Cindy: **Puzzled. **What does that mean?

Jan: No more parks!

Marcia: No more green grass. No more flowers and no more trees!

Cindy: **Protesting. **Where will they put all the squirrels?!

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol sit down with Greg and Marcia in the family room to discuss their roles in the saving of Woodland Park and Mike's role in designing a courthouse.

Mike: Now, let's get this straight once and for all! Mr. Phillips employs me. He doesn't employ my family. What you do as private citizens is strictly your business.

Marcia: Then we can keep up the fight?

Greg: Go ahead and do our own thing?

Carol: Absolutely! And you know your father has to do his own thing.

Mike: Right! And your own thing is stopping that courthouse from being built in Woodland Park. My own thing? Business as usual.

Alice: **Enters the family room to summon them for dinner. **Well, MY own thing is getting everybody to the dinner table. We're having chicken and it's own thing is getting fricasseed!

_

* * *

_

The next day, Carol gets ready to protest at City Hall. One of her colleagues from her Women's Club picks her up. The horn honks.

Carol: **Descends the stairs. **Well Alice, how do I look? **She models her outfit.**

Alice: Beautiful! Just turn on your charm, Mrs. Brady. You're gonna take City Hall without firing a shot.

Carol: Oh, don't worry, Alice. I'll really pour it on. **Exits the house. **

Alice: Good luck!

_A couple hours later, a somber Carol enters the living room. Alice sees that it didn't go well._

Alice: I was afraid to ask what happened.

Carol: **Sighs. **Well Alice, they served us weak coffee, stale doughnuts, and they threw us to the lions...with a smile, of course.

Alice: Well, of course. You can't be a politician nowadays without a perma-press smile. What now?

Carol: Well, the handwriting's on the wall, Alice. When everything's against you, all hope is gone **(dramatically puts her wrist on her forehead)**, there's only one thing left to do.

Alice: What?

Carol: **Determined. **Really get in there and fight!

_She puts her arm around her housekeeper and they walk through the kitchen to the family room to make protest signs._

_

* * *

_

The family and the Women's Club are making signs and phone calls. Alice brings in a tray of sandwiches.

Alice: Can you use more sandwiches, Mrs. Brady?

Carol: Oh thanks, Alice. Hey girls, there are some more sandwiches, so just dig in, okay?

_The phone rings and Alice answers it._

Alice: Save Woodland Park, it's for the birds! Yes, Mrs. Burns. Okay? Right away. **She hangs up the phone. **Uhh, Peter? Peter? Peter? **(Peter comes into the family room) **Precinct Three needs more petitions and more handbills.

Peter: **Nods. **Mom, I thought of a new slogan.

Carol: Yeah?

Peter: Yeah. Mother Nature's alive and living in Woodland Park!

Carol: Hey Peter, that's great!

_Greg runs in with a stack of bumper stickers._

Greg: Hey look, mom! Mr. Clifton agreed to run off as many of these bumper stickers as we need, free!

Carol: Hey! We'll put 'em on every bumper in this town!

Greg: ...including the mayor's!

Carol: **Chuckles. **Right!

_Bobby and Cindy enter, carrying a sign._

Bobby: Hey mom! We made a new sign!

Cindy: How do you like it?

Carol: I think it's beautiful!

Jan: **Puzzled. **S-O-P? What does that mean?

Bobby: Save Our Park! S-O-P!

Carol: Sure, silly! **The phone rings and she answers. **Save Woodland Park! Hey Rhonda! That's great! You bet! We'll be there in full strength! **Calls out to her colleagues. **Hey girls! We've got our first press conference. And guess what? It's gonna be held smack dab on the front steps of City Hall!

_The women and kids cheer._

_

* * *

_

The press conference and protest go well and Carol is pumped. However, Mr. Phillips, Mike's boss, is less than thrilled that the Women's Club is threatening their lucrative deal with the city. He vents to Mike and then calls Carol, threatening Mike's job if she and the Women's Club don't cease and desist immediately. Unfortunately, Greg hears his mother tell Alice about it. Later on when Mike gets home, Carol talks to him in his den. Mike is working on the plans for the courthouse.

Carol: How goes it, honey?

Mike: Oh, just fine, sweetheart.

Carol: **Unsure of herself. **Mike, I've been thinking. **Sighs. **It seems so futile to fight City Hall and well, I think I'm gonna give it up.

Mike: Give it up? **She nods and he puts his pencil down. **Hey, this doesn't sound like the Joan of Arc of Woodland Park I know of. **He rubs her back. **Why the sudden switch?

Carol: Well, it's such a big deal, you know? They're a bunch of tough battle-scared politicians and we're just a bunch of naive rookies. And with the baby coming and all...I'm just really tired. That's all.

Mike: **Puts his arms around his wife. **I'd take a beautiful blonde rookie over a tough old politician any day.

_She plants a kiss on his lips and falls further into his embrace. Greg knocks on the door, a bit hesitant to come in._

Greg: Uh, dad?

Mike: Will you cool it until I'm finished smoochin' with my blonde rookie here?

_He plants a kiss on her neck, they squeeze in a bit and release._

Greg: Dad?

Mike: What is it, son?

Greg: Well, us kids have been thinking and we've decided that Woodland Park just isn't worth fighting for.

_Carol looks at Greg, surprised._

Mike: **Surprised. **What?

Greg: We can find another place to play. Besides, it's too much work keeping the park clean.

Mike: Okay you two, what gives?

Carol: **Feigns ignorance. **Gives?

Mike: Yeah, it doesn't take a Jack Frost to recognize a snow job. C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!

Greg: Well, I overheard mom talking to your boss.

Carol: Mr. Phillips called.

Mike: **Annoyed. **He called you?

Carol: Well, he wanted to explain things.

Mike: **Cuts her off. **Now, wait a minute! Wait a minute!

Carol: Well, you know, his point of view...

Mike: **Interrupting. **Let's remember MY point of view. Now look, uhh, we made a deal. You do your thing. I do mine. Nothing's changed. Woodland Park was worth fighting for and it's worth fighting for now. Do you wanna fight City Hall, or do you wanna fight me?

Greg: **Grins. **City Hall and we'd better begin hitting the pavement with those petitions again.

_Greg leaves._

Carol: **Turns serious and puts her hand on her husband's shoulder. **Mike, what if you lose your job? And with the baby coming...

Mike: Well, the only thing we have to fear...is the unemployment office.

Carol: **Smiles. **I love you.

_She leans in and kisses him on the cheek. Mike pulls her in for a closer embrace. Then, he releases a bit and strokes her cheek._

Mike: Don't you worry about a thing. I don't want you getting stressed about anything. Remember, you've got to take care of yourself...and our baby.

_He gives her a gentle kiss and holds her._

_

* * *

_

Alice takes Bobby and Cindy around to get the neighbours to sign the petition and then returns home to clean the kitchen. Peter and Jan rush in, carrying signs. Alice whistles for them to slow down.

Alice: Y'all relax!

Peter: We'll be late, Alice!

Jan: We've got picket duty from four to five at City Hall.

Alice: Your mother just called from the combat zone. There's been a change in strategy.

Peter: What kind of change?

Alice: **Takes the signs from them. **You're on park duty. Your brothers and sisters are there all ready, cleaning it up.

Jan: What's the use of keeping it clean when we might lose it?

Alice: That's the wrong attitude! You've gotta stay confident. And remember what John Paul Jones said when things started to get bad?

Jan: What?

Alice: Well, I don't remember exactly, but it worked every time.

Peter: I remember what he said. I have not yet begun to fight!

Alice: Right. That's it and that's the spirit. Okay kids, let's go. Hut two, three, four!

_The kids rush off to clean the park._

_

* * *

_

Later, Carol is resting on one of the couches in the family room. Alice props her feet up on a couple pillows.

Alice: Oh, that's a couple picket-weary dogs you've got there, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: **Chuckles. **Well Alice, I bet if I put them in water, they'd steam! The kids over at the park?

Alice: Yeah, they're cleaning it up.

Carol: I hope we're doing the right thing, Alice.

Alice: I know what you mean, Mrs. Brady, but that's the way Mr. Brady wants it.

_Mike hears their conversation and walks in._

Mike: Exactly the way!

Carol: Oh, hi dear. Didn't hear you come in.

Alice: **Makes an exit. **I'll see about dinner.

Mike: **Strolls across the room and gives his wife a kiss. **Well, how's my little wife, the picket?

Carol: Worried. And how did it go today?

Mike: Oh fine. Just fine.

Carol: Did Mr. Phillips say anything?

Mike: No, not a word. Not a single word.

Carol: Wonderful!

Mike: He was out all day!

Carol: Oh Mike. Maybe he'll change his mind.

Mike: Mmm, why? He thinks he's right.

Carol: Well, I think he's wrong.

Mike: **Gently rests a hand on her abdomen. **How are you feeling?

Carol: I'm so tired and I'm sore all over. My stomach's cramping a bit.

Mike: **Concerned. **Are you okay? Do we need to take you to the doctor?

Carol: No, I think it's just something I ate. I had a chicken salad sandwich for lunch and I don't think it agreed with me.

Mike: Are you sure? **Takes his hand off her abdomen.**

Carol: **Holds his hand and places it back. **I've been expecting before and I'm all too familiar with this queasy feeling. I'm sure it'll pass.

Mike: Okay. **Kisses his wife. **If you say so.

_Greg, Peter and Cindy enter, interrupting their parents' conversation._

Peter: We cleaned up the park.

Greg: Dad, will you drive us over to the dump, so we can unload all the stuff we collected?

Cindy: It's outside.

Mike: **Gets off the couch. **Okay, gimme a minute to change me duds.

Cindy: Daddy, can I go with you? I like dumps! They're nice and messy!

_Mike and Carol chuckle and shake their heads. After Mike changes clothes, the four Bradys head off to the dump to unload the park garbage._

_

* * *

_

The four return from the dump and Carol's in the kitchen making dinner.

Carol: Oh hi kids, hi honey perfect timing! Dinner's almost ready, so you'd better go wash up.

_The kids go do as they're told._

Mike: Hi honey.

Carol: Hi dear.

_He gives her a peck on the cheek._

Mike: You look like you're feeling better.

Carol: I am. My stomach's gone from a loud roar to a dull rumble.

Mike: I'm glad. **Changes the subject. **Listen, I've got more important things to do than eat, okay?

Carol: What's up?

Mike: I think I got it! I think I got the answer to the Woodland Park problem.

Carol: **Excited. **Oh honey, that's wonderful!

Mike: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be in my den.

Carol: Well, what about dinner?

Mike: Keep it warm. I'll have it for breakfast.

_Mike rushes off to the den to work on the courthouse plans and his proposed solution to the Woodland Park-City Hall dilemma._

_

* * *

_

The next day, Mike shows Mr. Phillips his solution. The City Dump works better as the site for the new courthouse. Woodland Park has a lot of drainage problems that the dump does not have. Plus, the dump is a better location for the courthouse. It's more centralized. There's a new freeway system nearby, which gives the dump location easier access and more parking than the park location. In addition, the cost is lower if they build on the dump than if they build on the park. Mr. Phillips is so pleased with Mike's proposal, that he takes the plan to City Hall himself. Mr. Phillips calls Mike later that evening. Carol, Greg, and Marcia are in the family room with him.

Mike: No, that would be no problem at all! Yes! Oh, I'll get on it right away. Oh great, Mr. Phillips! I'll see you in the morning.**He hangs up the phone. **They bought it! The whole nine yards!

Carol: Oh honey, that's wonderful!

_He embraces his wife while the kids cheer. Alice hears the cheering and investigates._

Alice: Hey, what happened?

Carol: Oh Alice, we won!

Greg: We can keep the park!

_Alice whistles in delight._

Mike: Listen, that's not all! City Hall wants me to design the new courthouse!

Carol: Oh Mike!

Greg: That's great!

Carol: **Gets serious. **Hey, wait a minute. Will Mr. Phillips go along with that?

Mike: Oh, I hope to tell you, you can't fight City Hall.

Greg: Oh yes you can, dad! Yes you can!

_Alice, Greg and Marcia laugh. Mike and Carol embrace._

_

* * *

_

A couple days later, Mike is in the den showing Carol the schematics for the new courthouse.

Carol: **Beaming. **Mike, that courthouse is the most beautiful building I've ever seen.

Mike: **Loving the compliment. **Oh, ho ho! You say that about all my buildings.

Greg: **Comes in, looking somber. **Hi dad.

Carol: Hi Greg, what's the matter?

Greg: **Angry. **Guess what?

Carol: What?

Greg: They finally decided where to locate the new City Dump.

Mike: Oh yeah, where?

Greg: In Woodland Park!

Carol: **Surprised. **Woodland Park?!?

Mike: **Disbelieving. **The new dump?

Greg: I just heard it on the news. **Starts to walk away. **Oh, and I'll tell you something else, too!

Mike and Carol: What?

Greg: **Cracks up. **I'm putting you on!

Carol: Oh!

_Mike and Carol chase him out of the room. Mike pretends to beat him with a rolled up piece of butcher paper._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Four--

A/N--The next chapter is THE chapter. **WARNING**--it is **VERY intense**. Will publish later, once I write Chapter 6. I'm gonna make it to where if you don't want to read Chapter 5, you can skip to Chapter 6 without losing the story. I know that some people do not like extremely intense/sad chapters, so I want to be mindful of all my readers.


	5. Chapter 5

_--Chapter Five--_

_A/N—**WARNING!!!!!**—this chapter is **very** intense, but I won't make it extremely graphic. So, if you're uncomfortable with the intensity, **skip to chapter six**. This chapter's gonna be rather long as I'm going to keep the entire subject matter in this chapter, and it won't hurt the story line if you skip the chapter. I had to do some research because I have no experience in this area. However, I do have experience as chaplain to couples whose babies have died either very pre-term or at term in hospitals. So, the grief process I'm outlining here is fairly common. Please, no flames. You've been forewarned._

_

* * *

_

A couple days later.

_The sun rises and a beam of light shines over Carol's sleeping form. Her golden hair glistens and her porcelain face shine in the sunlight. Mike awakens, rolls over and studies his Sleeping Beauty. "I'm so blessed to have such a wonderful woman in my life. What did I do to deserve such a lady? I love her so much." He places a gentle kiss on her ruby red lips. Her bright blue eyes flutter open and sparkle against the light."_

Carol: **Smiles. **Mike.

Mike: How are you feeling?

_A wave of nausea spreads from her head to her toes. She springs to her feet, tossing the covers to the side and she runs to the toilet. Before she realizes it, she is emptying the contents of her stomach. Mike grabs a few soda crackers and a cool damp washcloth, and joins his wife in the bathroom. She ceases retching. He hands her a cracker and blots her face. She is green._

Mike: Here.

_She takes the cracker and nibbles on it._

Mike: Feeling better?

Carol: Could you get me some water?

Mike: Sure. **He takes a glass from the counter top and fills it half full with water.**

_She takes a couple sips._

Mike: Better?

Carol: **Trying to choke back bile. **No.

_She shoves the glass back in his hand and retches again. He holds her until she stops._

Mike: Are you okay?

Carol: **Panicking. **Mike, there's something wrong. I...I just don't feel right.

Mike: Do you need to go to the doctor?

Carol: I...I don't know.

Mike: I can take you if you need me to.

Carol: **Reluctant. **I...I don't know, Mike. I...I think I just need to go back to bed.

Mike: Are you sure?

Carol: Yes, I'm sure.

Mike: Okay. Let me help you into bed.

_Carol nods as Mike helps her off the floor and into bed. She slips in and he tucks her in bed._

Mike: I'll get the kids off to school and come check on you.

Carol: Okay.

Mike: Now, try to get some rest.

_He gives her a gentle kiss on the top of her head and leaves the room. A tear escapes Carol's eye as she silently prays. "Please help me. I'm so afraid. I feel like I'm losing this baby." She touches her abdomen. "I love this baby. Please protect him or her and let him or her be all right. This is the baby for which I prayed. Mike's so excited about this baby. Please, please let him or her be all right." Tears stream down her cheeks as she curls up protectively around the baby. "Oh baby, I love you so much! Please don't go. Your daddy loves you and your brothers and sisters love you."_

_

* * *

_

Mike enters the kitchen and sees Alice cooking breakfast.

Mike: Morning, Alice.

Alice: Morning, Mr. Brady. How's Mrs. Brady?

Mike: **Sighs. **I don't know, Alice. She's not feeling well at all.

Alice: **Concerned. **Oh?

Mike: I may be taking her to the doctor after the kids get off to school.

Alice: Do you think something's wrong?

Mike: She says that she doesn't feel right, that something's wrong.

Alice: Oh Mr. Brady, I'm sorry.

Mike: I'm afraid she's losing the baby.

Alice: **Her face falls. **Oh no. If you want to go ahead and take her to the doctor, I'll get the kids off to school.

Mike: Thanks, Alice.

_As he leaves the kitchen, Peter and Bobby come in._

Bobby: Dad, can I go over to Steve's house after school?

Peter: **Gets a piece of paper out of his book. **Dad, I need you to sign this.

Mike: **A bit put out. **What is this?

Peter: **Sheepishly.** I flunked my history test.

Mike: **Signs it. **We'll talk about it later.

Bobby: Steve's house?

Mike: Sure, fine.

_Marcia and Jan come in, bickering._

Marcia: **Shouting. **I TOLD YOU, JAN! THAT'S MY SKIRT!

Jan: No it isn't! It's mine!

Marcia: NO, IT ISN'T! Mom bought it for me.

Jan: Not everything's yours, your highness! **She mock curtsies.**

Marcia: GO UPSTAIRS AND TAKE IT OFF!

Jan: NO! I'M WEARING IT!

Alice: Girls, stop!

Marcia: Dad, where's mom?

Alice: **Shoos Mike with her hands. **Go, Mr. Brady. I'll handle it.

Marcia: Mom will know whose skirt it is. I'm telling mom!

Jan: Oh, no you're not!

_Mike walks off without saying a word. Marcia starts off toward the living room with Jan trailing her, but Alice stops them. Peter and Bobby grab breakfast, sit at the table, and eat without saying a word._

Alice: **Diffuses the situation. **Girls! Sit down and eat your breakfast!

_The girls do as they're told._ _Greg descends the stairs and stops his dad._

Greg: Dad, I need some lunch money.

_Mike silently takes a dollar out of his wallet. _

Greg: Thanks, dad.

_Greg enters the kitchen._

Greg: What's up with dad?

Alice: Never mind. Get your breakfast. Where's Cindy?

Jan: She said she's not feeling well. She says she feels sick.

Alice: **Puts the dishes in the sink. **Finish getting ready for school while I go check on Cindy.

Bobby: Isn't mom upstairs?

Alice: **Cross. **Just get ready for school.

_She heads up to the girls' room to check on Cindy._

_

* * *

_

Mike is about to go into his bedroom to check on his wife when he hears Cindy crying. He enters the girls' bedroom. He hears her crying in the bathroom.

Mike: Cindy?

_He steps in the bathroom and sees her hung over the toilet. Tears are streaming down her face._

Mike: Cindy?

Cindy: My stomach hurts! **She retches in the toilet.**

_After she finishes, he feels her forehead. She's burning up. He gently picks his daughter up and lays her in her bed. Then, he fixes a cool damp washcloth and gently pats her face with the cloth._

Cindy: Where's mommy? I want mommy.

Mike: Mommy's not feeling well right now.

Cindy: Is she sick too?

Mike: **Holds back tears. **Uhh, yeah. Now, just rest and I'll have Alice bring you up some seltzer water.

_Alice knocks on the door._

Mike: Come in.

Alice: **Walks in the room to take over Cindy's care. She addresses the youngest Brady. **The girls told me you were sick. **Gets the thermometer and places it in her mouth. **Does your stomach hurt?

Cindy: Uh huh.

_Mike gets a pail and some towels and arranges them by her bed._

Alice: Okay. I'll call the school and tell them you're not feeling well. Bobby will pick up your homework. I'll be right back. **To Mike. **I've got her. Go tend to your wife.

_Mike places a gentle kiss on his daughter's head. He and Alice leave the room._

_

* * *

_

Alice calls the school and tells Bobby to pick up Cindy's homework while Mike tends to his wife. He opens the bedroom door and sees her curled up in bed.

Mike: Carol?

_He walks around to her side of the bed and sees that she's been crying. He kneels down and she opens her eyes._

Carol: Mike. **Wipes a few tears from her eyes. **Did you get the kids off to school?

Mike: Alice got the older five off. Cindy's sick. She's got the stomach flu.

Carol: **Starts to get up. **I'll go see about her. **The room begins to spin.**

Mike: **Puts her hand on her shoulder and helps her lie back down. **Alice is seeing after her. **Smooths her hair from her face. **How are you feeling?

Carol: **Tries to brush it off. **I think if I lie here for awhile, I'll feel better.

Mike: Are you telling me the truth or are you trying to protect me?

_Carol doesn't reply, but a tear falls from her cheek, which doesn't go unnoticed by her husband._

Mike: **Puts his foot down. **Okay, I'm taking you to the doctor.

_He gets some comfortable clothes out for her. She gets dressed while Mike steps out to inform Alice. He sees her in the girls' room and peeks his head in. Alice sees him._

Alice: Just a minute, Cindy. I'm gonna talk to your father for a minute. **She steps out and shuts the door behind her.**

Mike: I'm taking Carol to the doctor.

Alice: Okay. I've got the fort held down here.

Mike: How's Cindy?

Cindy: **From the bedroom. **Alice!

_They hear Cindy crying. She's thrown up again._

Alice: I'd better get back in. Good luck.

Mike: Thanks.

_Alice goes back in and tends to Cindy and Mike goes back to the bedroom. He sees that she's dressed and is brushing her hair._

Mike: You ready?

Carol: **Dreading the car ride and appointment. **Not really, but let's go.

_Mike he helps her to the car and they head to the doctor's office._

_

* * *

_

The ride to the doctor's office is silent. Carol rests her head on the window, not really looking out. Tears stream down her face. Mike chokes back his, trying to be strong for his wife. When they get to the doctor's office, he escorts her into the waiting room and they sit. Carol grabs his hand and leans on his shoulder. They do not speak. The nurse opens the door.

Nurse: Carol Brady?

_Carol startles and stands up._

Mike: Do you want me to go with you?

_She nods, not saying a word, and continues to clasp her husband's hand. He stands up, puts his arm around her waist and escorts her to the exam room. She snuggles into his embrace. The nurse begins to assess Carol._

Nurse: Now, what brings you in?

Carol: **Tries to fight back tears. **I...I think something's wrong. It just doesn't feel right.

Nurse: Any nausea, cramping?

Carol: I'm nauseous and have thrown up all morning. Cramping? Some.

Nurse: Have you had morning sickness?

Carol: I did for awhile, but it had gone away. I've also been avoiding food that seems to upset my stomach.

Nurse: Any bleeding?

Carol: Spotting, but I had spotting with my second daughter.

Nurse: Any fever?

Carol: I don't know. My youngest daughter's home from school today with the stomach flu.

Nurse: **Starts taking her vitals. **Well, there's a lot of that going around, but if something doesn't feel right, I'm glad you came in.** Takes out the thermometer. **Well, you're at ninety-nine three, which is a little bit high and your blood pressure's normal. One twelve over sixty-four. But your pulse rate is a little on the high side. Anyway, the doctor should be here in a couple minutes.

_She leaves the room and the couple talks._

Carol: Something is wrong. I was hoping I'd have more of a fever, that I had the stomach flu.

Mike: **Pats her hand. **Well, let's just see what the doctor says.

_They don't say anything else. Carol snuggles into her husband and they wait for the doctor to arrive. He opens the door, causing her to startle._

Doctor: What seems to be the problem?

Carol: I don't feel right. I'm nauseous, been cramping and have thrown up all morning. My youngest daughter has the stomach flu and I was hoping that's all I have, but I don't think so. I haven't had any morning sickness for awhile. I've been spotting, but I had spotting with my second daughter too.

Doctor: Okay, sit up on the exam table and let me take a look at you.

_Mike helps her up on the table. The doctor begins examining her, continuing to ask her questions._

Doctor: Now, I need you to lie back.

_He does an internal examination. Carol holds Mike's hand. The doctor quickly finishes and has her sit up. Mike helps her up._

Doctor: I'd like to get some blood work. The nurse will come back and draw up a vial.

_He leaves and the nurse draws a vial of blood. The wait for the lab results feels like an eternity. Carol is sitting back in the chair next to her husband and is resting in his embrace. The doctor finally returns._

Doctor: I'm sorry. Your hormone levels have dropped and although the baby still has a heartbeat, it looks like you're in the beginning stages of miscarriage. And it also looks like you do have the stomach flu.

Carol: **Trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears. **I...is there anything we can do to stop it?

Doctor: No. I'm sorry.

Carol: D...did I do anything wrong to cause this?

Doctor: No. Most of the time, it's not because of anything the mother did. I'd like to see you in a week and again, I'm sorry.

Mike: Thank you, doctor.

_Mike escorts his wife out of the room. He pays for the visit and they get in the car. The ride home is just as silent as the ride to the office. Tears flow down Carol's cheeks._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol get home. They pass Alice in the kitchen without saying a word. Alice sees the somber looks on their faces and doesn't say anything. Wordlessly, Carol slips into bed. Mike bends down to place a light kiss on her forehead, but she rolls away.

Mike: I'm going to update Alice and check on Cindy. I'll be back in a few minutes.

_She doesn't respond and he leaves the room. Instead, she pulls the covers around her neck and shoulders and curls up. Mike goes down to the kitchen._

Mike: How's Cindy?

Alice: She's sleeping right now. She threw up a couple more times. I gave her some chicken broth. Hopefully she'll keep that down.

Mike: Thanks, Alice. I'll go look in on her.

Alice: How's Mrs. Brady?

Mike: There's not going to be a baby.

Alice: **Sorrowful. **I'm so sorry.

Mike: And she's got the stomach flu too.

Alice: Oh no!

Mike: When the kids get home, can you ask them to keep the noise level down to a low rumble?

Alice: Sure. Sure.

_

* * *

_

Mike goes and checks on his youngest. She's lying in bed with her eyes closed, but she's not asleep. Mike feels her forehead and she opens her eyes.

Mike: Hiya kiddo. How are you feeling?

Cindy: I don't feel so good.

Mike: Do you feel like you're gonna throw up?

Cindy: Okay. **She retches, covering herself and Mike and begins crying.**

_Alice comes upstairs to put towels away and hears Cindy crying. She enters just in time to see Cindy projectile over herself and her father._

Alice: I'll get her cleaned up.

Mike: Thanks, Alice.

_He leaves while Alice takes her into the bathroom._

Alice: Here, I'll get you cleaned up, sweetheart.

Cindy: Where's mommy?

Alice: She's got the stomach flu too.

Cindy: Oh.

_Alice gets her cleaned up and in bed again._

_

* * *

_

Mike goes into his room expecting to see his wife in bed, but the bed is empty.

Mike: Carol?

Carol: In here.

_He changes clothes and walks into the bathroom where she is leaning against the toilet._

Mike: Sick again?

_Carol nods. He wipes her forehead, helps her up, and escorts her back to the bedroom. Carol begins cramping up and feels a bit of a gush. She doubles over._

Mike: Feel like throwing up?

Carol: **She shakes her head as tears flow down her cheeks. **I think it's starting.

Mike: The baby?

_Carol begins crying and falls into Mike's embrace. He stands and holds her, silently as she cries. Tears fall down his cheeks as well._

Mike: How 'bout I help you into bed?

_He turns the covers down and they see that there's a stain. Carol sees the spot and sobs into his arms._

Mike: Let me get some clean sheets for you.

Carol: No. Don't bother. We might as well not dirty up another set of sheets. **She gets into bed. **Hold me?

_Mike gets in behind his wife and holds her. She sinks into his embrace. Waves of nausea and cramping travel through her body. The couple tires themselves out and falls asleep._

_

* * *

_

Alice starts a load of laundry and affixes a Do Not Disturb sign on Mike and Carol's bedroom door. The kids come home from school.

Bobby: Mom! Dad! I'm home! Steve's sick today.

Alice: Shh! Keep the noise to a low rumble.

Jan: Is Cindy still sick?

Alice: Yes. She and your mother have the stomach flu.

Peter: Oh great. Break out the Lysol.

_He grabs some glasses as Bobby gets out the milk. Alice pours the three a glass of milk each and serves them cookies._

Alice: Okay, enough of that. Anyway, your mom and dad are sleeping, so don't disturb them.

Jan: Where are me and Marcia supposed to hang out, since Cindy's in our room?

Alice: We can let you camp out in the family room tonight. I just did some laundry, so you'll have clean clothes to wear tonight and tomorrow. Where's Marcia and Greg?

Jan: Marcia's got cheerleading practice.

Peter: And Greg has baseball.

Alice: Oh, okay. You two relay the message not to disturb your mom and dad. Now, get started on your homework. Dinner's at six.

_The kids agree to relay the message and start on their homework. Soon after, Greg and Marcia come home and the kids fill them in on the latest turn of events._

_

* * *

_

Alice checks on Cindy and sees that she's finally asleep. While she's in the room, she grabs Marcia and Jan's pillows and comforters so they can sleep on the family room couches. She puts them in the family room and starts dinner. Then, she opens the master bedroom door to check on Mike and Carol. Carol is asleep. Mike sees Alice and gets out of bed. He silently motions to follow him out of the room and into his den.

Alice: How's Mrs. Brady?

Mike: I think she's passed the baby.

Alice: **Sorrowful. **I'm so sorry.

Mike: I guess I'll need to tell the kids after dinner.

Alice: I...I don't envy you there, Mr. Brady.

Mike: Thanks.

Alice: Speaking of dinner, do you think Mrs. Brady will want some chicken broth?

Mike: I dunno. I'll ask her when she wakes up. She finally fell asleep.

_Alice checks on dinner while Mike checks on his wife. Carol is awake and sitting on the side of the bed while sobs rattle through her body. She is holding something. Mike sits down beside his wife and looks at the contents._

Mike: Is that the...?

Carol: It's our baby. I wanted to hold our baby, but not this way.

_He puts his arm around his wife._

Carol: I don't want to go back to the doctor today. I don't want my baby thrown out...like a piece of garbage.

Mike: Okay. We don't have to. We'll just go next week.

Carol: **Between sniffs. **I want to bury the baby in the flower garden.

Mike: We can do that.

Carol: I want to name our baby.

Mike: Okay.

Carol: I want to name him or her Paige.

Mike: Paige?

Carol: Yeah. It fits a girl or a boy and this little one only got to occupy a page in our lives.

Mike: If that's what you want.

Carol: It's what I want.

Mike: Okay. I can get a little wooden box and a baby washcloth to wrap Paige in.

Carol: Make it that yellow washcloth that's in my nightstand.

Mike: **He opens the drawer and pulls out the washcloth. **This one?

Carol: Yeah. That's the one.

_He opens the cloth and places it on his palm. Carol places Paige on the cloth. Mike studies his child. Neither can tell the gender of the child. He can't believe how small the baby is and how much he can see the baby's features fairly clearly._

Mike: We can bury Paige tomorrow.

Carol: I want a little marker to go over Paige.

Mike: What kind of marker?

Carol: A little flat garden stone, maybe with a flower or something on it and I want to put Paige's name on it.

Mike: Paige Brady, or just Paige?

Carol: Either. Whatever fits.

Mike: Alice knows, but the kids don't know yet. I thought I'd tell them after dinner.

Carol: Okay. I think I should be there when they're told.

Mike: Are you sure?

Carol: Yes. It's not gonna get any easier. When do we want to tell Cindy?

Mike: I think we should wait until tomorrow to tell her. Maybe by then her fever will be down.

Carol: Okay. You're right.

Mike: When do you want to do the burial, when the kids are in school or afterwards?

Carol: I don't know.

Mike: We can decide that later.

Carol: Can I hold my baby again?

_Mike passes Paige back to Carol. They sit in silence, looking at their child._

_

* * *

_

After dinner, Mike calls the family into the family room. Carol is wearing a blue robe. Cindy shuffles in, wearing her pink robe and matching house slippers.

Mike: Cindy, I thought you were asleep.

Cindy: I'm tired of being in bed.

Mike: You need to be in bed.

Cindy: Bobby said we were having a family meeting. Can I be up until after the meeting? I haven't thrown up in a long time.

Mike: Okay.

_Cindy snuggles up to her mother while the other kids distance themselves._

Greg: What did you want to talk to us about?

Marcia: How are you feeling, mom?

Peter: Yeah, you okay?

_Carol bites her bottom lip, but doesn't say a word. Instead, Mike begins. Carol takes her husband's hand for support._

Jan: **Notices her mother's facial expression. **There's something wrong with the baby, isn't there?

Cindy: Is there, mommy?

Mike: I took your mother to the doctor today and he told us the baby wasn't going to make it.

Marcia: Mom, you had a miscarriage?

_Carol nods and tries to fight back tears. Jan begins to weep. Peter is stunned. Bobby and Cindy are confused._

Bobby: What's that?

Mike: It's when the baby, for some reason we don't know, dies before it's time to be born.

Cindy: You mean we're not gonna have a baby brother or sister?

Mike: No, I'm sorry we're not.

_Tears stream down Marcia's face. She can't believe it. "I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of a new baby. Now, it's gone. I feel awful!" Greg is expression-less. "I can't believe it. I feel like such a heel."_

Peter: Does this mean we're gonna have a funeral for it?

Mike: Your mother and I are going to bury Paige tomorrow.

Jan: So that's what you named the baby? Paige Brady.

_Carol can't fight her tears back any longer. She lets them stream down her face. Marcia can't stand it and rushes out of the room, crying. Alice catches her in the living room. They sit on the couch and Alice lets her cry on her shoulder._

Bobby: Do we have to be at the uhh, fun-eral?

Mike: I think it would be a good thing if the whole family is gathered around.

Cindy: Even Alice?

Mike: If she wants. She's family.

Greg: I...I don't know if I wanna be at a funeral.

Jan: I wanna help. I can make a wreath out of daisies to put with the baby.

Cindy: I can make one too.

Carol: **Whispers. **That would be lovely.

Cindy: Maybe Marcia will want to make one too.

Mike: We'll see.

Bobby: W...what can we do? I don't want to make a silly ole wreath.

Peter: Bobby and I can make a little cross to put in with the baby. I'm taking woodshop and it wouldn't be too difficult.

Mike: That's a good idea, but I don't want you using any saws.

Peter: I have free shop tomorrow in woodshop and I could ask the shop teacher to help me make one for each of us three guys. Then, Bobby can stain his and if Greg wants, he can too. Is that okay, Bobby?

Bobby: Yeah, I suppose so.

Mike: Okay. It sounds like you guys want to take part in the funeral, so we'll have it after school. If you haven't finished your homework, go ahead and finish it up.

_The four younger kids file out and give their parents light hugs. Cindy goes to her bedroom, gets out paper and crayons and draws a picture. She wipes the tears that are streaming down her face. Bobby somberly goes to his room and turns on his TV. Peter and Jan fix themselves a glass of milk in the kitchen, but don't say anything. Greg goes outside and lights up a cigarette, left over from his jacket mix-up with Tommy Johnson._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in the family room. Marcia sees Alice and sobs.

Alice: Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?

_They sit on the couch together._

Marcia: **Through her tears. **I feel like such a jerk! I was mean to mom and dad about the baby. I didn't want the baby. I was so...so embarrassed and now the baby's gone! I feel like such a jerk!

Alice: Oh sweetie, your mom and dad know you didn't mean it. You didn't cause this.

Marcia: I never said I did. I...I just feel like a jerk.

_Alice holds her as she wails._

_

* * *

_

Later that evening, Mike and Carol are in bed.

Mike: Are you okay with the kids being a part of Paige's burial?

Carol: **Holds the baby. **Paige is their little brother or sister. **Tear drops splash on the baby. **I can't believe Paige is gone. Paige looks so perfect. I still feel pregnant, but I'm not.

_Mike holds Paige for a few minutes then hands the baby back to Carol._

Carol: I'm not ready to let her go! I've only known about him for a few weeks, but I'm not ready to let go!

_Carol cries into her husband's shoulder. Mike holds his wife until she falls asleep. Then, he places Paige on the nightstand next to her bed and falls asleep._

_

* * *

_

The next afternoon, the family makes preparations for the funeral. Peter is in the garage, helping Bobby stain his cross.

Peter: Just paint a light coat on it. Don't glop it on.

Bobby: **Begins staining. **Like this?

Peter: Yeah. Just like that.

_Greg sees what the boys are up to._

Bobby: Peter's got a cross for you to stain. Do you wanna help?

Greg: No thanks.

Bobby: Can I stain yours?

Greg: **Shoves his hands in his pockets and walks off. **Sure.

Bobby: Good! I've got two!

Peter: That's okay. I have a bigger one from all of us for mom and dad to keep. My shop teacher helped me make it. **He shows it to his brother.**

Bobby: Hey, it's neato.

Peter: See, it even says "Paige Brady" on it. I'm glad this is quick-dry stain so I can give it to them after the funeral.

_Meanwhile, Jan and Cindy are making daisy wreaths._

Jan: Link the daisies like this. **She demonstrates.**

Cindy: Oh, I get it.

_Marcia walks by._

Cindy: Marcia, do you want to make a wreath?

Marcia: No, thanks.

Cindy: Can I make yours?

Marcia: I don't care. Do what you want. **She runs off in tears.**

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Mike and Carol are in the bedroom, getting the last-minute preparations together. Carol wraps the baby in the washcloth. Tears stream down her face.

Carol: I don't want to put her in! Mike, we're going to bury our baby today!

_Mike sits on the bed and holds his wife as she holds the baby in her hands._

Carol: I don't know if I can do this!

Mike: Do you want me to do it?

Carol: No, I guess I will. Would you like to hold him before I put her in?

_Mike nods and Carol passes the baby over. He studies his child for the last time and passes Paige back to his or her mother._

Carol: I love you so much! I only knew you for a short while, but I love you so much! See you later, my sweet baby.

Mike: **Strokes Paige with the tip of his index finger. **I love you too, Paige. I'm going to miss you.

_The parents nod at each other and Carol places the baby in the box that Mike found for the baby. She wraps the cloth over Paige. They sit in silence and look at the box holding their child. Then, Mike gets up and brings back the stone and shows it to her. It has a little flower on it and reads, "Paige Brady."_

Carol: It's perfect.

Mike: Are we ready?

Carol: No, but let's go.

_Carol carries the box containing Paige and Mike carries the stone. They leave their bedroom with their free arms around each other's waist._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol walk out to the flower bed. Alice and the kids see their parents and convene at the burial spot. The kids keep a respectful silence as Mike takes a spade and unearths a spot to place the box. Carol opens the lid and strokes Paige with her index finger one last time. She places the box in the hole. Greg, Peter and Bobby show their crosses to the family and place them in the box. Marcia, Jan and Cindy do the same with their wreaths. Alice reads a note she wrote aloud to the family, "Precious Paige Brady. Came into our lives for a short time, but will remain in our hearts forever." Then, she places the note in the box. Mike begins to speak.

Mike: We gather here today to say goodbye to our baby Paige. We just found out about you a few weeks ago and were eagerly anticipating your arrival in October. We are saddened that you left us yesterday. We commit your body to the earth and we commit your spirit back to God, where you'll be safe in the arms of Jesus.

Carol: My sweet baby. I love you so much! **Tears stream down her face. **I'm not ready to say goodbye. I miss you already.

Mike: Do any of the rest of you want to say anything?

_The kids shake their heads. Tears stream down the girls' cheeks. Alice puts a protective arm around Bobby and Cindy. Peter looks at the ground. Greg stares ahead, stoicly. Mike prays._

_**Merciful God, you strengthen us by your power and wisdom. Be gracious to us in our grief and surround us with your unfailing love. We commit our baby Paige to your care and know that Paige safely rests in the arms of Jesus. Please be with us when we feel overwhelmed by our loss. Help us have confidence in your goodness and courage to meet the days to come; through Jesus Christ we commit Paige to your care, Amen.**_

_Carol places the top on the box. Mike takes the spade and covers the box. Then, he shows the stone to the family and places it over the grave._

Peter: **Places a wrapped package in his parents' hands. **This is from the six of us, so we can always remember Paige.

_They open the package to reveal a wooden cross with "Paige Brady" engraved on the front. The kids signed the back. The family admires it._

Carol: It's beautiful.

Mike: You did this?

Peter: **Proud. **Uh huh. The shop teacher helped, but yep, I did it.

Mike: You did a good job.

Carol: It's lovely. Thank you.

_The family leaves the gravesite. However, Marcia sticks around. She sits by the flower bed._

Marcia: I'm sorry that I was such a jerk when mom was expecting you. I'm sorry I was embarrassed. I wish I could take it back and I wish you were still here. Although I was a jerk, I loved you. I still love you. I'm sorry you had to go.

_Greg notices that Marcia is still at the site and walk over._

Greg: Hi.

Marcia: Hi.

Greg: Can I sit?

Marcia: I guess so.

_He sits and looks at the site where his baby brother or sister lay._

Greg: I feel like such a dope for the way I acted.

Marcia: Yeah, me too.

Greg: I...I didn't mean it. I wish the baby was still here. I'd endure all that embarrassment if it meant the baby would still be here.

Marcia: Yeah. I feel so awful. I don't know how to make it better.

Greg: Yeah. I don't think we can. Paige is gone. **He pulls out a cigarette from his pocket. **Want a smoke?

Marcia: **Shocked. **Where did you get the pack of cigarettes?

Greg: Remember when I had that jacket mix-up with Tommy Johnson?

Marcia: Yeah.

Greg: Well, there were two packs and this one's the one left over.

Marcia: You're not taking up smoking, are you?

Greg: Nah, not really. I'm just using these up and that's all.

Marcia: Sure. Hand one over. You do have breath mints, don'tcha?

Greg: Yep. In my other pocket.

_They light up and smoke and brood._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol find a spot on their wall to place the cross. Mike sets the nail and places the cross. Carol sits on the bed and studies it.

Mike: How's that?

Carol: It's perfect. **Sighs. **Peter did such a good job on it.

Mike: He did.

Carol: **Her hand goes to her abdomen. She feels the small swell that had begun to grow. **I feel so empty. I want Paige back!

Mike: **Sits on the bed and holds his wife. **So do I.

_They lay down in the bed and hold each other until they fall asleep._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Five--


	6. Chapter 6

_--Chapter Six--_

_A/N—Just in case you chose to skip Chapter 5, I'll make sure that you don't miss anything by omitting it. The chapter is intense, and I'd thought about making an alternate Chapter 5, but decided against it._

_The next day (about a week after the Woodland Park battle begun; about 4 days after it ended). _

_

* * *

_

A cloud of gloom has descended upon the Brady family. Alice is making the lunches and Mike and the kids are eating breakfast in silence. The sound of clinking silverware is almost deafening.

Mike: Everyone ready for school?

_The kids startle._

Greg: **Nearly chokes on a bite. **Yeah.

Jan: Me too.

Alice: We have turkey or ham. Which do you want on your sandwiches?

Jan and Cindy: Turkey.

Peter and Bobby: Ham.

Greg: Whatever.

Marcia: I don't care.

Alice: Okay, we've got two turkeys, two hams and one whatever and one I don't care.

Mike: Anyone have anything I need to sign or look over?

Cindy: Do you have my note from me being out sick?

Mike: **Writes it out and hands it to her. **Here ya go.

Cindy: Thanks.

Peter: Finished my homework last night. It was just a book report. Nothing special.

Jan: I'll get my math test.

Mike: Oh? How'd you do?

Jan: I bombed it.

Mike: What does that mean?

Jan: **Eyes downcast. **Flunked it.

Mike: **Sighs. **Jan, what happened?

Jan: It was over quadratic equations. Those are kinda confusing.

Mike: Do we need to go over them tonight?

Jan: No, we're going over them again in class. Most of us bombed the test.

Mike: If you need help...

Jan: **Interrupting. **I know.

_Carol comes into the kitchen. She is still dressed in her nightgown and robe, which is tied around her waist. She looks as if she hasn't slept in a long time. Mike stands up and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek._

Mike: Hi, sweetheart.

_Mike offers her a chair and helps her sit. _

Greg: **Mumbles. **Got school.

Marcia: **Mumbles. **Me too.

_Greg and Marcia immediately get up, grab their lunches and leave._

Carol: **Whispers. **Cindy, how are you feeling?

Cindy: Much better.

Carol: Feel well enough to go to school?

Cindy: Guess so.

Mike: I've written her note.

Carol: Oh, okay.

Alice: **Looks at the clock.** Okay you guys, it's time for school. **Begins handing out lunches. **

_The kids grab their lunches and leave. Alice leaves the dishes to start a load of laundry._

Mike: How are you feeling?

Carol: **She puts her hand on her abdomen and sighs. **Empty. I can't believe the baby's gone. I still feel pregnant. **Tears stream down her face. **I miss Paige.

Mike: I do too.

Carol: **Wails. **BUT I WAS PREGNANT WITH HER!!!! I carried her for nearly four months. My body was going through changes. My clothes were starting not to fit. Paige was supposed to grow in here **(she emphatically places her hands on her abdomen) **for another four and a half months. I was supposed to give birth in October, not expelling him from my body two days ago! **Her body shakes with sobs. **Oh Mike! **She leans into his embrace. **I was her mother!

_Mike holds her as she weeps. After about twenty minutes, Carol raises from their embrace._

Mike: Carol?

Carol: I'm going to bed.

Mike: I'm gonna work from home today.

Carol: **Brushes him off. **If you need to go to the office, you can.

Mike: No, it's okay. I don't have any meetings today.

Carol: **Stands up. **Okay.

Mike: **Stands up, clasps her elbows, bringing her into a light embrace, and kisses her on the cheek. **I love you.

_She turns her head away from her husband, steps out of the embrace, and heads to bed._

_

* * *

_

A couple hours later, the phone rings, waking Carol out of her restless sleep. She turns over and answers the phone.

Carol: Hello?

Mrs. Tyler: Carol, how are you?

_Carol mumbles something unintelligible._

Mrs. Tyler: **Concerned. **Are you feeling all right?

Carol: **Begins to cry. **Mom. **She can't continue.**

Mrs. Tyler: Is everything all right with the baby?

Carol: **Begins choking up. **Mom! The baby.

Mrs. Tyler: What is it, sweetheart?

Carol: Mom! I lost the baby!

Mrs. Tyler: What?

Carol: The baby! S'gone! **She is in full-blown wail. Her hands instinctively go to her abdomen.**

Mrs. Tyler: Oh no! I'm sorry.

Carol: Mom! **She can't say anything else.**

Mrs. Tyler: Is Mike there? Do you want me to come over, Kitten?

Carol: Uh huh.

Mrs. Tyler: Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes, okay?

Carol: Okay.

_They hang up the phone and Carol curls up on the bed._

_

* * *

_

Half an hour later. Alice is vacuuming the living room when the doorbell rings. Mike gets up from his den to answer. Alice is two steps ahead of him and answers the door to reveal Mrs. Tyler.

Alice: Mrs. Tyler.

Mrs. Tyler: Hi, Alice.

Alice: Come in.

Mike: Mom, how are you?

Mrs. Tyler: **Gives her son-in-law a hug. **I'm so sorry about the baby.

Mike: **Somber. **Thanks.

Mrs. Tyler: How's Carol doing?

Mike: She's taking it pretty hard.

Mrs. Tyler: Where is she?

Mike: She's up in the bedroom.

Mrs. Tyler: How's she been sleeping? She sounded tired over the phone.

Mike: Not well. I hope she'll get some good sleep soon.

_Carol, still in her nightgown and robe, descends the stairs._

Mrs. Tyler: Carol, baby.

Carol: **Melts into her mother's embrace. **Oh, mom!

Mrs. Tyler: **Strokes her daughter's hair. **I'm so sorry.

Carol: **Cries into her mother's shoulder. **Mama!

_Mike and Alice silently slip away._

Mrs. Tyler: Let's sit on the couch.

_Carol nods and they sit on the couch._

Mrs. Tyler: Do you want to talk about it?

Carol: Cindy and I caught the stomach flu. Something didn't feel right, so Mike took me to the doctor. He said my hormones dropped and that's why I lost the baby. **Tears stream down her face. **It's my fault. I killed my baby.

Mrs. Tyler: No, honey. It wasn't your fault.

Carol: Yes, it was. If I hadn't gotten sick, Paige might still be here.

Mrs. Tyler: You named the baby Paige?

Carol: Yes. **Another wave of tears stream. **We buried Paige in the flower garden yesterday. Mike found a garden stone and put Paige's name on it.

Mrs. Tyler: Can I see?

Carol: Sure.

_Mrs. Tyler helps her daughter up. Carol leans on her mother's shoulder as she leads her to the flower bed in the back yard. There, she silently shows her the stone, which has a little purple flower on it and reads, "Paige Brady." Tear drops roll off both women's cheeks onto the stone._

Carol: I feel so empty.

Mrs. Tyler: I'm sorry.

Carol: I miss Paige so much!

Mrs. Tyler: I know you do. It hurts to lose a child.

Carol: How'd you know? You've never lost one.

Mrs. Tyler: Yes, I did. I lost twins before you were born.

Carol: What?

Mrs. Tyler: I did. I had a boy and a girl, but they died at 20 weeks.

Carol: But you knew what you had. I don't know if Paige was a boy or a girl.

Mrs. Tyler: Does it make a difference?

Carol: I guess not. I want my baby. **Her hands pull to her abdomen. **I want to feel my baby grow, just like I did with the girls. I wanted to give birth to this baby, not bury him in my flower garden.

Mrs. Tyler: I know and I'm so sorry. I wish I could fix this for you.

Carol: I know.

_The women sit silently at the site for awhile._

_

* * *

_

About an hour later, a somber Greg and Marcia stroll through the back yard. Carol and her mother are still by the flower bed.

Carol: **Surprised. **What are you two doing home? Don't tell me you're sick.

Greg: **Sullen. **No, I'm not sick.

Marcia: Me either.

Carol: Then what's going on?

Greg: **Takes out a note and hands it to her. **The principal told me to give you this.

Marcia: I've got one too.

_Carol reads the notes and is both irked and surprised._

Carol: SMOKING?!? BOTH YOU YOU?

Mrs. Tyler: **Gets up. **I think I'd better go. **Kisses her daughter's head.**

Carol: **Eyes glaring. **Hang on, kids. Don't go anywhere. **She turns her attention to her mother. **Thanks mom, for everything.

_The women embrace._

Mrs. Tyler: I'll see you later.

Carol: Oh, can you send Mike out here?

Mrs. Tyler: All right.

_Mrs. Tyler leaves and Carol turns her attention back to her oldest two._

Carol: Now you two. What were you thinking? Smoking?

Greg: I dunno.

_Marcia just shrugs her shoulders. Mike walks out onto the patio and sees his two oldest._

Mike: What's going on?

Carol: Our children got caught smoking on school grounds.

Mike: What?

Carol: Read this. **She hands him the notes.**

Mike: What do you two have to say for yourself?

Greg: Just felt like it.

Mike: And what about you?

Marcia: Yeah.

Carol: **Hurt. **Greg! How could you? And after the mix-up with Tommy? We backed you up then. Were we wrong to do so?

Greg: No.

Carol: Then what? How can we trust you?

Greg: I dunno.

Carol: And Marcia, after your concern over Greg when Jan and Cindy confided in you about catching him smoking?

Marcia: **Cross. **Well, what about it?

Mike: Don't talk back to your mother. **Sighs. **Never mind about why you two were smoking. Greg, I thought you'd learned your lesson with Tommy. The two of you are grounded for two weeks.

Marcia: Two weeks?!

Mike: Do you wanna make it three?

Marcia: I guess not.

Mike: Okay. Since you've got detention after school this week, I expect you to come home after detention and go to your rooms. No TV, no phone and your mother and I will have a list of extra chores for you to do.

Greg: But I've got a game on Saturday.

Mike: You should've thought of that beforehand.

Marcia: And what about dance lessons? If I miss, I won't be able to do the recital.

Carol: I'm sorry, but I guess the recital's out.

_Marcia starts to speak, thinks better of it and sulks._

Greg: **Annoyed. **Can we go now?

Mike: Yes, you can go.

_The kids go and leave Mike and Carol to talk._

Mike: You okay?

Carol: What are we gonna do with those two? **Sighs in frustration. **I can't believe they were smoking.

_Mike puts his arm around her and she leans against his shoulder and cries._

_

* * *

_

Marcia walks into her bedroom, slams her books on the bed, retrieves her diary and begins writing.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today Greg and I got sent home from school because the teacher caught us smoking. We have detention every day this week too. Mom and dad are mad at us and busted us for two weeks. I don't know why we did it. I don't even like smoking!**_

_Marcia puts down the pen and sighs. She continues writing._

_**I'm just so, uh mad at myself! I was such a jerk to mom about the baby and now mom's had a miscarriage. We had a funeral for the baby yesterday. I feel so bad and I don't know what to do about it. I wish this feeling would go away.**_

_She puts the diary away, starts on her homework, and falls asleep on her bed. Suddenly, her sisters burst through the door, startling her awake._

Jan: **Frustrated. **Cindy, would you listen to me? I told you no.

Cindy: Why?

Jan: Because.

Cindy: Because why?

Jan: **Fumes. **Would you just stop?

Marcia: **Annoyed. **What's wrong with you two?

Jan: Cindy wants me to take her to the park. Can you take her?

Cindy: Please, Marcia?

Marcia: Sorry. **She moves to the other side of the bed away from them. **Can't.

Cindy: Why not?

Marcia: I just can't. **She storms out of the room.**

Cindy: **Bewildered. **What's up with her?

Jan: I dunno.

Cindy: Would you please take me to the park?

Jan: Ugh! No.

Cindy: I'll ask mommy if she'll take me.

Jan: You can't.

Cindy: Why not?

Jan: She lost the baby.

Cindy: So?

Jan: She's...umm...O, forget it! I'll take you!

_The girls leave their room and head to the park. They meet Peter and Bobby at the driveway._

Jan: Bobby got to you, too?

Peter: Umm, yeah.

Bobby: **Irritated. **Aww, c'mon! I thought we were gonna go toss the Frisbee?

Cindy: **Excited. **Ooh! Can we play too?

Peter: Sure. C'mon.

_The kids go to the park._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Marcia's back in her room. Greg knocks on Marcia's door.

Marcia: What?

Greg: **Opens the pocket door. **Can I come in?

Marcia: Yeah.

Greg: **Enters and sits on the bed with her.** I...I wanted to say I'm sorry for offering you those cigarettes. I shouldn't have done that.

Marcia: Thanks, but I knew better. I just wanted to try it.

Greg: We sure messed up.

Marcia: Yeah.

Greg: I feel like a real jerk.

Marcia: Should we apologize to mom and dad?

Greg: Probably so.

Marcia: Yeah. Let's go.

_The kids knock on their parents' bedroom door._

Mike: Come in.

_The kids open the door to reveal their parents in bed. Carol is groggy, as she has just awakened from a short nap. She sits up._

Greg: Can we talk to you?

Mike: Sure. What's up?

Greg: Me and Marcia were talking.

Carol: Oh?

_Mike motions them closer. The kids sit on the foot of the bed._

Greg: We're sorry about everything.

Marcia: Yeah, we're sorry.

Greg: We've been a couple of...

Marcia: jerks. **She sighs. **Mom, we're so sorry about how we've been acting about the baby.

Greg: Yeah.

Marcia: **Continuing. **I know we've said that before, but we are.

Mike: **Irritated. **Where is this going?

Marcia: We feel so bad and now the baby's gone.

Carol: **Sighs. **Okay. The jig is up. What do you want? Absolution? If that's true, then sorry, we can't give you what you want. **Sad. **You really hurt me.

Marcia: We know.

Mike: **Annoyed. **And what about the cigarettes?

Greg: They were left over from Tommy.

Carol: **Shocked and hurt. **What?

Greg: Yeah. There were two packs in the jacket, but I only gave back the one you saw.

Carol: I can't believe this! We trusted you, Greg.

Greg: I didn't open them until yesterday....after we buried Paige. And I gave one to Marcia.

Marcia: It was my fault. I should have stopped him. I shouldn't have taken one.

Greg: I'm sorry for the cigarettes and for lying to you. I know trust is important and I just blew it. I know it'll take awhile before you trust me again.

Marcia: Me too, and I'll do whatever it takes to regain your trust.

Mike: The first thing you'll do is hand me the remaining cigarettes and we're gonna dispose of them here and now.

Greg: Done.

Carol: Then, the two of you will be model citizens during the next two weeks.

Marcia: Okay.

Mike: Then, if you keep proving yourselves, you'll earn our trust back.

Greg: Yes, sir.

Marcia: Yes, sir.

Mike: Let's go toss the cigarettes.

_Mike accompanies Greg and Marcia out of the bedroom. Greg takes the nearly empty pack out of his jacket. The three douse water over them and put them in the garbage._

Mike: Now, I'd like the two of you to sweep out the garage and patio before dinner.

Greg: Okay.

Marcia: Got it.

_

* * *

_

That night, Mike and Carol are getting ready for bed. Carol is sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. Mike is changing into his pajamas.

Mike: Penny for your thoughts?

Carol: I'm so disappointed. I can't believe Greg and Marcia got caught smoking. It wasn't that they got caught, but that they were smoking. And this after Greg insisted that pack of cigarettes wasn't his. I'm so disappointed that they broke our trust.

_Mike walks over and places a light kiss on the nape of her neck._

Carol: I want to trust my kids.

Mike: So do I.

Carol: What is it with teenagers and their attitudes sometimes?

Mike: I don't know. I'm thinking they sometimes have attitudes just to yank our chains.

Carol: **Chuckles. **Yank our chains?

Mike: Yeah. Yank our chains.

_She puts her brush away and stands up._

Carol: Don't tell me you yanked your parents' chains.

Mike: Oh, I did my share of yanking in my day. **Mike puts his arms around her in a loose embrace.**

_Carol's eyes go to the cross Peter made and she turns sad. Mike's eyes follow_

Carol: I miss my baby.

Mike: I miss Paige too.

_He holds her close and kisses the top of her head. Carol melts into his embrace. As she looks at the cross, a tear rolls down her cheek._

Carol: I don't know if I want to try for another baby. This hurts.

Mike: It's too soon to decide right now. Why don't we wait until we're feeling better?

Carol: I know now. I don't want to try for another baby.

Mike: Okay. We don't have to try for another one.

Carol: Are you sure you're okay with that?

Mike: I'm sure. We don't have to have another baby.

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter six--

_A/N—One of my friends had a miscarriage before she had her son. She buried her baby in her flower garden because she didn't want the baby to be discarded as medical waste. That ritual of saying goodbye was based on my friend's experience._


	7. Chapter 7

_--Chapter Seven--_

_A/N—Moving forward a couple months (the beginning of June)._

_

* * *

_

The alarm sounds in the girls' bedroom. Marcia reaches over and turns it off.

Jan: Finally! The last day of school.

Marcia: Yeah, my last day of Junior High. This fall, I'll be a freshman at Westdale High School. Finally!

Cindy: I'm just glad to get out of Miss Buchanan's class.

Jan: Why? I thought you liked Miss Buchanan?

Cindy: No, not really. She's okay, but I just didn't like her too much.

Marcia: Well, we'd better get up before mom and dad get on our case.

_They get up and get ready for school._

_

* * *

_

The alarm sounds in the boys' room. Greg reaches over and turns it off.

Bobby: Finally! In just a few hours time, it'll be summer vacation.

Peter: I can hardly wait.

Greg: Why?

Bobby: No school, duh!

Peter: No homework!

Greg: Yeah.

_The boys turn over in their beds and fall back asleep. Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door._

Mike: Boys, get up!

Bobby: **Protesting. **Aww!

Mike: Now!

_The boys reluctantly get up and get ready for school._

_

* * *

_

Mike goes back into the bedroom and sees his wife in bed.

Mike: Honey? Are you getting up?

Carol: No. **She rolls over and buries herself in the covers.**

Mike: So, you're gonna stay in bed all day?

_Carol doesn't answer._

Mike: **Pulls the covers off his wife. **I'm tired of this, Carol!

Carol: **Pulls the covers back up. **Well, too bad.

Mike: **Hurt and upset. **Paige is gone! Staying in bed all day won't bring him back.

Carol: **Sits up and glares at her husband. **I know Paige is gone! I was pregnant with her! I should still be pregnant with him! I should be nearly five months pregnant by now!

Mike: I know.

Carol: **Is on the verge of tears. **I carried him for about ten weeks and I killed her!

Mike: You didn't kill him! Paige just died. That's all!

Carol: You don't understand!

Mike: **Frustrated. **Then explain it to me!

_Carol sits and glares at her husband._

Mike: **Pleading. **I love you. I hate seeing you like this. **Sits on the bed beside her and takes her hands in his. **Tell me. What can I do? What-can-I-do? I wanna help you.

_Carol wrestles her hands out of his._

Mike: **Gets up, grabs a house dress out of her closet and tosses it on the bed. **Brood all you want. It's the kids' last day of school today and I expect you to come down and eat breakfast with them. They need their mother.

_He storms out of the room and doesn't notice that Marcia, Greg and Jan are on the other side of the door._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, the kids are on the way down to breakfast when they hear their parents get in another heated argument.

Greg: Great. They're at it again.

Marcia: Yeah.

Jan: When are they gonna stop?

Marcia: Beats me.

_Peter, Bobby and Cindy come out of their rooms and see their brother and sisters listening at the door. They can hear their parents shouting._

Peter: Again?!

Cindy: You guys listening to mommy and daddy fight again?

Bobby: Why are they always fighting?

Greg: Mom's still upset about losing the baby.

Cindy: Then why would that make them fight? Is daddy mad at mommy?

Marcia: Sorta. He's tired of mom being sad and staying in bed all day.

Jan: **Trying to listen. **Shh!

Greg: Hey Pete, take these two down for breakfast. We'll be down in a minute.

Peter: **Protesting. **Why do I always have to take 'em?

Greg: Just do it!

Peter: C'mon. **He corrals the two youngest and takes them to the kitchen.**

Jan: Get back quick! Dad's coming!

_The trio jumps back so they wouldn't be noticed when their dad comes through the door._

_

* * *

_

In the kitchen. Alice serves Peter, Bobby and Cindy breakfast. Mike walks into the kitchen.

Alice: Morning. Is Mrs. Brady joining us?

Mike: **Exasperated. **I don't know. I just can't seem to get through to her.

Alice: **Trying to diffuse the situation. **She'll come around.

Mike: I certainly hope so. **Changes the subject and addresses the kids. **Where are your brother and sisters?

Peter: They're still getting ready for school.

Mike: **Looks at his watch. **If they don't hurry up, they'll be late.

_As if on cue, the other three come into the kitchen._

Alice: Morning!

Jan: **Solemn. **Hi.

Alice: **Figures out they probably heard another fight, but tries to lighten the mood. **Hey, it's the last day of school.

Bobby: Yeah! No more teachers! No more homework.

Peter: Get to sleep in.

Marcia: My last day of Junior High. Hooray! I'm ready to get out of there.

Greg: **Snickers. **Knowing your luck, they'll decide to put ninth grade back at Fillmore.

Marcia: Don't even go there!

Greg: Well, they've been talkin' about it.

Marcia: Oh, just shut up.

Mike: **Stopping the situation. **Kids, cool it!

_Carol enters the kitchen as the kids finish up their breakfast. Silently, she hands out their lunches and kisses them on the cheek as they head off to school. After the kids leave, Carol sits at the table._

Mike: Glad you could join us.

Alice: Would you like some breakfast?

Carol: **Quietly. **I guess so.

_Alice serves her a plate and a glass of orange juice. Mike finishes his breakfast, clears his plate, and starts to leave._

Mike: I've got meetings all day, so I won't be home until late.

Alice: Will you be home for dinner?

Mike: I don't know. How's this. I'll call you if I'm not gonna be home.

Alice: All right.

Mike: **Kisses his wife. **I'll see you later. I love you.

_Carol doesn't speak. Mike throws his hands up in resignation and leaves._

_

* * *

_

Mike is eating lunch at a restaurant with his mother.

Mrs. Brady: How's Carol?

Mike: **Sighs and picks at his food with his fork. His eyes are downcast. **I don't know, mom. She's still not herself. She puts on a brave face for me and the kids, but I know that she's still hurting. And this morning, we got into another one of our arguments.

Mrs. Brady: It takes awhile to get over something like this, son.

Mike: I know, but she's so withdrawn. She just mopes around the house, wearing her bathrobe. About the only time I saw her even close to her old self was when she wrote that article for Tomorrow's Woman Magazine. She was so alive then. She was my Carol.

Mrs. Brady: She still is.

Mike: Mom, I just don't know what to do to help her snap out of this. Sometimes I just want to take her by the shoulders and shout, "STOP!"

Mrs. Brady: She may just need some time.

Mike: True, but I just want to do something. Sometimes I just don't think I can take it anymore.

Mrs. Brady: Have you thought about maybe taking her on a trip, to get away for awhile?

Mike: **Has an a ha moment. **That's perfect! I think getting her "outta Dodge" is a great idea.

Mrs. Brady: Is there any place in particular she's wanted to go?

Mike: She's always wanted to go to the Grand Canyon.

Mrs. Brady: Why don't you take her then?

Mike: **Excited. **I think I will! We could either fly out and stay at one of the resorts, or we could drive and stay at one of the campsites. **Thinks further. **I wonder if she'd enjoy camping at the bottom of the canyon?

Mrs. Brady: I don't know. You'll have to ask her, but those sound like lovely ideas. If you'd like someone to stay with the kids, we'd be happy to stay with them.

Mike: **Contemplates further. **Perhaps I'll make it a family vacation.

Mrs. Brady: I thought this was a trip to get Carol away from everything?

Mike: Well, yes, but I think it would do the family a world of good to get out of the house. Losing Paige has affected us all.

Mrs. Brady: How are the children?

Mike: Jan and Cindy talk about it every now and then. Peter and Bobby seem to be bouncing back. However, Greg and Marcia aren't bouncing back as much.

Mrs. Brady: How so?

Mike: Both of them are moody and have really bad attitudes.

Mrs. Brady: That's called being a teenager.

Mike: I know. I remember I yanked yours and dad's chain a time or two, but this goes beyond that.

Mrs. Brady: **Curious. **How so?

Mike: Even though they've said they're not, I know they're still smoking. Their clothes smell like ash trays. They're mouthing off, and I really don't know what to do.

Mrs. Brady: It's been, what, two months since Carol lost the baby?

Mike: Yeah.

Mrs. Brady: They weren't really crazy about the baby, were they?

Mike: No, they weren't.

Mrs. Brady: Well, give them time. Of course, stay on them about the cigarettes and mouthing off, but give them time. They'll come around.

Mike: I suppose you're right. I still think the vacation will do a world of good for all of us.

Mrs. Brady: I think so too.

_They finish up their lunch and Mike goes back to the office._

_

* * *

_

The kids start coming home from school. Carol's on the couch in the living room reading a book. Marcia storms into the house, slamming the front door.

Carol: How was your day?

Marcia: **Angry. **I can't believe it!

Carol: **Sits up, concerned. **What's wrong?

Marcia: **Stomps her foot. **OOOH, I'M JUST SO ANGRY!

Carol: Come, sit down. Now, what's going on?

Marcia: **Sits down and takes a note from her book. **They're putting ninth grade back at Junior High! It's not fair!

Carol: Oh honey, I'm so sorry!

Marcia: It's just not fair! Greg got to go to high school in the ninth grade! Why do I have to wait another year because I'm younger! Greg gets to do everything!

Carol: **Stern. **Now, I understand why you're angry, but blaming Greg isn't the answer. He didn't make the school system hold back the ninth grade.

Marcia: **Annoyed. **Yeah, but he's been bustin' my chops about it.

Carol: Your father and I will talk to him about it.

Marcia: But I was supposed to go to orientation this summer! I don't want to be in Junior High next year! I was supposed to be in high school!

Carol: I'm sorry, but I can't help that.

Marcia: **Gets up and storms off. **This is so bogus!

Carol: Marcia!

_Greg comes homes home shortly after Marcia storms off._

Greg: Hey.

Carol: How was your day?

Greg: It was all right. Glad that the year's over, though.

Carol: Oh?

Greg: You know, summer vacation, no studying. Life is good.

Carol: Speaking of "life is good," I need to talk to you.

Greg: **Curious. **Oh?

Carol: Yeah. Have a seat.

Greg: **Unsure. **Okay.

Carol: Marcia said you'd been making jokes about ninth grade being put back in Junior High.

Greg: **Tries to stifle a chuckle. **Aww, man. I was just kidding.

Carol: Well, she wasn't laughing and the school system decided to put back the ninth grade.

Greg: **Feeling guilty. **Oh. I'm sorry.

Carol: You need to tell her that.

Greg: Sure.

_

* * *

_

Greg goes up to Marcia's room and knocks on the door. Marcia is lying on her bed crying.

Greg: Can I come in?

Marcia: NO! GO AWAY!

Greg: **Opens the door and walks in.** Hey.

Marcia: **Gets up and tries to shove him out of the room. **I SAID, GET OUT!

Greg: No.

Marcia: GET OUT!

Greg: I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Marcia: I DON'T CARE!

Greg: **Physically restrains his sister and sits her on the bed. **Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry for bustin' your chops about not getting to go to Westdale next year.

Marcia: **Sneers. **I bet you are!

Greg: I am.

Marcia: **Brushes him off. **Whatever.

Greg: **Sits beside her on the bed. **No, I am. I shouldn't have said that stuff. I know you wanted to go to Westdale next year.

Marcia: **Frustrated. **It's just not fair. You got to go to Westdale as a ninth grader. Why do I have to wait until I'm in tenth grade?

Greg: I dunno.

Marcia: I'm just so angry!

Greg: I know.

_Jan and Cindy bust through the door, startling Greg and Marcia out of their argument._

Jan: Yess! School's out!

Cindy: Yeah! No more second grade. Finally, I'll be out of the baby hall at school.

Marcia: Would you mind?

Jan: No, I wouldn't mind, your highness! I'm sick of your high and mighty attitude. I'm glad you'll be at Westdale next year. Then, I'll get a break from Marcia Brady the Great.

Marcia: **Yelling at the top of her lungs. **FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I WON'T BE GOING TO WESTDALE NEXT YEAR! THEY'RE KEEPING THE NINTH GRADE AT FILLMORE!

Jan: Well, excuuuuuse me for living!

Marcia: JUST SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!

_Carol hears the commotion, goes up the stairs, and into the girls' room._

Carol: Girls, what on earth is going on?

Jan: Marcia's just being a pain in the NECK! **She storms off, then re-enters the room, grabbing Cindy by the wrist. **C'mon Cindy. We know where we're not wanted.

_The girls leave the room and head down to the kitchen for some cookies and milk. Greg sneaks away as well._

Marcia: I just wish people would leave me alone!

Carol: I know you're angry, but you can't treat your brothers and sisters like that.

Marcia: **Angry. **Well you do!

Carol: **Surprised. **What?

Marcia: You do. You treat dad like that. You're always yelling at him or ignoring him. **Studies her clothing. **I think this is the first time, or just about the first time, I've seen you in something other than a nightgown and robe.

Carol: **Remorseful. **I didn't realize....

Marcia: That's right. You didn't realize. You were too wrapped up in yourself not to realize what it was doing to us.

Carol: **Getting parental. **I think that's enough.

Marcia: No it isn't, mother! You keep going on saying, "I was pregnant with Paige," or "I should still be carrying Paige." We know that! Paige was our brother or sister and was dad's child too. You weren't the only one who lost Paige.

Carol: It's different when you miscarry. I hope you never have to find out.

Marcia: Okay, it's different. No, we don't know what it was like to be pregnant and then lose the child before he or she got to be born, but still, even though you had the miscarriage, we all lost Paige.

Carol: **Realizes her daughter is right. **Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I hurt you.

Marcia: I know you are. I think dad needs to hear it. You've really been giving him grief.

Carol: You're right. I will.

_Jan and Cindy are outside their door, and the boys are outside the pocket door in the bathroom. Carol figures out they've got spectators._

Carol: Kids, come in.

_The kids do as requested._

Carol: Sit down. I want to tell you I'm sorry. I've hurt you guys. Even though Paige was my child, Paige was your brother or sister and I forgot that.

Cindy: We understand.

Peter: Yeah, we understand.

Bobby: Me too.

Jan: Not me!

Greg: Me either!

Peter: What?

Greg: I'm sorry mom, but I'm not letting you off the hook that easily.

Jan: You hurt us. You and dad may not think that we heard you two fighting, but we've heard every one of your fights.

_Carol is shocked._

Greg: You think that just because you fight in your bedroom, we don't hear you.

Peter: But we do.

Jan: And we're tired of it.

Bobby: Yeah!

Cindy: Mommy, please stop fighting with daddy. It hurts me when you fight.

Carol: **A tear escapes her eye. **I'm so sorry you guys. I've hurt you and I can't take it back. Please forgive me. I never, ever wanted to hurt you.

Greg: Just like you and dad told Marcia and me about trust, it's going to take some time.

Carol: I understand. Now, can I speak with Greg and Marcia alone for a minute?

_The younger four agree and leave the room._

Carol: Now, trust goes both ways. I know you two are still smoking and don't tell me you're not. I know you are. Your clothes smell like ash trays. As part of this trust deal, I want you two to stop smoking. Period. End of sentence.

Greg: Done.

Marcia: Yeah. Done.

Greg: It was stupid anyway.

Marcia: I don't know why we even tried it.

Carol: I have your word?

Greg and Marcia: Yes, ma'am.

Carol: Good.

_Carol leaves the room, goes to her room. She puts on a clean blouse and slacks, and brushes her hair. Before leaving the room, she decides to put on a little lipstick and blush._

_

* * *

_

Later that afternoon, Mike is driving home. He is dreading coming home, afraid of how his wife is going to react. Is she going to be the sweet and loving Carol he married or is she going to be this sullen and depressed Carol he's been living with for the last couple months? He thinks to himself, "I wonder how she's gonna feel about a family vacation to the Grand Canyon? I think it'll do everyone a world of good. I feel like my family is falling apart. We need this vacation. Perhaps if we drive there and camp inside the canyon...oh, I dunno. I just hope I can get us some help or respite we need." He pulls up in the driveway and gets out of the car. He walks up to the sliding glass door and sees his wife lounging on the couch in the family room. He sighs, "Oh boy. One of those day. Might as well get this over with." He opens the door.

Mike: Hi honey. How are you?

_Carol greets him with a smile._

Carol: Hi honey! I'm doing really good.

Mike: How was your day?

_Carol sits up and motions for her husband to sit._

Mike: **Curious. **What's going on, honey?

Carol: **Looks him in the eyes. **Mike, I'm sorry.

Mike: For what?

Carol: I've hurt you. I've hurt our kids. **Sighs. **I've been so self-centered. I've been acting as if I'm the only one who lost Paige. I'm not. Paige is your child too. We lost our child. **Tears roll down her face. **Oh Mike! We lost OUR child!

_She lets the tears flow. Mike sits there wondering what's going on. She continues._

Carol: I've not been fair to you or the kids. I've moped around and not let anyone comfort or support me. Instead, I've acted like I'm the only one that lost the baby. Yes, I miscarried, but we all lost the baby. I've shut you out. I've fought with you. **She sighs. **I have a wonderful husband and six beautiful children and I have lost sight of that. I love you and the kids and I don't want to lose you.

Mike: I love you too. I'm wondering...I hesitate to ask...but what brought this on?

Carol: Marcia.

Mike: Marcia?

Carol: Yes. She learned today that the school system decided to hold ninth grade at the Junior High level.

Mike: Poor kid. She was looking forward to going to Westdale.

Carol: She was. Anyway, she came home angry as you can imagine.

Mike: Yes.

Carol: Greg came home after that and after I talked to him, he decided to apologize for making jokes about it.

Mike: Let me guess. She let him have it.

Carol: She sure did. I confronted her about it and I talked to her and Greg about their smoking. She pointed out that I was doing the same thing to you and the kids that she was doing to Greg.

Mike: What's that?

Carol: Taking my anger out at the people who didn't deserve it. You didn't make me lose the baby.

Mike: And neither did you. You did nothing to make it happen either. It-just-did. **He gently puts his hand on her cheek and brushes a tear away with his finger.**

Carol: I know. I was just so angry and I just wanted to yell and scream, but nothing helped. At the end of the day, Paige was gone.

Mike: I think we need to get away. To get out of "Dodge," so to speak.

Carol: Oh?

Mike: I was just thinking. Instead of going to Mount Claymore for our annual camping trip, let's go to the Grand Canyon.

Carol: **Gets excited.** Really?

Mike: Yeah! I was thinking we could drive to the Canyon and spend a couple nights camping in the canyon.

Carol: Oh, that would be wonderful! Ah, just think about it! Camping under the stars, you and me....

Mike: **Wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. **We could have our own tent.

Carol: Mmm! That sounds nice.

Mike: And we could....

_He whispers something in her ear, causing her to giggle._

Mike: So, you think that's a good idea?

Carol: Yeah! We could rent a camper too, which would save on hotel bills.

Mike: Exactly what I was thinking.

Carol: Oh Mike, it sounds so perfect.

Mike: Let's not tell the kids yet. Let's surprise them with the camper.

Carol: I agree.

Mike: **Places a tender kiss on her lips. **I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

_She returns the kiss. He envelops her in an embrace._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter 7--


	8. Chapter 8

_--Chapter Eight--_

_A/N—This won't be a complete episode rewrite. A month later (July). This chapter is going to be long, as I'll try to do all of Grand Canyon in this chapter._

_

* * *

_

Alice is vacuuming in the living room. Jan descends the stairs.

Jan: Alice! Alice! A-lice!

_Alice can't hear her over the noise. Jan comes up from behind her and taps her on the shoulder._

Jan: Alice!

_Alice startles._

Jan: I'm sorry I scared you.

Alice: No! No! I always jump like that when I vacuum the living room.

Jan: Listen Alice, mom and dad must've told you something about the surprise!

Alice: All they said was they were bringing home a big surprise and we'd all get to see it when they get here.

Jan: Alice, Alice! **She whispers, trying to get Alice to divulge more information. **Listen, if you give me a little hint, I'll tell you a big secret.

Alice: Honey, I really don't know what it is. Honest! Look please, **(she puts her hands on the child's shoulders) **do me a favour, go tell your brothers and sisters not to bother try pumping me, the well is dry.

_She shoos Jan back upstairs and resumes her work. Jan goes back upstairs to report to her awaiting siblings with any information she may have gotten out of Alice. She shakes her head no. The kids frown with disappointment._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Alice is still working on the living room. Mike and Carol enter.

Carol: Alice! Alice!

_Alice can't hear._

Carol: **Taps her on the shoulder. **Alice!

Alice: **Startles. **Oh!

Carol: I'm sorry, Alice.

Alice: That's all right. I've just got to learn to be more touchable.

Mike: We finally got home!

Alice: And just in the nick of time!

Carol: Is there something wrong?

Alice: Yes, there certainly is. You have six children and one housekeeper dying of a disease called "curiosity."

Mike: **Chuckles. **I've got just the cure for that. **He calls up the stairs. **Hey kids! Come on down! Marcia, Greg...

Alice: **Whispers to Carol. **Care to give me a little hint?

Carol: **Whispers back. **Not particularly.

_Alice snaps her fingers._

Peter: Here we come!

Bobby: Hooray!

Cindy: What is it?

Jan: What is it, dad?

_The kids chatter with excitement and race down the stairs._

Greg: Okay, what is it?

Mike: **Tries to curb the kids' noise. **Wait a minute! Wait a minute!

Bobby: Is it for all of us?

Mike: Yes, it's for all of us. The surprise is for the whole family and if you'll hold it down to a little roar, I'm gonna show you! C'mon.

Carol: C'mon, over here! All of you. You can look out the window over there. Alice, you too. You're gonna see the big surprise.

_The parents corral the kids to the dining room window. Mike goes to the curtain to draw it back._

Mike: Voilà, the surprise!

_He pulls back the curtain to reveal a camper attached to the station wagon. The kids squeal in delight._

Peter: It's the big folding down kind.

Cindy: How neat!

Mike: **Gets their attention. **Hey, hey hey! We're all gonna go on a great big trip to Grand Canyon!

_The kids cheer._

_

* * *

_

That evening, the boys are getting the sleeping bags ready.

Mike: Greg listen, I want ya'll to open all these bags up and make sure they're in good condition, okay?

Greg: Okay, dad.

Bobby: Gee, I can't wait to get started. The Grand Canyon. Wow!

Mike: Well, it's not just the Canyon, Bob. We'll learn all about the Indian tribes that live there. Like the Havasupai, Hopi, Hualpai, Navajo...

_Mike helps the boys with the bags._

Peter: How'd they get such strange names?

Mike: Well, each name means something, Peter. Like Havasupai, for instance, means "Great People of Blue-Green Running Water."

Bobby: How 'bout my name, dad? Does Bobby mean anything?

Peter: Yeah. It means, "Little man with great big running mouth!"

_The two youngest begin to wrestle and Mike breaks them up._

Mike: Hey, hey, hey! C'mon. Let's get a little work done here.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, the girls are in their room packing. They're really excited about their upcoming adventure.

Marcia: Gee, I can't wait to get there.

Jan: Yeah, it must be really beautiful.

Cindy: I want to meet the Indians and see the cabooses.

Marcia: **Chuckles. **That's papooses. A caboose is the back end of a train.

Cindy: Oh, I thought it was the back end of an Indian.

_The girls crack up. Carol walks in._

Carol: How's it going, girls?

Marcia: Fine.

Jan: We're just finishing packing.

Carol: Good! Now you'll need mostly sweaters and jeans and remember, we leave bright and early in the morning.

Marcia: Can we go down to the bottom of the canyon too?

Carol: Well sure, that's the most exciting part of the trip! One mile, straight down!

Jan: WOW!

Cindy: How do we get down there?

Carol: Well, that's what makes it exciting. We ride down by mule train.

Cindy: **So excited, she could burst. She claps her hands together. **Oh good!

Marcia: **Cracking up. **Boy!

Jan: What's so funny?

Marcia: Can you see Alice on a mule?

Cindy: **Cracking up. **She won't even ride on the merry-go-round with me at the park.

_Jan and Carol join in the laughter._

Carol: Listen girls, uhh, I think we'd better wait for the very best psychological moment to tell Alice about the mule.

Jan: When's that?

Carol: When she's sitting on it!

_The girls crack up._

_

* * *

_

That night, Mike and Carol are getting last-minute preparations done. Carol's folding clothes and putting them in their suitcases.

Carol: The kids are so excited. They could hardly contain themselves when we showed them the camper.

Mike: I know someone else who was just as excited.

Carol: **Smiling. **I know. I'm so excited, I can hardly stand myself.

_Mike takes the suitcases and places them by the door. Carol turns down the covers and slips in. Mike joins her. He strokes her cheek._

Mike: I think this is the first time in a long time I've seen you really smile.

Carol: You're right. I think this vacation is going to do us all some good.

Mike: We need to get some sleep so that we can go on our vacation.

Carol: Good night, sweetheart.

Mike: Good night.

_They give each other a peck on the lips and fall asleep in each other's arms._

_

* * *

_

It's time to leave. Mike and Carol are locking up the house.

Carol: Okay kids, you all set?

Mike: C'mon! Load 'em up!

_The kids race for their seats in the station wagon. Cindy's in front between her parents. Marcia, Bobby and Alice are in the back seat, and Jan, Peter and Greg are in the trunk seat. Mike helps everyone get situated, checks the luggage on the rooftop rack and then gets in the car to go. He sighs and says a silent prayer and then starts the car._

Mike: Uhh, hey! Hey! Listen, this is one last check now. Are you sure that you have taken care of every detail that you're supposed to?

Kids: Yes!

Mike: Are you positive you haven't forgotten anything?

Kids: Yes!

Bobby: I'm fine!

Mike: Okay! Grand Canyon, here we come!

_They drive off and suddenly, Mike realizes he forgot to secure the camper and hitch onto the car. He backs up and sighs. He gets out of the car, hitches the camper onto the car, and starts the car._

Mike: Now, Grand Canyon, here we come!

_

* * *

_

After a long adventure to the Canyon, with a detour at Cactus Creek ghost town, they finally make it to the Canyon. The trip to the Canyon is beautiful! There's not a cloud in the sky. The family is energized. Mike realizes this is the medicine that the family needed. They pull into the campground check-in station and a ranger comes out to meet them.

Mike: Hi!

Ranger: Hi! **She gives him a map of the Canyon.**

Mike: Thank you.

Ranger: Have a good time.

_She goes back to her station and he drives on._

Bobby: **Mirroring everyone's excitement. **Is this it? Is this it?

Cindy: Can we see it here?

Carol: No, this isn't it either. This is where we park our trailer and make our camp.

_They pull into their campsite and set up camp. After they drop off their trailer, they make their way to the Canyon._

Cindy: When do we see it?

Bobby: **Mirroring everyone's excitement. **Is this it? Is this it?

Carol: Yes everybody! On the right! This is it!

_The Canyon is beautiful! They've got a clear view. They can see the Colorado River beneath them. The kids ooh and aww over it._

Peter: WOW!

Marcia: It's beautiful!

Bobby: Look at it!

Cindy: How neat!

Greg: Can we get out? I wanna take pictures.

Mike: We'll pull up here and stop and take a closer look.

Carol: Yes, and be careful. And don't go near the edge.

_The Bradys get out of the car and go to the observation point. _

Mike: Let's go! Hang together!

_The kids race down to the observation point._

Carol: Now, don't get too far ahead, kids! Wait for us!

Peter: Look at this great place! You can see everything here!

Bobby: Wow!

Cindy: Look!

_The view is majestic! The family can see Canyon from every angle to which they turn._

Jan: It's so pretty!

Bobby: Boy! This really is it!

Greg: Wow! Would you look at that?

Marcia: I never imagined it could be this beautiful!

Carol: Do you know what the Indian word for Grand Canyon means?

Jan: What?

Carol: It means mountains lying down.

Jan: That's just what it looks like! Mountains lying down!

Carol: It's one of the Seven Natural Wonders of the World.

Peter: Hey look, dad! There's water down there!

Mike: Sure!

Greg: That's the Colorado River. That's what dug this whole canyon.

Mike: Well just think of it: thousands of years of constantly running water did all that!

Peter: WOW! No wonder you don't like us to leave the water faucets dripping!

_Greg cracks up. Mike gets out his camera and takes pictures._

Alice: And the guidebook says it's 218 miles long, it's eighteen miles across at it's widest point, and it's over a mile deep!

Bobby: WOW! A mile deep!

Cindy: How could they measure it?

Bobby: Easy! Just grab a tape measure **(he's pantomiming this too) **and jump!

Alice: Bobby!

_He climbs the rails to Alice's dismay! She grabs him and sets him back on the footpath._

Jan: I wish we didn't have to sleep at the campground. I'd kinda like to sleep right here on the rim!

Carol: Well, that sounds very nice, but I wouldn't want to wake up on the wrong side of the bed!

_Carol and Jan laugh and Carol embraces her daughter as they admire the scenery._

_Mike decides it's time to move on._

Mike: C'mon everybody, there's a lot more to see. And remember now, let's all stay together. The Grand Canyon is a mighty big place.

Kids: Okay.

_The family goes back to their car._

Mike: Help you, Alice?

Alice: I can manage, thank you!

_They pass a railroad station._

Bobby: Boy! That's an old looking railroad station!

Marcia: That must have been built in the Eighteen Hundreds.

Greg: Probably Eighteen Seventy.

Alice: Eighteen Eighty-One! **(Mike and Carol look back and wonder how she knew that)**That's from the guidebook. I was NOT a passenger!

_The family cracks up._

_

* * *

_

The family gets to another observation point.

Carol: Hey everybody! Here's another great view of the Canyon! Oh, it's beautiful!

Mike: I want to take a group picture. Everybody line up against the wall. Get together!

_Carol corrals the children. Mike gets the shot. Then they watch Indian Rain Dances. They're amazed at the Hopi's dress and skill in dancing. Jan thinks it's very mysterious. Mike explains to Bobby that's how they pray for rain._

Peter: Do you think this rain dance stuff really works?

Greg: Nah, they just do it for the tourists.

_Suddenly, the sky turns black. A clap of thunder sounds and lightning flashes. Then, the heavens open up a downpour, causing everyone to get soaked._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, it's time to head to the bottom of the Canyon. The Bradys take one last look at the Canyon before heading down. The sun is rising over and the Canyon sparkles.

Mike: Look at that sunrise!

Carol: It's gorgeous! Oh and did I sleep last night.

Marcia: Me too! Isn't the air beautiful?

Greg: I'll bet our lungs are wondering what happened to all the smog?

_They crack up._

Mike: Well, let's get going! We're going to the bottom of the Canyon this morning!

_The kids cheer!_

Alice: Oh! That's great! I didn't know you could drive down there!

Carol: You can't, Alice! We're going down on mules!

Alice: **Surprised, scared, reluctant. **Mules? **She looks to the bottom on the Canyon and suddenly her stomach drops into her feet.**

Mike: What's the matter Alice, are you afraid of mules?

Alice: Oh no, I...I...I'm not afraid of them! I...I'm...I'm allergic to them.

Carol: Oh!

Alice: Or, at least part of me is.

_The kids crack up._

Carol: C'mon!

_

* * *

_

The Mule Skinner gets everyone situated on their mules. Alice is reluctant to get on. Mike instructs everyone to do what the Mule Skinner. Alice tries bargaining with her mule before getting on. She tries a few times, with no success. Finally she's able to mount, but wonders where everyone went. She's on backwards! The Mule Skinner helps her get on correctly, and they start down. The Canyon is beautiful going down! The Bradys take this opportunity to admire the Canyon. Carol's behind the Skinner, followed by Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Cindy, Bobby, Alice and Mike heads up the rear. Occasionally, Alice looks over the side and gets a bit freaked out due to the steep drop below her. She finds it better to look straight ahead than over the side. Finally, they get down to the campsite and set up camp. Mike's hammering the tees anchoring the tents. He checks the last tent and sees that the lines are taut enough. He secures the tees with rocks so they won't shift. Greg and Peter are setting up their parents' tent.

Greg: Well, you and mom are set up now.

Mike: Yeah, well listen, you'd better go and set up the cooking gear for Alice, okay?

Peter: Aren't the girls gonna do any work?

Mike: Peter, after dinner when it's time to do the dishes, we men are gonna get even.

_Mike takes a drink from his canteen._

Greg: Well, we'll make sure they don't forget it. C'mon Peter, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can go exploring.

_Mike passes the canteen to the boys so they can take a drink. He stops them before they walk off._

Mike: Oh wait a minute! I've already reminded the rest of the kids. This isn't a playground down here, you know; it's a wilderness that can be dangerous, so you stay inside the camp. Don't go wandering off.

Greg: We will, dad. C'mon, Peter.

_The boys go off to help Alice and then to explore their surroundings._

Mike: Remember!

_Mike goes off to check on Carol, who is putting sleeping bags in tents._

Carol: That's two! That's three! And that's it! **She nearly hits Alice with a bag.**

Alice: Mrs. Brady, we're wall-to-wall sleeping bags in here now.

Mike: Well, you all squared away?

Carol: Well, we've taken care of the girls and the boys are gonna sleep outdoors.

Mike: Yeah, What do you think of Ya ta hay Flats? **He gives his wife a half embrace.**

Alice: Ya ta who?

Mike: Ya ta hay! Indian word. It means welcome or hello.

Alice: Oh! That's good to know! It'll come in handy if I happen to bump into Tonto.

_Mike and Carol chuckle._

Mike: **Addressing his wife. **What do you think?

Carol: Well, I can't think of anyplace else I'd rather be. **She melts into a full embrace.**

Mike: It's all yours for the next three days. That's when the Mule Skinner comes back and the mules take us back up.

Alice: Three days, huh?

Carol: Now Alice, you didn't really mind that mule ride, did you?

Alice: Oh no, Mrs. Brady! It didn't bother me at all! In fact, just toward the end there, I was really beginning to hit my stride. **She walks off. **I'd better start getting dinner ready.

_As she starts walking, she notices she is quite sore from the ride. She tries not to show it, but with no success._

Carol: **Chuckles. **Poor Alice! I'll give her a hand with dinner.

_As she starts walking, she too notices she is quite sore from the ride. She tries not to show it, but with no success._

Mike: **Chuckles. **Poor Alice, poor Carol!

_He starts walking over to help them out and he realizes he's quite sore too. He sneaks into the tent._

_

* * *

_

Bobby and Cindy go off exploring on their own. They look for dinosaur fossils because they'd learned that the Canyons have lots of fossils. They meet an Indian boy about their age and follow him. Unfortunately, they get preoccupied with their exploration that they lose their way.

_At the campground, Carol, Alice and the girls are getting dinner ready. Mike sends Greg to look for their two youngest, but he reports back that he can't find them. Carol begins to worry. Mike decides that they need to divide into groups to look for them. Carol, Greg and Jan make one group and Mike, Marcia and Peter make the other group. Alice stays at the campground just in case the kids come back on their own. The groups begin their search. Mike reminds the kids to stay with their groups. Carol is very concerned because it's getting dark. Mike tries to reassure her that the kids will be found._

_Bobby and Cindy can't find the Indian boy and realize that it's getting dark. Cindy says they need to get back. Bobby tries to lead them, but soon realizes they're lost. They begin walking, but they're not sure where the campground is. They sit on a rock to get their bearings._

Cindy: It's all your fault! You wanted to chase after that Indian boy!

Bobby: How was I supposed to know we'd get lost? Don't worry, Cindy. Things are beginning to look familiar. Our camp is that way. **He points and begins walking.**

Cindy: We already went that way!

Bobby: Well, maybe it's this way. **He points in another direction and begins walking.** C'mon.

_Cindy follows._

_Mike and Carol begin to get frantic as they still can't find them. It's getting dark and they're worried that they won't be able to find them before it gets dark. Carol prays as she tries to choke back tears._

Carol: Please kids, answer! Please answer!

_Meanwhile, in Mike's group. Mike is calling and searching._

Peter: I hope they didn't fall off a cliff or something!

Marcia: They couldn't have fallen off a cliff. We're at the bottom of the Canyon.

Peter: Well, if we don't find 'em soon, we'll freeze out here.

Mike: **Annoyed. **Oh Peter, nobody's gonna freeze out here. It doesn't get that cold. Besides, we're gonna find them anyway. Let's keep on looking and think positively.

Marcia: Right, dad.

Peter: I hope they didn't run into a mountain lion.

Mike: **Corrals his son. **C'mon, c'mon.

_Meanwhile, Cindy's had enough. She sits on the rock and cries. Bobby tries to console her._

Bobby: Don't cry, Cindy. We'll get out of here.

Cindy: Maybe there are wild animals out here.

Bobby: Maybe there aren't.

_Cindy buries her head and cries as the sun sets deeper and deeper._

Cindy: It's all your fault. You wanted to chase after that Indian boy.

Bobby: How was I supposed to know we'd get lost? C'mon.

_They start walking. Little do they know the Indian boy is watching them. They wind up back at the familiar rock. Cindy sits down._

Cindy: I think we're going around in circles.

_Bobby notices something._

Cindy: What's the matter?

_Bobby points to the Indian boy, who is approaching them. The kids meet, although it's a bit awkward at first. The kids introduce themselves. The Indian boy's name is Jimmy. The kids ask if he'd help them get back to the camp, since he saw their camp. Jimmy's reluctant because he ran away from home; he doesn't want anyone to tell his Grandfather where he is. The kids promise not to tell if he helps them get back. Jimmy guides them back to the camp. They express their appreciation. Jimmy asks them if they can sneak some food to him because he's hungry. They hear Carol calling out and they run to their mother. Carol sees them and envelops them in her arms. She tries not to cry and warns them never to wander away again. The kids apologize. Carol breaks down in tears. _

Bobby: What are you crying for?

Carol: Because I'm so happy you're back.

Cindy: I thought you cried when we got lost.

Carol: I cried then too!

Bobby: I guess we make her cry no matter what we do.

_She gives them another hug. They meet up with Greg and Jan and go back to the campsite._

_

* * *

_

After dinner, the family sings songs around the campfire. Bobby and Cindy take that time to sneak food for Jimmy using their pockets for hotdogs and the flash light for beans. That night, while the others are asleep, the find Jimmy and give them the food they snuck out. Greg and Peter find them and busts them. Bobby and Cindy explain what they were doing out. The kids say farewell to Jimmy and go back to the camp. Greg tells the kids that they need to tell their dad about Jimmy. Suddenly, they hear footsteps. It's their dad and he demands an explanation. Greg tells Bobby to explain. They find Jimmy and Mike talks to him. Jimmy ran away because he wants to be an astronaut and his grandfather is so traditional, he doesn't think his grandfather would let him be an astronaut. Mike tells Jimmy to give his grandfather a chance. He invites Jimmy to camp with the family over night.

_Mike gets back in the tent and Carol awakens. He tells Carol to come outside. He shows her Jimmy, sleeping by their three boys. Carol asks who that is. Mike begins to explain._

Mike: That just might be the first Indian who lands on Mars.

_

* * *

_

The next day, Greg wakes up Mike. Jimmy's gone. The boys looked for him, but they couldn't. Mike said he'd help them look.

_Alice and Carol are washing dishes. Alice notices they need fresh water and goes off to the river. While there, she runs into a tall Indian chief and greets him. She's feeling a bit awkward because he begins to speak in Hopi. The chief thinks Alice is Mrs. Brady and she corrects him. He's confused and thinks Mr. Brady has two squaws. Jimmy says hi and Alice states that she knows a few kids who will be glad to see him. The Indians help her gather water and accompany her back to the campground._

_The chief, Chief Eagle Cloud thanks Mike and Carol for bringing Jimmy back to him; helping him decide to go back and talk to him about his concerns with traditional ways and his desire to be an astronaut._

_The kids are excited to see Jimmy and run up to greet him. Carol introduces the children to the chief. Chief Eagle Cloud remarks that Mike has a large tribe—a man among men! Carol states that he had a little help. The chief invites the Bradys, including Alice, to their village that night for a ceremony where he'll ask them to be members of his family, of his tribe. They accept his hospitality._

_

* * *

_

That evening, the family attends the ceremony. They're invited to sit around the fire as the Indians dance. They marvel at the dancing. After the dancing, Chief Eagle Cloud initiates them into his tribe by giving them new names. He tells the story of the tribe and then bestows new names on the Brady family.

Chief Eagle Cloud: ...And now, O Sun that shines, O Moon that smiles, we wish our tribe to increase. I ask that you know this: All these people seated around this fire shall belong to my tribe from now until forever. And now to the directions of the Four Winds: To the East, To the West, To the North, To the South, these are my people! I say this and it is so!

Bobby: What happens next?

Jimmy: You get a name.

Cindy: I already have a name.

Jimmy: You gen an INDIAN name.

Bobby: Oh!

Chief Eagle Cloud: **He starts with Mike.** I give you a a new name. In my tribe, you shall be called "Big Eagle of Large Nest."

_Mike smiles with pride._

Chief Eagle Cloud: **Moves to Carol. **I shall call you "Yellow Flower with Many Petals."

Carol: Oh, that's lovely!

Chief Eagle Cloud: **To Greg.** And you, I will call you "Stalking Wolf."

_Mike and Carol crack up._

Greg: **Chuckles. **That's what all the girls call me too!

Chief Eagle Cloud: **To Peter. **And you, my son, I will call you "Middle Buffalo."

Peter: "Middle Buffalo?!"

Chief Eagle Cloud: **Tries again. **"Sleeping Lizard?"

Peter: "Sleeping Lizard?!"

Chief Eagle Cloud: Ah, I'll get back to you. **To Cindy. **I shall call you, "Wandering Blossom." **To Bobby. **I call you "Little Bear Who Loses Way." **(Bobby blushes) To Jan. **I call you "Dove of Morning Light." **To Marcia. **I call you "Willow Dancing in Wind."

Marcia: **Mouths to Jan. **WOW!

Chief Eagle Cloud: **To Alice. **I call you "Squaw in Waiting."

Alice: Could you make that a short wait?

Chief Eagle Cloud: **Goes back to Mike and Carol. **One in your nest is not among you anymore, but its spirit is still present. I shall call this spirit, "Eternal Blossom."

Carol: **Chokes back tears. **Thank you.

_Mike puts his arm around her and she folds into his embrace._

Chief Eagle Cloud: **Addressing the Bradys. **And now, new members of our tribe, custom demands that you must dance now. Dance to show your joy!

_The drums sound and the chanters chant. The Bradys dance alone and then the Chief invites everyone to dance._

_

* * *

_

Later on that evening, the family is bedding down for their last night in the Canyon. Mike and Carol are in their tent. Carol lays her head on her husband's shoulder and snuggles into his embrace.

Carol: **Sighs in contentment. **I'm so sorry this is our last night here.

Mike: You've really enjoyed it here, haven't you?

Carol: I have. This has been wonderful. It's so beautiful here!

Mike: I'm glad you've had a good time. So have I.

Carol: We wouldn't have been able to do this had I still been pregnant. I couldn't imagine riding those mules six months pregnant. And next year, we would've had a baby, so I don't know when we all could've come out here.

Mike: **Curious. **What are you saying?

Carol: I'm saying I like our family the way it is. The kids are growing up and are fairly independent. It's not too many years before they'll be out of the house.

Mike: I love our family the way it is too. Where is this going?

Carol: I don't know if I want to try for another baby. I'm sorry we lost Paige, but I don't want to try for another baby.

Mike: Are you sure? We can try again if you want.

Carol: No. I think our family is complete as it is.

Mike: If that's what you want, we don't have to have another baby.

Carol: That's what I want.

_The couple falls asleep in each other's arms._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, the Bradys are packing up to leave. The Mule Skinner is on his way down the Canyon trail to take them back up. The boys roll up the sleeping bags and take down the tents. The girls put up the dishes and other supplies. Mike puts of the campfire and Carol and Alice repack the suitcases.

Alice: Oh, I'm gonna miss it here.

Carol: It has been wonderful! But I'm looking forward to sleeping in my own bed.

Alice: You said it, Mrs. Brady

_Mike sees the Skinner approaching the camp._

Mike: C'mon troops! Get a move on! The Mule Skinner's here!

Peter: **Protesting. **Aww! Do we hafta leave?

Mike: Sorry, but we do. Let's load 'em up.

_The older kids help the adults gather their supplies. The Skinner loads the mules and helps the family up on their mules, paying particular attention to Bobby, Cindy and Alice. All too soon for the Brady family, they're on their way back up the mountain. Again, Carol's behind the Skinner, followed by Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Cindy, Bobby, Alice and Mike heads up the rear. Every so often, the family takes a glance back down the Canyon. They just can't get enough of it. Alice again tries to take a look, but she becomes a bit disoriented, so she decides that it's better to look straight ahead._

_

* * *

_

The Bradys leave the campground and take one last look at the Canyon. Memories of their adventure flood their hearts and minds. It is a bitter sweet moment, as they had a good time and now must return home.

Greg: Dad, can we have one last look at the Canyon?

_They stop at an observation point to have one last look._

Peter: It's really something, huh?

Carol: You just never get tired of looking at it.

Mike: **Checks his watch. **Well, I hate to say it, but we'd better get started, gang.

_They reluctantly make their way back to the car and drive out. The same park ranger is at the check-in gate and bids them goodbye. Mike gives her his payment for their stay._

Cindy: Remember us? We're the Brady family!

Bobby: You mean we used to be. Now, we're the Brady Braves!

_The family chuckles and drives off._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Eight--


	9. Chapter 9

_--Chapter Nine--_

_A/N—This chapter occurs within the context of "Jan's Aunt Jenny." _

_I'm explaining the disappearances of Tiger and Fluffy in flashback form. Sorry if it's morose. I lost my beloved Spot (cat) a year ago (03/13/08) and I'm still missing her. I've got two other great cats (Mouse, who I got 7 years ago and Hermione, who I got 10 months ago and is turning 1 this month), but I'm missing Spot right now. _

_No, I'm not going to make this story a morose one. There will be more happy chapters throughout the story. This one's not as dark as "The Bradys."_

_With that, here's Chapter Nine._

_

* * *

_

The Bradys are cleaning out the attic and garage. While the girls are downstairs with Mike, Carol and Alice, going through boxes, the boys are cleaning the garage. Bobby comes across a box and begins pulling things out of it. He discovers Tiger's bowl and collar. He sits on the floor and stares at the items belonging to his beloved dog.

Peter: Whacha find there?

_Bobby doesn't answer._

Peter: **Walks over toward his brother. **Whacha got there?

_A tear rolls down Bobby's cheek._

Greg: **Squats down beside his youngest brother. **Tiger's bowl and collar. **He notices Bobby's face. **I miss Tiger too.

_Peter kneels down beside his brothers and gazes at Tiger's belongings. The brothers remember that awful Saturday earlier in the year._

_**

* * *

**_

Late March 1971.

_Bobby and Cindy running through the house after school. Carol is trying unsuccessfully to nap on the family room couch. She has been nauseous all day and threw up all morning._

Carol: **Weakly. **Kids, why don't you take Tiger to the park? I know he'd enjoy chasing the Frisbee and you two need to burn off that energy.

Cindy: Okay.

Bobby: Lemme get the leash.

_The kids run off. Alice enters with a bowl of chicken soup._

Alice: How are you feeling?

Carol: Like I got run over by a Mac truck.

Alice: I've brought you some soup if you'd like. **She sets the tray on the table nearby.**

Carol: **Raises up and accepts the bowl. **Thanks, Alice.

_She carefully sips her soup, looks out the sliding glass door and sees Bobby and Cindy walking Tiger._

**----------Scene Change------------**

_Bobby and Cindy go out to the back yard and call Tiger._

Bobby: C'mon, Tiger! Let's go to the park! Cindy, go into the garage and get the Frisbee while I put Tiger's leash on.

Cindy: Where is it?

Bobby: I think it's over in the box with the hula hoops. Get the green one.

Cindy: Okay. **She runs into the garage, looks through a box and finds the Frisbee. **Found it!

_Tiger comes out of his doghouse and licks Bobby in the face. Bobby giggles and hooks the leash onto the collar. Cindy comes out of the garage and the two kids set out to the park. Peter and Jan see their younger brother and sister. They run and stop them._

Peter: Hey, wait up!

Jan: Can we come too?

Bobby: Sure. We can get a game of four of us and Tiger.

Peter: Great!

_The four head out to Woodland Park. The park isn't terribly crowded, and they manage to find a grassy spot away from park goers. The four play Frisbee with their beloved dog until all five are dead on their feet._

Jan: **Sighs. **I'm beat.

Cindy: Yeah, me too.

Peter: Let's go home. Bobby, get Tiger.

Bobby: C'mon Tiger, let's go home.

_Tiger runs up, jumps up on Bobby and knocks him over. Bobby cracks up and rolls on the ground with his dog. He hooks the leash on the collar and the four head home. Tiger's so energized by the game at the park, that he is running at full throttle. Bobby has a hard time keeping up. Suddenly, Tiger bolts and the leash slips from Bobby's hand._

Bobby: **Running after Tiger. **Tiger, stop!

_The kids run after the dog. He thinks it's a game of chase, so he runs faster. The kids struggle to keep up._

Cindy: Tiger! C'mon!

Peter: Tiger!

Jan: C'mon, boy!

_A black Stingray rounds the corner. Tiger darts across the road. Suddenly the kids hear tires screeching. Tiger yelps in pain. The kids run toward the dog and the driver, who is in his mid-twenties, gets out of his vehicle. He kneels down beside the dog._

Bobby: **Hysterical. **Tiger!

Driver: **Scared and remorseful. **I'm sorry! I didn't see him!

Bobby: **Strokes his dog's fur. **Tiger! Are you okay, boy?

Peter: **Kneels down beside his brother. **Aww Tiger.

Driver: I'm sorry. He just darted in front. I couldn't stop.

Jan: Cindy, go get mom and dad.

Bobby: Tiger! Aww, Tiger!

_Cindy runs home as the driver, Jan and Peter attend to Bobby and Tiger._

**----------Scene Change------------**

_Carol is sleeping on the couch in the family room. Cindy runs up the driveway, opens the sliding glass door in the family room and barrels through, screaming. Carol startles awake to see her youngest in a panic._

Carol: **Sits up suddenly and fights back a wave of nausea that's about to hit. **Cindy, what's wrong?

Cindy: **Crying. **It's Tiger!

Carol: What about Tiger?

Cindy: Tiger's been hit.

Carol: **Shocked. **What?!

Cindy: This, umm, car, umm, came around the corner.

Carol: What about the car?

Cindy: Tiger was running and Bobby couldn't hold on to the leash. Tiger ran and the car hit him. **She falls into her mother's arms.**

Carol: **Embraces her daughter. **Oh Cindy, I'm so sorry. **She calls out to her husband. **Mike! Mike!

_Mike does not answer. She gets up, releasing Cindy from their embrace. The two race into the den, where Mike is working on a set of plans._

Carol: Mike!

Mike: **Seeing his wife's distress. **What's wrong?

Carol: Tiger's been hit.

Mike: **Shocked. **What?!

Cindy: It's true! We hafta hurry! He's hurt!

Mike: **Quickly gets up. **C'mon. Cindy, tell me where they are.

_They get in the station wagon and Cindy navigates._

**----------Scene Change------------**

_Mike locates the scene of the accident. Peter and Jan are with Bobby, the driver and Tiger, who is still in front of the car. Mike, Carol and Cindy quickly exit the car and see after the dog. Mike assesses the injuries._

Mike: **Sympathetic. **Oh, Tiger.

_Tiger looks up at his master with his big brown eyes. Carol keeps Cindy and the two older kids back a bit, to give Mike room._

Driver: I...I didn't see him until it was too late. I'm so sorry. I...I'll pay for the vet bills.

Bobby: **Angry. **You bet you will!

Mike: **Parental. **That'll do, Bob. You're not helping.

Bobby: Sorry.

Mike: Carol, get a blanket out from the car.

_Carol gets a blanket and gives it to her husband. The driver writes down his information—name, address, phone number, car make, model and license tag, and hands the information to Carol. Peter lets down the trunk seat in the wagon while Mike wraps Tiger in the blanket, picks him up and loads him into the car. Bobby gets in beside him. Peter and Jan get in the backseat._

Driver: What vet do you use?

Mike: We use Dr. Nabors down on Third Street.

Driver: I'll follow you.

_Mike and Carol get in their car and the driver gets in his._

**----------Scene Change------------**

_Mike pulls into the parking lot and stops the car. He gets out, scoops up Tiger and heads toward the vet's office, with Bobby following close behind. Carol grabs the door. The other three kids follow. The driver meets them inside. The receptionist sees the injured dog and immediately escorts them into an examination bay. A nurse comes in to examine Tiger._

Nurse: What happened?

Bobby: **Angry. **This guy hit my dog!

Driver: Tiger darted across the road. I didn't see him until it was too late.

Nurse: Let me take his vitals.

_She examines the dog, which includes X-rays, and then gets the doctor. He comes in and introduces himself. He examines the dog and looks at the nurse's notes in the chart._

Bobby: Well?

Doctor Nabors: It looks like his spine and pelvis bore the force of the impact. We can try surgery, but his injuries are rather severe. There's no guarantee that he'll recover.

_Tears stream down Jan and Cindy's cheeks. They bury their faces in their mother's arms. Peter stands silently in the corner of the room._

Bobby: **Begging. **We've gotta do the surgery! He's a member of the family.

Driver: If you want to do the surgery, I'll pay for it.

Mike: **Addresses the vet. **If Tiger were your dog, what would you do?

Doctor Nabors: I wouldn't do the surgery. There's no guarantee of a full recovery and if we do the surgery, there's a big chance that he won't be able to walk again or have control of his bowels and bladder.

_Mike looks at Carol and she nods. The kids understand what their father's about to say._

Mike: Then we'll pass on the surgery.

Bobby: **Wails. **But dad!

Mike: It's not fair to Tiger, Bob. **Addresses the vet. **Can we give him something for the pain while we get our oldest two kids up here?

Doctor Nabors: Sure. **He draws up a vial and gives Tiger a shot for the pain.**

_Mike and the driver exit the bay. The driver pays the bill and leaves. Mike calls home. Alice answers the phone in the kitchen. Greg and Marcia are eating a snack at the table._

Alice: Brady residence.

Mike: Are Greg and Marcia there?

Alice: Yes. How's Tiger?

Mike: His injuries are just too severe.

Alice: **Her face falls. **Oh, I'm so sorry!

Mike: Is Greg around?

Alice: He's right here. Hang on. **Hands the phone to Greg.**

Greg: How's Tiger?

Mike: His injuries are just too severe. Bring Marcia, and if Alice wants to come, so you can say goodbye.

Greg: We're on our way.

_He hangs up the phone. Greg, Marcia and Alice get in the convertible and drive to the vet's office._

**----------Scene Change------------**

_They pull up in the parking lot, get out of the car, and enter the bay where the family is. Bobby's kneeling beside Tiger, who is lying on a blanket. The other kids are behind Bobby, surrounding the dog. Mike and Carol are on either side of their kids. The three join the family, completing a circle around their beloved dog._

Bobby: **Stroking Tiger's fur. **I'm so sorry, boy!

_Tiger raises up and looks at him with his weary eyes. The doctor comes back in with the IV._

Doctor Nabors: Are you ready for me to start his IV?

Mike: We're not totally ready, but we're all here now. You can start it.

Doctor Nabors: All right. And I'm really sorry.

_He starts the IV and quietly leaves the room. The family says their goodbyes._

Mike: Tiger, ole buddy. We've had you since before Bobby was born. You've been a good companion and friend to all of us. You were a comfort to Sue when she was sick with her chemotherapy. She loved you. We love you too.

Greg: I remember playing catch in the yard at the old house. I threw the ball a bit too high for you and you jumped for it, but missed it. The ball went crashing through the back window. Mom was so mad.

Cindy: I don't remember that.

Greg: That was our first mom.

Cindy: Oh.

Peter: I remember when mom and dad brought Bobby home from the hospital. I was so mad, I went to my room. You crawled under the covers and licked my face so much that I laughed so hard, I fell out of the bed. Mom and dad came running in my room to see what was the matter.

Greg: I remember that! You and Tiger were all tangled up in the blankets.

Alice: **Choking back tears. **Tiger. Oh, you! God luv ya!

Bobby: **Tears are streaming down his face. **I remember when mom died. You slept in my bed for nearly a whole year.

Marcia: I know you haven't been our dog for very long, but I love you, fella.

Jan: I remember when we all thought I was allergic to you. I'm so glad it was the flea powder. I didn't want you to go. I love you.

Cindy: Oh, Tiger! **She cries into his fur.**

Carol: **Strokes his fur. **Tiger boy. Thank you for letting me and the girls be a part of your family. I've never had a dog before; I've always had cats. You've been a good dog and we love you.

Bobby: I love you, Tiger!

_The family continues to tell Tiger that they love him. Tiger closes his eyes and becomes still. Soon, he breathes his last._

Bobby: **Gently shakes his dog. **Tiger? Tiger? No!

_All six kids wail. Mike, Carol and Alice comfort the kids as tears stream down their faces. The nurse discreetly looks into the bay to check on Tiger and the Bradys. Mike catches her eye and gets up._

Nurse: **Whispers. **Take your time. Do you want to take Tiger with you or do you want us to handle him?

Bobby: I want to bury him in the yard.

Mike: We'll take him.

Nurse: Okay. Take your time.

Mike: Thanks.

_After awhile, the family decides it's time to take Tiger home._

**----------Scene Change------------**

_The family gathers in the back yard near the flower bed. Mike has dug a hole and the boys gently place Tiger inside, wrapped in the blanket from his dog house._

Mike: Does anyone want to say anything?

_The kids shake their heads. Tears are streaming down their faces.__Mike prays: _

**__****O Lord our God, we come before You this day in sadness. Tiger, who brought us so much joy in life, has now died. His happy times in our family's embrace have come to an end. We miss Tiger already. **

**__****Help us, O God, to remember the good times with Tiger. Remind us to rejoice in the happy times he brought to our home. Let us be thankful for the good life we were blessed to give to him. **

**__****We are grateful to You, God, for creating Tiger, for entrusting him to our care, and for sustaining him in our love for a measure of time. We understand that all that lives must die. We knew that this day would come. And yet, O God, we would have wanted one more day of play, one more evening of love with Tiger.**

**__****O God, as we have taken care of Tiger in life, we ask that You watch over him in death. You entrusted ****__****Tiger to our care; now, we give him back to You. May Tiger find a happy new home in Your loving embrace.**

**__****As we remember Tiger, may we love each other more dearly. May we care for all Your creatures, for every living thing, as we protected the blessed life of Tiger. May His memory bless our lives with love and caring forever. Amen.**

_The boys take turns filling in the hole until the grave is covered._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Bobby: I miss you, Tiger. You're one-of-a-kind. I don't know if I want another dog.

_Marcia, Jan and Cindy enter the garage. They see that the boys are lost in thought and don't want to invade their space._

Marcia: Tiger was a good dog.

Peter: **Pulls out a yarn ball. **I think this was Fluffy's.

_He hands it to Jan and she studies it._

Jan: It is. **She sighs. **

Cindy: I miss Fluffy.

Marcia: Yeah, me too.

_They think back to 1969._

_**

* * *

**_

1969. Shortly after Mike and Carol marry.

_Marcia, Jan and Cindy are packing up their bedroom at their grandparents' house. Marcia's folding her clothes and putting them in suitcases._

Marcia: I can't believe we're moving.

Jan: Yeah, I thought we'd grow up in this house.

Cindy: **Worried.** You mean we can't come back?

Marcia: No. We can come back to visit. We just won't be living here anymore.

Jan: We'll be living with Mike, Greg, Peter and Bobby.

Cindy: And Alice?

Jan: Yes, and Alice.

_Jan strips her bed and notices a stain on her comforter._

Jan: **Curious.** Where did that come from?

Marcia: It looks like someone peed on it.

Cindy: **Furrows her brow.** Eww! It stinks!

_Carol enters the room._

Carol: How's the packing going?

Jan: **Shows her the comforter.** Mom, what's this?

Carol: **Takes the blanket and examines the stain.** It looks like cat urine.

_Mrs. Tyler enters the room._

Mrs. Tyler: Anything need washing?

Carol: Looks like Jan's comforter needs washing. It seems that Fluffy wet on it.

Mrs. Tyler: **Concerned.** Oh no.

Carol: What's going on?

Mrs. Tyler: I've noticed a few wet spots on the carpets here and there.

Cindy: Maybe Fluffy's sad we're gonna be moving to Mike's new house.

Carol: **Sighs.** I'll make an appointment with the vet. Maybe I'll be able to take him in this afternoon.

Marcia: Can we go with you?

Jan: Fluffy's our cat.

Carol: Sure.

**----------Scene Changes----------**

_Carol and the girls are at the vet's office. The vet examines the cat._

Vet: What seems to be the problem?

Carol: Mom said that Fluffy's been leaving urine stains on the carpets and Jan discovered a stain on her comforter.

Vet: I'll need to keep him overnight to run some tests.

Carol: Girls, can you wait in the other room?

_The girls do as asked._

Carol: What do you think is wrong with Fluffy?

Vet: My guess is renal failure.

Carol: When will I be able to pick him up tomorrow?

Vet: Come around ten.

Carol: All right.

_The vet takes Fluffy and Carol goes out to see the girls. She explains the cat's condition._

Cindy: What's renal failure?

Marcia: It's when the kidneys don't work.

Jan: Does that mean that Fluffy's going to die?

Cindy: **Her chin quivers.** What?

Carol: **A tear escapes her eye.** I'm so sorry, girls!

_The girls cry into their mother's arms._

**----------Scene Changes----------**

_The next day, Carol is back at her parents' house, with the girls, packing more boxes. The phone rings._

Mrs. Tyler: Carol, it's for you.

Carol: Thanks. **She answers the phone.** Hello?

Vet: This is Sharon Atkins, Fluffy's vet.

Carol: Yes. How is he?

Vet: I'm sorry, but Fluffy's not going to make it. If you'd like to say your goodbyes, then you need to come on down.

Carol: Okay, I will. Thanks, doctor.

_Carol informs her mother of Fluffy's condition and heads to the vet's office with the girls in tow. The girls are distraught._

******----------Scene Changes----------**

_They get to the vet's office and Dr. Atkins brings Fluffy to a bay. Fluffy looks gaunt and tired. The doctor places blankets on the floor and Carol places the cat on the blanket. The girls circle around their beloved cat and stroke his fur. There's a knock on the door._

Carol: Who is it?

Mike: It's me. Your mom called just after you left. The boys, Alice and I are here, if you'd like some company.

_The girls nod slowly, giving them permission to enter._

Carol: Come on in.

_Mike opens the door and embraces his wife._

Carol: Oh Mike, thanks for coming.

Mike: We're a family.

_Mike, Alice and the boys join Carol and the girls around Fluffy._

Jan: I remember when dad took me and Marcia to get Fluffy.

Cindy: When was that?

Marcia: It was right after you were born.

Carol: Jan, you were a bit jealous of Cindy right after she was born, so Roy took you and Marcia to get a cat or a dog. You two were begging us for a cat or a dog.

Marcia: You made a beeline right to Fluffy and insisted dad pick him.

Jan: I remember. He was so big and soft.

Bobby: Who named him?

Marcia: I did. Dad said since Jan picked the cat, I got to name him.

Peter: That's neat. Greg and I both named Tiger.

Greg: Yeah, with mom's help.

_Their attention is turned to Fluffy, who is becoming increasingly quiet._

Jan: I love you, Fluffy.

Marcia: Me too. You let me cry in your fur when daddy left us.

Jan: And when he died too.

Cindy: I miss daddy. **She sees Mike and feels guilty.** I'm sorry.

Mike: No, don't be sorry. I know you miss your dad. That's okay.

Cindy: Thanks. Umm, can we call you dad too?

Mike: If that's what you'd like, sure you may.

Bobby: And can we call you mom? I miss having a mom.

Carol: I'm flattered.

Cindy: Mommy, when Fluffy dies, can we bury him at our new house? I want him with us.

_Marcia and Jan nod in agreement._

Carol: Sure. Anything you'd like.

Mike: I've got a spot beside one of the flower gardens that would make a good place.

Carol: Thank you.

_Fluffy's breathing becomes shallow and he breathes his last._

Jan: Fluffy? She nuzzles his head with her cheek. Fluffy?

_She realizes he's gone and starts to cry. Marcia and Cindy begin to cry and hug on their beloved cat too. Carol leans into Mike's embrace and cries. Alice and the boys keep a respective silence._

******----------Scene Changes----------**

_The Bradys go to their new house to bury Fluffy. Jan holds the cat, wrapped in his towel from the vet's office, to the burial site. The boys dig the grave while Marcia and Cindy make daisy wreaths. They make one for Jan as well. Jan places the cat in the grave, then each of the girls place a wreath on Fluffy's body. Mr. and Mrs. Tyler join the Bradys at the funeral._

Mike: Does anyone want to say anything?

_The girls shake their head no. __Mike prays:_

_**Fluffy is so special. The death of this beautiful cat has left us empty and depressed. Please help us bridge this paralyzing time with the memories of the joys we shared. Let us always focus on the delight Fluffy brought to our lives. Animals are such a wonderful part of the world you created, and the loss of this one will be with us always. We may, in time, share our lives with a new pet, but the memories of Fluffy will never be replaced. **_

_**0 God our Maker, from the beginning you have permitted us, the sons and daughters of Adam and Eve, to name our brother and sister creatures of earth, sea, and sky: We commend Fluffy to the arms of your everlasting love. **_

_**0 Christ our Savior, in your love you gave yourself to death that the whole world might have life: Console us who grieve, and by the sign of the rainbow help us to trust in your everlasting love. **_

_**0 Spirit and Giver of Life, you abandon no creature that the flame of your presence has enlivened: Abide with us in this world and sustain in us the hope that we may yet again rejoice in the companionship of Fluffy in the world to come. Amen.** _

_After the prayer, the boys fill in the grave. Mike, Alice, and the boys, along with Mr. and Mrs. Tyler, leave so that Carol and the girls can have some alone time at the grave._

_

* * *

_

**Back to the present.**

_The kids study their beloved pets' possessions. Mike and Carol come out to the garage, wondering where their kids went. They notice they're sitting holding Tiger and Fluffy's possessions. They enter, respectfully._

Carol: I know you're missing Tiger and Fluffy.

_The kids startle out of their thoughts._

Jan: Oh! You scared me.

Carol: Are you okay?

Bobby: Yeah.

Greg: We were rummaging through boxes and came across Tiger and Fluffy's stuff.

Bobby: I don't want another dog. I don't know if I could say goodbye to another one.

Mike: It's soon, I know. But if you guys don't feel like having another dog or cat, it's okay with us.

Marcia: Yeah, I agree.

Cindy: I don't want another cat to die.

Peter: I dunno. I'd kinda like to get a black lab or a Great Dane.

Mike: No Great Dane.

Peter: Aww, they're fun! Geordi's mom and dad got him a Great Dane.

Mike: No Great Dane. We can talk about another pet later. Right now, it's soon.

Bobby: What should we do with Tiger and Fluffy's stuff?

Mike: What do you want to do with it?

Bobby: I want one of his collars.

Peter: Me too.

Cindy: I want one of Fluffy's collars.

Mike: Okay. Each of you can have one of Tiger's or Fluffy's collars and tags.

Carol: What about the dishes and toys that are in good condition?

Jan: Can we donate them to the shelter where we got Fluffy?

_The other kids voice their agreement with Jan's suggestion._

Carol: **Smiles proudly at her children.** I think that would be a wonderful gesture.

_The kids box up the stuff that they decide to donate and deliver it to the shelter. They drive up to the drive-up window and donate the toys and dishes. The shelter volunteer expresses her appreciation for their donation and asks if they want to come in. The kids decline the invitation, and the Bradys drive home._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Nine--


	10. Chapter 10

l_--Chapter Ten--_

_A/N—This chapter is a coda to "The Not-So-Rose-Coloured Glasses." I'm also using the actors' and actresses' correct birthdates, but not necessarily the correct birth years as the actors and actresses were a bit older than the characters they played._

* * *

_That evening, Mike and Carol are getting ready for bed. Carol is still on a high from receiving the picture of the kids, courtesy of Mike and the kids. She still wonders how they did it. "How did they sneak past me—twice—and get the picture made?" She stares lovingly at the photograph. Mike sneaks up behind her, puts his arms around her waist and kisses her on the nape of her neck. Carol startles._

Carol: Oh! You scared me!

Mike: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.

_She turns around and kisses him on the lips._

Carol: **A wry smile spreads across her face. **You can scare me like that anytime. **She giggles. **I love the picture. How in the world did you guys sneak past me and get it done?

Mike: We Bradys have our ways.

Carol: **Melts into his embrace. **Don't I know it? Care to show me some of those ways?

_A grin spreads across Mike's face as he takes his beloved's hands and leads her to the side edge of the bed. He begins placing gentle kisses on the nape of her neck. Carol moans in pleasure. She brings his arms around her waist and leans in. Mike gently lays her across the bed and continues his ministrations._

Carol: **Purring. **I love you.

_Mike moves her nightgown straps off her shoulders and moves down, causing Carol to shiver._

Mike: Cold?

Carol: No.

_Carol strokes the back of Mike's head and down his neck and shoulders. Suddenly, she stiffens and begins to giggle. Mike raises up._

Mike: What?

Carol: I'm about to fall off the bed.

Mike: Huh?

Carol: The bed. I'm sliding off.

Mike: Oh!

_They get up and reposition themselves down the length of the bed. Carol invites her husband on top._

Carol: Now, where were we?

Mike: I think we **(kiss) **were **(kiss) **right **(kiss) **here. **He places a delicate kiss on her lips.**

Carol: Mmm, hmm! That's more like it.

_He raises up a bit and lowers her nightgown straps from her shoulders. Carol unbuttons Mike's pajama top and hungrily strokes her husband's chest. She raises up so that Mike can get her nightgown off. He's almost got it off; they hear knocking on the door. Mike and Carol deflate. Mike buttons his top while Carol straightens her gown._

Mike: Who is it?

_The door opens to reveal Greg and Marcia._

Greg: It's us, dad.

Carol: Did you two have a good time at the party?

Marcia: Yeah.

Mike: How was the band?

Greg: We were great. It was a kinky blast. We really bent the gig outta shape.

Carol: That's uhh, great Greg.

Marcia: **Excited. **That's not all! Tommy asked me to dance!

Mike: **Almost afraid to ask. **Who's Tommy?

Marcia: Tommy Snead. He's only the grooviest guy in the ninth grade.

Greg: **Rolls his eyes. **Yeah, and I had to hear about him all evening.

Marcia: Well, goodnight.

Carol: Goodnight.

Greg: Goodnight.

Mike: Night.

_The kids close the door. Mike gets up and locks the door behind them._

Mike: Now, maybe we won't have any more interruptions.

_He nearly jumps on the bed, causing Carol to giggle. They turn off their bedside lamps._

Mike: Now, where were we?

Carol: I think right about here.

_She places his hand over her breasts._

* * *

_The next day, Jan comes home from school, looking for her mother. She runs through the kitchen, where Alice is putting away dishes._

Jan: Mom! Mom!

Alice: Your mom's in the living room.

Jan: Thanks, Alice

_She runs into the living room, where her mother is folding clothes._

Carol: Jan, what's going on?

Jan: We're studying families in Social Studies, and I have to make a genogram. Can you help me?

Carol: Sure. What do you need?

Jan: Well, besides the names and birthdates of Grandma and Grandpa Tyler, Grandma and Grandpa Martin, Grandma and Grandpa Brady, daddy, dad, and the boys, I need to know a few things.

Carol: Like what?

Jan: I know how you and dad met and how daddy died, but why did you and daddy divorce?

Carol: **Feeling slightly uncomfortable. **D...do we have to talk about this now? Your brothers and sisters are coming home soon.

_As if on cue, Marcia and Peter enter the house. Peter stops to have some cookies and milk and Marcia walks into the living room._

Carol: How was your day?

Marcia: It was great! I got an A on my Algebra test.

Carol: Wonderful!

_Jan shoots her a look to say, "Would you please leave?"_

Marcia: **Curious. **What's going on?

Jan: I'm doing a project for Social Studies and I asked mom why she and daddy got divorced.

Marcia: **Sits down and puts her books on the table. **I...it's because of daddy's drinking, wasn't it?

Cindy: **Walks into the room, unnoticed. **Whose drinking?

Carol: **Sighs. **I guess this is as good a time as any. C'mon. Let's go upstairs to your room, so we can talk, okay?

_The girls agree and the four go into the girls' room. Carol and Marcia sit on Marcia's bed, while Jan and Cindy sit on Jan's._

Carol: You know your daddy loved you very much.

Jan: Yeah.

Carol: Well, when you were in Kindergarten, your dad lost his job at the Ford place.

Marcia: I remember that. You and daddy yelled a lot.

Jan: Yeah, I sorta remember that.

Cindy: I don't.

Carol: Well, you were two then.

Cindy: Oh. Why'd he lose his job?

Carol: They were cutting jobs at the plant and he got laid off.

Cindy: **Her eyes widen. **Daddy got fired? Did he do something bad?

Carol: No, not exactly. Laid off means a person loses his job because the boss can't afford to keep everyone. He didn't do anything bad; he was just the "low man on the totem pole."

Cindy: Oh. Kinda like me and Bobby?

Carol: Well, sorta.

Jan: **Wanting to shut her little sister up. **Go on.

Carol: **Moving the story alone. **He tried to get a job with other auto dealerships and factories, but just couldn't find work. He became depressed. Do you know what that means?

Marcia: It means extremely sad, doesn't it?

Carol: Exactly. He became depressed and started drinking. Instead of looking for a job, he'd go out to bars and drink. At first he hid it, but it caught up with him. He'd come home late and drunk.

Jan: I remember him walking and talking funny.

Marcia: And the two of you fighting.

Carol: To make a long story short, your father wouldn't stop drinking. I gave him an ultimatum, either stop drinking, get help, or leave.

Cindy: **Sad. **So he left.

Marcia: But I don't remember him drinking when he moved into that apartment.

Carol: **Feeling very uncomfortable. **Girls, I don't know if I should be getting into all this detail. This is sounding more like an adult conversation rather than a school project.

Jan: **Pleading. **Mom, I won't use it all and you can look at my report when I finish, but I wanna know.

Marcia: Mom, we can handle it. We lost our dad and our brother or sister. We can handle this.

Cindy: Please, mom?

Carol: **Sighs. **I'm still not fond of this conversation. **Sighs again. **Okay. Suffice it to say that a month after he left, our divorce was final. The judge gave him an ultimatum, get help or he wouldn't get to see you.

Jan: **Smiling. **And he did.

Carol: That's right. He loved you girls so much, that he'd do anything for you.

Marcia: Why didn't he get help before you got divorced?

Cindy: Didn't he love us then?

Carol: Girls, it's very complicated.

Jan: Whaddya mean?

Carol: Alcoholism is very complicated. Sometimes even things a person loves don't matter as much as getting the next drink. I don't expect you to understand. You girls were so young when he left, and even I don't completely understand it.

Cindy: Didn't daddy love you?

Carol: Your daddy and I loved each other very much when we first married.

Cindy: Kinda like you and dad?

Carol: Mmm, kinda.

Cindy: **Confused. **Does that mean you and dad are gonna get divorced?

Carol: No, honey. The difference between your daddy and me and your dad and me is that your daddy and I didn't communicate with each other and your dad and I do.

Marcia: That's what you and dad have told us, that communication is key to a relationship.

Carol: Exactly.

Jan: So back to you and daddy. Didn't he love you?

Carol: **Tries to find the words. **I think he did.

Jan: Did you love him?

Carol: I did.

Cindy: But why did you two get divorced if you two loved each other?

Carol: It's like I said, I just couldn't have your dad drunk around you girls, and the fighting got to be too much. We both decided that it was best for you girls and for us if we split up. We never stopped loving you.

Cindy: **Smiling. **Really?

Carol: Yes, really.

Cindy: We love you too.

_The four embrace. Because Jan and Cindy leaned over a bit too far, the four fell between the beds and crack up._

* * *

_Later that evening, Carol is sitting on the bed holding some papers in her hands. Mike enters, but she is so lost in thought, she doesn't even acknowledge him. He notices she's staring at some papers, so he sits down beside her._

Mike: Whatcha reading?

Carol: **Startles. **Oh! You startled me!

Mike: I'm sorry.

_He reads the header on the paper. It's Carol and Roy's divorce decree._

Carol: Jan told me she's doing a project in Social Studies about families, complete with a genogram.

Mike: Is there something that I can help with?

Carol: She asked for the birthdates of your side of the family.

Mike: No problem. I can help her with it tomorrow. **He notices she's miles away. **Hey, is there's something bothering you?

Carol: **She sighs. **Jan asked me about the divorce.

Mike: Oh? Do you want to talk about it?

Carol: Not really. I...I think I'd like to lie down...alone.

Mike: Okay. **He kisses the top of her head. **I've got a project that I've gotta turn in to Mr. Phillips in a couple days, so I'm gonna go to my den to work on it.

Carol: Okay.

_Mike leaves and Carol curls up on her bed with the decree in hand. She thinks back to 1965._

* * *

_**1965.**_

_Carol is sitting in her living room, trying to read a magazine by lamplight. The girls are in bed. Carol is waiting up because Roy has not come home...again. She stares at the same page over and over, not really absorbing the words. She looks at the clock: 3:00. "When is he gonna come home?" She sighs. "This is it. It's over. I can't do this anymore!" Suddenly, she hears the lock turn on the door. Roy's home. She presses her lips together in defiance._

Carol: I'm gonna say this once and only once. Where...have...you...been?

Roy: **Slurring his words. **Out.

Carol: **Angry. **OUT? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YOU'VE BEEN...OUT?!

Roy: Yeah.

Carol: You've been drinking again, haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU?

Roy: **Angry. **So what if I have? That's about all I'm good for anyway.

Carol: That's not true! You've got three girls who love you very much! Why don't you think about them instead of yourself?

Roy: What do you think I do all day? I can't stop thinking about my girls.

Carol: Well, then why don't you take your sorry self and get a job? My mom and dad can't keep paying the bills. You need to get a job!

Roy: DON'T TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO!

Carol: Shh! The girls are asleep. You'll wake them up with all this yelling!

Roy: Don't tell me to Shh! You have a job!

Carol: **Sarcastic. **Yeah, part-time at the laundromat.

Roy: Well?

Carol: It doesn't cover the bills, Roy! Our rent's due next week. Do you have the rent? If you don't, then we're out on the streets! **She's in an all-out panic.**

Roy: I'll have it!

_Carol sees Jan out of the corner of her eye. She's rubbing her eyes._

Jan: Mommy?

Carol: Go back to bed, Jan.

_She does as she's told. She hears Cindy crying._

Carol: **Turns her attention back to her husband. **Happy now? You woke up the girls!

Roy: **Throws up his hands. **Well, so-rry!

Carol: **Exasperated. **Just go! **She begins shoving him out the door.**

Roy: Where am I supposed to go?

Carol: I don't care! Just go!

Roy: **Furious. **You don't tell me what to do, woman!

_He slaps her so hard, she falls to the floor. She tries to hold back tears._

Carol: JUST GET OUT!

_She gets up and tosses his briefcase out onto the lawn._

Carol: GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU GET SOME HELP!

Roy: I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!

_She manages to shove him out the door._

Carol: **Sighs. **Just leave before you wake up Marcia and Jan. I've gotta see about Cindy.

_She closes and locks the door behind her, leaving Roy yelling on the lawn, at the top of his lungs. She walks into the girls' bedroom and sees Cindy standing on her bed, crying at the top of her lungs. The other girls are pretending that they're asleep._

Cindy: MOMMY!

Carol: **Picks her youngest up. **Oh, Cindy!

_She takes her into the living room and rocks her back to sleep. Then, she takes her back to the girls' room, gently places her in bed and kisses her on the top of her head. She notices the older girls are awake._

Marcia: Mom, are you okay?

Carol: Shh! Go back to sleep.

Jan: Is daddy back?

Carol: Good night.

_She kisses them on the top of their heads and shuts their door. She then goes to the bedroom that she and Roy have shared since their wedding night. She curls up on the bed and cries herself to sleep._

_**----------Scene Changes-----------**_

_**Six months later.**_

_Roy and Carol Tyler are on opposite sides of the courtroom. The divorce is being finalized. The assets have been divided and custody and visitation arrangements have been made. All that's left is for the parties to sign on the dotted line. The judge addresses the couple._

Judge: As for the custody and visitation is concerned, the court hereby awards sole custody of Marcia Ann Martin, Janice Carol Martin, and Cynthia Denise Martin to one Mrs. Carol Ann Tyler Martin. The court hereby awards Roy Charles Martin supervised visitation every other Saturday. Let's make it the first, third and fifth Saturday of the month, from nine a.m. to seven p.m.

Roy: **Angry. **Hey, that's not fair! They're my girls too!

Judge: **Bangs his gavel on the desk. **One more outburst from you, and I'll hold you in contempt of court. You are also hereby ordered into alcohol treatment. I do believe you have a drinking problem, Mr. Tyler. I do believe you love your girls...

Roy: **Interrupting. **I do. I'd do anything for my girls.

_Carol suppresses a snort._

Judge: Since you'd do anything for your girls, I hereby order you into inpatient alcohol treatment, and then when I'm satisfied you've made sufficient progress, with reports turned into my by your counselor, then we'll revisit the visitation.

Roy: That's all I want. Time with my girls.

Judge: And once you're released from inpatient treatment, I expect you to secure sufficient employment and lodging for yourself and the girls, and be enrolled in AA. Is there anything else?

Carol's attorney: We're still requesting spousal and child support.

Judge: Agreed. Spousal and child support will be awarded to Carol Tyler and the girls in order to provide a sufficient domicile, food and clothing, and whatever childcare expenses Carol may incur. The specific amount is yet to be determined, upon Roy's successful completion of his rehab requirements.

Carol's attorney: Thank you, your Honour.

Judge: And with that, the court hereby declares that the marriage between Roy Charles Martin and Carol Ann Tyler Martin is dissolved. **He bangs his gavel. **Best of luck to you two.

_Carol looks back at her mom and dad. Mrs. Tyler embraces her daughter. Carol and Roy sign the necessary documents, making the divorce official._

Mr. Tyler: Let's go home, Kitten, and see the girls.

Carol: **Sad. **Okay.

* * *

_**Back to the present.**_

_Carol is asleep by the time Mike comes in to go to bed. He dresses for bed and and notices that the divorce decree has slipped out of Carol's hands. He puts it back in their firebox in the bureau, which holds copies of the kids' birth certificates, Roy's and Sue's death certificates, the kids' adoption certificates, and their marriage license. He shuts the box and bureau, and crawls into bed._

Mike: I love you.

_He kisses his beloved on the cheek. She wakes up and rolls over to face her husband._

Carol: I love you too.

_She strokes his face with her hand._

Carol: I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you as a husband.

Mike: And I'm the luckiest man in the world.

Carol: **Sits up and looks for the papers. **Where's the papers?

Mike: They fell on the floor, so I put them back in the fire box.

Carol: Thanks.

Mike: Are you okay?

Carol: Yeah. Our anniversary yesterday and Jan's school project just got me thinking about what a wonderful life I have now. I love you and I love our family.

Mike: I love you and I love our family too.

Carol: When Roy left and then died, I thought my life was over, but when I met you, I realized it was just beginning.

Mike: When Sue died, I too thought my life was over, but I found a new like with you.

Carol: I love you.

_They fall asleep in each others' arms._

* * *

_A few days later, Jan finishes up her Genogram and family report. She's in the den, showing it to her parents._

Mike: **Looks at the Genogram. **You did a really good job here.

Carol: **A tear forms in her eye. **You even included Paige.

_Paige is noted by a triangle crossed out._

Jan: Well, Paige is part of the family.

Mike: The birthdates and places are correct for my side of the family.

Carol: They're correct for mine and Roy's sides too.

Jan: **Grinning. **Thanks. I'd like to read the report to the whole family, if that's all right.

Carol: Sure.

_They leave the den, round of the rest of the kids and Alice, and sit in the family room, so that Jan can deliver her report. She begins._

Jan: I was born April 29, 1959 to Carol Ann Tyler Martin and Roy Charles Martin. At the time, I had one older sister, Marcia Ann Martin, born August 5, 1957....Three years later, on August 14, 1962, my younger sister Cynthia Denise Martin was born. I was jealous of Cindy. I was no longer the youngest, so our dad took Marcia and me to the local pet shelter to pick out a dog or cat. I saw this cute, furry yellow kitten and fell in love with him at first sight. Dad said since I picked the cat, Marcia got to name him. Since he looked like a yellow ball of fluff, she decided "Fluffy" was a good name for the cat. We took him home and mom fell in love with him instantly....We seemed to be very happy until I was in Kindergarten when my dad lost his job. Things were very hard on my parents because they had three girls to feed, my dad had no job and my mom went back to work part-time at the local laundromat. Marcia and I were at school when mom worked, and Cindy stayed with my Grandma and Grandpa Tyler. My dad's parents died before I was born. My grandma got to see Marcia, but my granddad died shortly after my mom and dad were married....

_Marcia and Cindy seemed to be very interested, but the boys tried their hardest not to yawn._

Jan: **She glares at her brothers. **Anyway! **She continues reading. **Unfortunately, my dad started drinking because he couldn't find work. Mom and dad fought a lot and they thought it best for us girls if they split up at least for awhile, until dad decided to get help. They wound up getting a divorce, and the judge ordered him into treatment. Well, he got over his drinking problem, and was a good father to my sisters and me....**(she pauses and sighs)** until one day, in the spring of 1966, he was on his way to pick up my sisters and me for a day at the park. He lost control of his car and wrapped it around a tree. He died instantly.

_A look of sorrow spread across Alice's face._

Jan: **Continues. **Mom, my sisters and I moved in with my Grandma and Grandpa Tyler right after dad left and we lived with them until my mom married my new dad, Mike Brady. Mike swept my mom off her feet, almost literally. He had three boys, Gregory Paul (born September 30, 1955), Peter Thomas (born November 7, 1958), and Robert Michael (born December 19, 1960), and one dog named Tiger, who died last year. They also had a live-in housekeeper, Alice Nelson, who still lives with us today.

_The kids smile lovingly at Alice._

Jan: We girls fell in love with Mike too. We thought he was really nice and he treated my mom like a queen and us girls like princesses. He especially loved Cindy, as she was little. When Mike and mom decided to get married, they wanted to adopt each other's kids. Mike's first wife, Sue, died, so the boys were left without a mother, and we without a father. They asked all of us for our permission to get married and be adopted, we girls by Mike and the boys, by mom. Of course, we agreed. **Jan is grinning from ear to ear.** Mike built us a house and right after the wedding and honeymoon (which we all went on!), we were ready to move into the new house. Sadly, our cat Fluffy went into renal failure and died just before we moved, but we buried him in the flower garden out back. The transition wasn't easy; how could it be easy blending six kids, a new marriage, a housekeeper, and a dog into a new house? But somehow, we've made it work. We've had our ups and our downs. Last year, mom and dad were expecting a baby in October, but in the spring, baby Paige died. This was really hard on all of us because we were excited about having a new baby in the house, and now there wasn't going to be a baby. But, we got through it. Last summer, we went to the Grand Canyon, which was our first big vacation as a family of nine.

_Carol chokes back tears at the mention of Paige. Mike puts his arm around his wife and gives her a slight squeeze for comfort._

Jan: In conclusion, I'm very proud of the family I have and I wouldn't change it for the world. A family is made up of those who love each other. I've got two biological parents, and one adoptive parent. I've got three biological sisters, three adoptive brothers, and one full brother or sister, who is Paige, and one housekeeper who is like an aunt to all of us. Our family is more than the sum of it's parts, and I'm proud to be Janice Carol Martin Brady. Thank you.

_Alice and the kids applaud while Mike and Carol get up and embrace their middle daughter._

Mike: Great job, kiddo.

Jan: Thanks.

Carol: I'm really proud of you. You did a beautiful job.

* * *

_The next week, Jan comes rushing in, holding her Genogram and report. Carol and Alice are in the kitchen._

Jan: Mom! Mom!

Carol: What, sweetheart?

Jan: I made an A on my report! I got the highest grade in the class.

Alice: Congratulations!

Carol: That's wonderful, honey!

Jan: In fact, I got the highest score in my grade! I got a 97!

Carol: I'm so proud of you!

Jan: I'm proud of me too!

Carol: Would it be okay if we put your genogram and report in the fire box with the rest of our important pictures?

Jan: **Is delighted with the compliment.** Really?

Mike: Yes, really.

Carol: It's a beautiful piece of family history and I know you'll want to keep it.

Mike: In fact, I know you girls and the guys have important papers you'll want to keep throughout your life, so I think it's a good idea if each of you have your own fire box.

Jan: Cool!

Mike: Tomorrow, I'll take you guys down to the hardware store so you can pick out your fireboxes.

_Alice rounds up the family for dinner._

Alice: All right troops! Dinner's served.

_The family gathers around the table and Mike prays over the food._

_**O Lord, we thank you for the gifts of your bounty**_

_**which we enjoy at this table.**_

_**As you have provided for us in the past,**_

_**so may you sustain us throughout our lives.**_

* * *

_--End of Chapter 10--_


	11. Chapter 11

_--Chapter Eleven--_

_A/N—More Brady history. This continues where Chapter 10 left off._

_

* * *

_

Mike is in his den, working on a project for work. He finds the plans for the house he had originally intended to build for Sue and the boys, but wound up building for Carol and the kids. He thumbs through the preliminary drawings and can remember Sue being extremely excited about the house. "Someday," Mike would say, "Someday when we can afford it, I'll build you your dream house." For Sue, "Someday" never came. Instead, cancer came and prematurely robbed her of life. He remembers that day when she, pregnant with Bobby, was diagnosed with breast cancer. He thinks back to 1960.

_**

* * *

**_

Summer 1960.

_Sue Brady is getting ready for the day. Four-year-old Greg Brady is sitting at the table eating breakfast. Baby Peter has more of his breakfast all over his body than in his stomach. Sue laughs at her baby's mess._

Sue: **Wiping his hands. **Oh Peter. You've got more of your breakfast on you than in you.

Greg: **Rolls his eyes. **Why is he so messy?

Sue: Greg, he's a baby. Babies make messes.

Greg: **Furrows his brow. **Just as long as he doesn't make a mess on me.

_As if on cue, Peter takes a couple banana slices and throws him at his brother, hitting him squarely on his forehead._

Sue: Peter! That's not nice! Tell your brother you're sorry.

_Mike comes in and sees his family. "I've got a perfect family. I've got a beautiful wife, two wonderful sons, and either a son or daughter coming in five or six months."_

Mike: Morning!

Greg: Daddy! Peter hit me with bananas.

Mike: I'm sure he didn't mean to.

Greg: Baloney. He did too.

_Peter starts cracking up._

Mike: **Kisses his wife. **Morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?

Sue: I'm still a bit tired, but at least I'm keeping my breakfast down today. **She smiles. **I can't wait until this baby starts kicking.

Mike: **Beaming. **She'll start kicking soon enough.

Sue: You still think it's a girl.

Greg: **Wrinkles his nose. **Eww! We're having a girl?

Sue: We don't know yet. Your dad's just sayin'.

Greg: Boys are better.

Mike: **Embraces his wife. **Oh you'll learn, kiddo. You'll learn that girls can be pretty special.

Greg: Yuck! No way!

_Mike and Sue giggle at their son's disgust._

Mike: When's your doctor's appointment?

Sue: It's at ten. Linda from next door, is gonna keep the kids.

Greg: She's gonna take us to the park. That's what mom said.

Mike: Would you like me to go with you?

Sue: No, that's okay. He's just gonna tell me I'm eating too much.

Mike: **Waves his hand, dismissing that remark. **Right. You don't eat enough to keep a bird alive. **He kisses her on the cheek.**

Sue: **Chuckles. **You're so good to me.

_**----------Scene Changes----------**_

_Mike comes home from work and enters the bedroom to change out of his work clothes. Sue is curled up on the bed, facing away from the door. Like steady streams, tears are flowing down her cheeks._

Mike: **Concerned. **Sue?

Sue: Mike!

Mike: **Walks around the bed and sits down beside her. **Sue? What's wrong? Is it the baby?

Sue: **Between sniffs. **No, it's not the baby. The baby's doing great. The doctor says she's healthy.

Mike: **Confused. **Well, what's going on?

Sue: The lump....

Mike: What lump?

Sue: The lump...in...my breast.

Mike: **Takes her hands. **What about it?

Sue: It's cancer.

Mike: **Shocked. **What?

Sue: The doctor you know, took a biopsy at my last appointment.

Mike: Yes?

Sue: The report came back and it's cancer.

_Mike is stunned and doesn't know what to say._ _Instead, he holds her as she melts into his embrace. Tears flow down their cheeks._

Mike: So, what does this mean?

Sue: Well, the first thing will be surgery to remove the lump and then we'll do chemotherapy or radiation.

Mike: Won't that harm the baby?

Sue: We don't know, but what choice do I have? I don't want to do chemotherapy, because I want this baby.

Mike: We can try for another.

Sue: **Angry. **Don't say that! I want this baby. THIS baby. **She places her hands on her abdomen.** I love this baby.

Mike: **Puts his hand over hers. **Me too. We'll talk to the doctor and see what he says.

Sue: I don't want chemotherapy until after the baby's born! Period, end of sentence.

Mike: Okay.

_They embrace more. Then, she sits up and looks at her husband._

Sue: Promise me something.

Mike: Sure.

Sue: If I don't make it, I want you to find someone who you love very much and loves our boys as much as we do.

Mike: Don't talk like that. You're gonna be fine.

Sue: **Irritated. **Mike, this is cancer! Cancer kills. I'm gonna do my best, but there are no guarantees. Please, just promise me!

Mike: **Reluctant. **Sue,...I...I'm not sure if I can promise that. You're the love of my life.

Sue: And you're mine, but please. I need to you do this. I need to know that if I go, you and the boys will be okay.

Mike: Okay, I promise.

**----------Scene Changes----------**

_**Spring 1964.**_

_Mike and Sue are in bed. The cancer has spread and the doctor has deemed her condition as imminently terminal. All treatments have ceased, as they've been determined to be futile. She is tired, weak and frail. She picks up a picture of her boys._

Sue: I want to see them grow up!

Mike: I know. I want you to see them grow up.

Sue: Look at them, Mike. We have such beautiful boys. Greg. He's such a little man.

Mike: He is. I think he's nine going on forty.

Sue: **Chuckles. **He is. And then Peter. He's gonna be a heartbreaker when he's older. You need to watch him.

Mike: Why do you say that?

Sue: Look at his eyes! Those are the eyes of a heartbreaker. And then Bobby. He's a dreamer. My little Bobby. He's not even four yet!

_Tears stream down her face._

Sue: I'm going to miss them. **She sighs. **Promise me something.

Mike: Okay?

Sue: I'm serious.

Mike: Sure.

Sue: I want you to promise me that if you find someone else to love, that you'll marry her.

Mike: **Pained. **Don't talk like that.

Sue: Mike, I'm serious. I don't have much longer. I know that. When I die, the boys are going to be without a mother.

Mike: They'll have Alice.

Sue: Yes, and she's wonderful, but she's not a mother. The boys need a mother.

Mike: They have a mother. They have you.

Sue: Mike, don't make this difficult for me.

Mike: I'm sorry. I don't mean to make this difficult. I don't want to think about marrying someone else right now.

Sue: I know you don't, but I need to have this conversation...please.

Mike: **Strokes his wife's face. **I'm sorry.

Sue: **Tears roll down her cheeks. **Please promise me that you at least won't close your heart to finding someone to love. I love you and I don't want to you to be alone. If you find someone to love and who loves you and the boys, please, you've got my blessing to marry her.

Mike: **Inhales. **All right. I promise.

_They hold each other and fall asleep in each other's arms._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

_Mike lays the plans down on the drafting table. He spots a picture of Carol and picks it up. "Sue was right. She wanted me to find someone special and I did." He addresses his first wife while studying the picture of his second. "Sue, you were so right. I've found someone who is very special. You'd like her. She's kind, funny, beautiful, and she loves the boys just as much as she loves her own girls. I love her girls too. You'd like her." He chuckles to himself, "It's like you hand picked her."_

_**

* * *

**_

1969.

_Mike and Carol go into his study._

Mike: C'mere. I've got something I wanna show you.

Carol: **Curious. **Oh?

_He leads her over to his drafting table and opens a roll of paper._

Carol: What's this?

Mike: This...is our dream house.

Carol: **Excited. **What?

Mike: I have always wanted to build a house for my family. I've been working on this for some time.

Carol: I can see you have. Show me?

_He begins to show her the plans._

Mike: I thought this would be the living room.

Carol: I love how spacious it looks.

Mike: And I thought I'd connect it to the dining room, kitchen and over here, the family room.

Carol: Oooh! I love these windows! It'll bring in the sun. I love it!

Mike: On the other side of the living room, will be my study. Then, up these stairs, we'll have bedrooms for the boys, the girls, and...us.

Carol: **Not quite realizing what he's saying. **Us?

Mike: Yes, us.

_Carol can't say anything._

Mike: Well, if we're gonna get married, we'll need a bigger house for our family. This house isn't big enough, and although I like your parents and they seem to like me, I don't think they'd want the boys and me to move in with them.

_Carol is still at a loss for words. Mike gets down on one knee and pulls out a box._

Mike: When I first saw you at the park, when our youngest were fighting over the slide, I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I love you. I love your girls. I want us to be a family.

_A tear rolls down Carol's cheek._

Carol: **Barely chokes out the words. **I love you.

Mike: Would you marry me?

Carol: Yes! **She holds her hand out so he can put on the ring. **My hands. They're shaking.

_Mike steadies her hand and puts it on her finger. He helps her up and envelops her in an embrace._

Carol: I love you!

Mike: I love you too!

_They engage in full lip-lock. Suddenly, they hear cheering. They break apart and look at the door. They see seven pairs of eyes looking at them. Carol beams and lays her head on her now fiancé's chest. The kids continue cheering and surround the happy couple._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

_Mike places the picture of Carol back on the side table next to his drafting table. Carol walks into the den and sees her husband lost in thought._

Carol: Mike, are you coming to bed?

Mike: Oh, I'm sorry!

_She notices the rolled up plans._

Carol: Isn't that the plans to our house?

Mike: Yes. Along with drawings I did on and off when I was trying to figure out what the house should look like. **He shows her a picture. **This is the picture Sue liked.

Carol: **Studies the picture. **That's lovely. I love the gables.

Mike: She did too.

Carol: Show me some of the other pictures.

Mike: This was my first drawing.

Carol: **Trying not to show her dislike. **Mmmm, I'm not so sure.

Mike: **Chuckles. **Sue wasn't too keen on it either. I didn't mind because I drew this in high school. I thought it was a rad bachelor pad.

Carol: Mmm. I'd say it's more of a bad bachelor pad.

Mike: **Feigns being wounded. **Oh, you wound me!

Carol: Show me another?

Mike: This one was my favourite, until I drew the one we used.

Carol: Oh, it's lovely. Why didn't we use this one?

Mike: It didn't really go with the interior that we decided upon.

Carol: Oh.

Mike: Remember? We'd decided we didn't want our bedroom downstairs.

Carol: I remember.

Mike: And this plan and exterior were the compromises we decided upon.

Carol: **Kisses her husband on the cheek. **And I love our house.

Mike: So do I. One thing I want to do is raise the attic.

Carol: **Confused. **What?

Mike: Raise the attic. I was thinking that it might make a good game room for the kids or another bedroom.

Carol: Oh?

Mike: Yeah. I was thinking our kids are growing up, getting older, and they might want a place to entertain without being disturbed by the rest of the family.

Carol: How would we raise the attic? Is it possible?

Mike: I designed the foundation to support three floors and in the original plans, I had the attic as an extra room. At the time, I didn't have the finances to build the extended attic.

Carol: When would we start on this project?

Mike: I'm thinking this fall. That way, it's not too hot and it'll be finished in the spring, ready for the kids to enjoy it.

Carol: **Excited. **I think they'll really enjoy it. Let's not tell the kids. It'll be a nice surprise for them.

Mike: Agreed.

Carol: **Gives her husband and excited hug. **This is going to be great! They'll love it.

Mike: We can tell them we're thinking about putting in a guest room.

Carol: **A wry smile spreads across her face. **They'll probably think we're trying for another baby.

Mike: **Strokes her face. **Are you saying you want to try for another baby?

Carol: **Puts her arms around his neck. **No, but we can sure practice.

_An eager grin spreads across Mike's face as he leads his wife out of the den, up the stairs, and into the bedroom._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter 11--


	12. Chapter 12

_---Chapter Twelve---_

_A/N—This takes place before the Hawaii episodes during the summer of 1972. I watched "Fright Night" last night and the attic was full-size by then. In addition, the ghost story I'm using is taken from this website: www. americanfolklore .net_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Mike is driving home from work. "I'm ready to get the attic raised. Wonder if Carol will go for it?" He pulls into the driveway, turns off the ignition, gets out of the car, and walks into the house. Carol is folding laundry in the family room. She looks up, sees her husband, and smiles.

Carol: Hi honey! How was your day?

Mike: **Kisses his wife. **I had a good day. I landed the Jones account.

Carol: **Excited. **Wonderful! **She throws her arms around her husband.**

Mike: It comes with a bonus, and I thought that we'd go ahead and start on the attic.

Carol: **A bit confused. **I thought we'd decided to start on it this fall.

Mike: I was thinking. We've got the bonus money, and the kids will be at camps for most of this month. What do you think?

Carol: **Not so sure. **Mmm, I don't know.

Mike: I've got a contractor all lined up and we can get it done in a month's time.

Carol: Mmmmmm.

Mike: We've got our church garage sale this fall and another in the spring. We can get things organized over the summer, so we can participate in the sale in November. Whaddya say?

Carol: **Sighs. **I guess so.

Mike: Good. The contractor will be here after dinner, so we can go over the plans.

_

* * *

_

The family is sitting down around the table, eating dinner.

Bobby: Mom, are my swim trunks clean?

Carol: Yes. They should be in your dresser.

Bobby: I looked. I couldn't find them.

Carol: They're there. Alice did a load of laundry yesterday.

Cindy: What about my purple swimsuit?

Carol: Yes, it's clean.

Cindy: Good. I thought I'd take that one to swim camp.

Carol: I think you should take your blue and green one.

Cindy: But it's a one-piece. My purple one's a two-piece. It's a pain trying to get the one piece off when it's wet.

Carol: You'll need the one-piece for swim practice. They won't let you wear a bikini for practice.

Cindy: **Sighs. **Okay.

Bobby: Do I need to take my blue and red trunks or can I take the camouflage?

Carol: You'll need the blue and red for practice.

Peter: Dad, I'll need to get some camping equipment for Frontier Scout camp.

Mike: We'll go Friday.

_Carol shoots him a look. She doesn't want to be alone with the builders. Mike nods._

Carol: I could take you.

Peter: **Rolls his eyes. **No, I'd rather dad take me.

Mike: **Looks at his wife and then back at his son. **How 'bout Saturday? We can go down to the camping store.

Peter: I've got my lantern, but I need a mess kit and stuff to make a buddy burner with. **He thinks for a minute and comes up with another needed item. **Oh! I also need a Swiss Army Knife.

Mike: We'll go through your supply list and see what exactly you need.

Marcia: Mom, I need warm-ups for dance camp.

Jan: And I need camping supplies for Sunflower Girl camp.

Carol: **Sighs. **Greg, do you need anything for football camp?

Greg: Not a thing. **He grins. **...but I could use some more film for my camera.

Carol: I can take Marcia to get her warm-ups and Mike, you can take Peter and Jan to get their camping supplies.

Cindy: Can I get some new flip-flops for camp?

Carol: Sure. Bobby, do you need a new pair?

Bobby: **Complaining. **What do I need flip-flops for?

Carol: To keep your feet protected in the locker room. I'll take Bobby and Cindy to get flip-flops. **Changes the subject a bit. **Are you guys excited about camp?

Marcia: I am. Finally, I'll be moving into pointe. It's about time!

Peter: **Rolls his eyes. **Great. There goes the swelled head.

Marcia: **Offended. **Hey!

Mike: Peter, knock it off.

Greg: I hope I get first string.

_The kids talk about their excitement about their respective camps._

_

* * *

_

After dinner, the contractor comes over, and Mike and he talk about the renovations in the den.

Mike: How long will this take?

Contractor: The average would be around six weeks.

Mike: Okay. How much are the estimated costs?

_The contractor writes down a few figures and shows them to Mike, who nods. Carol comes in the den and Mike shows her the figures._

Carol: Will we need to move out of the upstairs while it's being done?

Contractor: Perhaps a few nights when the major demolition occurs.

Carol: When would you start?

Contractor: As soon as you'd like.

Mike: The kids will be going to camp on Sunday, so we can start on Monday.

Contractor: Okay. I can have my crew here by eight on Monday.

Mike: Good enough.

_The men shake hands and the contractor leaves. Mike and Carol go back into the den and he goes over the plans with his wife._

Carol: So, we're gonna put a sink over here by the window?

Mike: Yeah, I thought that would work for both a bedroom and a guestroom.

Carol: **Smiling. **Good thinking.

Mike: See? A couch could go here over by this window, and a TV and stereo system along the opposite wall.

Carol: **Hesitant. **Uhh, you remember that this room is above our bedroom.

Mike: I know. All the more reason we can keep an eye on them.

Carol: **Skeptical. **All right.

_Suddenly, there's a knock on the doorframe. Mike and Carol startle and put away the plans._

Bobby: **Curious. **Whacha looking at?

_Mike and Carol try not to look like they're up to something._

Mike: Oh, nothing. What do you need?

Bobby: Steve called. Can I go to the zoo with Steve tomorrow?

Mike: Sure. What time will they pick you up?

Bobby: Nine.

Mike: All right.

Bobby: **Excited. **Great! I'll go call 'em back.

_He runs out of the room. Mike and Carol chuckle and embrace._

_

* * *

_

Sunday is camping day. The kids are packing, getting last minute details together.

Cindy: **Frantically looking for something. **Where's my beach towels?

Jan: I don't know. Probably down with my sneakers.

Cindy: So, where's that?

Marcia: **Gently folding her clothes. **Look in the laundry room, you two.

Cindy: **Runs out of the room. **Fine!

_Meanwhile, in the boys' room. Peter and Bobby are packing. Mike walks by._

Mike: **Knocks on the door. **Got everything packed?

Bobby: Yeah...but I need a towel.

_Just then, Cindy runs by with towels._

Bobby: Got a towel?

Cindy: Here's a couple.

Bobby: Thanks.

_Mike you two hurry up. Your mom and I will drop you off at camp at four, so you need to be ready to leave here in an hour._

Cindy: I'm almost done.

Bobby: Me too.

_Greg knocks on the door._

Greg: Hey Pete, your ride's here.

Peter: **Grabs his stuff. **Thanks.

Greg: Oh dad, I'm gone, okay?

Mike: All right.

Peter: Bye dad.

_Peter leaves and Mike helps Bobby with the rest of his packing. Meanwhile, Carol knocks on the girls' door._

Carol: Got everything?

Marcia: I'm almost done. Suzie's parents are picking me up any minute.

Alice: **Knocks on the door. **Marcia, Suzie's here.

Marcia: Oh! Thanks! **She runs out the door with her suitcase in hand.**

Carol: Bye!

Marcia: **Startles and backtracks. **Oh! I'm sorry. Bye!

_She hugs her mother and leaves. Carol chuckles._

Jan: Mom, are my sneakers clean?

Alice: They're in the laundry room, and yes, they're clean.

Jan: Thanks, Alice. **She leaves the room to go get them.**

_A few minutes later, the doorbell rings. Jan runs to the front to answer the door._

Jan: It's for me!

_She answers the door while Mike and Carol come downstairs. It's Jan's ride, picking her up for camp. Jan bids her parents goodbye. They watch her get in the car, and then close the door behind her._

Mike: **Puts his arm around his wife. **Four down, and two to go.

Carol: **Chuckles. **Getting anxious to get the kids out of the house?

Mike: Oh! Just a little bit.

_He envelops her in an embrace, kissing her on the neck, causing her to giggle. As if on cue, Bobby and Cindy run downstairs with suitcases in hand, startling their parents out of their embrace._

Mike: You two ready?

Cindy: Yeah! I hope we get there early enough so I can get the good cabin.

Carol: Oh? What's that?

Cindy: There's one with just single beds instead of bunk beads. Danielle and I try to get that cabin every year. **She rolls her eyes. **Last year, Chrissy and her minions beat us to it.

Carol: Who's Chrissy?

Cindy: Only the most obnoxious girl at camp.

Bobby: Yeah, she's a piece of work.

Mike: **Looks at his watch. **Well, it's time for us to go.

_They go to the car and head to the camp. Once they arrive, Cindy dashes to her desired cabin and is very excited to find out she and Danielle secured it, much to Chrissy's disappointment. Mike and Carol help the kids settle in, give them each a kiss, and head home._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol get home and prepare the attic for the reconstruction that begins the next day. The contractor and his crew arrive bright and early the next day, ready to begin. They begin work and Mike gets ready to head to the office. Carol stops him.

Carol: Oh, no! You're not going to the office.

Mike: Carol, I'll only be gone for a few hours.

Carol: Not while the crew's here.

Mike: Listen, I've got a meeting I've got to go to. I'll only be gone a couple hours. If you've got any questions, just call the office.

Carol: **Sighs. **Okay.

Mike: **Tries to assure his wife. **I'll be back by lunchtime.

Carol: All right.

_Mike gives his wife a kiss on the top of her head. She rolls her eyes. He chuckles and gives her a peck on the lips._

Carol: **Smiling. **That's better.

Mike: I won't be long. I promise.

Carol: All right.

_Mike goes off to the office. The construction begins with a loud bang. Carol looks up to the ceiling and sighs._

_

* * *

_

Jan is enjoying Scout camp. It is nightfall and the Scout leaders have a fire going, made from coals. The girls are savouring a traditional camp dinner of hot dogs, beans and s'mores. Jan and her best friend, Kerry Hathaway, are sitting on a log.

Jan: **Biting into her s'more. **Mmm! There's nothing like s'mores over a roasted fire.

Kerry: You said it!

Jan: Ready for another one?

Kerry: Yeah.

_Jan assembles another one for each of them._

Kerry: Yours always comes out better than mine. It doesn't break like mine does.

Jan: I think it's how long it's cooked on both sides. Dad's a master at s'mores over a campfire; he makes a mean s'more. We make them every year on our family camping trips.

Kerry: **Smiles. **Must be nice going camping with the family.

Jan: Yeah, it's fun. I didn't think I'd like going camping, but I love it.

Kerry: **Taking another bite. **Mmmm! This is so good.

Jan: They do!

_The girls continue to enjoy their s'mores as the Scout leader leads the girls in a sing-a-long around the campfire. Soon, it's time for bed. The girls prepare for bed. Jan and Kerry go into their tent, which they share with two other girls, and unroll their sleeping bags. They arrange their bedding, making it as comfortable as possible. The Scout leader covers up the coals, extinguishing the campfire. Jan, Kerry, and their tent mates get into bed._

Kerry: Jan, can you tell us a ghost story?

Girl1: You tell ghost stories?

Kerry: Yeah! She's the best!

Girl2: Ooh! Tell us! Please!

Jan: Okay!

_The girls sit up and Jan begins._

Jan: This is the story of "The Bells." There once was an evil priest who did not fear God or man. His duties for the church included counting the offerings and ringing the bells to summon people to Mass. But his heart was filled with greed, and he began to take advantage of the good people of his parish. The priest stole money out of the offerings to keep for himself, and when he had filled a chest full of gold, he killed a man and buried him with the chest so the murdered man's ghost would guard it. Anyone who tried to dig for the treasure would be devoured by the skeleton of the murdered man.

The evil priest planned to return to Spain with his ill-gotten treasure, but he fell ill with a fever a week before his ship was scheduled to leave. On his deathbed, the priest repented of his crime. He swore to his confessor that his soul would not rest until he returned the gold to God. The priest died before he could reveal the place where the treasure was buried. As he gasped out his last breath, he said: "Follow the bells. They will lead you to the treasure."

The Padre who attended the dying priest did not heed his words. But the sweeper who was working in the hallway at the time of the evil priest's death was struck by the notion of buried treasure. He was very poor and wanted a better life for himself and his family, so the sweeper determined to take the treasure for himself. Each night for a week, he took a shovel and dug in the monastery gardens, searching for the priests treasure. He found nothing.

One night the sweeper was awakened from his dreams by the sound of the parish bells ringing out loudly in the darkness. He leapt to his feet, fearing some emergency, and then realized that his wife and children had not stirred in their beds. Remembering the evil priest's last words, the sweeper felt sure that the mysterious ringing of the bells was for his ears alone, to lead him to the treasure.

Taking his shovel, the sweeper followed the sound of the church bells up and up into the hills. He was gasping for breath when he reached the source of the sound. He was on a wide ledge overlooking the valley. Two trees guarded the spot, and it was beside these trees that the glowing, ghostly church bells hovered. Taking his shovel, the poor sweeper dug a deep hole among the roots of the trees. After several moments, his shovel hit something hard!

Eagerly, he swept the dirt away from the object and found a small chest. He hauled it out of the ditch with trembling hands, placed it on a rock, and broke the lock with the edge of his shovel. when he opened it, piles of yellow gold met his dazzled eyes. He gathered up a handful of coins, reveling in the weight of so much money. The coins were cool to his touch, and he felt the smoothness of the metal as he rubbed the coins between his fingers. And that was when he heard the moaning...

_The girls' eyes widen and they giggle with glee. Jan continues...._

Looking up, the sweeper saw the skeleton of the murdered man whom the evil priest had buried with the treasure. It was rising out of the pit under the trees, eye sockets glowing with blue flames. "Mine," the skeleton intoned, stretching its bony arms toward the sweeper.

"Mine!"

The sweeper screamed in terror and leapt away from the box of treasure, dropping the coins that he held in his hands. He ran down the hill as fast as he could go, the skeleton in hot pursuit. Behind him, the bells began to ring again as he fled for his life from the ledge.

The sweeper kept running long after the sounds of pursuit ceased, and did not stop until he reached his home. It was only then that he realized he had left his shovel back with the buried treasure on top of the hill. it was an expensive shovel and he could not afford to lose it.

Waiting until daylight, the sweeper went reluctantly back up into the hills to retrieve it. When he reached the ledge, there was no sign of the skeleton, the chest of money, or the hole he had dug the night before. He found his shovel at the top of a tall tree whose first branches began nearly twenty feet above his head. The skeleton must have placed it there after it chased him down the hill, he decided grimly, knowing that there was no way he could retrieve it.

Turning sadly away, the sweeper's eye was caught by a gleam in the bushes near the rock where he had placed the treasure chest the night before. Carefully, keeping his eye on the place where the skeleton lay buried, the sweeper felt around the rock until his hand closed on two gold coins that the ghost had missed. Casually he put the coins in his pocket and hurried from the ledge. When he got home, the sweeper put the coins into a sock and hid it under the floorboard for safekeeping.

The sweeper never went back to the ledge to retrieve the evil priest's buried treasure, though sometimes he was still awakened by the mysterious sound of the bells. He knew it would take someone more pious than himself to banish the ghost of the murdered man and reclaim the money for God. But he did use the gold coins to send his eldest son to school, and with the left-over change, he bought himself a new shovel.

_The girls squealed with delight._

Girl1: Jan, that was the best!

Kerry: Told you she was!

Girl2: Tell us another!

Jan: Okay. **She begins another...**

_

* * *

_

Bobby and Cindy sit on the bleachers in the gym at swim camp. The coach is going over the camp rules. The kids aren't listening.

Bobby: I wish he'd quit yammering. I wanna get up on the dive.

Cindy: Yeah, me too.

Bobby: I wanna do the biggest cannonball and splash the ceiling. You?

Cindy: I wanna learn how to do a couple somersaults off the dive.

Bobby: Betcha I can do a bigger splash than you.

Cindy: Betcha you can't.

Bobby: How much do you wanna bet?

Cindy: One week's allowance sounds good.

Bobby: Let's shake on it!

Cindy: You're on.

Coach: **Blows his whistle. **As I was saying....

_Bobby and Cindy sit up and pay attention. Before they know it, they're ready to take on the high dive. Bobby climbs up the ladder and struts out to the end of the board._

Bobby: Hey Cindy! Watch this!

_He goes back to the base of the board, runs to the end, bounces into the air, tucks his knees into his chest, and plummets into the pool, leaving a splash behind him. Cindy and the others applaud. Bobby swims back to the top of the pool and waves to his "adoring fans." He gets out of the pool and struts over to his sister._

Bobby: Your turn, sis. Try to beat that!

Cindy: Don't mind if I do!

_She climbs up the ladder to the dive. She struts to the edge of the board and waves to the cheering crowd below her. She looks down at the water and sighs. "Okay, I can do this!" Proudly, she struts back to the base of the board, runs to the end, bounces into the air. She tucks her knees to her chest and plummets into the water, leaving a splash behind her. The kids applaud and cheer. She swims up to the surface and waves to the crowd. She gets out of the pool and struts over to her brother._

Bobby: **His eyes pop out of his head in amazement. **You actually splashed the ceiling!

Cindy: I did?

Kid1: You sure did. Look up.

Cindy: **Looks up and sees the water droplets. **I didn't think I did that.

Bobby: You sure did. So, one week's allowance, coming your way.

Cindy: Ah, it was just a fun bet.

Bobby: No, really. **He smiles and winks. **Maybe I can win it back before we get home.

Cindy: Oh, we'll see, dear brother. We'll see. **She grins and walks off.**

_

* * *

_

----End of Chapter 12----


	13. Chapter 13

_----Chapter Thirteen----_

_A/N—Continuing from last chapter. And oops, I mis-spelled Suzy's (I spelled it Suzie) name in the last chapter. This is the same Suzy from "Welcome Aboard." I don't know much about ballet and pointe. I did some research, so I apologize if it's not totally accurate._

_

* * *

_

The reconstruction is well underway. The upstairs is a mess due to the renovations. Mike and Carol are in bed talking.

Mike: Carol, can I ask you something?

Carol: **She props her head on her hand, leaning on her elbow. **Sure.

Mike: **Unsure of how to begin. **I was wondering a few things.

Carol: **Curious. **Oh?

Mike: Yeah. You were hesitant about us starting the renovations early.

Carol: I know. It's summer and it's hot. I was afraid it would be unbearably hot for us if we started the renovations early. We'd originally decided to start construction in the fall when it wasn't so hot. Why did you want to do the renovations early?

Mike: The kids were going to be at camp for a good portion of this month, and then when I landed the Jones account, we had the money to get it done. I just wanted it over with.

Carol: I really wish we'd talked about it before you secured the contractor. We usually talk about these things.

Mike: I'm sorry. I should've consulted you before I made the decision to hire the contractor.

Carol: I should've said something when you told me about the contractor. **She sighs and looks at the ceiling for a moment. **I am kinda glad we're getting this over with. I wasn't looking forward to the mess and cleanup.

Mike: I figured it would be a hassle renovating with the kids underfoot, going to school and being pulled in the thousand different directions they're always pulled during school.

Carol: **Chuckles. **That they are.

_Mike strokes the side of her face with his hand and Carol leans in._

Mike: Can I ask you something else?

Carol: Sure.

Mike: You seem to be afraid of being alone in the house with the workers. I don't mind working from home sometimes, but I can't work from home all the time.

_Carol looks downcast. Mike places the tips of his first two fingers under her chin and gently raises so he can look her in the eyes._

Mike: **Concerned. **Hey. I don't mean to make you feel bad. I'm just curious, that's all.

Carol: **Sad. **I know. **She tries to dismiss her feelings. **It's silly...

Mike: No, it isn't. I can see something's bothering you. Tell me. I'm your husband. I love you.

Carol: **She inhales.** One night when I was five months pregnant with Marcia, someone broke into the house and robbed us.

Mike: **Shocked. **I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?

Carol: Roy hired a contractor and workers to build a deck on the back of our house and to do a few other things around the house. The night it happened, Roy was at work and I was asleep. I heard glass breaking and woke up. I got up to see what was going on and saw someone out of the corner of my eye.

Mike: He didn't see you, did he?

Carol: No. I went back to my bedroom and called the police. Then, I called Roy. The police came and arrested the guy. Roy came home as the police were walking him out to the squad car. The thief was one of the workers that had been inside our house.

_Mike appears pained. He is searching for words. Carol continues._

Carol: Roy and I discovered he'd broken into our tool shed as well. **She sighs. **I wouldn't have been able to protect myself had he tried to hurt me. Even if I hadn't been five months pregnant, I wouldn't have been able to fight him.

Mike: So this is why you've been reluctant to be at home without me while they've been here.

Carol: Yeah. I know Alice has been here, but it's not the same.

Mike: I understand. I can work from home most of the time, but if Mr. Phillips or Mr. Matthews call me in for a meeting, I have to go in.

Carol: I know and I appreciate you working from home, even though you didn't know why I insisted.

Mike: I love you. I want you to be happy and feel safe in your own home.

Carol: Thanks. I love you.

Mike: From now on, let's talk about things, okay? We usually do, but I think we haven't done a good job this time around.

Carol: I agree. **She sighs. **Hold me.

_Mike embraces his wife. She melts into his embrace._

_

* * *

_

At Frontier Scout Camp. Peter is at the archery range. He sees the other scouts in queue in front of him, trying out the new bow and arrow sets. He's a bit nervous about trying his hand at shooting, as he's not as athletically inclined as his older brother is. Fortunately Greg is at football camp and Bobby's not old enough for this camp yet. He's next in line. The Scout Master calls him forward.

Scout Master: Peter, you're next.

_Peter takes the bow and arrow._

Scout Master: Take the bow and hold it like so. **He helps Peter hold it correctly. **Now, take the arrow, and place it here.

_Peter does as instructed._

Scout Master: Good! Now, aim and release.

_Peter aims and releases. The arrow sails through the air and hits near the bullseye. Peter pumps his fist and cheers._

Scout Master: Great shot! Try again.

_Peter shoots again. This time, the arrow hits dead center._

Scout Master: **Jokes. **Are you sure you haven't done this before?

Peter: **Still stunned. **N...n...no sir.

Scout Master: Well, you're a natural. **He hands him a bow. **Here, go to that range and practice some more. I think you should enter the archery tournament at the end of the week.

Peter: **Smiling. **Yes, sir! Thanks!

_He takes the bow and a few arrows and practices. He is excited to discover that he is really good at archery. Most of the arrows are landing either dead center or near the center of the target. Other scouts notice his skill and stop to watch._

Scout1: Hey look at Peter!

Scout2: Wow! He's a regular Robin Hood!

Scout3: Pete, ya think you could help me? Mine hit the ground.

Scout2: He'll be a force to be reckoned with at the tournament.

Scout1: Yeah.

_Peter tries to play it cool, but he is eating up the attention the other Scouts are giving him. He runs out of arrows and then helps his fellow Scout with his technique._

Peter: Here, hold it like this. **He helps the Scout reposition the bow.** Now, pull back like this.

_The Scout does it as instructed._

Peter: Now, release!

_The arrow cuts through the air, but misses the target._

Scout3: **Disappointed. **Aww, man!

Peter: **Encouraging. **Try again.

_The Scout tries again and hits the target._

Scout3: Yesss!

Peter: That's it! Good!

_Peter and the other scouts continue to practice their archery skills._

_

* * *

_

Marcia is at dance camp. She and the other girls are in the studio, preparing for dance class. Marcia and Suzy stretch out at the barre.

Suzy: Do you have your pointe shoes?

Marcia: Yeah. Got 'em in my bag. I'm hoping that I'll get to start pointe this week.

Suzy: Oh, I bet you'll get to. You're really good.

Marcia: Thanks. How is pointe?

Suzy: It's really fun. I feel like I'm free when I'm up on pointe.

Marcia: You're so lucky you got to start last year.

Suzy: Yeah. I love it!

_The teacher comes in and settles the class down._

Teacher: Okay, I've got the results of yesterday's juries. Some of you will be going on to pointe and others still need some work. As I call your name, get your pointe shoes and come over here to be fitted. The rest of you, who are already on pointe, can help the new ones. The others, who are not chosen for pointe, I want you to go over the routine we learned yesterday. **She begins reading out names. **Leslie Anderson, Valerie Appleton, Sarah Baird, Linda Bosley, Marcia Brady....

_Suzy smiles as Marcia excitedly gets up and grabs her shoes. The teacher helps the girls fit their shoes. She hands out padding for the girls to place at the toe, and ribbon to pin on the sides of the shoes. She teaches the girls how to lace them._

Teacher: Now, I'm going to come around and help you rise on point.

_The teacher gets to Marcia and helps her rise onto the point. Marcia wavers a bit and the teacher steadies her. She slowly gains balance._

Teacher: That's it! Good job!

Marcia: **Beams. **Thanks!

_She breaks her concentration and loses balance. The teacher steadies her._

Teacher: Okay, that's good. How do the shoes feel? They're not too tight, are they?

Marcia: No.

Teacher: What about the ribbons? Do they feel okay?

Marcia: **Not sure. **Mmm, I don't know.

Teacher: We can work on the adjustment. Some dancers like the ribbon back a bit; others like it more forward.

_Suzy helps Marcia adjust the ribbons on her shoes._

Suzy: How's that?

Marcia: **Raises up and down on the toes. **That's better.

Suzy: Good. We can sew them on tonight.

_Marcia raises up and down on the toes, stretching in various poses._

Marcia: You're right! It does feel like I'm free.

Suzy: **Stops her. **Hold it! You don't want to overdo it or your feet are gonna look and feel like they've been chopped with a meat cleaver.

Marcia: **Chuckles. **Okay.

_She sits back down and looks adoringly at her shoes._

Suzy: Yours are really pretty. I like that colour. I wanted pink, but they were out.

Marcia: I like ivory. Yours look elegant. I want my second pair to be ivory.

Suzy: Yeah, you need to get a second pair so these won't get worn out too quickly. **She gets back on task. **Okay, now you need to apply lamb's wool on your toes.

Marcia: **Confused. **Why?

Suzy: Remember the meat cleaver imagery?

Marcia: Yeah?

Suzy: This helps prevent that "chopped up" look.

Marcia: **Chuckles. **Oh!

_Suzy helps Marcia put the lamb's wool on her toes and tops of her feet. After the teacher's satisfied the new pointe students have sufficiently prepared their feet and shoes, she helps them begin their first lesson on pointe._

_

* * *

_

Greg is at football camp playing another game of football. His team is behind 13-7, and is at 4

_th__ down and goal with less than a minute to go in the game. Greg is playing quarterback. The ball is hiked and the play is underway. Greg receives the ball and is running down the field, with the ball cradled underneath his arm. The goal is within a couple steps; he is elated. He takes another step and suddenly, he feels his feet slip out from underneath him. He crashes to the ground, stretches his arms out and places the ball just over the goal. The referee calls the touchdown good. Greg and his teammates cheer. They regroup for the extra point. The kicker kicks the ball and it sails between the goalposts. The buzzer sounds. Greg's team wins 14-13. The team celebrates by lifting Greg and the kicker up on their shoulders. The coach calls the teams to order._

Coach: Good job, men. Get cleaned up. The other coaches and I need to decide how we're gonna use you guys. Some of you will be going up to the Varsity team, others on the Junior Varsity and the rest, better luck next year.

_Greg and the rest of the players go to the locker room. He and Hank, who is a senior in the fall, put away their shoulder pads._

Hank: You were truckin' out there.

Greg: Thanks.

Hank: The coach would be wrong if he doesn't put you on Varsity, or at least first string Junior Varsity.

Greg: I don't know which I want. Varsity would be great, but I sure want to play first string.

Hank: Hey, maybe you'll get first string Varsity.

Greg: Oh, now you're just toying with me. **He snaps his towel at his friend.**

Hank: **Snaps back. **Stranger things have happened.

Greg: **Sarcastic. **Thanks.

_The guys hit the shower, clean up and then head to dinner. They see the coaches at a separate table, talking. Greg assumes they're talking over which person to put where. He's hoping he either gets Varsity or First String Junior Varsity. "After all," he thinks to himself, "I'm a Junior this fall. I'll have one more year to get on Varsity. Then again, if I'm on Varsity this fall, then I'll have a better chance of staying on Varsity my Senior year." He and Hank get their trays and find a table with a couple other friends. They talk about the assignments._

Player1: So, do you think you'll be on the team?

Greg: I hope so.

Player2: Yeah, me too. What about you, Hank?

Hank: Ah, I think my position's safe. Then again, ole stud Greg here could come and upset the senior.

_The two other guys crack up and nearly squirt Pepsi out of their noses._

Player1: Stud?!?

Player2: **Coughs. **Uh, yeah. Mabye "Quick Silver Brady's" more like it, but ole stud? Erm, sorry!

Greg: **Blushes. **Uh, yeah. That's okay.

Player2: I hope they post the results tonight. I wanna know.

Player1: **Doubtful. **I dunno. I think I'd rather wait until tomorrow.

Hank: Well, it looks like we'll know now.

_The boys look over where Hank is looking and see the coach posting some paper up on the bulletin board._

Coach: **Calls the cafeteria to order. **As you can see, we've posted the final results. Feel free to come up and see. Those who have been chosen for the teams, congratulations. Those who haven't, you'll be able to stay through the end of the week and practice with us. Good luck.

_The players storm the board. Greg makes his way to the front and looks for his name. He sees it on the Varsity team. He just about jumps for joy and runs back to the table._

Greg: Woohoo!

Hank: So, what's the verdict?

Greg: Varsity team!

Hank: Congratulations! You deserve it.

Greg: Thanks, man.

_The other two players discover their fates; they're both on the Varsity team. Hank celebrates with them and then looks for his name._

Greg: So, are you in?

Hank: **Proudly. **Yep.

Player1: All right!

Player2: Solid!

_

* * *

_

Back at the Brady house. Construction is very much underway. The kids have been gone for two weeks and are due to come home. The workers have gone home for the day. Carol is lying on the couch in the family room, with a damp cloth on her forehead. Mike comes home from work and sees her lying down. It's obvious to him that she's got a severe headache. He enters the house as quietly as he can. Carol opens her eyes.

Carol: **Weakly. **Mike.

Mike: Hi honey.

Carol: Hi. **She closes her eyes.**

Mike: How are you feeling?

Carol: My head's pounding.

Mike: I'm sorry. The construction?

Carol: Yeah.

_Mike slides her legs over, sits on the couch, and puts her legs on his lap._

Mike: I talked to the contractor today.

Carol: Oh?

Mike: He said it's going to take an extra week or two, so it may wind up taking the full six weeks.

Carol: **Disappointed. **I was hoping it would only be another two.

Mike: He's hoping he can get the process sped up, but it's gonna take time since we want it done right. Have you seen the progress?

Carol: No. I've tried to stay out of it.

Mike: C'mon. Let's take a look.

Carol: Mike, I've got a headache. I really don't want to right now. I don't know if I can sit up without throwing up.

Mike: All right. **He gently gets up and places her legs back on the couch. **I'm gonna go look. I'm anxious to see the progress.

Carol: **Closes her eyes. **Mmmkay.

_Mike leaves and goes upstairs to check out the progress. He opens the door to the attic and goes up the stairs. He can see that the attic has been raised to eight feet, tall enough to be a useful room. He looks up. The room has been enclosed, so it's protected from the elements. The contractor informed him that the new portion of the roof has yet to be shingled. Wiring and insulation is still yet to be done, as is plumbing for the sink. After that, the walls can be finished off. He's going to keep it an unfinished look, as that's one of the new modern styles for attic rooms. However, it will be insulated and fit for use. He's also keeping the ceiling vaulted, again with the unfinished look, but it too will be fully insulated. The carpet will go in last. It will be a simple short shag, which will be warm in the winter and cool in the summer. So far, the job looks really good. "It's a good thing I'm an architect. I know what to look for." He goes back downstairs and tells Carol about the progress._

Carol: **Confused. **Why is it going to take longer than expected?

Mike: Each step of the way requires an inspection, which can take awhile. If any part fails inspection, then taking corrective measures will delay completion.

Carol: Do you think it'll pass inspection?

Mike: With flying colours.

Carol: That's a relief.

Mike: They're doing a really good job. When your headache goes away, you'll have to take a look at it.

Carol: **Groans. **I think that'll be when it's finished.

Mike: **Chuckles, then thinks better of it. **I'm sorry.

Carol: When will the inspectors arrive?

Mike: The first wave should be any day now. They'll have to look at the structure to see if it's sound. **Assures his wife. **But it looks really good. I don't see any problems.

Carol: Good. **She closes her eyes and begins to drift off to sleep.**

Mike: I'll let you sleep.

_Carol nods and drifts off to sleep._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter 13--


	14. Chapter 14

_--Chapter Fourteen--_

_A/N—Continuing from the previous chapter. BTW, a bit o' Brady irony—Susan Olsen couldn't swim, which made the Hawaii trip a bit difficult for her at times._

_

* * *

_

The kids are coming home from their camps. Mike and Carol are excited to see their kids and to hear all about their adventures. They pick up Bobby and Cindy at swim camp. Once the kids get in the car, they begin showering their parents with stories.

Bobby: ...and I finally got even with her.

Cindy: Oh, you just think you did.

Bobby: **Proudly. **Hey, I won the freestyle race and we bet one week's allowance. The last time I checked, it made us even.

Cindy: Aren't you forgetting the butterfly? We went double or nothing there and I won that one. So, that means you still owe me one week's allowance.

Bobby: **Rolls his eyes. **That one doesn't count.

Cindy: And why not?

Bobby: That was a relay race and I swam my leg of the relay faster than you did.

Cindy: What-ever! We shook on who won the race—your team or mine, not who won the individual legs.

_They keep bickering. Carol comments facetiously to her husband._

Carol: I think it was quieter at the house with the construction going on.

_Mike chuckles as they continue driving._

Bobby: Can we go to Marioni's for dinner?

Cindy: Yeah. I want something other than camp food for dinner.

Mike: Sure. We've got to pick up Peter and Jan, and then we can grab a pizza.

_

* * *

_

They get to Peter's Frontier Scout Camp. He's all packed and ready to go when Mike pulls up to the campsite.

Peter: Hey mom! Hey dad!

Carol: **Hugs her son. **How was camp?

Peter: **Tries to act cool. **It was okay.

Carol: Just okay?

Peter: **Smiles. **All right. It was great! I won the archery tournament! **He shows off his trophy.**

Mike: Congratulations!

Carol: I didn't know you liked archery.

Peter: Neither did I. In fact, some of the other scouts wanted me to give them archery tips. I can't wait 'till next year!

_Peter gets in the car and Mike loads his stuff into the wagon. Bobby and Cindy heard the conversation._

Bobby: **Heckling. **Yeah, I'd call that beginner's luck.

Cindy: **Digging. **Hmm, like your dive off the high dive?

_Mike gets in the car and they head off to Jan's camp._

Carol: **Overhears. **What dive?

Bobby: **Excited. **It was sweet! I did a front somersault and ended with a pike. My entrance was smooth.

Carol: That's great!

Peter: I also went on the zip line. Those things are cool!

Bobby: I wanna do that!

Peter: I felt like I was flying.

Cindy: I wonder if I'll get to do a zip line at Sunflower Girl camp?

Bobby: **Laughing. **Nah, you'll just learn how to bake brownies or something.

Cindy: **Rolls her eyes. **Kill me, now.

_

* * *

_

The Bradys pull into Jan's campsite. She and her tentmates are taking their tent down.

Jan: I can't believe camp's over.

Kerry: **Equally somber. **Yeah, it's been great.

Girl1: I wish we could stay here another week or so.

Girl2: Me too. I loved it!

Jan: **Admires her new badges. **I can't believe it! I earned ten badges! I don't think Marcia earned this many at camp at one time.

Girl1: I think it's a record!

Kerry: **She looks at her own array of badges. **I love the bird watching badge.

Jan: My favourite's the Nature badge.

Girl2: I like the Ecology badge.

Girl1: Mmm, the camping badge is pretty cool too.

Jan: **She smiles. **Won't my dad be surprised when he sees the architecture badge?

Kerry: Did he even know you'd been working on it?

Jan: Nope! I wanted it to be a surprise.

Girl1: Well, I think he will be.

_Mike approaches the girls._

Jan: Hey dad! **She hugs her dad.**

Mike: How are you?

Jan: I had so much fun!

Mike: Great! You got your stuff ready?

Jan: Yeah!

_She gets her bags and gear together. Mike puts it in the car. Carol hugs her daughter._

Carol: My baby! How was camp!

Jan: It was so much fun. **She shows her mother her badges. **I earned ten badges!

Carol: Ten? Wow!

Jan: That's more than Marcia, isn't it?

Carol: **Not going to play that game. **Both of you did very well.

Jan: Hey dad! I've got something to show you.

Mike: **Walks over to his wife and daughter. **What is it?

Jan: **Shows her sash. **See any interesting badges? **Beaming.**

Mike: **Looks at the sash. **You got your Bird Watching badge.

Jan: **Giggles. **Actually, I got that over spring break.

Mike: Oh! I see! You got your Camping badge.

Jan: Everyone got that one this trip. Look again.

Mike: I see Life Saving. That one's very important. And there's Cooking. I bet you're as good of a cook as your mother is.

_Carol blushes._

Jan: Look at this one. **She points to the desired badge.**

_Mike realizes it's an architecture badge. Carol beams with pride. He's moved with pride that his daughter has shown an interest in his profession._

Mike: Architecture?

Jan: Uh huh!

Mike: You mean you're interested in architecture?

Jan: **Smiling. **Maybe. I liked the project I had to do and I wanted it to be a surprise.

_Mike hugs his daughter. They get in the car and head to Marioni's._

_

* * *

_

After dinner, the Bradys are more than ready to be home. Mike pulls in the driveway. The kids notice that the house looks a bit different.

Peter: What's up with the house?

Mike: We're doing a little renovating. That's all.

Jan: What are we renovating?

Mike: We're redoing the attic.

Bobby: What for?

Mike: Just wait. You'll find out soon enough. **He stops the car in the driveway. **Let's get your stuff out. I know you'll want to shower before bed.

_Just then, Greg and Marcia pull into the driveway and get out of the car. Carol greets their oldest. Mike and their four youngest go into the house, carrying their gear._

Carol: Hi guys!

Marcia: Hi mom! **She hugs her mother.**

Carol: How was camp?

Marcia: It was wonderful! I had the best camp ever in the whole wide world!

Greg: Tell us how you really feel.

Marcia: **Rolls her eyes. **I hated it. It was the worst.

Carol: So? Tell me what happened.

Marcia: **Excited. **I made pointe!

Carol: **Hugs her daughter. **Oh honey, congratulations!

Marcia: My instructor said I'm a natural on pointe.

Carol: That's great! **She turns her attention to her son. **How was football camp?

Greg: I made Varsity.

Carol: Congratulations.

Greg: Thanks.

_He begins unloading the car. Carol and Marcia also bring gear into the house._

_

* * *

_

The kids are putting their stuff away and wonder about the attic. Mike and Carol gather their kids so they can explain what's going on.

Mike: I know you've been wondering about the attic renovations.

Bobby: Yeah!

Mike: We thought about turning the attic into another room.

_The kids are excited._

Jan: What kind of room?

Cindy: **Excited. **You're gonna have another baby! That's why we need the extra room!

Carol: **Blushes. **No, I'm not having a baby.

Mike: We thought possibly an additional family room.

Bobby: How come?

Mike: You guys are getting older and we thought you might want a game room or something of the sort so that you and your friends would have an additional place to, umm, as you call it "hang out."

Peter: That's really neato!

Marcia: When will it be ready?

Mike: The room itself won't be finished for another month or so, but I'm thinking it'll be this spring before it's ready.

Greg: Why so long?

Mike: We've got the fall and spring garage sales to do, and so we'll have to store things in there until then.

Carol: Your father and I decided to start on the room while you guys were away so that we wouldn't be interrupting everyone's schedules so much.

_Alice walks up the stairs._

Alice: I need all your grungy clothes so I can put in a load of wash.

Carol: You don't have to do a load right now. It's late.

Alice: Oh, it's okay. Wouldn't wanna have the clothes sour overnight. I'll put 'em in for a good wash and soak and then fluff 'em after breakfast tomorrow.

_The kids gather up their dirty clothes and put them in the hampers in the laundry room._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol are getting ready for bed. Carol is brushing her hair at her vanity while Mike brushes his teeth.

Carol: **Smiling. **It's so good to have the kids back home.

Mike: I missed them too.

Carol: It's so quiet without them.

Mike: **Chuckles. **You call two solid weeks of workers renovating the attic quiet?

Carol: You know what I mean. It was just...

Mike: Different.

Carol: Yeah, different. Did you know that this was the first time all of the kids' camps coincided with each other's?

Mike: No, I didn't.

Carol: Mmm, hmm!

_Mike finishes brushing his teeth, puts the toothbrush back in its holder and returns to the bedroom. He begins massaging his wife's shoulders._

Mike: You're glad to have all your chicks back in the nest.

Carol: **Melts underneath his ministrations. **Mmm, yes I am.

_Mike takes the hairbrush from her hand and begins brushing her hair._

Carol: Did we get the inspection report?

Mike: We did.

Carol: What did it say?

Mike: We passed with flying colours.

Carol: Great! So now what?

Mike: They'll start back up either tomorrow or Tuesday.

Carol: Just in time for the kids to go over to their grandparents. **She begins purring as Mike plants gentle kisses along her neck. **Mmm, that feels really good.

_Mike puts the hairbrush down. Carol stands up and faces her husband. Mike wraps his arms around his wife's waist and pulls her close into a deep kiss. Carol starts giggling._

Mike: What is it?

Carol: The kids.

Mike: What about the kids?

Carol: I can't believe the kids thought we were having a baby.

Mike: **Curious. **What's so funny about that? We were trying to have a baby up until we lost Paige.

Carol: I know, but I dunno. I guess that since we decided not to have any more children, and our kids are growing up and pretty self-sufficient, it seems strange to think about having a baby.

Mike: I know it does.

Carol: **Sighs. **I miss our baby.

_Mike holds her as tears flow down her cheeks. She looks over at Paige's cross._

Carol: We should have a nine month old by now! We should have seven kids, not six! Oh Mike, I feel so empty! **She places her hands on her abdomen. **It's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten sick, Paige would still be here.

_Mike holds her as the tears flow._

Mike: We don't know that. Even if that were true, it's not your fault.

Carol: How can it not be? My body failed her.

Mike: **Pulls back and looks his wife in the eye. **It...is...not...your...fault. **Carol tries to look away. **Look at me. **She does as requested. **It is not your fault. Paige just died. That's it. No more beating yourself up over it. **His voice softens. **I mean it.

_Carol nods and chokes back tears. Mike brushes a tear from her cheek._

Mike: I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

_Mike rubs her back, calming his wife down. She relaxes in his embrace._

Mike: Let's go to bed, okay?

Carol: I'm gonna go wash my face and then I'll join you.

_She washes her face and then slips in beside her husband. She falls asleep in his arms._

_

* * *

_

A month later, the renovations have been completed. The kids are out for the day, as they didn't want to hang around while the construction is going on. The inspector is back for a final inspection. Mike is walking through the construction site with the inspector.

Inspector: It looks good. I'm certifying the attic fit for occupation.

Mike: Thanks.

Inspector: **Writes up a yellow slip. **Here you go! I'll write up the report and file it with the permit office.

Mike: Will I get a copy?

Inspector: Sure. I'll have one mailed certified to you by the end of the week.

Mike: **Walks the inspector to the front door. **Thanks.

_The men shake hands._

Inspector: Have a good day.

Mike: You too.

_The inspector leaves. Mike shuts the door behind him and goes into the family room. Carol is crocheting an afghan._

Carol: So?

Mike: It passed.

Carol: **Smiles. **Great! Now we can get the stuff out of the garage and get it back into the attic.

Mike: Don't you think we should go ahead and get it ready for the kids?

Carol: No, I'd really like to get the stuff out of the garage. You know that the Bernstein's garage got broken into last week. I don't want it to happen to us.

Mike: **Remembering her history.** Okay. When the kids get home, we'll take the boxes out of the garage and put them back in the attic.

Carol: Thanks.

Mike: Would you like to see the attic?

Carol: **Puts the afghan aside. **Sure.

_Mike and Carol go up to the attic. He shows her the completed renovations. She studies the newly renovated attic._

Carol: I love it! It's so nice and spacious! I'm almost envious.

Mike: **Curious and smiling. **Almost?

Carol: Yeah. If I were a teenager, I'd want this room.

Mike: **Feeling amorous. **Well, if we're going to be teenagers...

_A wry smile spreads across his face as he takes his wife's hand, leads her into their bedroom, and locks the door. Mike begins planting kisses along his wife's neck and shoulders. Carol moans with pleasure as she fumbles for the tail of her husband's shirt. She quickly untucks his shirt from his slacks. She tries to pull his shirt over his head, but he's busy fumbling with her blouse. Carol chuckles._

Carol: Need some help?

_She unbuttons her blouse, exposing her bra and breasts. Mike sits on the bed, puts his arms around her hips and pulls her close. Carol unbuttons her husband's shirt, exposing his chest. Mike pulls Carol onto the bed beside him and begins massaging her back. His hands slide down to the small of the back. Carol groans with pleasure._

Mike: More?

Carol: **Panting. **Yes.

_He moves his hands over a bit._

Mike: Here?

Carol: Mmm, hmmm!

_He moves his hands up his wife's back and unhooks her bra. Suddenly, the phone rings. Carol deflates on her husband's chest as Mike answers the phone._

Carol: Great.

Mike: Hello?

_Greg is on the other end._

Greg: Dad, the station wagon broke down. We're at Haskell's Ice Cream right now and we're waiting for the car to be towed.

Mike: What happened?

Greg: I think it's the alternator. I had a hard time starting the car after we got out of the movies and it seems to be losing power. It wouldn't start when we decided to leave the ice cream parlour. So, I called for a tow truck. Where should I get it towed?

Mike: Have them tow it to Mr. Turner's shop.

Greg: Okay. I'll ride in the truck to the shop.

Mike: I'm on my way. I'll pick up the kids at Haskell's and then swing by so you can take the kids home. I'll stay with the car.

Greg: Okay dad. See you in a few. Bye.

_The men hang up. Carol sighs._

Carol: The station wagon break down?

Mike: **Sighs. **Yeah. I've gotta go pick up the kids.

_He gets up and puts his shirt back on. Carol reluctantly puts her blouse on as well._

Mike: I'm sorry. **He stands up. **I'll be back as soon as I can.

_Carol looks sad sitting on the bed, so he wraps his arms around her waist, leans in and delivers a passionate kiss._

Mike: Make that last.

_Carol returns the kiss. Mike heads out to get the kids. Carol draws herself a bubble bath. After a relaxing bath, she gets out, dries off, dresses and heads downstairs._

_

* * *

_

Carol goes downstairs to the kitchen. Alice is fixing dinner.

Carol: Need any help?

Alice: I've got the meatloaf in the oven already and am planning on fixing au gratin potatoes.

Carol: Oh, I can do that.

Alice: Sure. I'll get the salad started.

_Carol fixes the potatoes while Alice fixes a house salad._

Carol: Are the kids home?

Alice: They're playing outside.

_Carol walks to the sliding glass door and pulls back the curtains. She sees Jan and Cindy on the swings, seeing who can swing the highest. Bobby is climbing the outside of the swingset, trying to dodge his sisters. Greg is waxing the convertible. Marcia is lying in the recliner, sunning herself. Peter is shooting hoops. She smiles, "I love my family. Look at them. They're growing like weeds. It seems like yesterday when the girls were babies, or when I met Mike and the boys." She sighs. "Greg will be in college in two short years. Marcia starts high school this fall. Time has sure flown!" She snaps out of her thoughts and returns to the potatoes. Alice notices she's still deep in thought._

Alice: A penny for your thoughts?

Carol: I was just thinking about the kids. They're sure growing like weeds.

Alice: Oh that they do! I remember when I first met you and the girls. I thought the girls were three of the most precious little girls I've ever seen. I still do.

_Carol's blushing._

Alice: I thought Cindy was such a doll.

Carol: **Cracking up. **Oh, don't let her hear you say that. Although she loves her dolls and being a "mommy" to them, she hates it when people say she's cute or a doll.

Alice: Oh?

Carol: Oh yeah! When she was two, mom was playing dress up with her and made the mistake of telling her she was a cutie. She put her hand on her hip, stomped her foot and said, "I not cute! I pretty!" I happened to see that and just about fell down laughing.

Alice: **Cracking up. **I can just see that! Still, she's such a little princess.

Carol: That she is! Remember when she was the fairy princess in her first grade play?

Alice: Oh yes! She was cute, umm, pretty. And what a dilemma the school put her in. Imagine, making a child choose between her parents. That's not right.

Carol: I'm glad her teacher understood what position this put Cindy in and made accommodations for her.

Alice: I also remember Marcia and Jan spoiling her "rotten" since I met you guys.

Carol: Yeah, they love their little sister. They may pick on her, but they do. They've spoiled her ever since Roy and I brought her home from the hospital. They were always bringing me outfits to dress her in. Marcia always loved shopping and so Roy took the girls to pick out outfits for Cindy. Jan gravitated to the frilliest dresses. Marcia preferred the simpler dresses.

Alice: I remember them making wings for Cindy's fairy princess costume. Jan's wings were bigger than Cindy.

_Carol puts the potatoes in the oven. Mike comes home._

Mike: Hi honey! **He gives his wife a peck on the cheek.**

Carol: What's the verdict on the car? **She instinctively holds his hand.**

Mike: Greg was right. The alternator went out.

Carol: How much did this set us back?

Mike: Oh, not much. Alternators aren't all that expensive. Let me get washed up before dinner.

_Carol is still holding her husband's hand as he tries to leave the kitchen. Alice nods her head, signaling Carol to go with him. She finishes up dinner preparations while Mike and Carol leave the kitchen. _

_

* * *

_

The couple goes into their bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. They sit on the bed.

Mike: Now, where were we?

Carol: I think we were right here.

_She places his hand on her breasts. Mike begins unbuttoning her blouse, planting kisses along the nape of her neck and collar bone. Carol moans with pleasure as she removes her husband's shirt. Mike lays his wife on the bed. Carol rolls over, so she is underneath her husband. He raises up and begins massaging her shoulders and breasts. Carol shudders._

Mike: Okay?

Carol: Yeah. Keep going.

_She moves underneath her husband and Mike continues his ministrations. Suddenly, they hear the sound of a window breaking. Carol startles. Shortly thereafter, someone knocks on the door. Mike rolls off his wife and the couple begin putting themselves back together._

Carol: **Groans. **Great.

Mike: Who is it?

Bobby: It's me. Can I come in?

Mike: Hang on.

_He gets up, making sure he and Carol are dressed before unlocking the door and revealing their youngest son. Carol is sitting on the bed. He sighs and opens the door._

Mike: What's going on?

Bobby: **Sounding guilty. **Umm, Pete and I were tossing around the football and umm, we accidentally broke the window in the attic.

_Mike and Carol both sigh._

Carol: Oh Bobby!

Bobby: I'm sorry. We didn't mean to.

_Peter walks up behind his younger brother._

Peter: Uhh dad, we're sorry. We were just tossin' it around and...

Mike: **Annoyed. **Yes, I know. The ball hit the window in the attic.

_Mike, Carol and the boys go up to the attic to investigate the damage. They see the football lying beside shards of glass. Mike looks at the window and sees the damage. There is a large hole in the center of the bottom window. He is so irked, he can hardly speak._

Carol: You boys need to be more careful.

Bobby: I know. I'm sorry.

Mike: **Sighs. **Some of this is coming out of your allowances.

Peter: I figured as much.

Mike: I'll call our insurance company tomorrow. For now, I want you boys to grab a couple brooms and dustpans so we can get this mess cleaned up.

_The boys do as instructed. Carol tries to calm Mike down._

Carol: We'll get it taken care of.

Mike: **Frustrated. **I've told the kids to be more careful.

Carol: I know.

_The boys come back with the brooms and dustpans. Mike helps them clean up while Carol goes to the kitchen to help Alice finish dinner preparations._

_

* * *

_

That evening, Mike and Carol are in bed. Mike reaches over to stroke his wife's hair. Carol pulls away.

Carol: Not now.

Mike: Have a headache?

Carol: No.

_Mike tries again. He snuggles up to his wife and begins planting gentle kisses along her cheek and neck. Carol pulls away._

Mike: What's wrong?

Carol: Nothing. I'm just not in the mood.

_Still feeling amorous, Mike wraps his arm around his wife. Carol moves his arm off of her._

Carol: **Annoyed. **I'm...not...in...the...mood.

Mike: **Confused. **What's wrong? You were in the mood earlier today.

Carol: I'm just not. Sorry.

Mike: **Somewhat resigned. **Okay. I just thought since the kids were in bed and we'd have no interruptions, that we could....

Carol: I know, but I'm tired. I just want some sleep.

Mike: All right.

Carol: **She rolls over away from her husband. **Good night.

_Mike tries to give his wife a quick good night kiss._

Carol: **Firm. **Good night.

_Mike turns off his lamp, snuggles down into the covers and goes to sleep._

_

* * *

_

---End of Chapter 14---

A/N--Bit o' Brady trivia--Florence Henderson's first married name was Bernstein. Episode referenced is "Eeeny Meeny Mommy Daddy." Next chapter will be Hawaii!


	15. Chapter 15

_---Chapter 15----_

_A/N—Hawaii! As with the Grand Canyon chapter, this won't be an episode rewrite, but will hit highlights and I'll add things (such as what really happened to Susan Olsen while they were canoeing in the ocean—only a fragment of that scene is in the episode; she couldn't swim, and Florence scooped her up out of the water. Cindy can swim, however). I've also fallen out of a craft (in my case, an inner tube in rapids), fell underneath a bunch of people and my cousin had to pull me out of the water. So, part of this is loosely based on my experience (and yes, I can swim quite well). So, think of this chapter as a companion piece to the Hawaii trilogy. With that, happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

Mike walks through the front door after work, like he does every day. However, this is a different day, for he has a wonderful surprise for his whole family. He can't wait to see his wife and kids and tell them his good news; he knows they'll be extremely excited to hear. He even has the surprised gift wrapped in a white box and green bow. He places his briefcase on the coffee table, walks over to the stairs, places the gift box on the table by the stairs.

Mike: Honey? I'm home!

_His beautiful wife walks around the corner from the kitchen. Her eyes brighten when she sees her husband._

Carol: Hi sweetheart!

Mike: Hi honey! **He opens his arms to receive an embrace, but she makes a beeline to the box.**

Carol: Oh! What is it? **She picks up the box.**

Mike: Don't I even get a kiss?

Carol: Oh, okay! **She gives him a peck on the cheek. **Now, what's in the box?

_Peter walks in the room._

Peter: What's in the box?

Mike: Hi. Curiosity runs in the family. Would you go get the rest of the kids, 'cause I've got a surprise for the whole family.

Peter: 'kay. **He yells. **Greg, Marcia, Jan, Bobby Cindy!

_Carol covers her ears._

Mike: **Annoyed. **I said go get them. I know how to yell.

Peter: Okay.

Mike: Scoot.

_Peter goes up the stairs to get his siblings._

Carol: Hey Mike, while we're waiting for the kids, what is it?

Mike: **Chuckles. **It's a box with a ribbon on it.

Carol: **Frowns. **Oh, you are mean!

_He hugs his wife while the kids race down the stairs, asking what's in the box._

Mike: You'll never guess, you'll never guess!

Bobby: What's in the box?

Peter: Maybe something good or somethin'?

Mike: Anything good? Yeah, it's good. **He corrals the kids. **I'll tell you.

Carol: Okay.

Mike: It has to do with...water.

The kids: **Confused. **Water?

Greg: The box?

Carol: **Confused. **Water? Well, for one thing, it's too little for a swimming pool.

Mike: Won't you go ahead and open it?

The kids: C'mon, mom!

Carol: I'm so excited! I can't believe it! **She's very excited and continues to say so while she fumbles open the ribbon.**

Mike: You'll never guess! **He is grinning with pride and excitement.**

Carol: It looks like airline tickets!

Mike: Because they are airline tickets!

Carol: For all of us?!

Greg: Are we going somewhere?

Cindy: Where are we going?

Mike: Mr. Phillips asked me to check out the construction of a building I designed....

Carol: **Interrupting. **Yeah, where?

_The kids echo their mother's question._

Carol: Where are we going?

Mike: The kids are out of school and we thought...

_The kids are just about jumping up and down with curiosity._

Mike: ...I'd take the whole family along at company expense.

Carol: MIKE, where are we going?

Mike: **Has enjoyed stringing them along, but decides to let them off the hook. **HAWAII!

Carol and the kids: HAWAII?!!!!

Greg: We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii!

_They squeal with delight._

Carol: What'll I wear?

_Mike cracks up and embraces his wife. Alice hears the commotion and enters the living room._

Alice: What is it? What's going on?

Carol: Alice, we'll tell ya later; just yell!

_Feeling rather strange at this request, goes ahead and yells. The kids are jumping up and down with joy and fill her in on the celebration._

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol are in their bedroom, packing for their trip.

Carol: Oh Mike, I'm so excited, I can't contain myself!

Mike: **Chuckles and envelops his wife in an embrace. **I'm glad you're excited.

Carol: I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. Roy and I talked about it once, but instead, we got pregnant with Marcia. **Changes the subject a bit. **How did you get Mr. Phillips to agree to taking the whole family?

Mike: Well, he knows that both of us have had a hard time right after Paige and the anniversary was just a couple months ago. He thought this would be a good way to "get out of Dodge," so to speak.

Carol: And the kids?

Mike: Then he got to thinking, Hawaii's probably a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He thought that since the kids were out of school, and that the kids love the beach and surf, that they'd really enjoy going. And before you ask, he also thought Alice might enjoy it too. **He begins being amorous. **Also, he thought this would be a good second honeymoon, so to speak, and that Alice could help keep an eye on the kids and let us get away. **He plants kisses along her neck.**

Carol: **Swoons in his embrace. **Mmm! Just the two of us. That sounds nice.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in the girls' room. The girls are packing, excited to be going to Hawaii.

Jan: Hawaii, I can't believe it!

Marcia: **Dreamily. **I know! I can't wait to hit the beach!

Jan: You just want to scope out the guys.

Marcia: **Sighs. **You caught me. I bet the guys are really cute there. Just think, Jan. They'll be dark and handsome.

Jan: Yeah!

Cindy: **Frowns. **Not me.

Marcia: **Chuckles. **Just you wait, little sister, soon you'll be scoping out guys.

Cindy: Never!

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in the boys' room.

Peter: Hawaii! Wow! I can't believe it!

Greg: I can't wait to hit the surf...and check out the bikinis.

Bobby: **Rolls eyes. **You're always scoping out chicks.

Greg: Yeah. The girls in their bikinis. **Dreams. **Mmm, hmm!

Peter: Yeah. Chicks.** Nodding and pats his brother on his back. **Just you wait, little man, just you wait.

Bobby: **Dismissing them. **Yeah, yeah.

Peter: Do you think you could teach me how to surf?

Greg: We'll see. I've heard the surf there is slammin' to the max.

_

* * *

_

The plane ride feels way too long for the Bradys; they can hardly wait to land in Honolulu. As they walk down the stairway from the plane, they are greeted with beautiful Hawaiian ladies, ready to grace them with leis. Mike and Carol chuckle as their two older sons flirt with the women, although Peter ducks when one tries to give him a lei. Carol thinks to herself, "One down, one in the works, and one more to go." The whole gang cracks up when Alice is covered with leis.

_The Bradys finally get to the Sheraton Waikiki. Mike checks the family in and they head off to their rooms. The boys have their own room. Greg and Peter claim the beds, leaving Bobby with the roll away. Alice is rooming with the girls. The room has three beds, which Alice, Marcia and Jan claim. Like Bobby, Cindy is stuck with the roll away. Neither Bobby nor Cindy really care too much that they wound up with the roll away beds, because they're in Hawaii! _

_After the kids get settled in, Mike and Carol head to their room. Carol shrieks in surprise as Mike sweeps her off her feet and carries her through the threshold._

Carol: Mike!

Mike: Can't I carry my bride across the threshold?

_Carol giggles as he gently lays her across the bed. He joins her and strokes her cheek with his hand._

Mike: I love you.

Carol: **Purrs. **I love you too. I can't believe we're in Hawaii.

_Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Mike gets off the bed to answer the door, and Carol sits up. He opens the door to reveal the kids._

Mike: You guys ready?

_The family gets into their rental station wagon to start sight seeing. David, their tour guide, drives the car to an overlook near Waikiki beach._

_

* * *

_

The view of the city is breathtaking. The water is so blue and the palm trees, a vibrant green.

Carol: Look, isn't this impressive?

Mike: What's this place called again, David?

David: They call it _Pu_'_uo_-_ka_-'eha.

_The family tries to pronounce the name, with little success._

Marcia: What?

Mike: Hey, why don't we call it "lookout point?"

_The family continues to giggle._

_

* * *

_

Next, they see the modern state building and the statue of King

_Kamehameha__. The Iolani Palace is nearby. David tells the family about the statue and palace._

David: ...the only real palace in the United States. Here, let me take your picture in front of King Kamehameha. You know, he was the first island chief to get all the islands under one rule, so he was our first king.

Cindy: I bet I know why he was king.

Jan: Why?

Cindy: Because of how big he was!

___The family chuckles. David takes their picture. Then, David takes them to see the blowhole, which reminds the Bradys of Old Faithful._

Peter: **Taking a picture. **That's really neat!

Bobby: **Taking a picture. **Yeah, get your picture?

Peter: Yeah, but I thought it'd really blown and get us all wet.

Bobby: **Sly.** Oh, you wanna get wet? Why didn't you say so? **He squirts his brother with a squirt gun.**

___

* * *

_

The Bradys enjoy canoeing in the ocean. Unfortunately, one of the canoes hits a wave and overturns, dumping Cindy in the water. Carol is horrified when her youngest does not come up for air.

Carol: Cindy!!!!!

___She keeps one hand on the boat while she goes under water, fishing for her daughter. She finds Cindy's hand and pulls her up out of the water. Mike notices that Cindy is struggling ____against her mother, swims over and helps Carol get their daughter out of the water. David and the rest of the Bradys turn the boat upright. Greg leans over. Mike and Carol hoist Cindy up and Greg pulls her into the canoe. David helps the rest of the Bradys into the craft, while Mike and Carol attend to their daughter. Cindy inhales and begins coughing, struggling for breath._

Mike: Lemme get her on her side.

___Mike turns her on her side and Carol rubs her daughter's back. Cindy coughs and spits out water until she's able to breathe. Carol scoops her in her arms._

Carol: Oh, my baby. Are you all right?

Cindy: I'm fine. I couldn't hang on.

David: We can head for shore, if you'd like.

Cindy: No, I'm okay.

Carol: You sure?

Cindy: Yes, I'm sure.

___They continue conoeing for awhile, then decide to take a ferry to the Pearl Harbor/USS Arizona Memorial. This experience really moves the Bradys. David tells them about the history of the Harbor and memorial. Mike reads the plaque, which dedicates the memorial to the lost soldiers aboard the USS Arizona._

Mike: "Dedicated to the eternal memory of our gallant shipmates in the USS Arizona, who gave their lives in action 7 December 1941. From today on, the USS Arizona will again fly our country's flag just as proudly as she did on the morning of 7 December 1941. I am sure the Arizona's crew will know and appreciate what we are doing. Admiral A.W. Bradford, USN, 7 March 1950."

___The family takes a moment of silence. Their mood is a bit somber on the return trip._

Carol: Oh, I must say Pearl Harbor is impressive, isn't it?

David: You know, there is a story about Pearl Harbor most people don't know.

Marcia: What kind of story?

___He tells them of the story of an old island chief, who warned the Americans not to build on the harbor, as it was the home of the Shark Queen God, one of the strongest Hawaiian Gods. The place is taboo; all kids of evil things would happen if they built there._

Jan: What kind of evil things?

___He tells of some unexplained accidents that took place when the harbor was being built upon. ____They had to reconstruct the docks and ports, and the chief repeatedly warned them._

Cindy: Did they listen to him this time?

David: Nope. Nothing happened...until the attack in 1941.

Mike: Well, I hardly think that has anything to do with taboo, kids.

David: Neither do I, Mister Brady, but you know some of these old islanders are pretty superstitious.

___Meanwhile, in a construction site, the taboo tiki is unearthed, much to the horror of Mr. Hanalei. He instructs the younger worker to get rid of it, for it brings forth evil. The young man complies by pitching it with his shovel. After dropping Carol, Alice and the girls off at the hotel, David drives Mike and the boys to the construction site. Mike checks in with the boss while Peter and Bobby look around. Greg stays with David._

Greg: Say Dave, how 'bout we get together and check out some of the more important sites, like bikinis?

David: Hey, right on! Come on down to the beach tomorrow. You can look while I judge a surfing contest with some of my buddies.

Greg: Well, I do some surfing. You suppose I could get into the contest?

David: You're in. But ya gotta watch out. We've got some pretty big surf around here. You gotta keep your eyes on the waves, not the bikinis.

___Meanwhile, Bobby discovers the tiki. He picks it up, thinking he's got a great find. He decides he could make it into a necklace, for it is a good luck charm._

___

* * *

_

That night, Mike and Carol go out for dinner. They are sitting at a small, intimate, round table overlooking Waikiki beach.

Mike: You know, that was a good show tonight.

Carol: It was wonderful.

Mike: Yeah. It was a great act.

Carol: How would you know? You never took your eyes off that hula girl.

Mike: Aww, I barely noticed.

Carol: Oh yeah? Your eyeballs were going back and forth twice as fast as their hips. **She chuckles and takes a sip of her Mai Tai.**

Mike: **Blushes and chuckles. **Well, it's been a good trip for all of us.

Carol: So far, it's been a perfect vacation.

___She leans over and plants a passionate kiss on her husband's lips._

___

* * *

_

The next day, after the Bradys make sure Greg is fine after his surfing accident, the Bradys decide to go on a picnic. Mike has to go to the construction site, and won't be able to join them. He's getting ready for work while Carol is freshening up for the picnic.

Carol: We'll drop you off at work on the way, dear.

Mike: **Getting on his shoes. **Well that's the life. Man goes off to work while wife goes on a picnic.

Carol: Aww! Don't worry! **She gives him a peck on the lips. **Someday there'll be Men's Lib.

___Mike sulks. There's a knock at the door._

Carol: Come in!

___The door opens to reveal Greg._

Greg: If you don't mind,we guys would rather stay here and knock around the beach for awhile.

Carol: You mean you don't wanna go on the picnic?

Greg: **A grin spreads across his face. **The beach with all those girls? That's my kind of picnic!

Carol: **Gives him a light tap with her mat. **Oh, you!

Mike: The doctor was right. The hit on the head didn't hurt him at all.

Carol: Yeah, he's back to normal, all right!

Mike: Yeah, come to think of it, I'm with Greg. That's my kind of picnic too.

Carol: Oh yeah? You just stick to work, buster!

Mike: Uh oh! You're on again.

Carol: Hey, would you put these in the car? I'll get the girls.

___She hands him the rolled up mats and opens the adjoining door between their room and the girls' room._

Mike: Yes, dear.

Carol: **She walks over to the door which adjoins their room with the girls' room. **C'mon girls, hurry up!

___The girls are finishing getting ready. However, Marcia and Jan are bickering _

Alice: **Whistles. **Hey! C'mon! Let's go! Time's a wasting. C'mon!

The girls grab their mats and bags. Jan goes back for her camera. She still has Bobby's tiki in her bag.

Jan: Oh! My camera! **She grabs it and races out of the room.**

Marcia: Jan!

Jan: I'm coming!

___She meets the rest of the family, minus the boys, at the lift._

Carol: There you are!

Jan: Sorry! I'd forgotten my camera.

Alice: Can't forget that. I expect to see some nice pictures.

Jan: No problem.

___

* * *

_

The beach is beautiful! The water is a crystal blue and the beaches, a clean sandstone. Alice and Carol are sitting on mats watching the girls play beach volleyball and snorkel.

Carol: Oh Alice, it's been a perfect day!

Alice: **Takes in a breath of fresh air. **Oh yes! It's nice to look up in the air and see all that blue stuff.

Carol: You mean the sky?

Alice: Yeah, back at home, all that blue stuff is behind all that brown stuff.

Carol: Well, if we get a move on, we'll be able to do some sight seeing before we go back to the hotel.

Alice: That's a good idea, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: Hey kids!

Alice: **Whistles. **C'mon kids, we're gonna do some sight seeing.

___The kids come up out of the water, with snorkels on their faces. They look like swamp creatures rising from the deep. Alice and Carol fold up the towels and mats while the girls dry off and gather up their stuff. Unbeknownst to Jan and the others, a tarantula had crawled into her bag while she was swimming. They get in the car and head off to some sights._

Carol: Did you enjoy the water?

Cindy: Yeah! I swear I could see some fish. I think when I grow up, I want to be a marine biologist.

Alice: A marine biologist!

Carol: That sounds like a great profession.

Marcia: I saw some starfish! They were beautiful!

Jan: I saw some jellyfish. They almost look invisible.

Marcia: How can something look invisible? That's a contradiction in terms.

Jan: What I mean, is they're clear with some squiggles here and there.

___The Brady women and Alice see the mountains and an island off the distance. Marcia and Cindy are looking through viewfinders._

Alice: That's what they call Rabbit Island.

Marcia: Has anybody got a tissue? This lens is dirty.

Jan: Oh, I think I do.

___Jan gets one out of her bag. She brushes up against the tarantula, but doesn't notice it._

Carol: Oh, never mind, Jan. Here's one. **She hands one to her oldest.**

Marcia: Thanks, mom.

___She wipes off the lens and looks. Jan takes a turn and then they go on a stroll. Jan sees an unusual looking bird._

Jan: Oh, look at that funny looking bird!

Carol: Oh!

Cindy: What kind of bird is it?

Alice: **Looks in her travel guide. **Well, it says here it's called a Red Footed Booby.

Carol: **Chuckles. **A Red Footed Booby?

Alice: And he doesn't look any too happy about it either.

___The girls crack up._

Jan: I wanna take a picture of it. **She gets her camera out, again brushing up against that large arachnid.**

Marcia: Oh here, I'll take one of you and that bird_._

___Jan hands her camera to her sister so she can take a picture._

Marcia: Smile, both of you!

___After a round of picture taking, they decide to walk on._

Carol: Bye birds!

The girls: Bye!

___Eventually, they meet up with the boys on the beach. Jan gives Bobby the tiki. He'd thought he'd lost it and thanks his sister for finding it. Then, she leaves and joins her mom, sisters, and Alice on their sight seeing tour. David tells the boys the tiki is taboo. The tiki causes bad things to happen. The boys are a bit skeptical. David also dismisses it as an old superstition. However, Bobby is beginning to freak out a bit over it. He's not sure he wants the tiki anymore. He can't help thinking about the crunched ukulele, Peter nearly being hit with the wall hanging, and Greg's wipeout. He forgets that Cindy had her own wipeout before the tiki was even found._

___

* * *

_

That evening, Mike is back from work. He puts his briefcase on one of the beds and begins undressing, walking into the bathroom. Carol is at the desk, writing.

Mike: This is really living. Home from work in time for a swim.

Carol: Um, honey?

Mike: **Peeks back through the bathroom door. **Yes?

Carol: Did you happen to notice all the nice shops down at the lobby?

Mike: Oh, yes. **He goes back into the bathroom.**

Carol: Honey.

Mike: **Peeks back through the bathroom door. **Mmm, hmm?

Carol: **Leading. **Did you notice any particular one?

Mike: You mean the one with the display case of all the jade and coral?

Carol: **Smiles. **That's the one!!

Mike: **Facetious. **No, I didn't notice that one.

Carol: Umm, umm, Mike? Uhh, the next time you don't notice it, don't notice the beautiful coral pin in the window.

Mike: Okay, I won't notice it.

___He goes back into the bathroom to finish undressing from work._

___

* * *

_

This day feels almost like a disaster for the Brady boys. In addition to Bobby being nearly hit with a heavy wall hanging the previous night, it seems like everyone is dealing with a course of bad luck. Alice throws her back out during a hula lesson, Greg wipes out during the surfing contest, a tarantula crawls into Jan's bag and eventually on to Peter's chest. Mike hears the boys screaming and investigates. He scoops up the arachnid and puts it in a bag so he can get rid of it. Before he can, his beautiful wife confronts him.

Carol: Oh, hi, honey! What are you doing?

Mike: **Trying to extract himself from this awkward situation. **Uhhh, uhh, nothing.

Carol: **Thinks he bought the pin for her. **Uhh, nothing?

Mike: Yeah. That's right, nothing.

Carol: Awww you are sneaky! **She giggles. **Sneaky, but sweet! **She embraces him and gives him a passionate kiss.**

Mike: What do you mean?

Carol: Were you gonna put that under my pillow?

Mike: **Trying not to look horrified at the thought. **Put what? **Looks down at the bag. **Under your pillow?

Carol: **Points to the bag. **That! It's the coral pin!

Mike: Uhh, no. It's not the coral pin.

Carol: It's not the jade bracelet?

Mike: No, no. It's not the jade bracelet.

Carol: **Getting excited. **It's the coral pin!

Mike: No, it's not the coral pin.

Carol: It IS the coral pin! **She grabs the bag from him and looks inside. She's horrified! **Ugh! **She hands it back, and turns her head in disgust. **It isn't the coral pin.

Mike: Told ya!

___He walks off to get rid of the tarantula, while Carol shudders._

___

* * *

_

The boys decide the tiki is bad luck, so the next day, they ask David how they can get rid of it, and put an end to their bad luck streak. David tries to dismiss it, but realizes the boys are really freaked out.

David: Hey, you don't really believe all that jazz, do you?

___Bobby and Peter cringe, so Greg speaks for the three of them._

Greg: Now look Dave, a lot of goofy things have been happening since we got this thing. We'd like to know a little more about it.

David: Well, the only one I know that may know anything about it is Old Mister Hanalei.

Greg: Mister Hanalei?

David: Yeah. He believes in all that stuff.

Peter: Can you tell us where he lives?

Bobby: We gotta talk to him.

David: You know, I think you guys are wigged out, but if that's what you want....

___He gives them directions to Mr. Hanalei, and the boys set out to see him. Mr. Hanalei examines the tiki and tells them the story of the statue. He also tells them how to dispose of it, where they need to go to put it back. Only after they put it back will the taboo curse be lifted. The boys decide they need to go sooner than later. They'll set out the next day. However, they need a plan and decide to enlist the girls for help. They know that their parents would never allow it; in fact, they tried to convince the boys that there's no such thing ____as taboo, but to no avail. They go into the girls' room. Alice is not around, so they feel it's safe to divulge their plan._

Marcia: A burial ground?

Cindy: Dead kings? Yuck!

Jan: Shh, Cindy! Not so loud!

Marcia: We don't want mom and dad to hear what Greg's telling us.

Cindy: I don't even want to hear what Greg's telling us.

Greg: Tomorrow, we're gonna take a bus to the other side of the island. We want you to cover for us.

Jan: How?

Greg: If they ask, tell mom and dad we went sight seeing and that's all you know. Okay?

Marcia: Okay.

Greg: Thanks.

Marcia: Greg, are you and the boys afraid to go to a burial ground?

Greg: Yes, but we're even more afraid of not going.

Jan: But are you sure it's taboo?

Bobby: Of course! How do you explain everything that's gone on?

Jan: What about the canoeing accident?

Cindy: Yeah. I wasn't wearing the tiki. You hadn't even found it yet.

Peter: Don't you remember what David said about the Harbor? It's taboo.

Cindy: **Doubting. **No, it isn't!

Jan: Besides, we weren't even at the Harbor yet.

Bobby: Still, I'd feel better if we put it back.

Marcia: We'll cover for you.

Jan: Just be back before mom and dad ask too many questions.

Greg: Thanks.

___The boys leave so they can make their necessary preparations._

___**

* * *

**_

The next day.

___While the boys are making their way to the burial ground, the girls are going with their mom and Alice to another hula lesson._

Jan: I didn't think I'd enjoy hula. It's kinda fun. Too bad Alice threw her back out last time.

Cindy: Do you think it was because she was wearing the tiki?

Marcia: No. I don't believe in that stuff. How do you explain the canoeing accident?

Jan: How do you explain it then?

Marcia: Just coincidence. That's all.

Carol: **Calling from the hallway. **Girls! Get a move on!

Jan: Coming!

___They grab their stuff and meet their mother and Alice at the lift._

Carol: What took you so long?

Cindy: Sorry, but my skirt got tangled and Jan was helping me untangle it.

___Alice moves her hips back and forth as if she's warming up._

Jan: **Chuckles. **What are you doing, Alice?

Alice: Just making sure I've got oil in my hinges.

Cindy: Oil in your hinges?

Alice: Yes, oil in my hinges, so I don't throw my back out, or throw anything else out.

___This time around, the hula lesson went on without incident. After the lesson, the girls decided they wanted to take another dip in the ocean. Alice decides she wants to do a little shopping, and Carol goes back to the hotel room so she could freshen up before meeting Mike for lunch._

___

* * *

_

Carol is showering. While she is in the shower, Mike enters the hotel room. He hears the shower running, and decides to join her. He grabs a towel, strips down and steps in the shower behind her. He begins planting kisses along her neck. Carol startles and turns

___around._

Carol: Oh! You startled me!

Mike: I'm sorry.

Carol is having a hard time reaching a spot on her back. Mike takes the washcloth from her.

Mike: Here, let me help you.

___Mike begins massaging her neck and shoulders. Between the spray of the water and his ministrations, Carol begins purring as the soap streams down her spine._

Carol: Mmmm! That feel so good!

___As the steam in the shower rises, Mike plants sensual kisses along the nape of Carol's neck and along her shoulders, causing Carol to shudder in excitement. She turns around in his arms and raises her head as their lips meet. Mike deepens the embrace. Heat rises from the tips of their toes and travels through their bodies. Their breathing quickens as their kisses become more passionate._

Carol: Mmm! I lo...**(kiss)**...love you **(kiss)**.

Mike: **(Kiss)** I **(kiss) **lo...**(kiss)**...love **(kiss)**...you.

___An aching need travels through Carol's body, centering between her legs. Mike strokes the back of her head and down her back._

Carol: N...**(kiss)**...n...**(kiss)**...now...**(kiss)**.

___Mike gently backs his wife to the wall and begins to enter her. Suddenly, the water grows icy cold, startling them out of their moment as their bodies seize up from the cold spray. They scream in shock!_

Carol: ACK! It's cold! Turn it off, Mike! Turn it off!

Mike: **Fumbling for the faucet. **I am. It won't budge! I think it's stuck!

Carol: **Groans. **Oh, Mike!

___He finally gets the faucet to budge, turning it off. Carol begins shaking with laughter, burying her head in her husband's chest. Mike enfolds her in an embrace and begins laughing._

Mike: Honey, you're cold. Let me get a towel.

Carol: **Still laughing. **What luck!

Mike: **Laughing. **Well, I guess we have time for lunch before I have to go back to work.

Carol: **Chuckling. **Yeah, I guess so.

___He gets out of the shower and hands his wife a towel as he dries off. She dries off and joins him in the bathroom. They put on fresh clothes and head out for lunch._

___

* * *

_

Later that evening, Carol and Alice are on the deck in Mike and Carol's room. Carol hasn't seen or heard from the boys all day and she's getting worried.

Carol: **Sighs. **I can feel it in my bones, Alice. Something's wrong.

Alice: **Reassuring. **Oh, I bet they'll be home any minute. You know those guys. When they're having fun, they forget about everything.

Carol: Not dinner.

___Mike comes in the door, so the women meet him to see what he's heard._

Carol: Oh Mike, did you find the bus driver?

Mike: Yeah, and he remembers the boys getting off the bus, but he doesn't remember exactly where.

Carol: Maybe we otta call the police.

Mike: Tell them what, honey, the boys are a little late?

Alice: He's right, Mrs. Brady. It's like I said before. They forget about everything when they're having fun.

___

* * *

_

Meanwhile in the girls' room. They're also getting a bit concerned that the boys aren't back. It's late and they've not heard a word from them either.

Jan: I think we should tell mom and dad where they went.

Cindy: Jan's right. We should tell them.

Marcia: But we gave our promise that we wouldn't. I say we wait a little longer.

Cindy: I say we tell.

Jan: In this instance, I agree with Cindy. What if they're hurt?

Marcia: **Against her better judgment, she knows her sisters are right. **Okay, let's tell them.

___They go into their parents' bedroom and see the three adults worried sick._

Marcia: Mom, dad?

Carol: What is it, honey?

___The girls sit on one of the beds._

Marcia: We know where the boys went.

___Marcia proceeds to tell all they know._

Mike: Why didn't you tell us this before?

Marcia: Well, because we promised the boys we wouldn't.

Carol: Oh honey, you know better than that. You don't keep a promise like that if you know it'll hurt someone.

Mike: Where'd they go?

Cindy: We don't know.

Jan: But the boys did say that they were gonna take the idol back to...some old burial ground. **She makes a face.**

Alice: Didn't they say where it was?

Marcia: No, but old Mr. Hanalei told them about it. He works for the construction company, dad.

Mike: **To Carol. **Well, we'd better have a talk with Mr. Hanalei.

Carol: **Annoyed. **Right.

___Mike and Carol go talk to Mr. Hanalei. At first, the old man was reluctant to say anything, but after Carol told him that the boys haven't returned, he decides to go ahead and tell him what he told the boys. Afterwards, Mike and Carol thank Mr. Hanalei and set out for the burial ground in search of their sons._

___

* * *

_

Mike and Carol drive to the bus stop and start walking. They become increasingly worried because it is very dark and the forest is thick. Fortunately, Mike picks up on a popcorn trail. Bobby is always eating popcorn, so they conclude it could be a trail that Bobby left. They finally find the entrance and wind their way into the cave. The boys see their parents as they round the corner.

Bobby: Mom! Dad!

Greg: Over here!

___Mike and Carol turn toward the sound of their oldest son's voice to see them tied up against life-sized tikis and a crazy looking old man with them. They run____toward their sons. _

Carol: Oh boys! Are you all right?

Greg: Yeah, we're glad you're here.

Doctor Whitehead: **Frustrated. **Now everybody knows about my secret cave! It's become a tourist attraction!

Mike: **Angry. **Listen, I don't know who you are or what you're doing, but you've got a lot of explaining to do!

Doctor Whitehead: Yes, I suppose I do owe you that.

___While the man is explaining himself, Carol helps get the boys untied. She envelops them in a bear hug. _

Bobby: Uh mom? You're squishing me.

Carol: I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you.

___Silently, Carol and the boys slip off to put the idol back in its proper place._

Doctor Whitehead: So, let me say once again how sorry I am that I frightened your boys, Mr. Brady. All I ever really wanted was a place of my own in the academic world and now I've sunk to crime. I'm an archaeological drop-out.

Mike: Professor, you didn't think you'd get away with stealing all these treasures, did you?

Doctor Whitehead: Well, one has hopes.

Mike: What is we reported the cave and the treasures to the State of Hawaii?

Doctor Whitehead: Well, I'd thought about that, but somehow, someway, somebody else would get the credit for it.

Mike: Not if you had five witnesses who would swear that you found it.

Doctor Whitehead: Five witnesses?

Mike: Me, my boys and my wife.

Doctor Whitehead: **Excited. **Then I'd be assured of reporting a major archaeological find!

Mike: Right!

Doctor Whitehead: You'd do that for me?

Mike: **Chuckles. **Sure!

Doctor Whitehead: I'd be famous! **Turns to his tiki. **Oh, Oliver! Oliver! Did you hear that? I've done it! I've made a discovery of my very own! Me, Oliver! Me! **Hugs the tiki. **Oh, Oliver!

___Mike looks horrified. "What the hell? This guy is nuttier than a fruitcake! Oliver?!? I'm just glad he didn't hurt the boys."____Carol and the boys return. Mike is only half-way paying attention, as he can't help but look in shock over the Professor hugging the tiki._

Peter: Well, we found it!

Greg: The tomb of the first king!

Bobby: And we put the taboo idol back!

Carol: Honey, you know there are some really weird things in here.

Mike: Oh, you're telling me! **He directs their attention to the Professor.**

Doctor Whitehead: **Still hugging the tiki. **Oliver! Oliver! **He chuckles.**

___Carol looks as horrified as her husband. Peter and Bobby chuckle._

Bobby: That's just Oliver.

___

* * *

_

The next evening, Doctor Whitehead and the Bradys are honoured at a luau. Mike and Greg can't take their eyes off the hula girls. Carol leans back around the professor and shoots her husband a look. Meanwhile, the girls are looking at the fire dancers with amazement. Carol cringes a time or two when the fire gets really close to the dancers' bodies. Peter and Bobby dance to the beat of the drums. Alice, too, is amazed at both the fire and hula dancers. She thinks to herself, "Boy, I wish I had those moves. If I did, Sam would be sure to marry me." Doctor Whitehead is named curator of the new Whitehead wing of the archaeological museum. The Bradys and Doctor Whitehead are given the horn of friendship to blow. They crack up over their attempts to blow it. The luau continues with more hula dancers, much to the guys' delight.

Doctor Whitehead: It's been a magnificent evening.

___Mike and Carol smile in agreement._

Doctor Whitehead: Oliver would have loved it.

___Mike and Carol look at him and then at each other. They chuckle hesitantly, trying not to ____show that they're getting a bit creeped out over Doctor Whitehead. They take a deep breath and focus on the dancers instead._

___

* * *

_

The next day, the Bradys are packing to go back home. Carol is getting clothes out of the dresser while Mike is packing the suitcases.

Carol: Oh honey, this has been an absolutely marvelous vacation.

Mike: And it'll be a real marvel if we can get everything packed so we can go home.

Carol: **Chuckles. **Yeah.

___Bobby enters the room._

Bobby: All of us guys are ready, dad.

Mike: Great. Hey Bob, come here and gimme a hand. **Mike shuts the suitcase. **Now, hop up there. **The guys sit on the suitcase. **That's it.

Bobby: Boy, I'm glad we're not taking that bad luck idol home with us.

Carol: Honey, that's not a bad luck idol.

Mike: Right. The bad luck is all in your head.

Bobby: What about Greg getting hit on the head with the surfboard?

Carol: Well, it was good luck that he wasn't really hurt, right?

Mike: Yeah.

Bobby: What about the spider that crawled on Pete?

Mike: He was lucky it wasn't poisonous.

Bobby: Oh, I get it. It just depends on how you look at things.

Carol: Exactly!

Mike: **Latches the suitcase. **There! Okay_._

___They hop off the suitcase and discover that one of Mike's flip-flops is broken._

Mike: **Chuckles. **Uh oh. Well, I broke my sandal. What rotten luck!

Bobby: No, that's good luck!

Mike: Good luck?

Bobby: Sure! You're lucky your foot wasn't in it! It all depends on how you look at things!

___Carol is cracking up!_

___

* * *

_

--End of Chapter 15--

___A/N—I know that "Cyrano de Brady" is one of next episodes in Season 4, but with my canon, Jan already knows her, since Jan and Kerri went on the camping trip before the Hawaii episode. She moved at the beginning of the summer, and hadn't started school with the Bradys yet, so she's considered Jan's "new classmate." I'm not going to rewrite/add to "Today, I am a Freshman," since I think that episode does a good job showing Marcia's tension with excitement and dread over finally going to high school. I may introduce Cassie Hathaway in the next chapter, since she's so integral in "Welcome Aboard." After that, I'll be fast forwarding a bit through Season 4, highlighting one other episode. Then, it's off to Season 5 (the summer between Seasons 4 and 5), where we learn about Marcia's attack by Lane Cummings. Thanks for reading!_


	16. Chapter 16

_---Chapter Sixteen---_

_A/N—It was Bobby that nearly got hit by the wall hanging in Hawaii. Also, I'm not sure if the boat in the first episode was a kayak or canoe. I researched it on the Internet, and was still confused. So, if there are any boat enthusiasts reading, my apologies. _

_A/N2—I had a teacher similar to what I'm outlining and I'm going to make the outcome similar to the outcome I had, so bear with me._

_

* * *

_

The kids' school year is in full swing. Greg is now a junior and Marcia's a freshman at Westdale High. Peter and Jan are in eighth grade at Fillmore Junior High. Bobby's in fifth grade and Cindy's in fourth grade at Clinton Avenue Elementary School. Greg's into singing, football and basketball, and of course, girls. He's known as the Casanova of Clinton Avenue. Marcia had a rocky beginning to her high school career, but she is settling in. She paired down her memberships in clubs and enjoys ceramics. She's also into cheerleading, full-swing. She's hoping that she will become head cheerleader, but she's got stiff competition, especially from team mates Jennifer and Pat. Peter's full swing into a crush on Kerry Hathaway. Jan's enjoying Junior High, now that Marcia's in high school. She still struggles with being the middle daughter, being in Marcia's shadow and not getting the attention that Cindy receives for being the "baby" of the family. Bobby and Cindy are still enjoying their care-free days of Elementary school. Bobby is ever a dreamer, dreaming of big plans for himself. Cindy's struggling with her identity, since she's no longer a baby, but is still the "baby" of the family.

_In Cindy's grade, the classes are so big, the school hires an extra teacher, so this means that some of the kids get pulled out of their original classes and put into the new one. She is sitting in her class when her teacher speaks up._

Mrs. Watts: The principal has hired a new teacher, so we are going to be reducing the size of our classes.

_A boy raises his hand._

Mrs. Watts: Yes?

Boy: Does this mean some of us will be in the new teacher's class?

Mrs. Watts: Yes, Gus, it does.

_A girl with brown pigtails pipes up._

Girl: Can we choose whether or not we wanna go or did the principal just deal us like a deck of cards?

Mrs. Watts: Well, I wouldn't have put it that way, but yes, the principal has chosen a few kids from each class to be in the new teacher's class.

Gus: What's the new teacher's name?

Mrs. Watts: Her name is Miss Riddle. She's new to this school and I expect whoever is in her class will give her the same respect you have given me.

_Cindy whispers to her friend Jennifer._

Cindy: I hope I don't get chosen.

Jennifer: Yeah, me either.

Cindy: Knowing my luck, one of us will be chosen and the other not.

Jennifer: I hope it's not me.

_Cindy shoots her a look._

Jennifer: Sorry, but I don't!

Cindy: Me either.

Mrs. Watts: Girls!

_Cindy and Jennifer slink down in their seats._

Mrs. Watts: Now, if I call your name, I want you to gather your books and your things and meet me at the front of the room.

_The kids sit up in their seats, some hoping they won't be called, and others, that they WILL be called._

Mrs. Watts: I need Nick Anderson, Cindy Brady, Gus Hamilton, Claire Ross, Mark Stapleton, and Vivian West to come with me. The rest of you, I want you to turn in your History books and read Chapter Two and answer the questions at the end.

Cindy: **Groans. **Great.

Jennifer: **Sad. **I'm sorry. See you at lunch.

_Cindy reluctantly grabs her things and joins the other students at the front of the classroom. She and Jennifer exchange a parting glance before Cindy walks out of the classroom. The remaining students start on their History. Mrs. Watts walks the chosen six to the room up the hall. Miss Riddle is standing at the doorway greeting her new students. She sees Cindy and smiles. Cindy tries her best to be polite and smile, without betraying the fact that she's rather livid about having to move. "I like Mrs. Watts! She's cool. Plus, Jennifer's my best friend! We've always been in class together...until now." She quickly finds a seat and settles in. Another wave of students comes in. Cassie Hathaway, Kerri Hathaway's sister, is among them. She sits down next to Cindy as it's the only vacant seat left._

Cindy: I'm Cindy Brady.

Cassie: **Sneers. **You're Jan's baby sister, aren't you?

Cindy: **Annoyed. **Yeah, and?

Cassie: Thought so.

Cindy: What's that supposed to mean?

Miss Riddle: **Peers at Cindy. **I said no talking!

_Cindy sighs and turns her attention back to her new teacher._

Miss Riddle: My name is Miss Riddle. I'm going to call out your names and I want you to raise your hand and say, "here." Susan Adams..., Nick Anderson..., Donna Barnes..., Cynthia Brady....

Cindy: It's Cindy.

Miss Riddle: Your proper name is Cynthia. **Sighs. **I want to know if you can follow a simple instruction, Miss Brady. When I call your name, I want you to raise your hand and say "here." Can you do that?

Cindy: Yes, ma'am. **Mutters under her breath. **I'm not stupid.

Cassie: **Raises her hand. **Miss Riddle!

Miss Riddle: Yes, Cassie?

Cindy: **Mutters under her breath. **Her name's Cassandra and she calls her Cassie. Why does she insist on calling me Cynthia?

Cassie: Cynthia's talking!

Miss Riddle: You've lost your recess today, Miss Brady. **Addresses the class. **Let that be a lesson to you. If you talk out of turn, you lose privileges. **Looks at Cindy. **And recess is a privilege.

Cindy: **Mutters. **But Cassie talked out of turn.

_Cassie raises her hand again, but Miss Riddle does not acknowledge her._

Miss Riddle: After I finish roll call, we're going to recess. Since you insist on talking, Miss Brady, I think you'd best spend your time writing lines on the chalkboard during recess.

_Cindy rolls her eyes, which the teacher notices._

Miss Riddle: **Inhales and then exhales. **I think you can start now. **She hands her a piece ****of chalk. **I want you to go over to that board by the window and begin writing, "I will not talk in class."

Cindy: How many times?

Miss Riddle: Until we come in from recess. If you run out of room on that board, you can go to the next board. Now, get to it.

_Cindy gets up and walks to the board and begins her lines. Miss Riddle walks over to the chalkboard and takes up the erasers._

Miss Riddle: And you are NOT allowed to erase your work. I want to see your lines when we return from recess.

_Miss Riddle finishes taking roll and leads the class out to recess. Cassie sneers with victory as she and the rest of the class goes to recess. Cindy begins her lines, cursing her new-found nemeses under her breath. She sees Miss Riddle talking with another teacher and then returning to the room. Cindy's shoulders slump when she sees that she's no longer alone in the room. By the time the class returns from recess, she feels as if her hand is going to be one big eternal cramp._

_

* * *

_

School finally lets out all too soon for Cindy. She races to the hallway lockers and finds Jennifer.

Jennifer: How is the new teacher?

Cindy: **Mad. **She's awful! She insists on calling me Cynthia.

Jennifer: No one calls you Cynthia.

Cindy: Exactly! And worse, this new girl, Cassie Hathaway is in my class. Her sister Kerri is friends with Jan. So, I thought she'd be nice like Kerri.

Jennifer: Lemme guess, nope!

Cindy: Not at all! In fact, she was the one that got me in trouble and I missed recess!

Jennifer: I was wondering where you were.

Cindy: **Sighs. **Yeah, Cassie accused me of talking in class and I had to write lines on the chalkboard all during recess.

Jennifer: **Makes a face. **Yuck!

Cindy: And worse, I have a note I have to get signed by mom and dad because of it.

_Miss Riddle walks by and sees Cindy and Jennifer talking._

Miss Riddle: Cynthia Brady.

Cindy: **Exasperated. **What!?

Miss Riddle: **Annoyed. **It's, "Yes, Miss Riddle."

Cindy: **Sighs. **Yes, Miss Riddle?

Miss Riddle: Since you seem to love to gossip, I think a two page paper over the evils of gossiping should do it. Turn it in first thing tomorrow or it's double.

Cindy: **Protesting. **But I have dance and homework!

Jennifer: **Whispering. **Don't push it.

Miss Riddle: You'd do well to listen to your friend. If you respond with "Yes, Miss Riddle," I won't double it. Now, shall we try this again?

Cindy: Yes, Miss Riddle.

Miss Riddle: Good! Now we have an understanding. **She writes a slip. **Have your parents sign this note too and I will see you tomorrow morning for homeroom, Miss Brady. The proper response is, "See you tomorrow, Miss Riddle."

Cindy: **Reluctantly receives the note. **See you tomorrow, Miss Riddle.

_Miss Riddle leaves and the girls hurry out of the school before the teacher can inflict any more damage. They wait until they're way out of range before speaking again._

Jennifer: Boy, I see what you mean. She's pure evil!

Cindy: It looks like I've got extra homework tonight. Now, I won't be able to go to dance lessons...or I'll have to stay up half the night working on homework.

Jennifer: I don't envy you.

_They get to their separate turn offs and say goodbye._

_

* * *

_

Cindy walks into the kitchen and sees her mother baking chocolate chip cookies. The scent of warm, fresh cookies would be a comfort, but not today. Carol looks up and sees her daughter looking downtrodden.

Carol: Hi honey, how was your day?

Cindy: **Slams her book bag on the table and sits down. **Fine!

Carol: **Puts in the batch she has in her hands, walks over to her youngest and sits down beside her. **What's wrong?

_Cindy recaps her day, including lamentations over having to miss dance._

Cindy: ...and it's not fair! I want out of there! I want back in Mrs. Watts's class!

_Carol hugs her daughter, who cries into her mother's chest._

Carol: I'm so sorry.

Cindy: And what's worse, is that Kerri Hathaway's sister, Cassie is in there too. She was the one who got me in trouble.

Carol: Kerri's really nice. Maybe Cassie was just having a bad day.

Cindy: I don't think so. She's Miss Riddle's pet.

_Carol just hugs her daughter._

Cindy: Can you and dad get me out of there?

Carol: I can't make any promises, but we can talk about it when your father gets home. **She rubs her daughter's back. **Now, I want you to go upstairs, wash your face, and go ahead and get started on your homework.

Cindy: My real homework or that stupid extra paper?

Carol: Your choice, but I'd get the paper out of the way.

Cindy: My hands already feel like they'll be cramped forever.

Carol: Run them under warm, not hot, water for awhile and they'll loosen up.

Cindy: **Takes the notes out of her bag. **Oh, before I forget, you and dad have to sign these.

_Carol reads and signs them and returns them to her daughter. Cindy puts them back in her bag and heads up to her bedroom._

_

* * *

_

Cindy puts her book bag on her bed and gets out her homework. She decides to start on her homework, putting off the paper until after she talks to her parents. Marcia and Jan enter.

Marcia: I told you Jan, no.

Jan: Why not?

Marcia: Because.

Jan: That's no answer.

Marcia: **Sighs and sits on her bed. **Okay. I don't want you borrowing my sweater because I'm wearing it to the dance tomorrow night.

Jan: But you've got other sweaters. Why is this one so special?

Marcia: I've never worn it before. I just bought it. I don't want anyone to mess it up.

Jan: **Frustrated. **Fine!

_Cindy is trying to concentrate, but to no avail She's annoyed at her sisters for bickering._

Cindy: Would you mind? I'm trying to do my homework.

Marcia: Sorry, Cindy. **She rummages through her closet and pulls out a sweater. **Hey Jan, I think I found a sweater that might look good on you. **She gives her the clothing.**

Jan: Hey, I like it!

Marcia: Try it on.

Jan: **Tries it on. **I like it too.

Marcia: It's yours.

Jan: Thanks.

Cindy: **Annoyed. **Do you mind?

Jan: Sorry.

Marcia: Let's go downstairs. I've got a new Pink Floyd album.

Jan: Groovy!

_The girls leave the room so Cindy can do her homework in peace._

_

* * *

_

Mike comes home from work. He enters the house through the family room, walks through the kitchen and sees his lovely wife descending the stairs. He smiles.

Mike: Hi honey!

Carol: **Her face lights up. **Hi, how was your day?

_She just about dashes down the stairs and into her beloved's arms. She plants a passionate kiss on his lips._

Mike: Great, now that I'm with you. How was your day?

_Carol takes a couple steps back, so his arms are how on her hips, and sighs. Mike looks at her, concerned._

Mike: What's wrong?

Carol: Cindy came home upset today.

Mike: What's going on?

Carol: The fourth grade is too large for the number of teachers they have, so the district hired a new teacher.

Mike: ...and Cindy got the new teacher.

Carol: Yes, and from what Cindy told me, she's awful.

Mike: Let me guess. Cindy wants out.

Carol: Yes. I told her we'd talk about it when you get home. She's doing her homework right now.

Mike: Let's go talk to her.

_Mike and Carol go up to the girls' room. They see their youngest at the desk working on her homework. Mike knocks on the door. Cindy turns around and sees her parents._

Cindy: Come in.

_Mike and Carol sit on Cindy's bed and Cindy turns her chair to face her parents._

Mike: Your mother told me you got assigned a new teacher today.

Cindy: **Rolls her eyes. **Yeah, and she's mean.

_Cindy explains to her parents about Miss Riddle and Cassie._

Cindy: So you see, I want out of there! I h...

Carol: **Interrupting. **I know you're unhappy, but we don't use the word hate in this house.

Cindy: **Sighs. **Fine. I really don't like her. You've got to get me out of there!

Mike: I want you to try something for me first.

Cindy: What?

Mike: I had a teacher that I thought was mean, but after a few weeks, she turned out to be one of my favourite teachers.

Cindy: **Getting annoyed. **What does this have to do with me?

Carol: Just hear your father out.

Mike: Sometimes teachers start out really stern because they want to establish their authority.

Carol: You did say that the teacher's new, right?

Cindy: Yeah.

Mike: **Pats his daughter's knee. **Well, there you go. Since she doesn't know the school and the kids, she may have her guard up so she can establish her authority.

Cindy: What am I supposed to do?

Carol: Just be yourself.

Cindy: **Protesting. **But I WAS myself!

Mike: Okay, let's go over what happened.

_Mike retraces the events of the day, analyzing every step._

Carol: So, there were a few times you were muttering under your breath, which isn't very respectful.

Cindy: **Sullen. **Yeah, I know.

Mike: When you go back to school tomorrow, I want you to be a model citizen.

_Cindy looks a little confused._

Carol: You know. Use your manners.

Mike: Be respectful.

Carol: And Cindy, do not antagonize her.

_Cindy stares blankly._

Carol: I mean, don't make the situation worse.

Cindy: Okay, but what about Cassie? Miss Riddle didn't make her miss recess, or write lines, or assign her an extra paper.

Carol: You let Cassie and Miss Riddle worry about Cassie. You worry about yourself.

Cindy: **Sullen. **Yes, ma'am.

Mike: So now, I want you to go ahead and do your report.

Cindy: But I don't even know what gossip means.

Mike: We've got our encyclopedias and a concordance in my den. You've got your Bible in your nightstand.

Carol: Do you want me to help you after dinner?

Cindy: Mmm, I don't know. I'd better just do it

Carol: All right. Do you want me to read it when you're finished?

Cindy: Okay.

_She goes downstairs to the den, grabs the necessary books, goes back to her room and works on her paper._

_

* * *

_

The next day at school, Cindy silently puts her things in her locker and grabs the items she would need for the day. She sits in her seat and tries her best to ignore Cassie. Miss Riddle calls the class to order.

Miss Riddle: Good morning, class.

Class: Good morning, Miss Riddle.

Miss Riddle: Cynthia.

Cindy: Yes, Miss Riddle?

Miss Riddle: I believe you have something for me.

Cindy: Yes, ma'am. **She gets up and hands the paper to her teacher. **Here it is.

Miss Riddle: Thank you, Cynthia. **She looks over the paper. **You didn't have help from your parents, did you?

Cindy: No, ma'am. Oh, and I have the notes for you that my parents signed. **She hands them over.**

Miss Riddle: Thank you. Now, you may take your seat.

Cindy: Yes, ma'am.

_Miss Riddle calls roll and starts the spelling lesson._

Miss Riddle: When I call your name, I want you to stand up and spell the word I give you. **She looks in her grade book. **Okay, Cassie Hathaway, spell handle.

Cassie: **Stands up. **H-A-N-D-L-E. Handle.

Miss Riddle: That's right. You may sit down. Cynthia Brady, spell January.

Cindy: **Stands up. **J-A-N-U...

_Cassie begins clearing her throat, trying to trip Cindy up._

Cindy: **Ignores her and keeps spelling. **J-A-N-U-A-R-Y.

Miss Riddle: That's right. You may sit down.

_Cindy sits down. Cassie continues her taunts._

Cassie: Brown noser!

Cindy: **Whispering. **Whatever!

_Miss Riddle stops the boy who is spelling and calls the girls down._

Miss Riddle: No talking! **Go ahead Joseph.**

_Cassie continues to egg Cindy on. Cindy puts one hand under her desk and pinches her leg so she wouldn't take the bait. By the time the spelling lesson is over, Cindy has little red marks all over her leg._

_

* * *

_

The rest of the day goes pretty well for Cindy. She takes her parents' advice and uses impeccable manners. She's very relieved that, except for the one admonishment, Miss Riddle left her alone. With a spring in her step, she enters the kitchen and sees her mother cooking dinner.

Cindy: Hi mom.

Carol: Hi! How was your day?

Cindy: Okay, I guess.

_Carol continues cooking dinner and Cindy stands at the counter._

Carol: You guess? How was Miss Riddle?

Cindy: She didn't bother me as much today.

Carol: **Her face lights up. **That's great, honey!

Cindy: Yeah, she only called me down once.

Carol: Well, that's a start. Do you have any homework?

Cindy: Just a little. I've just got some spelling and arithmetic.

Carol: You've got time before dinner to get started.

Carol: Okay.

_She rounds the corner of the counter. Carol looks down and sees little red welts on her daughter's legs. She is horrified._

Carol: What on earth? **She puts a hand on Cindy's shoulder and sees her husband walking through the door in the family room. **Mike!

Cindy: **Protesting. **It's nothing, mom!

_Mike enters the kitchen._

Carol: It's NOT nothing! Mike, take a look at our daughter. She's got red welts all over her legs.

_Mike sees the welts and is alarmed._

Mike: Cindy? What's this?

Cindy: **Sighs. **It's nothing. Cassie was yanking my chain. You told me not to antagonize Miss Riddle.

Mike: Yes, but...?

Cindy: Cassie was trying to get me in trouble, so instead of taking her bait, I'd pinch myself so I wouldn't play her game.

Carol: **Strokes the back of her daughter's head and feels really badly for her. **Oh Cindy.

_Mike and Carol lead Cindy to the dining room table. The three sit down._

Cindy: Look, they don't hurt and what am I supposed to do?

Mike: I'm glad you didn't play her game, but let's work on something else you could do that doesn't cause injury.

Carol: When I was about your age, there was a girl in my class, Mary Muckleroy...

Cindy: **Giggles. **Mary Muckleroy?

Carol: She used to bully me and there were times when I just couldn't stand it. My mother told me when Mary starts to yank my chain, that I should take slow, deep breaths and then walk away.

Cindy: But what if I can't walk away? Like, when I'm in class.

Mike: You can still walk away by taking breaths to relax and not give in.

Cindy: **Rolls her eyes. **You're not gonna ask me to reason with her, are you? That sure didn't work with Buddy Hinton.

Mike: No, I'm just telling you to pick your battles. You understand?

Cindy: Yeah.

Carol: **Embraces her daughter. **I'm so sorry, sweetheart.

_Cindy extracts herself from her mother's embrace, grabs her books and goes to her room, leaving Mike and Carol to talk._

Carol: **Sighs and looks toward the living room. **I hate this for her.

Mike: Me too, but if possible, she needs to fight her own battles.

Carol: I just wish she didn't have to.

Mike: So do I, but she's got spunk. Unless Miss Riddle continues like she was yesterday, I think she'll be fine.

_

* * *

_

The weeks pass and before Cindy knows it, it's nearing Thanksgiving. Cassie's still been giving her grief, but Miss Riddle has backed off somewhat. Cindy still takes her parents' advice and really tows the line. She's found that Miss Riddle is very strict, but generally fair. Cindy's playing with Jennifer on the monkey bars at recess. She's hanging upside down.

Jennifer: Mrs. Watts said that we can have a Thanksgiving party before school lets out.

Cindy: Cool! **She sighs. **I wish Miss Riddle would.

Jennifer: Well, didn't you say you had a Halloween party?

Cindy: Mmm, it was more like a fall party. **She flips down. **We didn't get to wear costumes or anything because she doesn't believe in Halloween.

Jennifer: **Shocked. **Doesn't believe in Halloween?!?

_The girls climb on top of the bars and sit._

Cindy: Nope. Stinks too. I had a great costume.

_They continue talking and Cassie comes up as Cindy is flipping from the top of the bars._

Cassie: MISS!!

_Cindy startles and falls. Jennifer jumps down to help her friend._

Jennifer: Go away Cassie. Nobody likes you.

Cassie: **Mocking. **Why do you hang around her, Jennifer? You're pretty cool, but if you keep hanging around this baby, your cool factor is gonna go way down.

_Cindy dusts herself off._

Cindy: Why do you keep doggin' me?

Cassie: **Laughs. **Because it's fun!

_Miss Riddle walks over to the trio._

Miss Riddle: What's going on here?

Jennifer: Cassie's been on Cindy's case.

Cassie: **Acting innocent. **I have not! All I did was come over to play and I saw Cindy slip.

Jennifer: **Snorts. **Ha! You startled her when you shouted "MISS!"

Miss Riddle: I want to hear from Cindy.

_Cindy's shocked because Miss Riddle actually called her Cindy instead of Cynthia._

Cindy: Jennifer and I were on top of the bars. I was flipping around. Cassie came up and shouted "MISS!" I guess I jumped a bit because I slipped off.

Cassie: **Whining. **She's lying!

Miss Riddle: I know who's lying and it's you, Cassie.

_Cindy and Cassie are in shock. Jennifer's loving this. She tries hard not to laugh at Cassie. Cindy's too much in shock to react._

Cassie: But...but I'm not!

Miss Riddle: Yes, you are. I saw the whole thing. I saw Jennifer and Cindy on the monkey bars. I saw you walk up to Cindy as she was flipping off the bars and yell at her, which caused her to fall.

_Cassie's not sure whether she wants to cry or steam. _

Miss Riddle: Cassie, I think you've lost the rest of recess, and I also believe you have earned a two page paper on the meaning of respect for your classmates. Understood? I expect to hear, "Yes, Miss Riddle."

Cassie: Yes...Miss...Riddle.

_She walks up to the bench near the playground entrance and sits down. Miss Riddle addresses Cindy. Jennifer hears Mrs. Watts call her class back from recess, so she waves to Cindy before leaving. Cindy waves back and turns her attention back to Miss Riddle._

Miss Riddle: Are you okay?

Cindy: Yeah.

Miss Riddle: One word of advice....

Cindy: Yes?

Miss Riddle: Don't let Cassie get to you, okay?

Cindy: Okay. **She wonders if she should ask a question.**

Miss Riddle: You need something?

Cindy: Mmm, I was just wondering...

Miss Riddle: What?

Cindy: Umm, I was wondering why you've been so hard on me these last few weeks.

Miss Riddle: How have I been hard on you?

Cindy: **Not sure if she should continue this line of discussion. **Well, the first day I was in your class, you gave me lines and a paper and you didn't give Cassie any. She was talking too. Also, you called me Cynthia when I asked you to call me Cindy, but even though Cassie's name is Cassandra, you called her Cassie.

Miss Riddle: You know we have rules around here. I needed to teach you guys that rules are rules. I'm new here and you didn't know me and I didn't know you.

Cindy: But what about Cassie?

Miss Riddle: I know Cassie and I know what she's like. I knew her from her last school. I had her and Kerri in class before. I'm sorry if it looked like I was favouring her over you. All I can say is that when I saw you, I knew you would be a good student, if you learned a little bit of self-discipline, and you have.

Cindy: I am a good student.

Miss Riddle: I know. **She smiles a bit. **But if you're not careful, your mouth will get you into trouble. I'd rather see you make your mistakes in my class than out in the real world. Now, do you understand what I'm saying?

Cindy: I think so.

Miss Riddle: Tell me what I'm saying.

Cindy: You're saying I need to pick my own battles and also be careful when I talk because I could say something that might get me into trouble.

Miss Riddle: That's exactly right. **She looks at her watch. **Recess is over, so we need to go back inside.

_Miss Riddle leads her class back inside. Cindy's smiling and is filled with confidence that this school year may turn out okay after all._

_

* * *

_

Cindy races through the front door of the house, accidentally slamming it behind her. Carol, in the middle of cleaning, startles at the sound.

Carol: Cindy, the door!

Cindy: I'm sorry.

_Carol puts down her cleaning rag and turns her attention to her youngest._

Carol: How was your day?

Cindy: **Her face lights up. **It was great!

Carol: Oh?

Cindy: Yeah! Miss Riddle was actually nice to me.

Carol: Really?

Cindy: **Excited. **Yeah, what you and dad said worked.

Carol: What do you mean?

_Cindy tells her mother about her day and the change she's seen in Miss Riddle._

Cindy: And what's even better, is she called me Cindy and believed Jennifer and me when we told her Cassie was the one making trouble.

Carol: **Hugs her daughter. **I'm so happy!

Cindy: She also told me the same thing dad did...to pick my battles.

Carol: She's right.

Cindy: Yeah. I'm gonna pick my battles with Cassie. Now that Miss Riddle's on my side, Cassie doesn't bother me so much.

Carol: Oh?

Cindy: Yeah. She defended me against Cassie.

Carol: Yes, she did, but I think she was trying to be fair.

Cindy: **Not quite understanding. **But?

Carol: Yes, she did believe you and yes, she did side with you, but there may be times where other people are in the right and you are in the wrong.

_Cindy's eyes are downcast._

Carol: **Takes her fingers and lifts Cindy's chin. **You don't have to feel sorry, but I just want you to be humble. Do you know what that means?

Cindy: Not a snob, like Cassie.

Carol: **Chuckles. **Kinda. It means you show love to other people and love yourself too. So, how can you show love to Cassie?

Cindy: By trying to be nice to her, if she'll let me, and not playing her game when she's being mean.

Carol: That's right. **She hugs her daughter. **Now, get ready because we've got to leave for dance in about half an hour, when your sisters get home.

Cindy: Okay.

Carol: I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

_They release. Cindy skips up the stairs to get ready for dance. Her step feels lighter than it did when she was first put in Miss Riddle's class. This is going to be a good year after all._

_

* * *

_

----End of Chapter 16----

_A/N—This is similar to my experience. My 7th grade teacher slammed me with extra work the first day of school (I was chomping on a peppermint; forbidden in my school) and she was strict. She didn't tolerate mistakes. My folks said the same things I had Mike and Carol tell Cindy. They were right. By Thanksgiving, she loosened up and by the time the school year was over, she was one of my favourite teachers (and she still is). Oh, and she did defend me against a couple bullies (she saw right through them), giving me similar advice._


	17. Chapter 17

_----Chapter Seventeen----_

_A/N—I'm accelerating time to the summer, between Seasons 4 and 5. I feel Season 4 took care of the school year quite well and also, I ran into writer's block for Season 4. I want to push forward through to the end of the story, emphasizing summer 1973 (since I referenced it in "Welcome Aboard"), Cincinnati Kids (perhaps) and Disc 3 of Season 5 DVD ("Miss Popularity, Kelly's Kids, and Welcome Aboard). Happy Reading!_

_

* * *

_

Marcia, Jan and Cindy are at Haskell's Ice Cream shop, placing orders for ice cream. Marcia and Jan have ordered, but Cindy's still deciding.

Cindy: Mmm, I'm not sure.

Jan: **Annoyed. **C'mon, Cindy. There's a line behind us.

Cindy: I'm not sure if I want a hot fudge sundae or mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone.

Mr. Haskell: Why not have a hot fudge sundae with mint chocolate chip ice cream instead of vanilla in a waffle bowl?

_Meanwhile, Marcia notices a tall, brown-headed guy with blue eyes, sporting a Fairview t-shirt and jeans behind them in line. He grins at Marcia._

Guy: Hi.

Marcia: **Flirts back. **Hi. I'm sorry my sister's taking so long.

Guy: Oh, that's okay. It gives me time to gaze at a beautiful work of art.

_Marcia blushes while Jan tries not to gag. Cindy ignores the scene behind her and decides on an order._

Mr. Haskell: Well? Am I tempting you?

Cindy: That sounds good! I think I'll try it.

_Mr. Haskell finishes up the girls' order and the cashier rings up the price. The guy steps forward._

Guy: It's on me.

Jan: **Not liking this guy. **You don't have to.

Cindy: Thanks!

Marcia: **Continues to flirt. **Thanks!

_The guy pays for the order as Mr. Haskell serves the girls. Cindy tries her sundae._

Mr. Haskell: How is it?

Cindy: It's good!

Mr. Haskell: **Delighted. **Wonderful! Now, this little masterpiece needs a name. What should it be named?

Cindy: Well, it is summer and it's nice and cool.

Mr. Haskell: How 'bout "Cool Summer Sundae"?

Cindy: **Excited. **Yeah!

Jan: **Chuckles. **I think you just made her day.

Mr. Haskell: I'm delighted. And Cindy, for naming a dish at my store, here's a coupon for a free Cool Summer Sundae. **Thinks about it more. **And here's a coupon for each of your brothers and sisters.

Cindy: **Her eyes widen. **Thanks!!!!

Jan: Thanks, Mr. Haskell.

Mr. Haskell: My pleasure.

_Jan and Cindy sit together, away from Marcia and her newest flirtation. Occasionally, they look over in disgust. Marcia and the guy find a private booth._

Marcia: That was nice of you, buying us ice cream.

Guy: My pleasure. So, now that we've got those informalities out of the way, what's your name?

Marcia: Marcia. Marcia Brady.

Guy: **Grins. **It's nice to meet you, Marcia, Marcia Brady. I'm Lane Cummings.

Marcia: You're Fairview's Running Back, aren't you?

Lane: **Beams. **The very one. **His expression changes. **Oh, it's okay if you date someone from the opposing team, isn't it? I know you're a cheerleader and all for Westdale....

Marcia: No, it's okay.

Lane: **Takes her left hand. **Good.

_Marcia and Lane continue to flirt with each other._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Carol's at the beauty shop. Her beautician, Sally has just finished washing Carol's hair and takes her to her station.

Sally: Now, what would you like today?

Carol: I'm wanting to go with short hair for a change. Something I can take care of with hardly any fuss.

_Sally looks at Carol's facial features and mulls a few options._

Sally: I'm thinking...**(She lifts the longer layers in the back away and smooths the rest of her hair)**...how would something like this be? We could go for the modern look.

Carol: Ooh! I like it!

Sally: Okay, let's get to work.

_Sally cuts her hair and takes a look._

Sally: Cute! I'm also suggesting going for the frosted look too. It'll give it more of a three dimensional look.

Carol: Okay. **Smiles. **Let's go for it!

_Sally puts colour in Carol's hair and then puts her under the hair drier to get the colour activated. She thumbs through the latest issue of Redbook Magazine. After about half an hour, Sally rinses the solution out of Carol's hair, dries and styles it._

Sally: So, how do you like it?

_She positions Carol so she can see herself in the mirror._

Carol: **Studies herself in the mirror. It's different, but nice. **I like it.

Sally: The cut and colour really suit you.

Carol: Thanks. **She smiles. **I really love it.

_Carol pays Sally and heads home._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Greg is in his bedroom writing. Peter knocks on the door.

Greg: Come in.

_Peter walks up the stairs and sees Greg hard at work._

Peter: Whacha doing?

Greg: I'm working on another song.

Peter: What for?

Greg: I was thinking about entering us in the Hal Burton's TV Talent Review. They're holding auditions the beginning of August.

Peter: What's the name of the song?

Greg: "Good Time Music." I thought we could sing this one for the show and the other one for our audition.

Peter: Which other one? "Sugar Shoppe" or "You've Got to be in Love something or another" one?

Greg: **Chuckles. **"You've Got to be in Love to Love a Love Song."

Peter: Oh. Can we be ready in time?

Greg: Sure. Wanna hear what I've got so far?

Bobby: **Walks up the stairs. **Hear what?

Peter: Greg's working on a new song for us to sing.

Bobby: Cool!

_Greg gets out his guitar and plays his draft._

Bobby: That's really neato!

Greg: Thanks. I'm thinking about giving Marcia a lead part here and take over here **(pointing at different parts of the music)**.

Peter: Uhh, just as long as I don't have to sing a solo.

Bobby: Aww, what about me and Cindy? Can't we have a couple solos like we did on "It's a Sunshine Day"?

Greg: I wanted to keep these two songs simple. I...I promise I'll get one written for you two. I'm hoping to save up some money so that we can put out an album, instead of just a single. "Time to Change" sold pretty well, and I think we could sell an album just fine. As soon as I get the dough raised, I'll ask Mr. Dimsdale if we can record the album at his studio.

Peter: What'll we call it?

Bobby: How 'bout "The Brady Six"?

Peter: Nah, that's a stupid name.

Greg: I'm not sure yet, but I'll get to that when we record the album.

Peter: Don't we have enough with the sale of our single?

Greg: Dad made me promise that most of the profits go into our college funds.

Bobby: **Makes a face. **College fund? That's boring.

Greg: Boring or not, we need it. College is expensive.

Bobby: **Dismisses his oldest brother. **Ah, I'm not going to college. I wanna be a race car driver. I don't need college for that.

Peter: **Chuckles. **Don't let mom and dad hear you say that. They'll flip!

Greg: **Joins in. **Especially mom!

Bobby: **Chuckles. **Yeah, she sure would.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at Mr. Haskell's. The girls have finished their ice cream and are ready to go. Marcia looks over and takes the hint.

Marcia: I think my sisters are ready to go.

Lane: Can I see you sometime?

Marcia: Sure.

_Lane walks Marcia out of the ice cream shop._

Lane: **Smiles. **Great! I'll call you.

Marcia: **Writes on a piece of paper. **Here's my phone number.

Lane: **Receives the paper. **Okay, I'll call you!

_Marcia grins as Lane bids her good bye. Jan tries not to gag._

Cindy: He's cute!

Marcia: **Dreamy. **Yeah!

Jan: Let's get home.

_The girls set out for home._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Carol returns home and enters the kitchen. Alice is cleaning.

Alice: Hey! I like your hair!

Carol: **Models her new style. **You do?

Alice: Yeah. It's, what the kids say, groovy!

Carol: Thanks! **She fluffs her hair. **I wanted something simple, something fun

Alice: Well, you hit the jackpot.

Carol: You think Mike will like it?

Alice: I do.

Carol: Where is he?

Alice: I think he's in the den.

Carol: Thanks.

_The girls walk in and notice their mom's new hairstyle._

Cindy: Look at mom!

Marcia: Hey, it looks great!

Jan: Yeah! I like it!

Carol: Thanks! So, did you have a good time?

Cindy: I got to name a new sundae at Mr. Haskell's!

Carol: Really?

Cindy: Yeah! I called it "Cool Summer Sundae."

Carol: **Chuckles. **"Cool Summer Sundae?" What's in it?

Cindy: It's just like a hot fudge sundae, except instead of vanilla ice cream, it has mint chocolate chip.

Carol: Mmm! It sounds good.

Cindy: It is. And Mr. Haskell gave us all coupons for free ice cream.

Carol: How nice of him!

Cindy: Can we go after we see "Battle for the Planet of the Apes" on Friday?

Carol: Sure, I don't see why not?

Jan: Marcia may have other plans.

Carol: **Curious. **Oh?

Cindy: Marcia met a guy.

Jan: What else is new?

Marcia: **Dreamy. **Yeah, his name is Lane Cummings. He's a Running Back for Fairview.

_As if on cue, Greg, Peter and Bobby enter._

Greg: **Annoyed. **Fairview?!?

Peter: You can't go out with a "Fairview Fink!"

Bobby: **Sneering. **Yeah!

Marcia: You guys are such juveniles!

_She storms off. Jan and Cindy go into the family room to watch TV._

Bobby: Nice 'do, mom!

Carol: Thanks!

Greg: Yeah, it looks nice.

Peter: Yeah.

Carol: **Smiles. **Thanks, guys.

Greg: Can I use the car? I wanna take Rachel to Marioni's and drop these guys off at Geordi's house.

Carol: **Tosses him the keys. **Be sure to fill it up with gas on your way home.

Greg: Thanks, mom.

_The boys leave and Carol goes to find her husband._

_

* * *

_

Mike is in his den, taking a business call. Carol enters quietly, so as not to disturb him.

Mike: Yes, Mr. Matthews. I've got the plans for the Bryant account right here on my drafting table....Yes, uh huh....I see. I can have those changes for you by tomorrow.

_He sees his wife. She starts to leave, but he motions for her to stay. She sits on the couch._

Mike: Will do, Mr. Matthews....Okay....Thanks. See you tomorrow. Goodbye.

_He hangs up the phone. Turning around, he sees his wife sporting a new hairstyle. He grins and holds his arms out for an embrace._

Mike: Oh, ho ho! What a beautiful wife I have! You look stunning!

_She beams, sits on his lap and melts into his embrace. He caresses her back and plants a gentle kiss on her lips._

Carol: **Raises back. **You like it? **Fluffs her hair.**

Mike: **Gently. **I love it.

_He gives her another peck on her lips. She leans over and whispers something in his ear. A wide grin spreads across Mike's face._

Carol: **Smiling in anticipation. **Well, what are we waiting for?

Mike: **Gets up and takes his wife's hand. **Let's go.

_Mike leads his wife out of the den, up the stairs to their room. He picks her up, causing her to yelp, and carries his bride through the threshold, closing the door behind them._

_

* * *

_

The phone rings. Alice walks out of the laundry room to answer.

Alice: Coming! Coming! **She picks up the phone. **Brady residence! Hold on. I'll get her.

_She walks through the kitchen and living room, up the stairs and knocks on the girls' door._

Marcia: Yes?

_Alice opens the door. Marcia's on her bed reading._

Alice: Marcia, phone call.

Marcia: Thanks.

_She gets up and goes to the kitchen phone._

Marcia: Hello? **Grins. **Oh hi, Lane!....Tonight? Sure! I'd love to!....Seven?....Okay. I'll see you then. Bye.

_Marcia looks dreamily and thinks she put the phone on the cradle. Alice chuckles and returns the phone to its cradle for her._

Alice: Earth to Marcia Brady. Come in, Marcia Brady.

_She waves her hand in front of the teen's eyes. Marcia startles._

Alice: You were a million miles away.

Marcia: Oh! Sorry!

Alice: There's nothing to be sorry about. So, where is he taking you?

Marcia: **Feigning ignorance. **I don't know what you mean.

Alice: **Not believing her. **Right. I've known you for a long time. You've got that "I'm going on a date with a really groovy guy" look on your face.

Marcia: **Busted. Chuckles. **I know.

Alice: So, what's his name, Landon?

Marcia: No. Lane. Lane Cummings. He's wow, wow, wow, wow, wow!

Alice: **Impressed. **That good, eh?

Marcia: Yeah!

Alice: So, where's he taking you and when?

Marcia: We're going to the drive-in. He wants to see the new Planet of the Apes movie. I was hoping to see "Paper Moon."

Alice: Maybe it's playing as a double feature.

Marcia: I know both screens are playing double features, and since Paper Moon's been out for nearly a month, then maybe so!

Alice: When is he picking you up?

Marcia: The movie starts at eight, so he's picking me up at seven.

Alice: I'm sure you'll have a good time.

Marcia: Yeah, I know I will.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in Mike and Carol's room. The couple is cuddling in bed, fresh from making love. Mike plants gentle kisses along the nape of his wife's neck.

Carol: Mmmm!

Mike: That was Mr. Matthews on the phone earlier.

Carol: **Droops. **I love it when you talk business while making love. **She rolls her eyes.**

Mike: I'm sorry. I'm having to go out of town in a couple weeks to supervise a construction project in Miami, Florida....

_Carol sighs in disappointment._

Mike: ….and I'd like to take you with me.

Carol: **Excited. **Really?

Mike: I thought we'd take a day or so while we're there to visit the Keys.

Carol: **Hugs her husband's neck.** Oh honey! I'm so excited!

_Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. The couple puts themselves back together._

Mike: Come in.

_The door opens to reveal Marcia._

Marcia: Mom, dad? Lane Cummings asked me to go to the drive-in. Can I go?

Carol: Is this the guy you met at Haskell's?

Marcia: Yes.

Mike: What time is he picking you up?

Marcia: Seven. He said he wants to get here early so you can meet him.

Mike: Good. Because we would like to meet him.

Marcia: So, can I go?

Carol: Sure.

Marcia: **Excited. **Thanks!

_She rushes out of the room, leaving her parents smiling._

_

* * *

_

That evening, the doorbell rings. Mike answers it, revealing Lane.

Lane: Good evening, Mr. Brady. I'm Lane Cummings.

Mike: Ah, Marcia's date. Come in.

_He shakes the teen's hand and ushers him inside. Carol stands up._

Mike: This is my wife, Carol.

Lane: Hello, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: Nice to meet you, Lane. Marcia should be down in a minute.

Mike: Good. That will give us some time to talk.

_The three sit down._

Carol: Marcia tells me you're from Fairview.

Lane: Yes, ma'am. I'll be a senior there this year. I'm a Running Back on the football team.

Carol: Oh! So you probably know our son, Greg.

Lane: Yeah. He's unstoppable.

_Mike tries to suppress a smile of pride. Marcia descends the stairs and Lane stands up._

Marcia: Hi! **She's grinning from ear to ear.**

Lane: Hi, Marcia. Wow, you look great!

Marcia: Thanks!

Lane: You ready to go?

Marcia: Yeah.

Carol: So, how long are you gonna be out?

Lane: It's a double feature tonight. The first movie starts at 8. It's the new Planet of the Apes movie. We may stay for the second feature, which starts at 10. I know she's been wanting to see Paper Moon.

Marcia: **Excited. **It's playing too?!?

Lane: Yeah. My uncle works at the drive-in and told me what was playing.

Mike: **Not really liking it. **Okay. Be home after the second movie ends.

Lane: We will.

Carol: Be careful.

Marcia: Mom! We will.

_The pair quickly leave Marcia's house. Mike puts his arm around his wife and she leans in._

Carol: I wonder how long this one will last?

Mike: I don't know. I kinda like that she doesn't tie herself down to one guy.

Carol: True. At least she picks good ones.

Mike: That she does.

_

* * *

_

After the movies, the couple return to Marcia's house. Lane walks Marcia up to the door.

Marcia: I had a good time.

Lane: Good. I'm glad. Can I see you again?

Marcia: Yeah. I'd like that. **She's biting her lower lip.**

_Lane moves in for a kiss. Marcia returns the kiss. Lane pulls her in deeper. They seem to lose all track of time. Suddenly, they hear someone clearing their throat and startle out of their kiss. They see Mike with his arms folded, standing at the threshold. _

Mike: Good night, Lane.

Lane: Oh! Yes! I'm sorry. Good night, Marcia. I'll call you.

Marcia: Good night.

_She grins and watches Lane get in his car and drive off. Mike clears his throat again, startling her out of her dream. She walks into the house. Carol's asleep on the couch. Marcia touches her mom on her shoulder._

Marcia: Mom, I'm home.

Carol: **Startles awake. **Hi honey. Did you have a good time?

Marcia: Yeah. He's far out!

Carol: I'm glad.

Marcia: I'm going to bed.

Carol: Good night.

_Mike and Carol watch their daughter ascend the stairs. Carol becomes nostalgic._

Carol: Remember her first date?

Mike: What was his name?

Carol: Alan.

Mike: Oh yeah. He's the one who liked bugs, right?

Carol: No. He's the one who had the bicycle accident, which left him in braces.

Mike: Oh yeah. I'd forgotten.

Carol: **Chuckles. **How could you forget? Marcia was so self-conscious about her braces and thought Alan was making fun of her when he canceled the date. Turns out his parents were going out of town, but their plans were canceled at the last minute, and he was able to keep the date. **She sighs. **Oh, she looked so pretty in that black and white dress, with the pink ribbons.

Mike: How can you remember all those details?

Carol: I'm a woman!

Mike: Well, come on. I guess we need to hit the sack too.

_They walk, arm in arm, up the stairs and into their room and get ready for bed._

_

* * *

_

---End of Chapter 17---


	18. Chapter 18

_----Chapter Eighteen----_

_A/N—One snafu. In chapter 10, I said Marcia was born in 1956. In order to have Brady Bunch square, since Marcia got her driver's license in Season 5 and was in 10th grade in Season 4, she has to be born in the summer of 1957. So, I'm making her birthday August 5, 1957. Pardon my inconsistency. I've fixed it in Chapter 10. Happy Reading._

_

* * *

_

A couple weeks later. Marcia and Lane have been out almost every night, much to the disgust of Greg. Even Jan and Cindy are a bit disgusted, over Marcia swooning over Lane Cummings. She is sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. Jan is aggravated, as she needs something out of the drawer.

Jan: Are you gonna be there all day?

Marcia: I've got to get my hair brushed.

Jan: Can't you brush your hair on your bed? I've got to get something out of the drawer.

Marcia: What is it? I'll get it for you.

Jan: No, I want to get it myself.

Marcia: **Scooting over, letting out an exasperated sigh. **Fine.

_Jan grabs a book out of the drawer. It looks like a journal. She spreads out on her bed and begins writing. Marcia is curious, so she cranes her neck over._

Marcia: You writing in a diary? I didn't know you kept a diary.

Jan: **Moves so she can't read it. **It's really none of your business.

Marcia: I was just asking. Geez!

Jan: Lemme guess. You're going out with Lane again tonight.

Marcia: **Sighs dreamily. **Yes. Tonight, tomorrow night, this weekend.

_Jan pretends to be sick._

Marcia: Why don't you like Lane? He's really nice, and those eyes....

Jan: **Rolls her eyes. **I know, are dreamy. **She tries not to gag.**

Marcia: Well?

Jan: Umm, he's all right, I guess, but aren't you guys moving too fast?

Marcia: What do you mean?

Jan: You've been out with him almost every night since the two of you met.

Marcia: And? I'm practically sixteen....

Jan: Exactly....which is why you need to be careful.

Marcia: **Annoyed. **So, what is your point?

Jan: I don't know. I just don't like him, that's all.

Marcia: Then you don't have to go out with him. I really like him. He's been nothing but sweet to me since we met. And mom and dad like him.

Jan: **Doubting. **Mmm kay. Whatever you say, sis.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in Mike and Carol's room. Carol is in bed with the covers around her. She is running a fever and her throat is extremely sore. The doctor has diagnosed her with Strep throat. Mike is packing for his business trip to Florida, being as quiet as possible, so as not to awaken his wife. He walks out of the bathroom and packs his toiletries. Carol wakes up. Mike walks over to her bedside and places his hand on her forehead.

Carol: **Weakly. **Mike.

Mike: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.

_Carol shakes her head no._

Mike: Do you want something to drink?

_Carol again shakes her head no._

Carol: **Whispers. **I want to go with you.

Mike: I know. I wish you could too.

Carol: Stupid Strep. **Tears are flowing from her eyes.**

_Mike sits on the edge of the bed beside her and re-adjusts her covers._

Mike: I know. I wish you could go too.

Carol: I wish you didn't have to go.

Mike: Me too.

_Mike is thinking, "I'm a bit torn. I want to be with my wife, but I really don't want to get Strep Throat." He takes the cool cloth and lightly cools her face. Carol starts to talk, but her throat hurts._

Mike: **Puts his finger to his lips. **Shh! Don't talk. Do you want more ice chips?

_Carol nods. Mike scoops a few ice chips into a cup. She takes it and begins to drink. Her throat feels raw and parched. The chips, although somewhat soothing, are hard to swallow. Her throat hurts! She grimaces as the chips go down._

Mike: Throat hurt?

Carol: Mmm. Hmm. **She winces and touches her throat.**

_There's a knock on the door._

Alice: Mr. Brady? The car's here.

Mike: Thanks, Alice.

_Carol sighs in disappointment. Mike leans down to kiss her, but thinks better of it._

Mike: I'll see you in a week.

_He blows her a kiss. She frowns in resigned disappointment._

Mike: Get better. I love you.

Carol: Love you.

_He walks out the door. Alice walks in with a tray._

Alice: I've made you some chicken soup.

_Carol sits up, fights a wave of swimming head, and receives the tray._

Alice: I'm heading for the store. Is there anything in particular you'd like?

Carol: **Frowning. **An instant cure for Strep and to be on the plane, heading for Florida with Mike. **Her throat strains and she winces.**

Alice: I know. **She sighs in agreement. **I'll pick you up some vanilla ice cream. The girls are here, if you need anything.

_Carol nods and turns her attention to her soup as Alice makes her exit. Carol sighs and thinks to herself, "It's summer. How the hell did Bobby get exposed to Strep? Why now? I was looking forward to Florida. I know it wasn't his fault, but dammit, why did Bobby go over to Keith's house when he was recovering from Strep, and why did Keith's mom allow Bobby inside? Didn't she know her son was still contagious?" She swallows and winces. Her throat feels raw, like she swallowed a stick and it poked her esophagus over and over on the way down. She looks longingly at the door and sighs._

_

* * *

_

Later in the week, Lane picks Marcia up to go to the drive-in. He opens the door to his car, and she buckles into the front seat. Lane gets in the driver's seat and cranks up the car.

Lane: So, I thought we'd see "American Graffiti," if that's okay with you.

Marcia: Sure! I saw a trailer for it on TV the other day.

Lane: It's a double feature tonight with "Live and Let Die."

Marcia: **Excited. **Oooh! I saw that movie the other day! It's the most!

Lane: **His face falls. **Did you want to see it again?

Marcia: Sure! Roger Moore's so dreamy! He's perfect as James Bond!

Lane: **Tries to hide his jealousy.** If you say so.

_They arrive at the drive-in. Lane pays the admissions fee and finds a spot to park the car. After the discussion about Roger Moore ended, Lane was strangely quiet. Marcia felt that was out of the ordinary, but decided against saying anything about it. Lane orders a pizza and sodas for the both of them and soon, they settle in for the movies. Marcia enjoyed American Graffiti and Live and Let Die. Lane liked the James Bond movie a bit better. As Lane drives the car from the theater to Lookout Point, Marcia is chattering away about how dreamy Richard Dreyfuss, Ron Howard and Roger Moore are. Lane finds it increasingly difficult to hide his jealousy, so he says very little during the drive. He pulls up to a spot with an especially nice view. Marcia is awed by the view. She looks at her boyfriend and smiles._

Marcia: Oh! The view is lovely. The stars are so bright!

Lane: **Brushes a lock of her hair from her face. **Not as lovely as the view from here.

Marcia: Can you put the top down?

Lane: Sure.

_As he presses the button to lower the convertible top, he's thinking, "Only if you take yours off." Marcia shivers a bit, so he puts his arm around her shoulder and holds her close. She nestles in. He begins planting kisses along her neck, which causes her to shiver._

Lane: You **(kiss) **are **(kiss) **so **(kiss) **beautiful. Did you know that?

Marcia: **Blushes. **Aww, Lane!

Lane: No, I mean it! You are. You really are beautiful.

Marcia: **Giggles. **Lane, you're making me blush!

Lane: And you're too modest. **He moves closer. **And we can work on that, you know.

Marcia: **Stiffens up. **Whaddya mean?

Lane: I mean, relax!**He kisses her harder.**

Marcia: **Tries to protest. **L...L...Lane?

Lane: **Begins unbuttoning her blouse. **You're so beautiful.

Marcia: **Slaps his hands away. **Stop!

_He ignores her pleas for him to stop and continues. He has her blouse almost completely off of her and works on her bra. The more she pleas for him to stop, the rougher he becomes._

Marcia: Stop! You're hurting me! **She tries to knee his groin, but the gear shift of the car is in the way.**

Lane: **Getting aggravated. **Quit being a tease. You know you want it.

_He moves his hands downward toward her skirt. The skirt zips up the back. He reaches for the zipper and she slaps his face. This infuriates him!_

Lane: DON'T YOU EVER SLAP ME! YOU HEAR?

_Marcia's crying. _

Lane: Quit your crying. You asked for it.

_Tears continue to flow down her cheeks. The hurt is incredibly evident. Lane realizes he's going to get nowhere with her. He sighs in frustration._

Lane: **Stone cold. **Get out.

Marcia: **Sniffles. **What?

Lane: I said get...out.

_He leans over her and opens the door. Then, he shoves her hard enough to knock her off balance. Sadly and confused, she gathers her belongings and gets out of the car. He shuts the door, spins the tires and races off, leaving Marcia alone. Through her tears, she arranges her clothes back and walks down the gravel path. She finds a gas station and sees a pay phone nearby. It's well-lit, so she enters the booth, gathers her composure, deposits a nickel in the pay slot, and dials home. To her relief, Greg answers the phone._

Greg: Hello?

Marcia: **Unsuccessfully choking back tears. **Greg?

Greg: **Alarmed. **Marcia, what's wrong?

Marcia: Come get me....now.

Greg: All right.

Marcia: And don't tell mom....please!

Greg: Okay. Where are you?

_Marcia lets him know her location and they hang up. Greg manages to sneak out of the house to his dad's car without anyone noticing. He couldn't come soon enough, according to Marcia. She sees the convertible pull up. Greg parks and races toward the phone booth. He can see that she's leaning up against the glass, crying._

Greg: **Concerned. **Marcia, what happened?

Marcia: **Between sobs. **He...he...he...t...tr...tried to...tried to...rape me!

Greg: **Angry. **WHAT?!?

Marcia: I wanna go home.

Greg: **Notices she doesn't want to talk. **Okay, let's go home.

_He helps her into the car, and in silence, they go home. Marcia tries to put herself together, but feels like she looks like a wreck. They're able to make their way into Greg's room undetected. This is a rarity, and Marcia is grateful no one is around to ask questions. They sit on the bed._

Greg: Okay, what happened?

_Marcia tells Greg about the evening, from when he picked her up from their house to the time he sped off, leaving her alone at Lookout Point. Meanwhile, unbenowst to Greg and Marcia, Carol opens the linen closet door to retrieve a couple towels. She hears her two oldest talking, and stops in her tracks. Marcia's crying. Carol hears the words "rape, Lane, Lookout Point, dumped me," sits on the ladder in the closet, and lets the tears roll down her cheeks. She hears Marcia descend the stairs from Greg's room, and exits the closet._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Marcia finishes her story and decides to sneak down to her room to go to bed. She's hoping she doesn't run into anyone, for she doesn't want to have to explain anything to anyone. She's exhausted and all she wants to do is to go to sleep...if she can sleep. She tiptoes down the stairs and opens the bedroom door. To her horror, she sees her mother standing in front of her, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Marcia: How much did you hear?

Carol: **Chokes. **Everything.

_Marcia sighs. _

Carol: Come into my bedroom and we can talk.

_Marcia thinks, "Great. This was the conversation I was trying to avoid." She sighs again. "Well, I'd better get this over with, I suppose." _

Marcia: Okay.

_Carol lightly places a hand on her daughter's back and they go into the master bedroom. Carol shuts the door behind them and sits on the bed. She gestures for Marcia to sit._

Carol: What happened?

Marcia: **Tears resume flowing down her cheeks. **Lane. He changed, mom!

Carol: **Handing her a tissue. **How so?

Marcia: Normally on our dates, he's been really sweet, but tonight... **She sighs. **Tonight was different. He seemed jealous and at NOTHING!

Carol: Oh?

Marcia: Yeah! He told me we were seeing the double feature tonight and I was so excited. I'd already seen "Live and Let Die" with Greg, Peter and Jan, and wanted to see it again, but I hadn't seen "American Graffiti." **She begins to justify Lane's actions. **I know I went on and on about how dreamy Roger Moore, Ron Howard, and Richard Dreyfuss are, and maybe that got him mad, I dunno.... **She trails off.**

_Carol is pained, but lets her daughter continue._

Marcia: Then, at Lookout Point, maybe if I'd just let him kiss me. I know he was upset when I told him to stop. Maybe I shouldn't have.

Carol: **Puts her hands on her daughter's shoulders. **NOTHING justifies what he did. Do you hear me? NOTHING justifies what he did.

Marcia: But...?

Carol: Marcia, **(she smooths her daughter's hair)** he hurt you. It's as plain and simple as that. You did nothing wrong. I don't care if he felt jealous when you were talking about those movie stars. Nothing justifies him violating you.

_Marcia starts to interrupt. Carol studies her daughter's facial expression. It's filled with hurt and shame._

Carol: Oh sweetheart. What's wrong?

Marcia: **Hangs her head down. **I just feel so...so dirty.

_Marcia breaks down in tears and allows her mother to cradle her. Marcia's body rattles with sobs as she cries into her mothers arms. The tears slow to a near stop and Marcia raises up, looking at her mother. Carol smooths her daughter's hair away from her face._

Marcia: I close my eyes and I see his face.

Carol: Would you like to stay in here tonight?

_Marcia nods._

_

* * *

_

Marcia quietly goes into the bedroom she shares with Jan and Cindy to get a pair of pajamas. She is hoping not to wake her sisters, but Jan sits up.

Jan: You're home. How was your date with lover boy.

Marcia: **Trying not to show she's upset. **Go back to sleep.

_Unfortunately, Marcia doesn't succeed and Jan figures out something's up._

Jan: **Whispers. **What's wrong?

Marcia: **Blows her off. **Nothing.

Jan: **Not buying it. **I know something's wrong.

Marcia: Not now. You don't wanna wake up Cindy.

Jan: C'mon. Talk to me. I'm your sister.

Marcia: I really don't want to talk about it. Suffice it to say we broke up.

Jan: Why?

Marcia: **Firm. **Not now!

_Cindy wakes up and rubs her eyes._

Cindy: **Groggy and a bit disoriented. **Is it time to wake up?

Jan: No. Go back to sleep.

Cindy: **Absently. **Mmkay.

_Cindy goes back to sleep._

Marcia: See, we woke up Cindy.

_Jan won't budge._

Marcia: **Agitated. **Okay. Let's just say Lane is a pig and I never want to see him again. Now, go to sleep.

Jan: **Knows she's not going to get the real scoop. **Fine.

_Jan goes to sleep and Marcia finishes getting ready for bed. As she is brushing her teeth in the bathroom, Greg comes down the stairs to check on his sister. He knocks on the door._

Greg: It's me.

Marcia: Come in.

Greg: I wanted to see how you're doing.

Marcia: I'm okay...I guess. I told mom everything.

Greg: How'd that go?

Marcia: Horrible, of course. **She backtracks. **I mean, mom was okay and all, but I just don't wanna talk about it anymore.

Greg: **Gives her a light embrace. **Hey, you know I'm here if you want to talk.... **(grins mischeviously) **or to pummel his brains out...if you want.

Marcia: **Giggles at the thought. **I know I can count on you, big brother.

_They say their goodnights and Marcia goes back to her parent's bedroom. Carol is already in bed. Marcia closes the door behind her and climbs into her father's side._

Carol: You okay?

Marcia: Yeah. **She sighs. **Mom?

Carol: Yes, honey?

Marcia: Can you do me a favour?

Carol: Sure, what is it?

Marcia: Can we not tell dad about this?

Carol: **Not a fan of agreeing to this request. **Mmm, I don't know. I think your father deserves to know about this.

Marcia: **Almost panicked. **NO! Please mom.

Carol: Your dad loves you. He'd feel hurt if we kept this from him.

Marcia: I know, but I just don't want to talk about it with anyone anymore.

_Knowing it's against her better judgment, she decides not to tell her husband._

Carol: Okay. It's your decision. I still don't like keeping this from him, but if that's what you want.

Marcia: It is.

_They say their goodnights. Marcia manages some sleep, but it isn't restful. She thrashes around and wakes her mother._

Marcia: Lane, no! Stop! You're hurting me!

Carol: Wake up! Marcia, it's mama. Wake up!

_Carol manages to shake her daughter awake._

Marcia: **Disoriented. **Huh?

Carol: You were having a nightmare.

Marcia: **Frightened. **Every time I close my eyes, I see his face.

Carol: **Holds her daughter close. **You're safe now.

_She soothes her daughter, who settles down to sleep in her mother's embrace. Carol soon follows._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Mike steps off the plane back in California. It's good to be back home. The trip was profitable, but he missed having Carol there with him. He can't wait to see his family. He picks up his luggage from baggage claim. Soon, the company car drives up to the pickup spot. The driver puts the luggage in the trunk of the car and drives Mike back to his house.

_Meanwhile, the four younger kids have already had breakfast and have dispersed. Greg and Marcia are at the breakfast table. _

Greg: Sleep okay?

Marcia: I guess. I dunno.

_Marcia turns her attention back to her breakfast._

Greg: Do you wanna talk about it?

Marcia: Not really.

_They eat the rest of their breakfast in silence. Alice enters the kitchen on the way to the laundry room, carrying a load of dirty laundry. She drops off the load and exits to gather another load. Carol enters the kitchen and sees her two oldest._

Carol: Good morning!

_The kids mumble good morning. Carol fixes her breakfast, kisses her daughter on the top of the head and sits at the table._

Carol: Sleep well?

Greg: Fine.

Marcia: Okay, I guess.

_Alice returns with another load of laundry. The kids finish their breakfast and make an exit._

Alice: Good morning, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: Morning, Alice.

Alice: Mr. Brady comes home today, doesn't he?

Carol: Yes, he does.

Alice: **A wry smile spreads across her face. **Know you're excited to see him.

Carol: Always.

Alice: What time is his plane landing?

_As if on cue, Mike walks through the front door._

Mike: Honey, I'm home!

_An excited Carol races through the kitchen and living room and into her husband's arms._

Carol: Mike!

Alice: **Looking toward the living room. **I guess right about now.

Mike: You look like you're feeling better. **He gives her a passionate kiss on the lips.**

Carol: I am.

Mike: I'm glad. **He takes out a gift-wrapped package from his suitcase. **This is for you.

Carol: **Excitedly opens the package to reveal a dress. **Oh Mike, it's beautiful!

_It is a black straight dress with a halter neckline. Small silver ,white, and burgundy crystals grace the bodice, filling out a diagonal from just underneath the right breast down to the waist on the left. The dress extends down just above the knee._

Mike: I got it in Havana.

Carol: How on earth did you manage to go to Cuba? There's an embargo.

Mike: Oh, the project leader has family in Havana.

Carol: I love it. Thanks.

Mike: Havana's beautiful. The only thing that would've made it even more beautiful would've been you by my side.

Carol: **Sighs. **I wish I could've gone with you.

Mike: I know, honey. If I'm called back to the project, then maybe you'll get to go with me.

Carol: I wanna try the dress on.

Mike: I think I'll join you.

_They go up to their bedroom so Mike can put his things away and Carol can try on the dress. She models it for him._

Carol: So, what do you think?

Mike: It's lovely. I want to take you to dinner tonight, if you're up to it.

Carol: Oh, I'm up to it.

Mike: I thought we'd go to The Havana down on Third Street.

Carol: **Excited. **I've always wanted to go there!

Mike: We will...tonight. **He pulls her into a passionate kiss.** How was everything here?

Carol: **Swallows hard and takes a deep breath. **Oh, business as usual, I suppose.

Mike: **Curious. **You suppose?

Carol: Well, the kids are fine, nothing out of the ordinary. Marcia decided to break it off with Lane, however. **She bites her lower lip, not liking the fact she just lied to him.**

Mike: Oh?

Carol: Yeah, she felt he was getting a bit too possessive.

Mike: I'm sorry about that. Is she okay?

Carol: Depressed, but okay.

Mike: I'm glad she's all right though.

Carol: Yeah, me too.

_He notices she's not quite herself._

Mike: Are you okay?

Carol: I just missed you, that's all.

Mike: I missed you too.

_They passionately embrace, ending in a deep kiss._

_

* * *

_

----End of Chapter 18----


	19. Chapter 19

_----Chapter Nineteen----_

_A/N—Cincinnati Kids Episode Addition. I'm moving canon around and making the Cincinnati Kids episode to just before school starts (especially since this one was filmed in the summer anyway). Carol tells Peter to do his homework,so I'm making homework to be summer reading for English class. Speaking of summer reading, happy reading here!_

_

* * *

_

Carol is fixing dinner at the counter. Alice is rummaging through the refrigerator. Peter walks in from the family room, anxious about the surprise his father is bringing home.

Peter: Isn't dad home yet?

Carol: No, he isn't, Peter, and I suggest you go back to your homework.

Peter: I can't concentrate since dad called and said he has a big surprise for us.

Carol: Well, how 'bout surprising him by finishing your homework?

Peter: Yeah, I'll try, but I can't guarantee the results. **Cindy walks in. **He's not home yet.

Cindy: This is the longest day in my whole life! Nothing to do but homework.

_Bobby walks in from the living room._

Bobby: Alice?

Alice: **Checking the oven. **Your dad's not home yet.

Bobby: How'd you know I was gonna ask?

Alice: Because I've never seen you in and out of the kitchen so much without eating.

Bobby: Oh, well thanks for reminding me. **He goes and grabs an orange.**

Carol: Hey, eat that outside. **She smiles. **Kids. They're so impatient!

Alice: **Chuckles. **Yeah, I'm glad we're past that stage.

_Alice tosses the salad._

Carol: Right. If we'd all just remain cool and calm, he'll get here when he can and tell us what the surprise is!

_Alice nods in agreement. Suddenly, the horn honks. Carol is even more excited than the kids._

Carol: **Yelling. **He's here! He's here, everybody! He's here.

_The four younger kids race into the kitchen and greet their father._

Carol: Hi honey! Oh, you're home!

Mike: Hi, honey.

_They exchange a peck on the lips._

Cindy: **Cheeky. **Mom told us not to ask you anything about the big surprise.

Bobby: So, we're not asking.

Peter: But if you wanna volunteer, dad.

Mike: Well, you know these plans I've been working on for weeks?

Carol: Yes?

Mike: Mr. Phillips is sending me to Cincinnati to submit them!

_Carol, Alice and the kids look less than impressed._

Carol: That's the big surprise?

Mike: There is one other small detail.

Carol: Yeah, what's that?

Mike: The plans are for a big amusement park and I thought you'd all like to go with me!

_The kids squeal with delight._

_

* * *

_

Later on that evening, Bobby and Peter are packing in their room.

Bobby: I can't wait to go to King's Island. I hope they have a good coaster or two.

Peter: Yeah, I know what you mean.

Bobby: You think they have a good roller coaster?

Peter: Probably so.

Bobby: **Skeptical. **Are you sure? Do you think they have a good roller coaster?

Peter: **Annoyed. **How should I know? I've never been there.

_Mike knocks on the door._

Peter: Come in.

Mike: **Opens the door. **How are you coming, men?

Peter: Almost packed.

Bobby: Dad?

Mike: Yes, Bob?

Bobby: Do you think they have a good roller coaster?

Mike: I think so.

Bobby: Well, haven't you seen the plans?

Mike: Yeah, I have, but I only saw a draft or two.

Bobby: **Pleading. **Awww!

Peter: **Rolls his eyes. **Dad, he's not gonna let up.

Mike: I think there is a roller coaster. If they went with the draft I saw, there's a double roller coaster called the Red and Blue Racer.

Bobby: **Excited. **Red and Blue Racer! That sounds cool!

Mike: Get your stuff together and put it in the living room. We're flying out early tomorrow morning.

Peter: 'Kay, dad.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in Greg's room. Greg and Marcia are talking. Greg puts a board over the air vent so he and Marcia could talk.

Marcia: I'm glad we're getting outta here for a few days. I could sure use the break.

Greg: Are you okay?

Marcia: Yeah. I'm just tired of mom looking at me with pity.

Greg: It's not pity.

Marcia: I know, but it feels like it. **She inhales. **I'm glad she kept her word and didn't tell dad.

Greg: I still wish you'd let her.

Marcia: No, I just don't wanna talk about it, and dad would wanna talk about it.

Greg: It's your decision. **Sighs. **I saw Lane the other day.

Marcia: I know. **She grins a bit. **I still can't believe you punched him.

Greg: He deserved it. He was bragging about how he scored with you.

Marcia: **Shocked. She swallows hard. **What?!?

Greg: Yeah. No one talks about my sister like that.

Marcia: **Smiles gratefully. **Thanks, Greg.

Greg: He's lucky I just punched him. I wanted to rip him from limb to limb.

Marcia: Still, I can't believe it. Did mom and dad find out?

Greg: No. I just told 'em that I was in a bad tackle.

Marcia: Did they believe you?

Greg: I dunno. Doubt it. I don't care. He deserved it.

Marcia: **Chuckles. **Well, yeah....

_There's a knock on the door. The kids freeze, hoping whoever's on the other side of the door didn't hear anything._

Greg: Yes?

Mike: It's dad.

Greg: Come in.

Mike: **Ascends the stairs. **We're leaving at five tomorrow morning. Our flight leaves at six-thirty, so be sure to get your suitcases downstairs.

Greg: 'Kay.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Carol knocks on the girls' room.

Jan: What?

Carol: **Opens the door. **Just wanted to let you know that we leave bright and early tomorrow morning, so be sure to get packed and put your suitcases downstairs so your dad can load them up. **She looks around. **Where's Marcia?

Cindy: I dunno. I think she's in Greg's room talking.

Carol: Well, she'd better get packed.

_She leaves the room. Jan looks at her younger sister, annoyed._

Cindy: What?

Jan: Do you have to tell all?

Cindy: All I said was Marcia's in Greg's room talking. What's so "all" about that?

Jan: **Exasperated. **Never mind. Just get packing.

Cindy: Fine.

_The girls finish packing in silence._

_

* * *

_

The kids bring down their luggage. Mike begins organizing it.

Mike: Okay men, let's get the luggage loaded. Greg, do you have the luggage tarp out?

Greg: Yeah. I laid it and the jumper cables down by the car.

Mike: Good. So, grab some luggage and let's get loading.

_The boys grab the luggage and begin loading the car._

Carol: Okay girls, we need to get the bathrooms cleaned and go ahead and straighten your room.

Cindy: Why are we cleaning if we're just gonna be going away tomorrow?

Carol: It's always a good idea to have a clean house to come home to after a trip.

Jan: Yeah. **Rolls eyes.**

_The girls begin cleaning._

_

* * *

_

The Bradys and Alice arrive at the hotel the next morning. Mike is on the phone and Carol is putting their things away.

Mike: **On the phone. **I'm sure you're gonna be more than pleased with the sketches and ideas, Mr. Remington. Uh, yes. Well, I sorta thought we'd have more time.... No, sure, sure. I understand. One o'clock will be fine. Yeah. Well, I'll look forward to meeting you and Mr. Dempsey. Yes. Okay. Goodbye. **He hangs up the phone and is a bit exasperated. **That's great. We come all the way here and I have a fast half-hour for a meeting before they have to catch a plane for New York.

Carol: Well honey, at least we'll have all morning in the park with the kids.

Mike: Yeah.

Carol: **Holding the cylinders. **Hey, where do you want me to put these?

Mike: Let's put 'em right here where we can keep an eye on them.

Carol: Okay. **Smiling. **You know this is gonna be fun?!

Mike: It reminds me a little of our honeymoon. Remember?

Carol: How could I forget? With six kids along?

_They embrace, but are interrupted with six excited kids barging into their room._

Jan: They've got everything!

Peter: You won't believe all the rides!

Cindy: The grounds are beautiful!

Greg: Yeah! So are the girls!

Bobby: Let's get going!

Carol: Okay, okay! We'll be right there.

_The kids race off._

Mike: As I said, just like our honeymoon.

Carol: Yeah.

_They go off and join their kids._

_

* * *

_

The Bradys go their separate ways in the park. Marcia and Jan pair up.

Jan: Wanna go on the Racer?

Marcia: **Looks at it a bit. **Mmm, how 'bout we warm up with something else?

Jan: **Begging. **Oh, c'mon! The line's not that long and, **(spots Greg and Peter)** hey Greg, hey Pete!

_The boys spot their sisters._

Jan: Wanna race?

Peter: Sure!

Jan: Okay, we'll take the Red.

Greg: And we'll take the Blue.

Jan: Fine with me! C'mon, Marcia!

_The kids get in their respective lines and manage to get on the coaster at the same time. The cars start out at the same time and climb the hill. Marcia gets a little nervous and the other three are excited. This coaster's gonna be awesome! Down the first hill, it looks like the Blue Racer has pulled out ahead, but by the second hill, the Red one surpasses the Blue. It looks neck and neck through the last few hills and turns, and the Red Racer rushes to victory! Marcia and Jan are pumped! They decide to go again, but on the opposite Racers. This time the Blue one wins, leaving the girls 2-0 and the boys 0-2. Meanwhile, in between snacks, Bobby and Cindy decide to go on a few rides. They get on the barrels right after caramel apples and ice cream, and spin as fast as their arms will let them. As soon as they get off, their stomachs are doing flip-flops and their heads are swimmy._

Bobby: Umm, I guess that wasn't the smartest idea. My stomach's in knots.

Cindy: Guess not. **She feels a bit of bile rise from her stomach. **Let's get a Coke and then ride some more rides.

Bobby: You're on.

_They go get Cokes and then Cracker Jacks. They rationalize their purchases because of the prize at the bottom of the box. Bobby finds a decoder ring and Cindy, some temporary tattoos. She decides to put them on her arm and shows them off to her brother._

Cindy: How does that look?

Bobby: Looks good!

Cindy: **Smiles. **Maybe when I'm eighteen, I'll get a real one.

Bobby: You would.

_Meanwhile, Marcia and Jan are in a racing mood. They meet their mother and Alice at the slides. They each get a potato sack from the attendant._

Marcia: Wanna race?

Jan: Look who's been bitten by the racing bug.

Marcia: Guilty!

Alice: You're on!

Jan: What'll we wager?

Carol: The winner gets to choose the next ride!

_Marcia, Jan and Carol glance over at Alice and giggle._

Marcia: Let's go!

_The four get set on the top of the slide. Jan counts everyone off. At first, it looks like Alice is winning, but Marcia winds up winning, Carol's in second, with Jan next and Alice finishing last. Marcia pumps her fist at victory._

Jan: So, where off to next?

Marcia: **Grins mischeviously. **The Racer!

Jan: **Looks surprised. **This coming from the girl who was reluctant to ride it.

Marcia: I'm all warmed up.

Alice: **Reluctant. **Uhh, I don't think so.

Jan: Oh, c'mon Alice. It's not that bad!

Carol: **Snickers. **A bet's a bet, Alice.

Alice: Oh, all right!

_They make their way to the racer and catch up with the other four Brady kids. This time, they decide to ride the same coaster and wind up on the Red side. Alice isn't too sure of it as the coaster makes its way up the first hill, but by the time they top the second hill, she's hooked._

_Eventually, the Bradys separate and then meet up for lunch. Jan borrows a cylinder to put her Yogi Bear poster in. Mike grabs one and rushes to the meeting. To his dismay, he winds up with the bear poster and Jan, the sketches. Mike sets off to find Jan, but she lost the container! The family searches frantically for it. Marcia and Jan finally find it at the canoe ride to the island. They rush off toward the manager's office. Out of breath, they hand it off to Alice, who hands it off to Bobby and Cindy, and then to Greg and Peter, and finally to Carol. She and the rest of the family, who catch up to her, find Mike and the business men just in the nick of time! Relieved, Mike can enjoy the rest of the day with his family. They all decide to go on the Racer, this time the Blue side._

_

* * *

_

Back at the hotel the next morning, Mike and Carol are packing for the trip home.

Carol: You know honey, I'm really gonna hate to leave. The kids have had so much fun here.

Mike: Yeah, and you can include this big kid here, too.

_The phone rings and Carol answers._

Carol: Hello? Oh yes, Operator. He's right here. Just a minute, please. **She turns to her husband.** Honey, it's for you. Long distance. It's Mr. Phillips.

_Mike takes the phone._

Mike: Hello? Hello, Mr. Phillips! They did? Oh good! That's wonderful! Oh! Yes! Thanks very much! We sure would! Right. Goodbye.

_He hangs up the phone._

Mike: Mr. Remington just phoned Mr. Phillips from New York.

Carol: Uh huh?

Mike: The sketches have been approved and they're gonna go ahead with it.

Carol: **Embraces her husband.** Oh, congratulations, Mike!

Mike: Yeah, and the boss asked us to stay a couple extra days at company expense. How 'bout that?

Carol: Oh, the kids will hate that. We'll really hafta force them.

Mike: Yeah.

_There's a knock at the door._

Mike: Come in.

_The door opens to reveal one of their kids in Marge's park costume. They think it's Greg._

Mike: Greg, what are you doing in the bear suit again?

Peter: It's not Greg. It's me.

Carol: Peter? What are you doing in that?

Peter: Well that girl Marge has to work for her brother again, but Greg wants to take her out for lunch, so I'm filling in for her, okay?

Mike: That's very understanding of you.

Peter: I understand real good for five dollars!

_Mike and Carol crack up as Peter hops out of the room._

_

* * *

_

---End of Chapter Nineteen---

_A/N—Yes, this is a short chapter. I wanted to do a short and light chapter after the last one. This is like the Hawaii and Grand Canyon chapters—an episode companion, not a rewrite._


	20. Chapter 20

_----Chapter Twenty----_

_A/N—Going to the episode "Miss Popularity." Spring, 1974 (the beginning of March; six weeks before the episode "Welcome Aboard."). I'm also going to add some history here. And Art Six is a real coffee shop in my hometown (not a tea room as I am making it here) with a Bohemian flare and wonderful teas and bagel pizza. At any rate, happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

The Brady kids had a good fall semester and are well into the spring semester. Marcia has learned her lesson not to date Fairview football players with Lane Cummings and Jerry Rogers. Greg warned her not to go out with Jerry, but she learned the hard way. At least this time, it was due to a playbook instead of anything worse. Greg survived the mascot stealing experience pretty much unscathed. In addition to the essay, Mike and Carol grounded him for a week. Greg and Peter also survived Phil Packer, and trying to fool their dates into thinking Peter was actually Greg's friend Phil. The girls caught on and turned the tables on them when Mike and Carol were entertaining the Calderons at Marioni's Pizza. Fortunately, the couple was very forgiving when the kids apologized. Of course, Mike and Carol grounded them both for a week. Marcia, Peter and Jan are surviving the ups and downs of a part-time job, Jan at Haskell's and Peter at the Leaning Tower of Pizza. Marcia was let go from Haskell's and instead of finding another job, she concentrates all her spare time into her favourite hobby—dating! Bobby experimented with his first kiss and is dating Millicent (well, as much as a sixth grader can date). Speaking of dating, Cindy is sort of dating Jeremy Malone, a classmate and football player for Clinton Avenue. Peter and Jan are in full swing in their last year in Junior High and Bobby is counting down the days until he leaves Elementary School. Cindy is hoping the school board decides to put sixth grade up into Fillmore; it's rumored to be so, and thus she's really hoping she'll get to go to Fillmore next year instead of staying at Clinton Avenue. She is getting tired of Clinton Avenue Elementary School and wants to go to Fillmore, post haste. She's thinking about trying out for cheerleader as a lark either for Clinton Avenue or Fillmore, depending on where she's placed next year; she hates cheerleaders and is considering trying out just to yank the squad's chain. Speaking of counting down days, Greg is counting down the days until he graduates from high school and moves out on his own. Carol is also counting down the days, but somewhat out of dread, for this marks the beginning of her empty nest.

_

* * *

_

It is after dinner, and Carol is sitting in her bedroom, in her nightgown, looking at photo albums. Mike had to work late, so he missed dinner. She pulls out the most recent album and adds pictures from Christmas and New Year's. She puts it away, and pulls out a couple albums from before she and Mike met. "How time has flown!" She sees how young the girls were and how much they have grown! She thumbs through each album, also noting the different friends the girls have made. "Marcia! She's always had such a big circle of friends." She sees Marcia's picture when she won Miss Popularity her senior year at Fillmore. Then, she sees pictures of Cindy and wonders whether or not she'll follow her oldest sister's steps and become popular. Then Jan. "What a quiet soul she is." Jan has a few friends here and there, enough but not as many as Marcia.

_Carol's circle of friends is expanding. In addition to Ellie and Martha, a new couple has moved into the area—Ken and Kathy Kelly. Kathy is an alto in the church choir; she and Carol became good friends when they were working on a duet for All Saints Sunday. Ken and Kathy have no children of their own and have put in their application to the local adoption agency. Mike and Carol were all too happy to serve as references for them._

_Unlike Martha and Ellie, Kathy actually lets her get a word in edgewise, which delights Carol. It's not that Martha and Ellie are annoying, it's just she enjoys contributing to the conversation, instead of just listening to her friends chatter on. Ellie and Martha have been really good friends, however. Both of them were there for her when she married Roy. In fact, Martha was her matron of honour and Ellie, a bridal attendant. Martha's about ten years older than she, and Carol sees her almost as a second mother figure (or at least an older sister figure). Ellie let Carol cry on her shoulder when she and Roy were having marital troubles and both Martha and Ellie took turns babysitting the girls during the divorce and also after Roy's death. Both women whole heartedly approved when she introduced them to Mike, citing that he brings out the best in her and the girls. The women added they hadn't seen Carol and the girls smile as much as they have been smiling since before she and Roy began having difficulties. "I am so blessed to have such good friends!"_

_She looks up at the clock and sees that Mike should be home soon. She puts the album away and moves to her desk, jotting a few lines in her journal. Mike enters the bedroom, comes behind her, and kisses the top of his wife's head. She stops writing._

Carol: Sir, may I please remind you that I am a happily married woman, AND a mother?

Mike: This is how you get that way!

_He wraps his arms around her waist as she gets up, holds her close and gives her a peck on the lips._

Mike: Listen, I bring you good news!

_He sits down in the chair and she sits down on his lap._

Carol: Oh! First, let me tell you my good news. Did you know that Jan was nominated the Most Popular...

Mike: Most Popular Girl in her class. Yes. Six kids and a housekeeper laid it on me before I had both feet in the door.

_She leans in, bringing her cheek against his._

Carol: Okay, what's the new good news?

Mike: You know that long weekend we've been planning for over a year?

Carol: Yeah?

Mike: We are going...on the eighth! Yeah! Everything's arranged at the office!

Carol: Oh honey, that's terrific! It'll be like a second honeymoon.

Mike: Mmmm hmmm!

Carol: Ah! That's one rerun I'm really gonna enjoy!

Mike: Yep!

_She puts her journal away and discuss their plans for their second honeymoon._

_

* * *

_

The next day, since Mike plans on taking her to the beach, Carol decides to do some shopping. Since shopping for bathing suits is a hard job, she enlists Kathy Kelly's help. They walk into the swimsuit section of the department store and begin looking at suits.

Kelly: What are you looking for?

Carol: **A wry grin spreads across her face. **Oh, something that'll make his eyes pop out of his head.

Kathy: **Nods in agreement. **I know just what you mean.

Carol: Yeah. Two words—teeny tiny.

Kathy: **Chuckles. **When Ken and I took our honeymoon at Cocoa Beach, I wore this skimpy little ocean blue bikini with tiny white and green flowers on it. It was revealing. It tied on the sides, and when I took off the matching sarong, oh my goodness did Ken love it! **She smiles at the memory.**

Carol: I bet he did!

Kathy: Yeah! He couldn't wait to get me out of it.

Carol: **Looking through the bikinis. **THAT's what I'm aiming for.

_She finds four bikinis that she likes._

Carol: What do you think?

_The first bikini is purple with different coloured tiny dots. The second is solid turquoise. The third, orange, yellow and white diagonal stripes, and the fourth is white with black trim and a black ring in the center of the bra._

Kathy: **Studies the suits. **Hmmm. I'm not sure about the second one. It's kinda boring.

Carol: Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I like the white one, but I think it would wash me out.

Kathy: I agree. Put that one back.

Carol: Okay, so it's between the purple one and the orange one.

Kathy: Go try 'em on.

Carol: 'Kay.

_She tries them on and decides on the orange one. Although she likes them both, the orange one is a better fit._

Kathy: Which one did you decide on?

Carol: The orange one. It fits better. I really wish it had ties on the side for easier access like the white one does...if you know what I mean. **She winks.**

Kathy: Oh yeah. With or without the ties, his eyes are gonna pop.

Carol: I hope so!

Kathy: Does it have a matching sarong?

Carol: No, but I wouldn't be keeping that on for long.

Kathy: True!

_Carol pays for her purchase._

Carol: Do you have time for lunch?

Kathy: Sure.

Carol: I know this tea room just a couple blocks from here

Kathy: Ooh! Sounds great! What's it called?

Carol: It's called Art Six. It's a bit on the Bohemian side of things, but their food and tea is absolutely divine.

Kathy: I'm game. Let's go!

_They eat at the tea room and then go their separate ways. Carol gets home and rushes into the den, excited to show off her new purchase. Unfortunately, her bubble is quickly burst when Mike gets a call, informing him that they can't get a room at the beach. Although disappointed, they decide to flock to the mountains._

_

* * *

_

The whole family pitches in to help Jan get elected. Peter agrees to be Jan's campaign manager. Alice makes fortune cookies, and Marcia drives her around the neighbourhood so she can hand out cookies. Cindy writes an OpEd piece for Fillmore's newspaper. Bobby and Greg also do their part; Bobby helps Peter crank out handbills to hand out as well. Greg donates his telephone time to Jan and also drops hints to his friends who have siblings at Fillmore. Jan promises the moon to everyone, and all of this results in her getting elected as the Most Popular Girl. Unfortunately, Jan develops a swelled head and refuses to make good on her promises, citing they were only "campaign promises."

_While the kids are coming home from school, Carol and Alice are preparing dinner in the kitchen._

Alice: Oh your weekend in the mountains sound heavenly. It'll do you and Mister Brady a world of good to get away on your own for a little while.

Carol: Ah yeah, but it sure is gonna seem strange without the kids, Alice. You know, raising a family gets to be a habit.

Alice: Yeah, now there's a habit I'd like to talk Sam into.

_Peter rushes in, announcing Jan as the Most Popular Girl in her class. Jan rushes into her mother's arms, still in a bit of shock that she won. Carol and Alice congratulate her. Alice decides to prepare something special for dinner in her honour, "a recipe with meat in it!" The other kids find out she's won because Jan has promised people that her brothers and sisters will help them with this and that, such as promising Herman, a classmate, that Greg will help him with his Algebra. Jan's friends turn on her as they find out that Jan has absolutely no plans on making good on her promises. Many of the kids wish they could "buy their vote back." Peter tries to warn her, saying that he doesn't like how she's acting and the others are pretty "down" on her, but she doesn't listen._

_

* * *

_

Mike comes home, announcing that he's booked the reservations for the mountains. Carol models her skiing outfit, citing that in exchanging the swimsuit, she came out even. Mike states that it leaves a little more to the imagination, but he likes it. The ski lodge calls. Carol asks him to request an outside room. He states they've got an outside room, WAY outside the lodge as it too is overbooked. Disappointed, they decide to go to a dude ranch as it is in between the beach and the lodge.

_Mike goes into the den and calls the ranch and is able to get a reservation. Carol models her cowgirl outfit to his delight._

Mike: Oh! Ho! Ho! Wow! You can ride my range anytime! I'm gonna be the Dude of the dude ranch!

Carol: What are you gonna wear?

Mike: My old cowboy boots!

Carol: **In her best wild west voice. **Well, ya'd better wear sumthin' else, or you're gonna get arrested!

Mike: Not to mention, sunburned!

Carol: Yeah! Oh I hope nothing happens to our reservation!

Mike: **Wraps his arms around her waist. **No way! We are confirmed for the eighth!

Carol: You're a genius!

_They give each other a quick peck on the lips. Jan comes in, asking if she could read her speech. Mike and Carol are not impressed with her speech as it sounds extremely conceited and self-righteous, Carol calling it an "ego trip." They caution her not to deliver that speech, but it's up to her. Jan informs them that the school changed the night to Friday the eighth._

Carol: **Deflated. **Tell me she didn't say Friday the eighth.

Mike: She didn't say Friday the eighth...but she did.

_She hands him the phone. Mike pretends to call._

Mike: Hello, Dude Ranch?

_

* * *

_

Jan is looking through her dresses to see which one will work for Senior Night. She asks Marcia and Peter who call her a creep and super creep, respectively. Peter informs her that Kathy Williams decided she "wasn't gonna be seen with the brother of a jerky sister who is the most UNpopular girl in the school." Marcia laughs at Jan's expense.

Jan: Well, if she said that, she doesn't deserve to have a date.

Peter: Oh, she DOES have a date. She's going with Billy Garst, the Most Popular BOY at school.

_This shocks Jan, as it is tradition for the Most Popular Boy to take the Most Popular Girl, hence Billy should be taking her, not Kathy Williams._

Jan: Billy Garst?

Peter: Yeah, who also wouldn't wanna be seen with you. **He leaves in a huff.**

Marcia: **Laughs at the irony. **I thought YOU were going with Billy Garst!

Jan: So did I. The Most Popular Boy ALWAYS takes the Most Popular Girl. It's a tradition!

Marcia: **Smirks. **Congratulations Jan. You've just given popular a new meaning.

_Jan finds her parents to complain to her parents about what has transpired. She can't believe what has happened. Mike and Carol explain that she's promised everything without giving anything in return. She decides she is NOT going to Senior Night and facing "all that hostility." She storms off in a huff. Mike and Carol can't believe it._

Carol: I don't believe this!

Mike: Now let me get this straight. We are not going to the beach. We are not going to the mountains. We are not going to the dude ranch because we canceled the reservations. We ARE going to Jan's Senior Night where Jan won't be?!?!

Carol: Yep! That just about covers everything!

_Jan goes back to her room and considers everything that has happened. She discovers that her family and friends were right; it's she who has changed, not them. She decides that she should go to Senior Night and writes a revised speech._

_

* * *

_

At the dinner table. Jan has just finished giving her revised speech, Peter has asked to be her escort and Jan has accepted. Mike has a speech of his own to make, so he calls for Peter and Jan to sit back down at the table. He taps on his glass.

Mike: Now hear this. I have a speech of my own to give.

_He whistles and motions the two middle children to sit back down. The children comply. He gets up and puts his hands on Jan's shoulders._

Mike: First of all, I am very proud of you.** He kisses the top of her head then moves toward his wife.** Second of all, in spite of all the delays, your mother and I are going on a weekend vacation no matter what.

Carol: **Shocked. **You're kidding! Where? **She stands up and embraces him.**

Mike: Well, I don't know where, but I promise you, it'll be some place. And a Brady never goes back on his promise. Right, Jan?

Jan: Right, dad.

Carol: Aww!

_She leans in as Mike kisses her on the top of the head._

Mike: Now, where's the dessert?

Alice: Yes, would you like got high cal, low cal, no cal?

All: Yeah! High cal!

_Alice goes and gets the dessert._

_

* * *

_

On the evening of the eighth, Jan delivers her speech and immediately goes to work on making good on her campaign promises. Mike and Carol are so proud of their daughter. The Bradys and Alice leave Jan and Peter at the dance and Greg promises to pick them up at eleven o'clock. Jan dances with Peter and Kathy with Billy when the principal announces the Most Popular Girl and Boy for 1974. The couples dance closer.

Billy: May I cut in?

_Peter looks at Jan as if to ask if she's sure. Jan nods._

Peter: Sure.

_Peter steps back and allows Billy to cut in._

Billy: I'm sorry for not taking you to the dance.

Jan: No, it's my fault. I acted like a total creep.

Billy: **Hesitant. **Well, you kinda did. **Encouraging. **But, I really liked your speech.

Jan: You did?

Billy: Yeah. It took guts to get up there and deliver that speech. Didn't you notice that standing O you got?

Jan: I meant every word of it.

Billy: I know you did. **Inhales. **Listen, if you're not doing anything tomorrow night, would you like to go get a pizza or something, maybe see a movie?

Jan: Sure!

Billy: Great! I'll pick you up at seven.

_The yearbook photographer calls the pair over for pictures. Meanwhile, Peter and Kathy talk._

Peter: Care to dance?

Kathy: No, not really. I don't care what your sister said in her speech. I don't believe her for one minute.

Peter: Her word is her bond. She'll make good on her promises. Just you wait.

Kathy: **Doubtful. **Right. You Bradys are all alike. All talk and no action. Her speech is just as fake as your other sister's OpEd in the newspaper. I know it was Cindy who wrote it. I don't know why the editor published it. Probably because you or Jan paid him to.

Peter: You know that isn't true and if you believe that, then I don't want to see you anymore.

Kathy: Fine with me! Who needs you?

_Kathy storms off in a huff. Kerri Hathaway takes this opportunity to talk to Peter._

Kerri: I can't believe that Kathy. Who does she think she is?

Peter: **Dismisses the remarks. **I don't care. If she wants to be that way, she can be that way. It's no skin off my nose.

Kerri: Good. This is the Peter I fell in love with when Greg and Marcia tried to pull a fast one on me and you stood up for me.

Peter: **Blushes. **Aww, shucks. I understand what they were doing, but it wasn't right.

Kerri: **Laughs. **My knight in shining armor!

Peter: Would you like to go out tomorrow night? We could go out for a pizza or catch a movie. How's seven?

Kerri: Sure!

Peter: Then it's a date! I'll pick you up.

_Before Jan and Peter know it, Greg is outside waiting for them. The kids get in the car._

Greg: So, did you two have a good time?

Jan: Yeah. Billy and I made up. We're going out tomorrow night.

Peter: Kathy showed me her true colours. We broke up.

Jan: Oh, I'm sorry!

Peter: I'm not. If she doesn't like our family, then she's not worth dating. Besides, Kerri and I are going out again. We're going out tomorrow night.

Jan: **Excited. **Really? Hey! I've got an idea. Maybe we could double tomorrow night! I'll call Billy and you call Kathy.

Peter: Okay. Shouldn't we ask mom and dad?

Greg: Remember, they're on their second honeymoon. Just let Alice know your plans.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in Mike and Carol's bedroom. The couple is embracing in bed. They hear the kids get home.

Carol: They sound like they've had a good time.

Mike: Yeah.

Carol: I'm so proud of Jan. Her speech was wonderful. I know she'll make good on her promises.

Mike: She's a Brady. Of course she'll make good on her promises.

_They snuggle in closer._

Carol: I love you.

Mike: I love you too.

_Mike presses his lips against hers. His hands caress the back of her head. He runs his fingers through her short hair, then scoots back a bit and admires her._

Mike: You are so beautiful.

_Carol blushes._

Mike: I am the luckiest man on the earth.

_Mike gets up for a moment and locks the bedroom door and then slips back in the bed. Carol slips the straps of her gown down her arms. Mike grins and helps her remove her gown. Then, out of excitement, he fumbles the buttons on his pajama top. A wry smile spreads across Carol's face as she unbuttons his top. He tosses it to the side, exposing his chest. A look of hunger spreads across Carol's face as she licks her lips and tosses her gown to the side. Mike moves in and once again, their lips touch. They hold each other in a passionate kiss. He holds his wife close and unhooks her bra. Carol frees herself from its grasp and tosses it out of the way. Mike looks at her heaving chest and traces the lines of her figure with his hands. Carol's hands snake up and down her beloved's back as Mike loosens his pajama bottoms and manages to kick them off as he lays his wife on the bed. Carol arranges herself on the bed, making herself more comfortable as her husband continues his ministrations. Carol shivers._

Mike: You cold?

Carol: No.

_Mike reaches down and pulls the blanket around their shoulders as he rolls on top of his wife. Carol opens herself up in order to receive him. They position themselves just right, each of them panting with desire for each other._

Carol: Now. Please! Now.

_Mike teases a bit. He plants gentle kisses along her neck, stroking her breasts with the tips of his fingers. Carol shudders with want under his touch. Her breathing is stronger and stronger until she doesn't think she can stand much more of his teasing._

Carol: N...n...now. P...please!

_She moans in anticipation. Mike grins as he has her right where he wants her. Her eyes meet his and a small smile escapes her lips, as she feels safe underneath his embrace. Her tongue gently traces the inside edge of her bottom lip. Mike quickens his touch as he enters her. Their bodies move in concert with each other. They cry out in pleasure._

Carol: Oh Mike!

Mike: Carol!

Carol: I w...want y...you.

Mike: **Goes in further. **I love you.

_The tension climaxes and then releases. The couple melts into each other's embrace as they bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Words are not exchanged between the couple, as they are satisfied just to lay in each other's arms. Soon, sleep overtakes them._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Mike and Carol are in bed asleep in each other's arms. Alice knocks on the door.

Alice: Mister and Misses Brady? You awake?

Mike: Barely, Alice. Come in.

_She opens the door to reveal a cart with breakfast and a red rose bud in a vase._

Alice: **Sing-song. **Good morning!

Carol: **Sits up. **Alice, what in the world is that?

Alice: Breakfast in bed is what that is.

Mike: What's the occasion?

Alice: **Begins serving. **Well, because you had to stay in town last night to hear Jan's speech and you didn't get to go on your long weekend or take your second honeymoon.

Carol: Alice, this is very sweet of you. **She takes a cup of coffee.**

Mike: That's very thoughtful.

Alice: **Walks toward the door. **Of course it won't be quite the same as going away for your second honeymoon, but maybe this will help. I'll hang it on the door.

_She reveals a do not disturb sign._

Carol: **Surprised. **Alice, what'll the children think?

_Mike is trying not to crack up._

Alice: Who do you think made up the sign?

_She hangs it on the wrong side of the door then realizes it._

Alice: Sorry about that!

_She hangs it on the door and shuts it behind her._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Twenty--


	21. Chapter 21

_--Chapter Twenty-One--_

_A/N—I added just a bit to a few chapters in "Welcome Aboard" (chapters 1, 4, and 25) so that the transition from "Here's the Story" to "Welcome Aboard" makes more sense. This story will end between chapters 1 and 2 of "Welcome Aboard," so there will be some overlap. Of course, these final chapters coincide with the episodes between "Miss Popularity" and "Welcome Aboard," except for "The Driver's Seat" needs to be before "Miss Popularity" because Marcia tells Jan that she'll drive her around, and help her hand out the campaign fortune cookies. Anyway, happy reading!_

_A/N1—This is the beginning of April (a month after Chapter 20). I'm not a cheerleader; never have been, but I tried out in Elementary School and also researched how tryouts usually go for kids in Middle or Junior High, so forgive me if I have a few inaccuracies._

_

* * *

Cindy is sitting in homeroom, really anxious for the day to be over. She told her parents that she was going over to her friend, Jennifer's house, but instead, she's staying at school. She's decided to do something she'd never thought she'd do—try out for cheerleader. She hates cheerleading, but her friends dared her to. Now, she's just counting down the minutes before she has to dress out for tryouts. _

_**She remembers back to lunch.**_

Jennifer: **Looks at the noticeboard and sees the notices for the end of school. **Hey look! Here's one for cheerleader. We ought to try out.

Girl 1: **Doubtful. **Ummmm, I dunno. I'm not that athletic.

Girl 2: Me either. What about you, Cindy?

Cindy: **Not sure. **Mmmm. I hate cheerleaders. They're such fakes!

Jennifer: Oh, why not? You're really good. I see you doing stunts and flips at recess. Besides, you've had your own built-in coach.

_Right beside the noticeboard are cabinets, holding the school's athletic awards. The girls see a picture of Marcia when she was in fourth grade, on the school's varsity squad. She was named "Little Miss Clinton Elementary."_

Cindy: Don't I know it!

Girl 1: C'mon, Cindy!

_Cassie and her band of minions walks by._

Cassie: Oooh! There's Cindy and her band of clowns thinking they can be cheerleaders. Betcha if they tried out, they'd trip on the first dance steps.

Girl 2: You don't have to do it, Cindy.

Jennifer: C'mon! You've gotta show her up.

April: Awww, she won't do it. She's too chicken to do it.

_Scenes from Marcia's cheerleading experiences and Jan's tryouts for pom-pom girl flash through her head. Cassie continues her taunts. Cindy silently inhales and signs her name to the tryout sign up sheet._

Cassie: I don't believe it! She actually signed up! She'll fall flat on her face like her sister Jan did at pom-pom girl tryouts.

April Rogers: Yeah! She's a klutz just like her sister is.

Jennifer: Just you wait, Cassie. She'll beat you all!

_Cindy blushes._

Girl 1: Yeah! Cindy's the best. You'll see.

Cassie: **Snorts. **Right!

_Cassie and her posse walk off, laughing at Cindy._

Girl 2: Don't worry about her.

Cindy: **Looks at the sign up sheet. **I'm not.

_**

* * *

Back to the present.**_

_While she is counting down the minutes until the final school bell rings, the principal of the school makes an announcement._

Principal: May I have your attention please. We are in the process of wrapping up the school year. **The principal waits until cheers and applause die down from the classrooms before continuing.** With wrapping up the year comes the task of saying goodbye to the students who will be graduating up to Fillmore Junior High. Normally, we would be saying goodbye to our sixth graders, but due to the overcrowding here at Clinton Avenue and at Windsor Street Elementary, we will also be saying goodbye to our fifth graders. **Again, he waits until cheers and applause die down. **So, we will be planning a fifth and sixth grade graduation for the middle of May. Sign up sheets will be posted for the planning committee tomorrow. Get your parents' permission before signing up.

_Cindy and her friends are cheering. Bobby's friends are cheering, but he's not so happy about having to share the spotlight with his sister._

Jennifer: Can you believe it? We're going to Fillmore next year!

Girl 1: Cindy, that means you'll be trying out for the Fillmore squad, not Clinton Avenue.

Girl 2: That's right!

Cindy: **Suddenly it dawns on her. **That's right. I didn't think about that.

Jennifer: You can do it!

Girl 1: Yeah!

_The bell rings and the class gets their things together._

Cindy: Well, here goes nothing!

_

* * *

Cindy dresses in her gym clothes and reports to the gym. She sees three cheerleaders and the cheerleading coach from Fillmore. Butterflies multiply in her stomach so rapidly that she thinks she's going to lose her lunch. Out of the corner she sees Cassie approach her._

Cassie: **Sneering. **Good luck! You'll need it.

_She walks off before Cindy could respond._

Jennifer: Don't worry about her.

Cindy: I'm not worried.

_Before she could think about some more, Coach Muncie, Fillmore's coach, calls everyone to order._

Coach Muncie: May I have your attention, please. We want to welcome you to cheerleader tryouts for the 1974-75 school year.

_The girls cheer and applaud._

Coach Muncie: We've got a unique situation this year for you upcoming sixth graders. You have a choice either to try out for Clinton Avenue's squad or one of Fillmore's. When you come up to cheer, tell us which squad you want to tryout for. We've got a record number of upcoming sixth graders trying out and a lot of upcoming seventh graders too, so you new sixth graders, think carefully about which squad you want.

_Next, Coach Carter, Clinton Avenue's cheerleading coach speaks._

Coach Carter: Let's give a big welcome to Coach Muncie and the Fillmore Junior High School Varsity and Junior Varsity cheerleading squads. Let's be on your best behaviour while the cheerleaders get us pumped up with a couple cheers.

_The girls cheer as the squads perform a couple routines. Cindy is getting excited._

Cassie: **Whispering. **I bet Cindy's gonna try out for the baby squad.

April: Yeah.

_Cindy scowls._

Jennifer: You should show 'em. Go for Fillmore's.

_Millicent, Bobby's classmate, walks over to Cindy._

Millicent: **Whispering. **Hey Cindy, you trying out too?

Cindy: Yeah.

Millicent: You'll do great!

Cindy: Thanks.

_After the girls finish their routines, Coach Carter continues._

Coach Carter: Now, let us turn our attention back to Coach Muncie.

Coach Muncie: **Continues. **Those who try out for Clinton Avenue will know your results at the end of tryout. Those who try out for Fillmore, have a two-step process. Today, you'll find out whether or not you make the cut. Those who make the cut will go to cheer camp after school each day starting in two weeks. At the end of camp, you'll have your final try out and then you'll find out if you're on the squad. You can either quietly leave after your grade tries out and find out the results tomorrow, or you can quietly wait, support your classmates and potential squad mates, and see the results after everyone tries out.

Millicent: Which squad are you going for?

Cindy: I dunno.

Millicent: If you try out for Fillmore's, maybe we'll be on the same squad.

Cindy: I dunno. I've never been a cheerleader before.

Millicent: You're in dance and you're good. You can do it.

Cindy: **Unsure. **Mmmmm.

Millicent: You know you want to. You don't wanna be on the baby squad since you're at Fillmore next year.

Jennifer: **Whispers. **C'mon! Cassie's going for Fillmore. She'll never let you live it down if she gets on Fillmore's squad and you're on Clinton Avenue's.

Cindy: **Has had enough "encouragement." **Okay! I'll do it. Enough already!

_The captain of Fillmore's varsity squad speaks._

Karen: Hi cheerleaders! Are you ready to try out?

_The girls cheer._

Karen: Louder! ARE YOU READY TO TRY OUT?!

_The girls cheer louder._

Karen: Well, let's go! Shelley, take it!

Shelley: Welcome girls! I'm gonna be your cheerleading captain for next year. Now, I want you to line up, first with the upcoming seventh graders, then the sixth graders, trying out for Fillmore, then the sixth graders, trying out for Clinton Avenue and last, the fifth and fourth graders.

_The girls, with the help of the current cheerleaders and coaches, line up according to grade and school. The tryouts begin. Many of the upcoming seventh graders are good. Most of them were on Clinton Avenue's squad and also took dance at Miss Clarissa's studio with Cindy. Waves of self doubt travel through her body. She turns her attention back to the squad captain._

Karen: Okay, thank you seventh graders! Good job. Now, sixth graders trying out for Fillmore's squads, are you ready?

Sixth graders: YES!!!!

Shelley: First on my list is Cassie Hathaway!

_Cassie smirks at Cindy as she makes her way to the center of the gym floor. Her cheer is nearly flawless, complete with a tumbling run at the beginning. Cindy begins to doubt herself._

Karen: Good job, Cassie.

Cassie: Thank you.

Shelley: April Rogers, come on up!

_April's routine is even better than Cassie's. Millicent decides to stay and watch Cindy try out and notices she's even more nervous than before._

Millicent: Cindy, you'll do great. Just relax.

Jennifer: You're good. You know you are.

Shelley: Cindy Brady, you're up!

_As Cindy walks up to try out, Millicent and Jennifer give her last minute encouragement._

Karen: It says you're trying out for Clinton Avenue?

Cindy: No. I've changed my mind. **She looks directly at Cassie and April.** I'm going for Fillmore's squad.

Shelley: You think you've got the stuff for Fillmore?

Cindy: **With a determined look in her eye. **I know I do.

Karen: That's the spirit we're looking for.

_Cindy smiles and relaxes. Shelley gives her a thumbs up._

Shelley: You may begin.

_Cindy feels like she's cheering her brains out while cheering. As she's cheering, she realizes she's enjoying herself. "Wow! This is actually fun!" As she's preparing for a tumbling sequence, Cassie yells out._

Cassie: MISS!

_Cindy startles and steps out of her tumbling sequence prematurely, landing on her backside. Cassie smiles in satisfaction. Cindy gets up, regains her composure, and continues her routine. She's a bit worried because of the mishap and is trying not to show her annoyance at Cassie for messing her up._

Coach Muncie: We will have none of that! The next person who creates an outburst like that will automatically forfeit her tryout scores. **She looks directly at Cassie and April.**

Karen: Good job, Cindy.

Shelley: You recovered very well.

_The tryouts continue, and the girls trying out for Clinton Avenue finish their routines._

Coach Muncie: Thank you girls for trying out. You should be commended for doing such a good job and making our decisions much harder. We will have the results in a few minutes. Those who make the cut for Fillmore's cheer clinic, be sure to pick up your information packets and turn in your permission slips to Coach Carter by the end of the week. She'll turn in the slips to me then. Remember, you can't come to cheer clinic without the slips.

_It seems like an eternity while Karen, Shelley and the coaches go through all the girls' scores._

Shelley: I really like Cindy.

Karen: But she fell.

Shelley: That wasn't her fault. You heard Cassie, didn't you?

Karen: Umm, I don't know. Do you think she has what it takes?

Shelley: I think so.

Karen: She wasn't the best. There were other girls who were better. I really like April Rogers. Now THAT's a cheerleader.

Shelley: How many spots can we take from each school and grade?

Coach Muncie: You know there are ten spots per team with two alternates each, which means there are twenty spots with four alternates total. We have four grades and three schools this year, which we're working with.

Coach Carter: How many girls are either moving away or graduating to high school?

Karen: There's eight of us leaving for high school next year.

Shelley: Yeah, and Darci, Tiffany, Melanie, Nancy and myself are going to be on the Varsity Squad, which leaves five Varsity spots and two alternates open. We've only got three people staying on Junior Varsity unless they make it to Varsity, so that leaves seven spots and two alternates open.

Coach Muncie: Right, so you've got sixteen spots open for four grades and three schools.

Coach Carter: How many spots do you have taken for cheer camp from Fillmore?

Karen: Lessee, we've got two new ninth graders, eight new eighth graders, fifteen from Windsor Street and so we've got fifteen spots open here.

Shelley: That makes forty spots total, right?

Coach Muncie: That's correct.

Shelley: That seems like a lot.

Coach Muncie: Remember, those who don't make the cut for cheerleader are eligible for pom-pom girl and they've got a lot of spots open.

Coach Carter: Yeah, we've got only eight people returning and we usually take twenty girls and four alternates.

Karen: So captain, do we have our list?

Shelley: I think so!

Karen: So, go do your thing, girl!

_Coach Muncie calls the girls to order with her whistle._

Coach Muncie: We have the results of the tryouts. First, I want to thank you all for trying out. Most of you will be in some squad. If you're not selected to be a cheerleader, you have the option of being in the pep squad for Clinton Avenue or trying out for pom-pom girl at Fillmore. I'm going to turn it over to Shelley, your Fillmore Junior High Varsity Squad Captain.

Shelley: Okay, first I'm going to call the names for Clinton Avenue's squad. If I call your name pick up a form from Coach Carter. If I didn't call your name, pick up a pep squad form from Lisa, one of our cheerleaders.

_She calls out the list and the anticipation almost gets to Cindy._

Millicent: Relax! I know you made the cut.

Shelley: Now, I'm going to call the names for Fillmore's cheer camp. Amanda Smith, Brooke Langdon, Cassie Hathaway...

_Cassie cheers and sneers at Cindy while she receives a form from Coach Muncie._

Shelley: ...April Rogers, Rita Johnson, Stephanie Swift...

_April does the same as Cassie._

Shelley: Millicent Duncan, Donna Koonce, Jennifer Millard, Tammy Rutledge...

_Cindy cheers for Millicent and Jennifer and they bounce up and receive their forms._

Shelley: DeAnne DeVinney, Lori Maness, Felicia Taylor, Barbara Bernstein...

_The girls, one by one, receive their forms. Cindy becomes increasingly nervous and Millicent and Jennifer are nervous for her. April and Cassie become increasingly smug as Cindy's name has not been called._

Shelley: This last spot was a tough one. Although she was not the best performer in the tryout, she demonstrated the most poise and courage under fire. I suspect she will go far. That girl is...Cindy Brady!

_Jennifer and Millicent squeal with delight as Cindy rushes up and receives her form. The trio jump up and down in celebration. Shelley grins widely. Cassie and April feel some of the wind deflate from their sails. Shelley approaches the trio, who are celebrating._

Shelley: Congratulations you three. I'm keeping my eye on you, especially you, Cindy.

Cindy: Thanks.

Shelley: I expect to see you three bright and ready at cheer camp.

Millicent: We will be.

_April and Cassie continue to taunt Cindy as she, Millicent and Jennifer leave the gym. Karen and Shelley look at the pair._

Shelley: I don't like them.

Karen: Well, like 'em or not, they're really good.

Shelley: Yeah, but I have a feeling they're trouble makers and I don't want trouble makers on my squad.

Karen: You'd better give them a fair shake.

Shelley: I will.

_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Brady's house. Carol has been a bit tired and nauseous all day. As she helps Alice fold the laundry, she becomes increasingly nauseated. Alice notices._

Alice: Are you all right?

Carol: I guess so. Why do you ask?

Alice: Well, you're looking kinda green. Are you sure you're feeling okay?

Carol: My stomach's a bit upset. I think lunch didn't agree with me.

Alice: Why don't you go lie down for awhile? I can finish up here.

Carol: **Gets up. **I think I'll take you up on the offer.

Alice: I'll let the kids know to turn down the volume a bit when they get home.

Carol: Thanks, Alice.

_She grabs a soda from the refrigerator and saltine crackers and stretches up on the living room couch. She pulls a throw over her shoulders, and sleep quickly follows._

_

* * *

Cindy comes running into the house, slamming the front door behind her, waking up her mother. Carol startles and sits up._

Cindy: **Excited. **Mom! Mom! You'll never guess!

Carol: What?

Cindy: Actually, two things. First, the principal said that sixth grade is going to Fillmore next year! So, me and Bobby will be going there together.

Carol: Bobby and I.

Cindy: Yes, Bobby and I will be going there together.

_As if on cue, Bobby walks through, eating an apple._

Carol: That's wonderful, honey!

Bobby: Yeah, I can't get away from her.

_Cindy shoots him a look._

Carol: That's enough, Bobby.

_Bobby rolls his eyes._

Cindy: And then, there's the really neat part.

Carol: What's that?

Cindy: I wasn't at Jennifer's house today.

Carol: **Raises an eyebrow and becomes parental. **Lying to me is the neat part?

Cindy: No, I'm sorry about that, but I didn't want you to wonder where I was.

Carol: Oh?

Cindy: Yeah. They were holding cheerleader tryouts at school today.

Bobby: **Interrupts and rolls his eyes. **Cheerleader? You hate cheerleaders. Why would you wanna try out for cheerleader?

Cindy: **Ignores her brother. **Yeah, I hate cheerleaders.

Carol: **Curious. **First of all, we don't use that word in this house.

Bobby and Cindy: **Mumbling. **Sorry.

Carol: Then why did you try out if you don't like cheerleaders?

Cindy: It was kinda on a dare. Jennifer was trying out and she and the others kinda dared me to try out. Then Cassie and April were doggin' on me, so I had to try out.

Bobby: I bet she tried out for the baby squad, Clinton Avenue.

Carol: **Warning. **Bobby.

Cindy: Well, I was gonna try out for Clinton Avenue, but...

Carol: Lemme guess. Cassie and April?

Cindy: Yeah. So, I decided to try out for Fillmore's squad.

Carol: And?

Cindy: Well, I made it to cheer camp!

Bobby: **Snorts. **Cheer camp.

_Cindy shoots him a look as he takes another bite of his apple._

Cindy: Yes, cheer camp.

Bobby: Are you gonna do cheer camp?

Cindy: Yeah, I think I will. It might be fun.

Bobby: Great. She's turning into Marcia. Soon, she'll be brushing her hair hours on end. **He begins to imitate brushing his hair. **One, two, three, four hundred!

Carol: That's enough, Bobby!

Cindy: Millicent and Jennifer also made it to cheer camp.

Carol: That's great!

Cindy: The only downside is Cassie and April also made it.

Carol: You're not gonna let them get to you, are you?

Cindy: Cassie made me miss on my tryout. I can't believe I made it to camp.

Bobby: I bet you fell on your butt.

Carol: BOBBY! That's enough!

Bobby: Fine! I'm outta here.

Cindy: I think Shelley fought for me.

Carol: Who's Shelley?

Cindy: She's next year's Varsity captain. She kept complimenting me on my poise and how well I recovered from falling on my backside.

Carol: That's great! It sounds like she really likes you.

Cindy: Yeah.

_Carol looks at the clock and sees that it's nearing dinner time._

Carol: Go get cleaned up. Supper should be ready in an hour. Oh, and for lying to me, no TV or phone for the rest of the week. Your father and I will have some extra chores for you.

Cindy: Fine!

_She doesn't really care. She's just excited she made it to cheer camp and that she'll be at Fillmore next year._

_

* * *

Cindy goes upstairs to her bedroom. Her sisters are working on their homework. As she's putting her books on her bed, her cheer camp forms slip out. Marcia picks it up._

Marcia: Hello, what's this?

Cindy: C'mon, give it back.

Marcia: **Holds it away. **No, I wanna see. **She studies it. **Cheer camp?

Jan: **Jumps up and looks at the forms. **WHAT?!?! You're joking!

Marcia: I'm not joking. I think our little sister tried out for cheerleader.

Jan: But you're in fifth grade. You won't be going to Fillmore until seventh grade.

Cindy: **Puts her hand on her hip. **The school board's moving sixth grade up next year.

Marcia: I think we're gonna have another little cheerleader in our family.

Jan: But you hate cheerleaders.

_Cindy's trying to get her forms back._

Marcia: I suspect she tried out on a dare.

Cindy: Just give it back. I need mom and dad to sign it.

Jan: You're serious!

Cindy: Yes, I'm serious. You're right, I tried out on a dare and itwasreallyfun. **She trails off.**

Marcia: **Egging her on.** What was that?

Cindy: **Not taking the bait. **You heard me.

Jan: **Playing along. **It sounds like someone said it was really fun.

Cindy: **Gives up. **Fine! You win! It was really fun. Now, if I wanna make it, and I do, so I'm gonna need some help.

Marcia: I don't know what help Jan can be.

Jan: **Annoyed. **Hey! That's not fair! Just because I didn't make pom-pom girl, doesn't mean I can't help her.

Cindy: I want both of you to help me. Marcia, you've been a cheerleader for, umm, forever, and Jan, even though you didn't make pom-pom girl, you know what they're looking for.

Jan: I could get Katy to help too. She made pom-pom girl when I tried out.

Marcia: And I can get Pat Conway to help you too.

Cindy: **Excited. **Then I'll be sure to make it! Can I invite Jennifer and Millicent over too?

Jan: Sure! We can make it a mini-cheer camp.

Cindy: Thanks!

_

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike walks through the front door. Carol had lain back down on the couch, but sits up when she hears the door knob turn. Mike sees his wife on the couch._

Mike: Hi honey. **He kisses his wife on the cheek. **How was your day?

Carol: Oh, same ole, same ole. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Mike: You look a little green. Are you feeling okay?

Carol: I'm fine. I don't think my lunch agreed with me. That's all.

Mike: You sure?

Carol: Positive. I'm just gonna lie down here for a bit until it's time for dinner.

Mike: Do you need anything?

Carol: No, I'm fine. **She lays back down on the couch.**

Mike: Okay. **He gives her a gentle peck on the cheek. **I'll just be upstairs.

_Carol pulls the throw back around her shoulders and Mike changes clothes in the bedroom. Alice enlists the help of the kids to get dinner on the table. Carol is asleep by the time dinner's ready. Mike places a gentle kiss on her cheek._

Carol: Mike.

Mike: Hey. Dinner's ready. Do you feel like eating?

Carol: Sure. I think so. **She wonders if her stomach can take dinner. **Help me up?

_Mike extends his hand. She clasps her hand in his and allows him to help her sit up. A wave of nausea travels through her body. Mike notices._

Mike: Are you okay?

Carol: **Breathing a bit hard. **Yeah. I just got a little dizzy there.

Mike: Do you wanna just sit here for a sec?

Carol: No, I'm good.

_They make their way to the dinner table. Mike pulls out her chair for her and helps her ease in. Then, he takes his seat._

_

* * *

Dinner is a lively event. Cindy's cheerleader tryout is the main topic of discussion._

Peter: I thought you hated cheerleaders.

_Carol shoots her son a look._

Peter: **Regroups. **Yeah, I know. We don't say hate. What I mean is I thought you strongly disliked cheerleaders.

Cindy: I thought so too, but I really had fun trying out and besides, Millicent and Jennifer will be at cheer camp too.

Bobby: You know if she makes it, she's gonna be as bad as Marcia.

Marcia: I wasn't that bad.

_Peter and Bobby crack up. Greg smiles._

Greg: Right. Don't you remember when you were in eighth grade? You were impossible.

Jan: **Mutters. **She still is impossible.

Carol: Jan, that's enough.

Marcia: C'mon guys. Gimme a break. I'm older and wiser now.

_The other five crack up. Mike and Carol throw up their hands in resignation._

Mike: Okay guys. This isn't "pick on Marcia" day. **He looks at Bobby. **And before you continue, it isn't "pick on Cindy or Jan or pick on anyone" day.

Jan: Don't drag me into this.

Mike: Greg, have you gotten your invitations yet?

Greg: Yeah, they came in today.

Carol: Would you like some help addressing them?

Greg: I got it. Just give me an address list. I can do it in study hall.

Carol: I can't believe my baby's graduating and will be in college. Two of my kids are entering High School. And my little ones will be in Junior High this fall.

Greg: She's waxing nostalgic again.

Marcia: I'm kinda feeling a bit left out of the nostalgia.

_The kids grin, trying not to snicker._

Carol: Hey! I'm a mother. I can do that if I want.

Mike: All right guys. Finish your dinner.

_The kids do as they're told._

_

* * *

Carol goes to bed early. The kids, except for Cindy, are watching TV downstairs in the family room. Cindy's doing her homework. Mike has been working on a project in the den, but goes up to the bedroom. He sees his wife in bed._

Mike: Hey, are you still feeling puny?

Carol: **Sleepy. **Mmm, not really. I'm just tired.

Mike: Do you need anything?

Carol: No, just a good night's sleep. I've been tired all day.

Mike: **Concerned. **Is this before or after lunch didn't agree with you?

Carol: Before and after.

Mike: It seems you've been tired for awhile. Do you need to see the doctor?

Carol: **Smiles and gently caresses his cheek with her hand. **Mike, you're so good to me. I'm fine. I'm just tired. That's all.

Mike: Are you sure?

Carol: **Chuckles and feigns annoyance. **Yes, I'm sure.

_She opens her arms as Mike leans down. She pulls him into an embrace. He places a gentle kiss on her lips._

Mike: I love you.

Carol: I love you too. Now would you let me get some sleep?

Mike: **Walking toward the door. **Sure. I've got a few more things I need to finish up, and then I'll come up to bed.

_He looks back at his wife and sees that she's fast asleep. He smiles and quietly closes the door behind him._

_

* * *

--End of Chapter 21--_


	22. Chapter 22

_--Chapter Twenty-two--_

_A/N—A couple weeks later (mid-April). A little over a week before "Welcome Aboard." I'm also changing the category from T to M due to some of the content in this chapter (I should've done that awhile back).  
_

_

* * *

The alarm rings in the girls' room. Sleepily, Jan rolls over, slapping it off with her hand. The girls reluctantly sit up and yawn...that is, except Cindy. She's excited about starting cheer camp this afternoon after school. Marcia and Jan have been coaching her, Jennifer and Milicent since they found out they made the cut for cheer camp._

Jan: **Groans. **Ugh! Six more weeks of this. Why can't it be summer already?

Marcia: **Stretches and yawns. **You said it, sis.

_They eye their younger sister who has gotten up, and is getting out her clothes for the day. She seems as if she is ready to face the day._

Jan: I think someone's anxious for cheer camp this afternoon.

Cindy: Yeah!

Marcia: You think you're ready for cheer camp?

Cindy: Hope so! Pat and Katy said I'm ready.

Marcia: You know cheer camp is hard.

Cindy: I know and I'm ready for it.

_The girls finish getting ready for school and go down to the kitchen for breakfast._

_

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and Carol are at the breakfast table. Carol is fighting waves of light nausea, and is trying to hide it from her husband._

Carol: What do you have planned today?

Mike: I've got a meeting with Mr. Phillips. We're hoping to land the Dunham account.

Carol: **Curious. **Oh?

Mike: Yeah. It's with the Parks and Recreation Department. If we land it, it's gonna be a multi-million dollar account, which could translate into a healthy bonus.

Carol: **Excited. **Oh Mike! That's wonderful! **She fumbles the sugar spoon and it goes flying. **Ugh! I'm such a butterfingers!

_She goes and retrieves it, carefully bending down and back up before her stomach has the opportunity to do flip-flops._

Mike: This one may take a couple months to secure, but if we secure it, then this will bring in a lot of great opportunities for the company.

Carol: **Places a light kiss on his cheek.** Hopefully a raise and a promotion?

Mike: **Blushes. **We'll see. We don't even know whether or not we're gonna land the account. Let's not put the cart before the horse.

Carol: **Flippant. **I know, but a girl can dream, can't she?

Mike: **Chuckles. **I guess so.

_The kids begin filing into the kitchen for breakfast._

Carol: Cindy, do you have your duffel for cheer camp?

Cindy: Yeah! I can't wait for cheer camp!

Bobby: **Rolls his eyes. **I don't understand why anyone would wanna be a cheerleader. It's all that rah rah this and rah rah that! **He does a bad imitation of a cheerleader.**

Greg: Yeah, but you'll learn, little man, that having a sister for a cheerleader can have its benefits.

Bobby: What's that?

Greg: The other cheerleaders!

Bobby: **Nodding with comprehension. **I see!

Cindy: Millicent kisses him one time and now he thinks he's a real ladies' man.

Jan: **Rolls her eyes. **You guys. **Changes the subject. **Cindy, good luck at cheer camp.

Bobby: Yeah, you'll need it!

_The girls scowl._

Marcia: Never mind him. You'll do great.

_Carol grows increasingly greener as the smell of breakfast permeates the kitchen. She tries her hardest not to hurl. She nibbles on some toast to stave off the nausea._

Alice: **Begins pouring orange juice. **Orange juice, Mrs. Brady?

Carol: **Swallows hard. **N...no thanks.

_The kids finish up their breakfast and Carol hands out the lunches as the kids go off to school. Mike gets up to leave for work._

Mike: I'll see you this evening. **Gives his wife a peck on the lips. **So, what do you have planned for today?

Carol: Kathy and I are going shopping. Her boys need some summer clothes. I'm taking the ones the boys have outgrown, but with three boys the same age.... Then, we're planning on going to lunch.

Mike: Sounds like you've got a full day planned. I'll see you later.

_He takes his index finger and lifts Carol's chin a bit and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips._

_

* * *

Carol and Kathy go shopping. As they're thumbing through dresses, they talk._

Carol: How are the boys doing in school?

Kathy: They're doing great. Since they came in late in the school year, Ken and I asked the school to keep them in the same class.

Carol: Did they?

Kathy: Yes, and they love it...probably a bit too much.

Carol: Oh?

Kathy: They haven't really made any friends outside of just the three of them. Since they had to adjust to life with a mom and dad, we decided it might be a bit much for them having to adjust to a new school without each other, but this fall, they'll be split up into different classes.

Carol: I bet they'll make lots of friends then.

Kathy: I hope so.

_Carol thumbs through another rack and finds a dress of her liking. She reaches for it._

Carol: What do you think?

_She tries to pull it out and the hanger slips from her hands, sending the dress to the floor. She picks it up and smooths it out._

Carol: **Aggravated. **Good grief! I've been such a klutz lately! **Groans. **This morning, I sent the spoon from the sugar bowl flying.

Kathy: **Chuckles. **I have this tendency to trip over dust bunnies myself.

Carol: Oh, I've done plenty of that myself lately. **Changes the subject. **Anyway, what do you think of the dress?

_She holds the dress against her and looks at herself in the full-length mirror._

Kathy: It's really cute!

_It's a long sleeve jersey dress in a saphire blue with a drapy neckline and elasticized tapered waistline. The dress also includes a removable ivory scarf sash belt, single fabric covered button at back of neckline. The unlined, a-line cut skirt, hits below the knee. _

Carol: I think I'll try it on.

_She goes back into the fitting room to try it on. After putting on the dress, she studies herself in the mirror. Her body just feels different in the dress; a few places are a bit snug here and there. She's not quite sure whether or not she likes the dress. It looks fine on her, but she's not sure of the fit. "I think I need to get back on my diet. I'm starting to gain a bit too much weight." She sighs. "I guess that's what happens when you turn forty. Everything spreads out a bit."_

Kathy: Let's see!

_Carol reluctantly comes out of the fitting room to model for her friend._

Carol: Well, what do you think?

Kathy: I like it! It's real cute on you!

Carol: **Doubting. **Really? I'm not sure of the fit.

Kathy: Oh why not? I think it's great.

Carol: **Studies herself in the mirror. **Mmm, I guess it covers a multitude of sins, here, here and here. **She taps her hips, abdomen and backside.**

Kathy: Carol, you look great.

Carol: Mmm, I'm still not too sure. Lemme look at a few more.

_The pair look at other dresses, and they decide the blue one is the best. Carol decides she'll get the dress. She tries it on a couple more times and it grows on her._

Kathy: Greg's graduating, so now you'll have a new dress to wear.

Carol: **Looks at the price tag and is shocked. **Well, if Mike sees this tag, he'll flip. I'll have to wear it to all six kids' high school graduations.

Kathy: **Trying to be clever. **Well, Peter and Jan are graduating from Fillmore and Bobby and Cindy from Clinton Avenue too.

Carol: You've convinced me!

_Carol and Kathy take their purchases up to the register and pay for them. Then, they decide to go to lunch. While at lunch, Kathy studies her friend, who looks very tired._

Kathy: Are you feeling all right?

Carol: **Takes a sip of her tea. **Whaddya mean?

Kathy: You're pale as a sheet and you seem tired.

Carol: **Brushes it off. **I'm fine. Really.

Kathy: You haven't been yourself in a couple weeks. You've said it yourself that you haven't felt like yourself lately.

Carol: **Sighs. **What? Is this a conspiracy?

Kathy: Whaddya mean?

Carol: You, Mike, Alice...even the kids have asked me from time to time if I was feeling all right. Except for being a bit tired and having an upset stomach here and there, I feel fine.

Kathy: **Not buying it. **Uh huh. **Takes a bite of her grilled chicken.**

Carol: I have six kids. Of course I'm a bit tired

Kathy: Carol Brady. How long have I known you?

Carol: About eight months, I suppose.

Kathy: And in those eight months, have I ever seen you like this? No.

Carol: **Sighs. **Fine. I haven't wanted to say anything because it's probably nothing, but I've made an appointment with my doctor to get some blood work done.

Kathy: **Concerned. **Oh? Do you suspect something's wrong?

Carol: Mmm, it's probably just iron poor blood. That's all.

Kathy: You sure?

Carol: Yeah. My mom had iron poor blood when she was around forty. Besides, it would explain me being tired, pale, and a bit nauseous.

Kathy: **Not really buying it. **If you say so. **Wondering whether or not to bring it up. **Could it be something else?

Carol: What?

Kathy: Mmm, I know you've got six kids already, but uhhh, could you be expecting?

_Unfortunately, Carol had just taken a large sip of her tea, gets choked up at the question and nearly sprays her friend with iced tea._

Carol: E...expecting?

Kathy: Yeah. It all fits. **She starts ticking the symptoms off with her fingers. **Lessee, you've been tired, pale, you've said you've been nauseated...i'm not sure where the clumsiness fits in, but it fits.

Carol: **Starts laughing almost uncontrollably. **Impossible! There's no way I could be.

Kathy: You're not too old, you know.

Carol: **Still laughing. **I know, but suffice it to say it's impossible.

Kathy: **Skeptical. **If you say so.

_The women finish their lunch then go their separate ways._

_

* * *

Later on, Carol is studying herself in front of her full-length mirror in her bedroom, thinking about what Kathy suggested. The suggestion floats in her head, as if an echo._

_Kathy's voice in her head: ...could you be expecting?....expecting?....expecting?_

_She places a hand over her abdomen and looks down, wondering whether or not she really is expecting. As she instinctively strokes her abdomen, she is lost in thought. "No, I couldn't be, could I? We've always been careful." She silently laughs. "Well, there was that time in the shower..." She shakes herself out of that thought. "That was a few months ago. That couldn't be it. No way! There's just no way! I can't be expecting." She looks down at her abdomen. It looks a little bit rounder, doesn't it? She sighs._

Carol: **Out loud. **You couldn't be in there....could you?

_As if on cue, Mike walks into the bedroom and hears her question._

Mike: Couldn't be in where?

_Carol startles. Mike moves in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a gentle kiss on her neck. She stiffens a bit when she feels his hands getting close to her abdomen, not really wanting to divulge Kathy's...and hers now...suspicion._

Mike: **Chuckles. ** I didn't mean to startle you, but you were lost in thought.

Carol: **Relaxes in his arms. **That's okay.

Mike: Just curious. What were you thinking about?

Carol: Oh, nothing.

Mike: Aww, c'mon. I know something's on your mind.

Carol: Nothing's on my mind.

Mike: Yes there is. You were saying something when I walked in.

_She turns around in his embrace and faces her husband. She wraps her arms around his waist and leans in, placing her cheek on his chest. He instinctively presses her closer to him._

Carol: The only thing that's on my mind right now is how much I love you.

Mike: **Deciding not to pursue it. **I love you too.

_They complete their embrace with a gentle kiss._

_

* * *

Cindy has a great time at cheer camp. She never thought being a cheerleader would be so much fun. When she first tried out, she was just trying out on a dare, a lark, but she never would have thought she'd want to make it to the squad this badly. She rushes home, full of enthusiasm, just in time for dinner. She walks through the kitchen, puts her duffel and books on the kitchen table, washes up and joins her family at dinner._

Carol: Hi honey. How was camp?

Cindy: It was great! You were right, Marcia.

Marcia: Oh?

Cindy: Cheer camp is hard!

Marcia: Did you start on your routines?

Cindy: Yeah. Two of them.

Marcia: Do you know what you'll have to do for tryouts yet?

Cindy: Uh huh. We have to do two routines on our own and then all of us have to do two routines as a group.

Marcia: I bet you'll have a dance portion too.

Cindy: Yeah, we do. I think one of the group routines is a dance one.

Marcia: I bet one of your solo routines is also a dance one.

Jan: Gosh! That sounds like a lot!

Cindy: Well, there are forty of us trying out for twelve spots and four alternates.

Mike: You've made it this far. You should be proud of yourself.

Cindy: I am.

Bobby: I still can't believe you're going out for cheerleader.

Marcia: Why not? She's really good.

Peter: Speaking of good, I heard that Westdale's gonna choose a new mascot.

Jan: So it won't be the Bears anymore?

Marcia: I heard about that too. The Westdale bear is retiring to an animal sanctuary and the school doesn't want to use live animals anymore as mascots. It's gonna be put up to a vote by the students and incoming freshman.

Peter: I like the Cyclones! It sounds so mean and tough!

Jan: I wish they'd just keep the Bears and just have someone in a bear suit for the mascot.

Marcia: So, tell me more about cheer camp.

_Cindy starts to give almost a blow-by-blow recap._

Cindy: Cassie and April also have their own coach. Marcia, you remember Jennifer who tried out for head cheerleader with you? Didn't you date her, Greg?

Marcia: Yeah.

Greg: Yeah. She's a piece of work. Why?

Cindy: She's coaching them. You know, Cassie and April. And get this.

Carol: What?

Cindy: Jennifer's one of the clinicians and judges.

Marcia: Great.

Cindy: Hope she doesn't hold you two against me.

Mike: Maybe she'll be fair.

Cindy: **Snorts. **Ha!

Mike: Give her the benefit of the doubt.

Cindy: Why should I, when I know she won't be fair?

Mike: Because you're a person of integrity.

Cindy: What's that?

Mike: It means you'll treat others fairly and honestly even if they don't treat you that way.

Cindy: Oh.

Carol: You will. I have faith in you.

Cindy: I just hope I make the squad.

Marcia: You will.

Cindy: How do you know?

Marcia: Because you're good.

Cindy: Thanks. You mean it?

Marcia: Yeah, I do!

Cindy: **Smiles. **Thanks. That really means a lot.

_

* * *

A couple days later, Carol is getting ready for her doctor's appointment. The kids have gone off to school, Cindy, excited for another day of cheer camp afterwards. While Carol is sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair, Mike comes out of the bathroom, having just applied his aftershave, and places a soft kiss on her cheek._

Mike: I'm gonna be working late tonight.

Carol: **Deflated. **I wish you didn't have to.

_He lightly places his hands on her shoulders and studies her reflection in the mirror._

Mike: **Concerned. **Hey, are you okay?

_She swivels around to meet his eyes. Without warning, tears well up in her eyes. She tries to fight them back, but a couple escape anyway._

Mike: **Wipes a tear away. **What's wrong?

Carol: **Sniffs. **I don't know.

Mike: **Takes her into his arms. **Aww. I'll be home as soon as I can. **He strokes her back, holding her in an embrace.**

_Carol nods and buries her face in his chest until her tears slow down._

Mike: You okay?

_Carol nods and takes a few deep breaths before responding._

Carol: Yeah. I don't know what's wrong with me.

_Mike doesn't say anything. Instead, he gives her a quick squeeze in their embrace and then releases her._

Carol: Have a good day.

Mike: I'll be home as soon as I can.

_The couple engages in one more kiss on the lips before Mike leaves for work. Carol finishes getting ready for her appointment, grabs her purse and goes down to the kitchen where Alice is finishing up the dishes._

Alice: Morning, Mrs. Brady!

Carol: Morning.

Alice: Would you like me to whip you up some breakfast?

Carol: No...no thanks. I'm just gonna fix me some toast.

_She fixes a couple slices of toast with a bit of jam and some seltzer water. Alice notices this is becoming her usual breakfast fare._

Alice: Are you feeling okay?

Carol: Yeah.

_Alice isn't buying it._

Alice: You're nauseous again; I can tell.

Carol: A little.

Alice: When are you going to make a doctor's appointment?

Carol: Actually, I'm on my way out the door as soon as I finish my toast.

_As if on cue, she finishes her last bite, take a last couple drinks of her seltzer water, clears her place, and heads out the door._

_

* * *

Carol nervously sits in an exam room at the doctor's office. She thumbs through the latest issue of Redbook, but she doesn't remember the beginning of the article at which she has been staring. The clock on the wall ticks by the seconds, and it's so deafening, she feels like she could jump out of her skin. The door opens and she startles. The nurse walks in._

Nurse: Mrs. Brady?

Carol: Yes.

Nurse: What brings you in today?

Carol: I've been tired and nauseous the last few weeks. I'm wondering if my iron count's been low. My mother has a problem with iron poor blood.

Nurse: Okay. Any fever?

Carol: No.

Nurse: Anything else?

Carol: I don't know if it relates, but I've been incredibly clumsy, dropping things or feeling off-balance.

Nurse: Any moodiness?

Carol: Some, I guess.

Nurse: Is there any chance you could be pregnant?

Carol: No, I don't think so.

Nurse: Okay. **She writes a few things down in the chart. **I'm gonna take your vitals.

_The nurse checks Carol's blood pressure, pulse, and temperature, each which comes out normal. She writes down the numbers in the chart and gets up._

Nurse: The doctor will see you in a few minutes.

_The nurse leaves. A few minutes later, the doctor enters._

Doctor: Mrs. Brady?

Carol: Yes.

Doctor: What seems to be the problem today?

_Carol tells him her symptoms and her hypothesis. The doctor begins examining her, asking follow-up questions. He looks at her eyes, gums, finger nails, and listens to her heart and lungs._

Doctor: I want you to lie back.

_Carol lays down on the exam table and the doctor examines her abdomen. Then, he extends a hand to help her sit up._

Carol: So?

Doctor: I'm gonna order some blood work and I want to see you back here in a week. **He looks outside the exam room, sees the nurse and flags her over. **I need you to draw up a couple vials of blood for me. We're gonna run a CBC and a serum test. In the meantime, I want you to eat foods rich in iron and folic acid, like meat, broccoli, green leafy vegetables, raisins and orange juice.

_Carol turns green at the thought of orange juice._

Doctor: If it turns your stomach, leave off the OJ. And if you're tired, take a nap. Don't overdo. That's the worst thing you can do for yourself.

_The nurse gathers the necessary supplies and enters the room as the doctor leaves._

Doctor: I'll see you next week.

_The doctor leaves and the nurse sets up the needles and vials necessary for the blood draw._

Carol: What are these tests for?

Nurse: **Drawing a vial from Carol's left arm. **The CBC checks your iron levels and the serum test can determine pregnancy.

Carol: **Chuckles. **I am not pregnant.

Nurse: **Finishes the draw. **The doctor just likes to be thorough.

Carol: When will the results get back?

Nurse: It'll take about a week. We have to send it off to the lab. Sorry.

Carol: Thanks.

_Carol gets off the exam table when the nurse finishes, gathers her stuff, and follows the nurse out of the room. She goes up to the receptionist to schedule her appointment and pay._

Receptionist: When does the doctor want to see you again?

Carol: He said in a week.

Receptionist: I've got an opening next Wednesday at ten. How's that?

Carol: Fine.

_The receptionist writes the date and time down on a card and gives it to Carol while she writes out a check and gives it to the receptionist._

Receptionist: See you next week.

_Carol leaves the office and spends some quiet time at her favourite spot in the arboretum._

_

* * *

When Carol returns home, it's not quite time for the kids to return home from school. Mike's working late and Alice has the day off, so she has the house to herself. She goes up to her bedroom and changes into more comfortable clothing. Before heading out of the room, she notices Paige's cross on the wall. She lovingly places a hand on the cross and traces the lettering with her finger. Then she places a hand on her abdomen and sighs. Before she knows it, she hears the rumblings of five kids coming home from school. "Show time!" She regains her composure, puts on a smile, which feels a bit uncomfortable, and heads out to meet her kids. She sees Peter and Bobby heading up the stairs._

Carol: Hey kids! How was your day?

Bobby: Great!

Carol: What made it great?

Bobby: It's over! That's what made it great!

_Carol chuckles._

Peter: Mine wasn't too bad. I made an A on my science test.

Carol: Wonderful!

Peter: Yeah. It was tough. Mr. Cross is a hard teacher.

Carol: Well, you deserve the A. You've been studying hard.

Peter: Thanks.

Carol: Do you two have any homework?

Peter: I did all mine in study hall.

Bobby: I've gotta write an essay over what I wanna do over the summer. I think I've got a few ideas.

Carol: Good for you!

_The boys continue up the stairs as Carol descends. She crosses the living room into the kitchen in time to see Marcia and Jan, who are talking with each other, come in._

Jan: Did you see Cindy pull that one stunt?

Marcia: I tell you sister, our little sister's a natural.

Jan: **Chuckles. **Yeah, she may be even better than you.

Marcia: Thanks. **Sees their mother. **Oh hi, mom!

Carol: Hi! How was your day?

Jan: It was okay, I guess. I can't wait until school's out.

Carol: Why?

Jan: It's summer vacation. That's why.

Marcia: I can't wait either! It means I'll finally be a senior. I can't wait to graduate and go to college.

_Carol fights a pained look. Marcia notices._

Marcia: Don't worry. I'm not leaving for another year.

Jan: **Changes the subject. **Oh! You shoulda seen Cindy at cheer camp!

Carol: Oh?

Jan: She was great!

Marcia: Mom, she's a natural. She's sure to make it.

Carol: That's wonderful!

Jan: She sure seems to enjoy it. Wow! My little sister a cheerleader.

Carol: Be sure to let her know you've got confidence in her, but we don't know who will make it.

Jan: I get it, mom. Don't get her hopes up.

Carol: Right. Do you have any homework?

Marcia: Yeah. I've got Algebra.

Jan: I've got English.

Carol: Go ahead and get it done before dinner. I'm gonna order pizza.

_The girls go to their room and start on their homework. Carol calls Marioni's._

Carol: Yes. I'd like to order three large pizzas....Yes, my name is Carol Brady at 555-6161. Make one pepperoni, one supreme, and one extra cheese....We'll pick it up in about an hour....Can you put it on our account?...Yes, under Mike Brady. Thanks. Bye.

_Carol hangs up the phone and is just about dial Greg at the high school, but the phone rings._

Carol: Hello?

Greg: Mom?

Carol: Greg, I was just about to call you.

Greg: About what? I was calling to say I'm on my way over to pick up Cindy from cheer camp.

Carol: Great. And while you're out, could you swing by Marioni's? I ordered pizza for dinner.

Greg: Sure.

Carol: Thanks, Greg.

_They hang up._

_

* * *

Carol goes out to the flower garden and sits by Paige's grave. A few weeds have invaded the bed, so she begins pulling them out. Then, she dusts off the stone, which is over Paige's gravesite. She lovingly traces her finger over Paige's name._

Carol: Hi sweetheart. I know it's been awhile since I've come out and sat out here. **She looks around. No one else is outside. She sighs. **Your brothers and sisters are really keeping your dad and I busy. Greg's about to be out of high school, Peter and Jan will be in high school next year, and Marcia will be a senior. Bobby and Cindy will be at Fillmore next year. Cindy's excited because she gets to go in a year early. **She looks down at the stone. **I miss you so much, baby. You'd be two and a half by now. I wish I could have held you, and sung to you, and to have seen what kind of person you would have grown into. I love you, sweet Paige.

_She feels the breeze lightly blow in her face. It brings a slight chill._

Carol: **Looks around again. She's still by herself. **I don't want to say anything to the others, but the doctor thinks...

_She hears the car drive up with Greg and Cindy before she can complete her thought. As Greg and Cindy get out with the pizza, she wipes the tears that had been forming. She takes a couple deep breaths and decides that she can face her children. A wave of dizziness almost overtakes her as she stands up. Greg sees her swoon, puts the pizza back in the car, races over to his mother and catches her before she falls._

Greg: You okay, mom?

_He helps her sit down. The colour drains from her face and she is sweating._

Carol: **Breathing a bit hard. **Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just stood up too fast.

Greg: **Calls out to Cindy. **Cindy, take the pizzas in and bring mom a glass of water.

Cindy: 'Kay.

_She does as instructed. Carol accepts the glass and takes a couple sips. Slowly, the colour returns to her face._

Greg: You all right?

Carol: Yeah. **She's still breathing a bit hard. **I'll be okay. It's time for dinner. Cindy, can you call your brothers and sisters?

Cindy: Okay. **She does as instructed.**

Greg: Lemme help you up.

_Carol nods as Greg helps her up. He looks at her, concerned._

Carol: **Feels steady on her feet. **I'm fine, thanks.

_

* * *

Dinnertime is uneventful. Cindy talks about her day at cheer camp._

Cindy: Today was great!

Carol: Oh? How so?

Cindy: Shelley said I did great on the team routines. She said I just about have the hang of it.

Carol: That's wonderful!

Cindy: **Excited. **Yeah, and today we worked on some stunts.

Carol: **Unsure. **Stunts?

Cindy: Yeah. Well, more like aerials and a couple simple pyramids. I never thought I'd love it this much!

Greg: If I were the chairman of the committee, I'd vote for you.

Cindy: Thanks Greg. It means a lot.

Marcia: Me too. You're a natural.

Jan: You are.

Bobby: **Rolls his eyes. **With all this "encouragement," she's gonna get a swelled head like Marcia did when she played Juliet in the school play.

Cindy: No, I won't.

Peter: Just be sure you don't. It's awfully hard living with sisters with swelled heads. **He looks at all three of them.**

_Carol and the kids remember when Marcia got the part of Juliet, Jan was voted "Miss Popularity," and Cindy got a spot on "Question the Kids." Each of them let their egos get the best of them._

Carol: Remember, we all, at times, get a swelled head. The important thing is that we learn from our mistakes and go on. Remember when you saved that girl's life in Driscoll's Toy Shop?

_Bobby starts cracking up._

Carol: Bobby, before you start, you were too big for your britches when you became safety monitor at school.

Greg: And I thought I was pretty special when I played baseball and the coach pulled me out of the game, and kinda sorta when that agent wanted me as Johnny Bravo.

Bobby: **Cracking up. **Yeah, Johny Bravo!

Carol: **Parental. **Like I was saying, each of you has taken a turn letting yourselves think you're the top dog, so I don't wanna hear any more about swelled heads. Got it?

Kids: Yes, ma'am.

_

* * *

Late that evening, Carol is getting ready for bed. She decides to take a nice, warm bath before turning in for the night. She runs the water and gets it just the right temperature. After taking off her clothes, she slips in and soaks. The water feels heavenly! She slips down until the water is just under her chin and closes her eyes. As she is soaking in the tub, Mike comes home. He enters the bedroom._

Mike: Honey?

Carol: In here, Mike.

_Mike goes into the bathroom and sees his wife soaking in the tub. He smiles, thinking, "I am the luckiest man in the world. I love this woman." He leans down and gives her a passionate kiss on the lips._

Mike: Hi honey.

Carol: Hi. **She gently caresses his cheek. A wry grin spreads across her face. **Wanna join me?

Mike: Maybe in a minute. **He's enjoying the view.**

Carol: How was your day?

Mike: It was good. We landed the Dunham account.

Carol: **Excited. **Oh Mike, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!

_Mike tells her about the account, beaming with excitement. This is the biggest account his firm has landed and he was the one who spearheaded it._

Mike: How did your appointment go?

Carol: **Takes a breath, for she doesn't want to divulge the doctor's suspicions. **The doctor says I'm in good health.

Mike: What about your nausea or dizziness?

Carol: The doctor took some blood to check my iron levels. They may be a little low.

Mike: When do you find out?

Carol: I go back in a week. In the meantime, he told me to eat foods rich in iron and folic acid and to relax and not to overdo things.

Mike: He's right. You don't wanna overdo.

_Carol puts her arms around her husband's neck and pulls him closer. Mike begins planting soft kisses on her neck. A moan of hunger escapes her lips. _

Carol: Mmmm! Join me?

Mike: Hmm?

_He looks into his wife's eyes and sees the look of desire in her eyes._

Carol: The doctor wants me to relax and one thing that'll make me relax right now is a nice, hot soak in the tub...with my husband. Join me?

_An excited smile spreads across Mike's face._

Mike: Okay. I'll be right back.

Carol: **Throaty. **All right. I'll be waiting.

_He locks the bedroom door, changes from his suit and tie and puts on a robe before joining his wife in the bathroom. Carol raises up, allowing her husband to climb in behind her. As soon as he's situated, straddling her, she leans back on his chest._

Carol: Mmm! This is nice!

_Mike brings his arms around her and holds her close._

Mike: How are you feeling now?

Carol: Oh, heavenly!

Mike: Good.

_Mike begins gently massaging her abdomen, gently moving his hands lower. Carol stiffens._

Carol: Not yet.

Mike: What's wrong?

Carol: Nothing. **She brings his hands back toward her breasts. **Just hold me.

Mike: **Places a gentle kiss on her neck. **Okay.

_Tenderly, Mike begins caressing her breasts, causing Carol to purr with pleasure. She closes her eyes and sinks deeper into her husband._

Carol: I love you.

Mike: I love you too.

_They remain in their embrace until the water cools. Carol begins to shiver._

Mike: Cold?

Carol: Yeah.

Mike: I think we need to get out.

_With a disappointed sigh, Carol agrees. Mike gets out and grabs a towel for his wife. She extends her hand, so he can help her out of the tub. He wraps her in a big fluffy towel, dries her off, and then wraps her in her blue terry cloth robe. After securing his own robe, he whisks her off her feet into his arms. Carol yells in surprise and wraps her arms around her beloved's neck. Mike grins and plants a kiss on her lips. Carol returns the smile and nestles into his chest. He carries her into the bedroom and gently lays her down on the bed. Carol does not let go of her embrace. Instead, she pulls him closer, pulling him off balance. With a yelp, Mike falls onto his wife. Carol giggles as he unties their robes; her arms still locked around her husband. Water droplets still glisten on her face, neck, breasts and chest. With a feather-light touch, Mike plants gentle kisses over the droplets, causing Carol to quake with anticipation. He feels her body tremble beneath him. She spreads her legs, ready to receive him. He travels back up her body, planting light kisses along the way. Their eyes meet as he slides in. Slowly and methodically, he pumps in and out, their breathing in sync with each other's. Carol moans in delight._

Carol: H...h....ha...harder.

_Mike increases his speed and pace. Carol intensifies her hold on her husband. Her breathing quickens._

Carol: M...mmmm...mmmm...more!

_Mike's thrusts intensify. Carol's legs wrap tightly around his legs as waves of passion travel up and down their bodies. Carol pants faster and faster._

Carol: Oh Mike! Oh! Oh!

Mike: Love you.

_Their climaxes build and release. Mike relaxes into his wife. A smile of satisfaction spreads across Carol's face as he withdraws._

Carol: I love you.

Mike: I love you too.

_They plant soft kisses on their lips until sleep begins to overtake them. They bring the covers around them and fall asleep in each other's arms._

_

* * *

--End of Chapter Twenty-Two--_


	23. Chapter 23

_--Chapter Twenty-Three--_

_A/N—A week later. This doctor is a different doctor from when Carol was pregnant with Paige. In addition, this will have the re-done first chapter of Welcome Aboard, along with some minor modifications (Carol's POV instead of Mike's) and expansions. With that, happy reading!_

_

* * *

Carol is sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair, getting ready for the day. She's trying not to show it, but she's a bit nervous about getting her test results. Is it iron-poor blood, like she kinda hoped, or is she expecting, like she kinda thinks she might be? Mike comes up behind her, kissing her on the top of the head, interrupting her thoughts._

Mike: How are you feeling?

Carol: Fine. Better than I've felt in awhile.

Mike: Great!

Carol: Yeah. Maybe I have been low on iron. Eating more iron-rich foods seem to have made the difference.

Mike: I'm glad. **He bends down again and wraps his arms around his wife.**

Carol: **Leans in and smiles. She raises her hand and strokes his cheek. **Perhaps we should pick up some steaks for this weekend.

Mike: Steaks? Why?

Carol: Oh, no reason. That just sounds good.

Mike: **Chuckles. **I'll see what we can do.

Carol: Do you have to work late today?

Mike: Fortunately, no. But I've got to go in a bit early, so I'll see you this evening.

Carol: All right.

_Carol turns around and the couple gives each other a quick peck. Mike grabs his suit coat and heads out the door. Carol resumes getting ready for her appointment. She goes downstairs, and grabs breakfast, joining her kids._

Carol: So Cindy, are you ready for camp today?

Cindy: Yeah. Today we have our solo routines for tryouts.

Marcia: Oh, you'll do fine. Your dance routine is solid and your other one is really good.

Cindy: **Sighs. **I hope so. I just wish I could get the butterflies out of my stomach.

Jan: Why don't you try visualizing?

Cindy: I am NOT visualizing the judges in their underwear.

Bobby: **Dreamily. **I am! Yeah!

Peter: **Thinking of the Westdale cheerleaders who'll also judge. **Yeah, me too.

Cindy: **Smacks her youngest older brother on the arm. **You would.

Carol: All right you two. Finish your breakfast.

Marcia: Don't worry about a thing. You'll do great.

Cindy: Thanks.

_They finish their breakfast and Carol sends them on their way to school, complete with their sack lunches._

_

* * *

As she is driving over to the doctor's office, Carol gets lost in thought. "It's iron-poor blood. That's what it is. I can't be expecting. I'm feeling better than ever. I haven't been nauseous or dizzy or anything in a week or so. I've eaten more meats and had more salads, so that must be it." She takes a breath, not sure she's really convinced herself, and parks in the parking lot. She studies herself in the rear view mirror._

Carol: **Brushing a lock of hair over. **Well, here goes...something.

_She gets out of the car, checks herself in at the office and sits down in the waiting room. She picks up a magazine and thumbs through it, not really reading it. The wait feels like an eternity. The waiting room is crowded, and the anticipation is getting to her nerves. Although she believes she has iron poor blood, she can't help the nagging thought in the back of her head, suggesting she's expecting. Suddenly, the nurse calls Carol's name, startling her out of her thoughts._

Nurse: **Leading her back to the exam room. **How are you today?

Carol: A bit nervous. **Self-conscious. **Does it show?

_They enter the exam room. Carol sits down in the chair by the door and the nurse, in a chair by the desk._

Nurse: That's okay. We've seen nervous patients before. So, what's making you so nervous?

Carol: I'm here to get the results from my blood tests last week.

Nurse: **Looks at the lab reports. **I see. The doctor wants to see you, to go over your results, but I can tell you that the numbers look really good. In fact, they're perfect for someone who is expecting. Congratulations!

_Carol is so stunned, she can't speak. The nurse takes notice._

Nurse: Mrs. Brady? You okay?

_Carol absently nods, still trying to take in the news._

Nurse: The doctor will be here in a few minutes.

_The nurse exits, leaving Carol time to think. "I'm what? I can't be! No way!" She instinctively puts her hand on her abdomen and looks down in a mixture of shock and disbelief. "They must have gotten my tests mixed up with someone else." Trying to convince herself, "Yeah, that's it. They got the test results mixed up. Yeah." She sighs, knowing the results are accurate. She slowly strokes her abdomen. "Hello baby, I'm your mother. I had a feeling you were in here...." The door opens, interrupting her thoughts._

Doctor: Hello, Mrs. Brady. How are you today?

Carol: I'm fine.

_Carol doesn't divulge that the nurse already broke the news, for she's still hoping the nurse was wrong._

Doctor: Have you had any more nausea or dizziness?

Carol: No. I've felt really good this week. I've upped my intake of the foods you told me to eat.

Doctor: Let's see what these results say. **He thumbs through the lab reports. **Well, your numbers are reading a little low, meaning, you are anemic...

_Carol sighs in relief, but the doctor keeps reading._

Doctor: ...but not overly low, considering that your pregnancy screen is positive.

_The lump in Carol's throat has just gotten bigger. She tries to swallow, but is finding it difficult._

Carol: P...p...positive?

Doctor: Yes. The levels here are on the high side of normal for someone who is pregnant.

Carol: **Is afraid to ask. **Wh...what does that mean?

Doctor: Sometimes that's an indicator of twins, but it could...

Carol: **Isn't listening after the word "twins." **Twins?

Doctor: I wouldn't get that concerned. Sometimes it is just a particular woman's normal hormone level for pregnancy. Go ahead and sit up on the table and we'll see what's going on.

_Carol does as instructed._

Doctor: Now, lie back and relax.

_Carol complies. The doctor asks follow-up questions as he examines her._

Doctor: It looks like you're six weeks along. **He makes a few calculations, based on his exam and the information she gave. **It looks like you're due in December, in time for Christmas. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?

Carol: S...sure. Y...you can d...do that? **She's still trying to wrap her head around the positive result and she can't get the word "twins" out of her head.**

_The doctor chuckles and sets up the fetal doppler machine. He squirts the conducting gel on her abdomen, eliciting a shriek from Carol as it's cold. He moves the wand around until he finds the baby. Carol listens to the heartbeat in stunned silence. This is really happening! Her head is swimming. The doctor moves the wand around more, trying to find an additional heartbeat, but he only finds the one._

Doctor: It sounds like there's only one in there.

_Carol sighs in relief._

Doctor: If you'd like, I can set up a machine to show you your baby. It's called an ultrasound machine. It's a new technology that's only been out a few years.

_Carol expresses curiosity and a bit of uncertainty, so the doctor explains how it works._

Carol: Is it necessary?

Doctor: No, we don't have to do one, if you would rather not.

Carol: **Reluctant. **Then, I'd rather not, just to err on the side of safety.

_She explains what happened to Paige, citing she doesn't want to take any unnecessary risks and the doctor agrees not to use the ultrasound._

Doctor: It's not essential to use the ultrasound. We don't have to use it if you don't want.

Carol: Thank you.

_He wipes the gel off her abdomen and helps her sit up._

Doctor: I'd like to see you in another month. Continue on your iron-rich foods diet.

Carol: What about prenatal vitamins?

Doctor: I'm not sold on prenatal vitamins. I'd rather you just eat a well-balanced diet, small meals if you get nauseated.

Carol: When I miscarried Paige, the doctor said my hormone levels had dropped. Is there anything I can do to prevent that?

Doctor: There's not really anything that can prevent all miscarriages, but we'll continue to monitor your hormone levels. But really, the best way to "prevent" miscarriages is to eat a well-balanced diet, don't drink any alcohol, get plenty of rest and exercise. And if you experience anything out of the ordinary, don't hesitate to call or come in.

_He helps her off the table and she gathers her belongings._

Carol: Thank you.

Doctor: You're welcome and congratulations.

_Carol leaves the room, approaches the receptionist, makes her follow-up appointment, pays, and leaves._

_

* * *

Dazed and a bit confused, Carol decides to do a little window shopping. She stops at Babyland. While in the store, she looks at furniture and coordinates._

Saleslady: May I help you?

Carol: I'm just looking right now.

Saleslady: All right. If there's anything I can help you with, let me know.

Carol: Thank you.

_She makes her way to the cribs and finds one she likes that's __made from cherry wood, with rolled edges, almost as if it were a sleigh bed._ _ She looks in the crib, trying to picture her baby sleeping in it. Without even thinking, she rests a hand on her abdomen. "Is this really real?" Doubt still runs through her mind. She lovingly runs her hand along the edge of the crib, still trying to visualize her baby. Then, she studies the coordinating pieces. The set contains a changing table, a chest of drawers, and the crib. Next, she checks out linens. There are so many cute colours and designs! Much more than when her girls were babies. She finds that her favourites are a white islet set (although she dismisses it, knowing that it would quickly stain), a pastel gingham with islet around the edging, baby Mickey Mouse, and baby animals. She keeps going back to the baby animals. The cute lions, tigers, zebras, lambs, cows and pigs just seem to grab her. "That's interesting. I wouldn't have thought to __put jungle animals with farm animals." She grins. "Perhaps they're trying to say that having a baby is like having a piece of heaven." A second saleslady approaches her._

Saleslady: Find anything you like?

Carol: I really like the baby animals.

Saleslady: **Smiles. **Oh, that one's a favourite. I think many seem intrigued with the juxtaposition of jungle with farm animals.

Carol: Yeah, that's what I was thinking.

Saleslady: Are you looking for you, or a baby shower gift?

Carol: **Not ready to admit anything. **Oh, I'm just looking. Thanks.

Saleslady: If you need help with anything, my name is Tania.

Carol: Thanks. Oh, there is one thing.

Tania: Yes?

Carol: May I use your phone?

Tania: Sure. Right this way.

_Tania leads Carol to their phone. Carol dials her mother first, but remembers her parents are out of town visiting her sister's family. Then, she dials Kathy Kelly._

Kathy: Hello?

Carol: Kathy, it's Carol.

Kathy: **Hearing the uncertainty in her voice. **Is everything all right?

_Suddenly, Carol's mouth feels as dry and parched as sandpaper._

Carol: Can you meet me for lunch?

Kathy: Sure. Where?

Carol: How 'bout Art Six in half an hour?

Kathy: I'm on my way.

_They hang up the phone. Carol thanks Tania and leaves the store._

_**

* * *

At Art Six.**_

_Kathy sees Carol getting out of her car. She notes that Carol is as white as a sheet and is instantly worried about her friend. "What's going on?" she thinks to herself. "I know she had a doctor's appointment today. What did she find out? I'm worried." As Carol approaches, she tries to wipe her mask of worry off her face and replace it with a smile._

Kathy: Carol, how are you?

_The friends embrace._

Carol: I'm all right, I suppose.

Kathy: I know you better than that. You're not all right. Let's get a table and I want to hear about what's going on.

_They grab a table and place their orders._

Kathy: Okay, now spill.

_Carol sighs and begins._

Carol: I had my doctor's appointment this morning. **She hesitates a bit and begins again. **My iron levels are low, but you were right.

Kathy: **Raises an eyebrow. **Right?

Carol: **Inhales. **I'm due in December.

Kathy: **Excited. **Really? That's wonderful! **She notices Carol's not sharing in her enthusiasm. **Okay, what's going on?

_Before she can stop, tears start flowing down Carol's face._

Kathy: Oh Carol, I didn't mean to make you cry.

Carol: No, it's these stupid hormones, I suppose. I...I guess I should be happy and excited, but... **She can't bring herself to finish.**

Kathy: But you're not.

Carol: After Mike and I lost Paige, we decided...or I decided not to have any more children.

Kathy: Paige?

Carol: Yeah. Paige was our baby that we lost nearly three years ago.

Kathy: Oh Carol, I'm sorry. This must be hard on you. **She studies her friend and decides to take a risk. **You're afraid you'll lose this baby like you lost Paige.

_Carol can't bring herself to speak, and allows the steady stream of tears to flow._

Kathy: You know, there are no guarantees. You've had three healthy pregnancies, resulting in three healthy girls. Many people have at least one miscarriage.

Carol: That's what my mom said. She miscarried twins before I was born.

Kathy: **Takes her friend's hands in hers. **See? Things may turn out all right and in December, you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms.

_Carol doesn't speak, but smiles at her friend as the tears continue to flow._

_

* * *

After lunch, Carol decides to return home. Instead of going directly inside, she sits by Paige's grave site. Instinctively, she traces Paige's name on the stone._

Carol: My sweet Paige. It looks like you're going to have a younger brother or sister in December. **She sighs. **Oh Paige, I miss you so much. I wanted so much to hold you in my arms, to sing to you, to be your mother. Your brothers and sisters would have been good to you. They would have loved you very much, like your father and I do. I know they love you and miss you. I know you would've been a good brother or sister to this baby. **She fights back tears. **Paige, if you can, please watch over this baby. Send a guardian angel to keep your brother or sister safe. I love you, sweet baby. **She looks at her watch and sees that it's almost time for the kids to get home from school. **I'll see you later, sweetheart.

_She kisses the first two fingers of her right and and places them on the stone before getting up and going into the house. She looks back at the stone and sighs, "Now, how am I gonna tell your father?"_

_

* * *

On the way home from cheerleader camp, Cindy is wearing a big smile. She is walking with Millicent and Jennifer._

Jennifer: Wow, Cindy! You did great on your routines!

Millicent: You're a natural. You're a shoo-in for cheerleader.

Cindy: I hope so, but don't jinx me like that.

Jennifer: Oh, you don't believe in jinxes. I know you don't.

Cindy: **Smiles. **Okay, I give up. No, I don't. I just don't wanna get my hopes up. April and Cassie were good too.

Millicent: Yeah, but Shelley doesn't like them.

Cindy: But Jennifer Nichols does. She coaches them. Besides, you two are also stiff competition. Any of us could make it.

Jennifer: What squad do you want to be on? If you could pick, that is?

Cindy: Varsity! I wanna be the youngest captain at Fillmore.

Jennifer: **Chuckles. **You would!

Millicent: I think she will be.

Cindy: **Blushing. **You guys!

Millicent: Still, your routines were super!

Cindy: Thanks. **Sighs. **

Jennifer: What's wrong?

Cindy: I'm dreading the team tryouts.

Millicent: Why?

Cindy: I just am.

Jennifer: Relax, Cindy! That's your problem. You don't relax.

Cindy: I'm just nervous, that's all.

Millicent: You'll do great. We all will.

Jennifer: Yeah, we all will

_They go their separate ways._

_

* * *

When Cindy gets home, her siblings fire off a barrage of questions._

Marcia: Well, how'd you do?

Cindy: Okay, I guess.

Jan: You guess?

Bobby: She's just being modest.

Greg: You do your best?

Cindy: **A bit annoyed. **Yeah.

Jan: You think you'll make cheerleader?

Cindy: How am I supposed to know? I've got still competition.

Peter: Aww, she knows she'll make it. She just doesn't want to admit it.

Cindy: Stop it! You're gonna make me too nervous.

Marcia: **Getting protective of her sister. **Leave her alone. Let her relax. She's had a hard day of camp. So, when's the team tryouts?

Cindy: We do that tomorrow and then find out the results on Friday.

Jan: **Frowns. **Ugh! I'd hate waiting like that.

Marcia: **Frowns. **Yeah. We didn't have to wait overnight.

Cindy: Yeah. I don't know why they're making us wait, but they are.

Bobby: **Changing the subject. **Hey Cindy, would you like to play some checkers?

Cindy: Sure.

_She puts her books away and joins her brother in the family room. Marcia and Jan go to their room to work on homework. Greg and Peter go to Greg's room to work on some music._

_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Carol tries to figure out how she's going to tell Mike the news. She rehearses a few possibilities in front of the mirror._

Carol: **Smiling. **Hey Mike, guess how many people are in this room? Two? Guess again! **Frowning. **No, that won't work. **Trying again. **Mike, have any plans for December? How 'bout having a baby? **Sighs. **No, that's stupid! Lessee, how's this? **Tries for amorous, speaking in a sultry voice. **Mike, remember Jan's senior night and our long weekend? Well, we've got a little souvenir of that night when we... **Groans. **That's the dumbest one of all! Maybe I should just go for the direct approach. **Trying again. **Mike. I went to the doctor today. Guess what? We're having a baby! **Is frustrated. **I don't know! I give up. I guess it'll just come out somehow. **Chuckles. **Too bad I can't just not tell him and let him figure it out when I start to show. **Addresses her child, and stroking her abdomen. **Oh baby, your mother's losing it.

_Carol hears Mike pull into the driveway._

Carol: **Sighs. **Ready or not, here he comes.

_She gives her abdomen one more firm pat, hoping to draw some strength, takes a few breaths, hoping to center herself, puts on a smile, and goes to greet her husband._

_

* * *

Carol hears Mike talking to Bobby and Cindy in the family room, so she walks swiftly through the living room, into the kitchen, before she loses her nerve. She makes sure her smile is in place and greets her husband. "Just keep breathing!"_

Carol: Hi honey!

Mike: Mmmm! **He embraces his wife and they kiss.**

Carol: **Keeps her smile in place. **Did you have a good day?

Mike: Oh, about the same as usual. How 'bout you?

Carol: Well, not quite as usual as usual.

Mike: That's unusual. You gonna tell me what made it not so usual as usual?

Carol: **Grinning from ear to ear. **Well, I merely found out that we're gonna have an addition to the family. **She raises her eyebrows and tries to keep smiling, and from losing her nerve.**

Mike: **Stunned!** We're gonna have a what?

Carol: Well, six kids plus one kid, equals seven kids! **Smiling.**

_Mike is flustered and tongue tied. Carol is finding she's enjoying this. She's somewhat sorry it's at her husband's expense, but this is really, really fun._

Carol: **Looks at his quizzically. **Well, aren't you gonna say something?

Mike: **He stammers, trying to find words.** My, my mind is willing, but the rest of me is too numb to cooperate. I mean, honey, are you sure? Are you really sure? **He puts a hand on each of her shoulders.**

Carol: Positive! **Laughing. **Are you sure that a man in your condition should be carrying that heavy briefcase?

_Mike sighs. Carol takes the briefcase from him, takes his arm and leads him into the living room, so they can talk._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Bobby and Cindy lose interest in their game and listen in from the bar, unbeknownst to their parents._

Cindy: Did you hear that? Mom's gonna have a baby!

Bobby: Wow! Hey, wait 'till the other kids find out!

_They race off to tell the other kids as Carol leads Mike to the couch._

* * *

Carol: Kinda shocked, aren't you?

Mike: Yeah. I didn't even see a jar of pickles in the refrigerator. When are we expecting?

_They sit on the couch._

Carol: December. I'm about six weeks along. **Her smile widens. **Remember the long weekend we were supposed to take…

Mike: …but couldn't because of Jan's senior night? What about it?

Carol: **Takes her husband's hand and puts it on her abdomen.** We have a little souvenir of that weekend.

_Mike laughs nervously and shakes his head as he is having difficulty finding words. Carol tries to make eye contact, but Mike is focused on her abdomen._

Carol: I know we hadn't planned on having more kids. **She is getting a concerned look on her face. **Mike?

Mike: **Looks his wife in the eyes and grins.** I think I'll get some cigars to pass out at the office!

Carol: Oh, Mike! **She embraces her husband.**

Mike: **Breaking out of the embrace, looking at his wife. **What exactly did the doctor say?

Carol: Well, my iron count is low, but he said that the numbers are just about normal for someone who's expecting. He said I should continue to eat iron-rich foods like I have been doing.

Mike: Is that the source of your nausea and dizziness?

Carol: He said that can contribute to the nausea and dizziness. I haven't been nauseated or dizzy since adjusting my diet.

_Mike is still trying to take all this in. Carol notices._

Carol: I know it's a lot to take in. **Takes his hands in hers.** I'm still not...well...it feels so...surreal.

Mike: It is.

_Carol begins chuckling._

Mike: What?

_Carol leans into her husband. He leans back on the couch and wraps his arms around his wife, pulling her into an embrace._

Carol: I was just remembering.

Mike: Remembering what?

Carol: Remember when Greg brought Jennifer Nichols over?

Mike: How can I forget? She was some piece of work.

_**

* * *

1972.**_

_Greg walks in the front door with Jennifer. Mike and Carol are having coffee at the dining room table._

Greg: I'm sure you're gonna like them. Don't be nervous.

_They walk over to his parents so he can introduce them._

Greg: Mom, dad, this is Jennifer Nichols.

Carol: Hello.

Mike: Gets up and shakes her hand. Hello, Jennifer.

Jennifer: So you're Greg's father? Well it's certainly not hard to see where Greg gets his good looks.

_Mike chuckles while Carol does as well, but eyes her husband. Jennifer looks around the living room._

Jennifer: What a marvelous house you have here, Mrs. Brady. No wonder Greg has such good taste.

Greg: T**o his parents. ** Isn't she something?

Carol: Yeah, she sure is.

Mike: Indeed.

Jennifer picks up the picture of all six kids and studies it.

Jennifer: What a lovely picture! Are these all your children?

Mike: Yeah, I sure hope so!

Carol lightly smacks her husband on the forearm.

Jennifer: Your other two sons are very nice looking, Mr. Brady, but Greg, well... **She wraps her arm around Greg's arm.**

Carol: Did you two kids enjoy surfing today?

Jennifer: Oh, at first I was terrified, but when you're with someone who's so strong and capable...

Greg: **Blushing. ** Jennifer!

Jennifer: You know you are, Greggy!

_Mike and Carol do their best not to crack up. Mike cracks a smile while Carol covers her mouth._

Carol: ** Horrified, turns to her husband. **Greggy?

Greg: ** Thinking of a good exit.** I think if we're gonna go to that movie, we should get started.

Mike: What picture are you gonna see?

Greg: They've got a great science fiction picture playing at the Cornet.

Jennifer: It's really exciting; I saw it.

Greg: Oh, well, we can go see something else.

Jennifer: No, Greg. You wanna see that picture, then that's where we're going.

Greg: Oh, no it's not that important, Jennifer.

Jennifer: I'll be happy to see it again. **To his parents.** It was a pleasure to meet you.

Carol: You too, Jennifer.

Mike: Bye.

Jennifer: Bye.

_Jennifer leads the couple toward the front door._

Carol: Have fun!

Greg: Thanks! Goodnight!

_They walk out the door. Mike and Carol still can't believe Jennifer!_

Mike: Talk about a snow job!

Carol: Yeah! Boy, she could give lessons to Jack Frost. What do you suppose she's after?

Mike: Well I don't know, but I get the feeling that whatever Jennifer wants, Jennifer gets!

_**

* * *

Back to the present.**_

_Mike and Carol are chuckling._

Carol: **Mocking Jennifer. **Are these all your children? **Back to her normal self, laughing harder. **What a question!

Mike: As if we have a brood.

Carol: Or a litter!

Mike: Remember when Cindy was planning Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?

Carol: And picking who plays what dwarf?

Mike: And you realizing we were short one child?

Carol: **Eying him almost parent-like. **And you were the one who said, "If that's a hint, forget it!"

Mike: I did say that, didn't I?

Carol: Mmmm hmmm!

_**

* * *

1973.**_

_Carol walks into the family room with a hat containing all the dwarves' names folded up on little slips of paper. _

Carol: Okay kids, in this hat are the names of the seven dwarves, and what you pick is what you get!

_The kids argue in protest._

Mike: Okay! Hold it! Now you heard your mother. **They're still arguing.** Hey! **He points to the hat. **Pick.

Carol: **To Cindy.** Okay, you first.

_Cindy tries to look in the hat to pick and Carol lightly smacks her in the nose with the hat. Cindy picks, eagerly opens the paper and is disappointed._

Cindy: Grumpy.

_The kids chuckle and Bobby picks next. Bobby, too, is disappointed._

Bobby: Bashful.

Marcia: Sleepy.

_The kids crack up as the hat goes to Greg._

Greg: Be there, Dopey baby! **He reaches in and pulls out a paper. ** Doc.

_Bobby laughs as the hat is passed to Jan, who is a bit hesitant. She knows the odds of drawing Dopey have increased, but not enough._

Carol: Come on.

Jan: Happy.

Carol: Keep smilin'!

Peter: **Looks in the hat and decides to be cheeky. ** I'm seven and a quarter!

_The kids groan._

Mike: Quit clowning and pick a name there.

Jan: If Pete's the only one left, he has to be Dopey!

_Alice approaches the bar and observes the scene._

Greg: Umm wait a minute! There are seven dwarves and there are only six of us, so there's still two slips of paper left.

Carol: Hey, Greg's right! We're short one child!

Mike: If that's a hint, forget about it!

_The kids crack up. Peter picks the two slips, looks at each one, pondering which one he should pick, chooses one and puts the other one back._

Carol: Ugh! We'll be here all day!

Jan: Really.

Peter: Sneezy.

Greg: **Really cracking up.** Haaaa! He had the right one first!

Carol: Hey, we still need somebody to play Dopey!

Marcia: We can't do Snow White and the Six Dwarves.

Alice: We'll just hafta find an outsider to play Dopey.

_As if on cue, Sam the Butcher knocks on the kitchen door. _

Sam: Hi Alice, I brought your order.

Alice: Sam, have I got a part for you.

Sam: Hmm?

Alice: Welcome to show business!

_**

* * *

Back to the present.**_

_Mike and Carol are still chuckling._

Carol: Well, if we ever have to put on that play again, we'll have enough children to play the dwarves.

Mike: But who would play Dopey?

Carol: I vote the baby! That way there would be no arguing.

_Mike lightly strokes Carol's abdomen, causing her to giggle._

Carol: Mike, that tickles!

Mike: What, like this?

_He starts lightly poking her in the ribs, tickling her more._

Carol: **Laughing. **Mike!

_They lay in their embrace. Mike plants a couple light kisses on her neck. He moves his hand and rests it on her abdomen._

Carol: Mmmm! **She closes her eyes and savours the moment.**

_

* * *

Meanwhile, Cindy bursts into the girls' bedroom. Marcia and Jan are sitting on their beds doing their homework while Alice is emptying trashbins. She is about to burst with excitement. She runs into the room and slams the door._

Cindy: I know the most fantastic secret in the whole world!

Marcia: Cindy, we're doing our homework.

Jan: Can't your secret wait?

Cindy: Only for nine months.

Alice: What's that supposed to mean.

Cindy: **Grinning from ear to ear.** It means… that mom's gonna have a baby!

Alice: A baby?

Jan: What? **Moving to Marcia's bed.**

Marcia: How'd ya find that out?

Cindy: Well, my ears just happened to be at the right place at the right time. I heard her tell dad.

Jan: That's really wild!

Marcia: Super! **Both sisters are grinning from ear to ear.**

Alice: It'll be like old times. **Looking a bit dreamy.** I used to be a pretty good burper. **Patting the bin as if it were a baby.**

Marcia: Hey, we better not let mom know we know until she wants us to know. You know?

Jan: Yeah, you understand, Cindy?

Cindy: Hmm, mmm! **She shakes her head.**

Alice: I'll sum it up in two words, sweetheart…

Cindy: What?

Alice: Don't blab.

Cindy: Oh!

_They all laugh._

Jan: A baby!

Marcia: I can't believe it!

* * *

_Bobby races up to Greg's attic room where he and Peter are playing guitar. He, too, is bursting with so much excitement, he nearly trips up the stairs._

Bobby: Hey you guys! I've got great news!

Greg: What?

Bobby: Mom's gonna have a baby!

Greg: A baby?!

Peter: Are you sure?

Bobby: **Raises his right hand as if to swear an oath.** May I never read a comic book again!

Peter: He's sure!

Bobby: Don't tell mom I told ya, huh?

Greg: Okay. **Puts his hand on his head.** Whaddya know?!

Peter: Wow! A baby! **Hands the guitar to Greg.** Here, I can't practice at a time like this, I'm an expectant brother! **He runs off laughing.**

_Greg laughs and rocks his guitar as if it were a baby._

* * *

_Alice is cooking and Carol is humming, carrying the salad bowl to the dining room. Alice intercepts it._

Alice: Oh, don't do that, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: Why not, Alice?

Alice: Well, salad for nine is a lot and I used a very heavy dressing.

_Carol looks at her strangely as Alice takes the bowl in. Carol shakes her head and begins getting dishes out of the cabinet. Marcia and Jan come in to stop her._

Marcia: Mom, you shouldn't be doing that!

Jan: Let us set the table. Take it easy. **They take the dishes from their mother.**

Carol: Are you two…volunteering to help?

Marcia: Mmm, hmm.

Carol: **Puts her hands on her daughters' cheeks.** Are you sure you're feeling alright?

Marcia: That's a question we should be asking YOU. **They take the dishes to the table.**

_Carol looks off, very confused at what's going on. She asks Alice about it._

Carol: Alice!

Alice: Hmm?

Carol: Is there something going on that I should know about?

Alice: If you don't know about it, Mrs. Brady, nobody does.

Carol: What do you mean?

Alice: Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! **She tries to brush it off.**

_Bobby and Cindy bound into the kitchen and surround their mother. They're so excited that they're having a hard time keeping it to themselves._

Cindy: Hi, mom!

Carol: Hi!

Bobby: Hey, you look great!

Carol: Thanks!

Cindy: Better than you ever did!

Carol: **Looking at the kids skeptically, she puts her index finger to the side of her face.** Okay. This is beginning to sound like "Operation Snow Job." Did report cards come in today?

Cindy: Hmm, mmm! **She shakes her head.**

Bobby: We just want you to know how happy we are about you looking so good.

_They leave. Carol decides to change the subject._

Carol: Alice, what's for dessert?

Alice: Why? Did you have a craving for something special, like…watermelon a la mode maybe?

Carol: **Gets a sick look on her face.** Ugh! Watermelon a la mode? That is a weird combination, Alice.

Alice: Yeah, but did you have a craving for it?

_Carol still confused, quizzes Alice, a bit exasperated by it all._

Carol: Okay, I demand to know what's going on around here?

Alice: Well, if you insist, Mrs. Brady. We know about the new family addition and we're all very happy about it.

Carol: **A big grin spreads across her face as she realizes what's going on.** Oh, so that's what all this is about. How'd you find out about the baby?

Alice: A little bird told me.

Carol: Huh?

Alice: Oh, she has blonde hair, curled in ringlets, and is about oh, four foot ten.

Carol: How'd she find out?

Alice: She and Bobby were playing checkers in the family room.

Carol: And she must've heard Mike and me talking. I assume Bobby told the boys?

Alice: I suppose so. **Smiles. **It'll be so nice to have a baby in the house again. **Carol is beaming. **Congratulations!

* * *

_The Bradys, including Alice, are sitting down to dinner. The kids are trying to carry on conversation without bringing up the fact they know about the baby. Carol thought about telling Mike that Alice and the kids already know, but she didn't want to burst his bubble. As the family is finishing up dinner, Mike taps the side of his glass with his spoon._

Mike: I've got an announcement to make.

_The kids sit up, almost at attention, trying to suppress the grins that are plastered on their faces._

Peter: **Trying to feign ignorance.** What is it, dad?

Bobby: I didn't do it! Erm, whatever it is. **He pretends to blush.**

Cindy: Sure, Bobby. We all know what you and Millicent were doing at Marioni's Pizza, and it wasn't eating pepperoni pizza. **She makes kissing noises. **Bobby and Millicent, sittin' in a tree… **Bobby cuts her off.**

Bobby: You're one to talk…you and Jeremy and the ice cream parlour!

Cindy: **Gets indignant. **Hey!

Mike: You and Jeremy? What's this? When did this? Never mind, we'll talk about it later. **Gives his youngest kids a look of exasperation. **Alright you two, no one's done anything. **He inhales deeply.** It's just your mother and I are uh, uh. We're umm. **He loses his nerve and looks over at his wife.** Do you wanna tell 'em?

Carol: I'm gonna have a baby! **She is grinning from ear to ear.**

_The kids' grins grow larger as the realize Bobby and Cindy WERE telling the truth._

Alice: Congratulations!

Greg: When?

Carol: I'm due in December.

Marcia: **Getting a bit sentimental. **A baby for Christmas!

Jan: How are you feeling?

Carol: I feel fine. The doctor said the baby and I are the picture of health.

Peter: **Chuckles and chucks his dad on the arm.** Well, whaddya know, the old man's still got it in 'em.

_Mike blushes and thinks, "Wow! I am old. I've got a son in college this fall, one in high school, and one in junior high. Now, I'm starting all over at forty-two. When the baby goes to college, I'll be…60." He takes a big gulp. Carol looks over at her husband with a concerned look on her face. She doesn't say anything, however._

Bobby: I think it'll be cool to have a little brother.

Cindy: Uh, you mean little sister.

Bobby: Uh, no, I mean little brother. I've already got a LITTLE sister.

Cindy: Well, I've already got a LITTLE brother.

Bobby: I'm older than you. I can't be your LITTLE brother.

Cindy: Oh yeah?

Carol: Kids! Cool it!

_While Bobby and Cindy are having their spat, Alice gets up and goes to the kitchen. Shortly thereafter, she comes back with a cake. It's decorated with white frosting, pink and blue roses and greenery around the border. In the center, there's writing, "Congratulations, mom and dad"_

Alice: **She places the cake in front of the parents-to-be (again).** Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Brady!

_The kids express their congratulations and applaud. Mike and Carol are surprised. Both are grinning from ear to ear._

Mike: Thanks. **Still unsure whether to be shocked, a bit frightened, or ecstatic.**

Carol: Guys, you shouldn't have. **A tear rolls down her cheek.**

Mike: **Looking concerned. **Honey, are you okay?

Carol: **Dabs her eye and sniffs a bit.** Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in. I'm sorry. **She waves her hand in front of her face to dry her tears.**

_Mike puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her on the cheek over her tears. She melts into his embrace. _

Alice: Shall I serve you up a piece?

_Carol nods and Alice begins cutting and serving the cake. Jan passes pieces to everyone at the table. Greg and Marcia clear the dinner dishes. Mike and Carol end their embrace._

Mike: I'd like to propose a toast. **The rest become quiet.** To my wife. She is as beautiful and lovely as she was the day I married her. **Turns and looks at his wife. **You've given me three beautiful daughters and now a beautiful baby. I'm the happiest man on earth. I love you.

_Tears are streaming down Carol's face. She mouths, "I love you." The kids raise their glasses, "To mom!"_

* * *

_That evening, Mike and Carol are in bed. Mike is reading the newspaper and Carol is knitting._

Carol: Mike?

Mike: Hmmm? **He continues to read.**

Carol: **Puts her knitting down and turns to look at her husband. **Are you happy about the baby? **She looks concerned,, and a bit worried, as she is thinking about Paige.**

Mike: **Still has the paper in his hands.** Sure. Why wouldn't I be?

Carol: Well, you seemed a bit preoccupied at dinner tonight. Is there something wrong?

Mike: No, nothing's wrong. _He thinks to himself, "Are we gonna lose this baby like we lost Paige?"_

Carol: **Lowers the paper so she can look at him.** Mike. There IS something wrong.

Mike: **Puts his paper aside. **No, there's nothing wrong. It's just we weren't planning on having any more kids. Now that they're almost grown, we're starting over?

Carol: **A couple tears roll down her face.** You don't want the baby?

Mike: **Looks at his wife and wipes her tears.** No, I'm not saying that. It's just it's a lot to take in, okay? I was getting used to the fact that in a few years, all the kids would be out of the house and it would be just the two of us for the first time. I was kinda looking forward to it.

Carol: Are you sure that's all it is?

Mike: **Kisses her nose.** Positive. Just let me get used to the idea. _He thinks to himself, "Oh boy. What an idea to get used to. Diapers, midnight feedings, I'm too old for this."_

Carol: Really?

Mike: Yes, really. _Inside, "She looks so happy, she's beaming. I can't disappoint her. Wow, she's gorgeous. What did I do to deserve her?"_

**He begins placing light kisses on her face and along her neck and shoulders.** We're gonna have a baby.

Carol: **Giggles.** I know.

Mike: It's gonna be a girl. She'll be as beautiful as her mother.

Carol: It could be a boy who is just as handsome as his father.

Mike: No, I know it's gonna be a girl. She'll have your eyes, your smile…

Carol: …your hands, your hair…. **She runs a hand through his hair.**

_They turn off the lamps and settle in the covers in an embrace._

Mike: **He whispers.** A baby.

Carol: I know.

Mike: I love you.

Carol: I love you.

_They fall asleep in each other's arms._

_

* * *

Later, in the middle of the night, Mike awakens. He just can't sleep. The big news is getting to him. He's happy, but still.... Peter's words have gotten to him and then there's Paige.... He looks over at his wife, who is sleeping peacefully (he hopes). He sure loves her. "She's such a strong woman! She's been through so much. She deserves happiness." He quietly gets out of bed, leans over and places a gentle kiss on her cheek. His "Sleeping Beauty" stirs. He's afraid she's about to awaken, so he slows his movements down even more. She rolls over, but doesn't wake up. He grabs his robe, puts it on and quietly leaves the room. Before he realizes it, he's sitting by Paige's graveside._

Mike: Hi Paige. It's your dad. **He sighs. **I know I'm not one who visits you very much and I'm sorry for that. I see your mother out here from time to time.... **He tries to find the words. **Your mother just dropped a bombshell on me today. I suppose you already know that your mother and I are having a baby. I...I don't know if I'm ready for this. I'm forty-two years old and having a baby. Well, that is, I'm forty-two and my wife's having a baby. **He sighs again. **I feel so old. Peter was heckling me at dinner tonight about it. I know he tends to heckle, but this time, it really got to me. I wasn't feeling old until now. When the baby goes to college, I'll be...sixty.

Carol: ...then the baby won't be a baby.

_Mike startles. He looks back and sees his wife standing at a distance._

Carol: **Pulls her robe tighter. **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle.

Mike: That's okay. **He motions for her to come over. **I didn't mean to wake you.

Carol: I woke up and saw you weren't in bed. I wondered where you'd gone.

Mike: **Embraces her as she sits next to him. **I'm sorry.

_They both look at Paige's stone._

Carol: I can't believe it's been nearly three years. Where has the time gone? It still seems like yesterday, at times. **She rests her hand on her abdomen.** Now we're having another. **She looks at her child's grave and sighs. **I miss Paige.

Mike: So do I.

Carol: Really? You hadn't really talked about it, so I didn't know.

Mike: **Surprised and a bit hurt. **Carol, Paige is my child. Of course, I miss her...or him. **Sighs. **Maybe it's because I had to spend my energy...**He tries to find the right words**...elsewhere. I didn't have time to express my own grief.

Carol: **Mad. **You mean, you're blaming me?

Mike: **Irritated. **Let's not get into this....especially in front of our child's grave. We both miss Paige.

Carol: You're right. I'm sorry Mike. That was out of line. Paige is your child too. **She takes his hand and places it on her abdomen. She then places her hand over his. **Like this child is your child too.

_Mike and Carol sit in silence. _

Mike: I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

Mike: I know it might not seem like it, but I do love this baby. You know how I feel about the baby. How do you feel about the baby?

Carol: I do love her...or him. It...it...it's still kind of a shock. I feel kinda guilty because I was hoping I just had iron poor blood, not having a baby. **She sighs. **Now that I know I am having a baby, I want this baby. **She looks over at Paige's grave then back at her husband. **Part of me's afraid that I'll lose this baby like we did Paige. I'm trying not to think about it, but I...I just can't help it.

Mike: Maybe we won't lose this one. Whatever happens, we'll love this baby forever, like we do our six and Paige. **He plants a series of quick kisses on her lips. **And I **(kiss) **love **(kiss) **you.

_They engage in a long lip-lock. When they release, Mike notices she's shivering._

Mike: Cold?

Carol: Yeah.

Mike: Let's get you inside and let's go to bed.

Carol: Okay.

_Mike helps her stand up. They look at each other, then back at the grave._

Carol: I love you, Paige.

Mike: I love you too, Paige.

_They engage in one more quick peck and walk inside, arm in arm._

_

* * *

---End of Chapter 23--_


	24. Epilogue

_--Epilogue--_

_A/N—I'm titling this chapter Epilogue because I think I ended the story, really, in the last chapter. This chapter will deal with Cindy's cheerleading, for the most part. I'm not exactly sure if this is the way things work in the cheerleading world, but they do in the Brady version. With that, happy reading!_

_

* * *

The Brady household is filled with excitement. Mike and Carol have announced the coming of a new brother or sister. Greg is counting down the days until graduation—six weeks left! Peter and Jan are counting down the days until they leave Fillmore. Bobby and Cindy can't wait to get to Fillmore, and Marcia is excited that her Senior year will be upon her in a few short months._

_The alarm sounds in the girls' bedroom. Once again, Cindy awakens with a smile on her face. Today, she finds out whether or not she's made cheerleader. All the judges, including Jennifer Nichols, told Cindy she has performed well. Both of her solo routines were solid, and she did a good job in the team routines. Shelley was very impressed with her performance. Cindy believes if it were solely up to Shelley, she'd be a shoo-in. Jan shuts off the alarm._

Jan: **Yawns and stretches. **Just a little over a month and it's summer vacation!

Marcia: **Yawns. **Tell me about it!

_Cindy just about leaps out of bed and into the bathroom. She's ready to get the day started. Marcia and Jan sleepily get up._

Marcia: Looks like our little sister is excited.

Jan: Yeah, she'll be impossible to live with when she gets home from camp.

Marcia: **Looks over toward the bathroom and sighs. **I hope she makes it. She deserves it and she's so excited about it.

Jan: **Chuckles. **That she is. Just think, when you were trying out for head cheerleader, she said it looked like you were swatting flies when you were practicing.

Marcia: And now she's gonna be a cheerleader. Sister, I think she's growing up.

_Cindy exits the bathroom and walks to the closet, to pick out her clothes for the day. Marcia and Jan begin cracking up, as she has a streamer of toilet paper stuck to her foot. Cindy looks at them like they grew a second head._

Cindy: What?

_Marcia walks over and steps on the streamer, which when Cindy lifts her heel, releases it from the bottom of her foot. She looks down at it._

Cindy: Oh.

_Blushing, she goes back into the bathroom and flushes the streamer._

_

* * *

While the kids are at school, Carol decides to take a nap, for this pregnancy is making her more tired than her previous ones. Alice is cleaning the kitchen and family room when the phone rings. She puts down her dusting rag and answers the phone._

Alice: Brady residence.

Mrs. Tyler: Hi Alice, it's Martha.

Alice: Mrs. Tyler, how was your trip?

Mrs. Tyler: It was lovely.

Alice: How are Roger and Mary and the kids?

Mrs. Tyler: Doing quite well. Christine got the lead in this year's Shakespeare In the Park.

Alice: Wonderful! What are they doing?

Mrs. Tyler: Macbeth.

Alice: Oooh! Lady Macbeth?

Mrs. Tyler: The very one!

Alice: When does it open?

Mrs. Tyler: Mid-June. She's so excited.

Alice: Good for her. Be sure to tell her I said break a leg.

Mrs. Tyler: **Chuckles. **Will do. **Changes the subject. **How's Carol?

Alice: She's doing all right. Would you like to talk to her?

Mrs. Tyler: Yes, please.

Alice: Hang on while I get her.

_Alice puts the receiver on the bar, goes up to Mike and Carol's bedroom and knocks on the door._

Alice: Mrs. Brady?

Carol: **Groggy. **Come in.

_Alice opens the door a crack and sees Carol lying in bed. Apparently, she has been taking a nap._

Alice: Your mother's on the phone.

Carol: Thanks, Alice.

_Carol rolls over to Mike's side of the bed and answers the phone. Alice walks back to the kitchen and returns the receiver to the phone's cradle._

Carol: Hello?

Mrs. Tyler: Hi. How are you? You sound tired. Did I wake you?

Carol: Yes, but that's okay.

Mrs. Tyler: How was your doctor's appointment?

Carol: Fine. It was fine.

Mrs. Tyler: Just fine? What did the doctor say about your iron levels?

Carol: They're a bit on the low side, but nothing too out of the ordinary.

Mrs. Tyler: That's good. **Pauses. **You're hiding something.

Carol: **Sighs. **I'm expecting.

Mrs. Tyler: **Excited. **Really?

Carol: **Smiling. **Yes, I'm due in December.

Mrs. Tyler: A baby for Christmas! How wonderful!

Carol: **Chuckles. **That's what Marcia said.

Mrs. Tyler: How are you feeling?

Carol: I'm a little more tired than I was with the girls, or Paige, but I'm feeling fine.

Mrs. Tyler: Good. **Changes the subject a bit. **How did Mike take the news?

Carol: **A wide grin spreads across her face. **Oh, he was shocked. **Chuckles. **In fact, I rendered him speechless!

Mrs. Tyler: **Chuckles. **Good for you! How do you feel about it?

Carol: Shocked. **Laughs. **I'm okay with it. I know we decided, well I decided not to have any more children, I'm really excited...and a bit scared.

Mrs. Tyler: Scared you'll lose the baby, like Paige?

Carol: Yeah. I know there are no guarantees, but I can't help that nagging thought in the back of my head.

Mrs. Tyler: Trust me when I say it'll get easier to release that nagging thought as this baby grows. It doesn't mean you'll stop loving Paige.

_Tears are flowing down Carol's cheeks. Mrs. Tyler is concerned._

Mrs. Tyler: I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry.

Carol: **Through tears and sniffles. **I think it's just the hormones. I'll be okay.

Mrs. Tyler: Hogwash! It's okay to cry. You miss Paige.

Carol: I know.

Mrs. Tyler: It'll get easier. Trust me.

Carol: Oh?

Mrs. Tyler: You'll always miss Paige. I still miss the twins.

Carol: I do.

Mrs. Tyler: Just don't let missing Paige interfere with enjoying this pregnancy and this baby.

Carol: I won't...and thanks, mom.

Mrs. Tyler: You're welcome, Kitten.

_Carol smiles and lets the tears flow down her cheeks._

_

* * *

Mike Brady is sitting by himself at a restaurant. He orders a soda and waits for his "lunch date." He takes a few sips. Looking around, he spots his date approaching the table. He smiles as he catches her eye. She greets him and he pulls the seat back. She sits, he helps her scoot to the table, then returns to his seat._

Lady: How are you, son?

Mike: I'm okay.

Mrs. Brady: Is Carol all right?

Mike: She's fine.

Mrs. Brady: She had a doctor's appointment the other day, didn't she?

Mike: Uh huh.

Mrs. Brady: So?

Mike: Her iron levels are a little low, but not too terribly so.

Mrs. Brady: Is there anything else?

Mike: Yeah. The doctors did find a little something.

_A small grin spreads across his face. Mrs. Brady feigns being exasperated with her son._

Mrs. Brady: Son, why do you and your father always do this to me?

Mike: **Plays along. **What?

Mrs. Brady: This! You're beating around the bush. Now, what did she find out?

Mike: We're expecting....in December.

Mrs. Brady: **Excited. **Congratulations! Son, that's wonderful! **She notices a subtle change in his facial expression. **Michael, what is it?

Mike: **Dismisses it. **Nothing.

Mrs. Brady: Michael Paul Brady, it is NOT nothing. Now, what is it? It's about Paige, isn't it?

Mike: Mmm, not really. **He corrects himself. **Well, I am a little worried about losing another baby. I'm more afraid of what it would do to Carol.

Mrs. Brady: She's a strong woman. Besides, there are no guarantees.

Mike: True. **Sighs. **I hope that we don't have to go through that again. I just don't know if I could take it.

Mrs. Brady: Sure you would. God forbid it happens again, but if it does, you'll get through this.

Mike: **Non-committal. **I guess so.

Mrs. Brady: **Realizes there's something else going on. **Okay, now what's really going on. You may be concerned, but you're not very worried about that. Now tell me what's really going on.

Mike: **Sighs. **Mom, I'm old.

Mrs. Brady: **Chuckles. **What do you mean you're old?

Mike: I'm forty-two years old and having a baby. When the baby's eighteen, I'll be sixty.

Mrs. Brady: **Trying not to laugh hysterically. **Son, you're not old! Forty-two's not old. Remember your Uncle Paul, the one you're named after?

Mike: Yeah?

Mrs. Brady: He and your Aunt Claire had your cousin Christoper when he was fifty.

Mike: Yeah?

Mrs. Brady: Yeah. So, you're not old. Besides, when the baby's eighteen, he or she will not be a baby.

Mike: That's what Carol said.

Mrs. Brady: Smart woman.

Mike: **Chuckles. **Yeah, she is.

Mrs. Brady: Son, you worry too much. I know. You're the provider and protector of your castle, but still, try not to worry so much.

Mike: Okay.

_**

* * *

Later that afternoon. **School lets out at Clinton Avenue Elementary School. Cindy is really excited because today's the day she finds out the results of the cheerleading tryouts. She flies out of her desk chair as soon as the bell rings, grabbing her belongings in a flash. Bobby spots his sister and races toward her._

Bobby: Wait! Cindy, wait!

Cindy: **Closes her locker. **What? I'm in a hurry.

Bobby: I just wanted to tell you good luck.

Cindy: Thanks.

Bobby: You're sure to make it. I've seen you practice. You're good.

Cindy: That means a lot, Bobby.

Bobby: Just don't go spread it around. It would ruin my rep with the brothers...if you know what I mean.

Cindy: I know what you mean.

_Jennifer and Millicent catch up to Cindy at her locker._

Jennifer: Hurry up Cindy! We wanna know the results!

Millicent: **Smiling. **Hi, Bobby.

Bobby: **Smiling back. **Hi, Millicent.

Cindy: I'm coming, I'm coming!

Millicent: See ya later, Bobby!

Bobby: See ya!

_The girls race out the door and walk over to Fillmore. On the way, Cassie Hathaway and April Rogers approach them and start talking among themselves._

April: Can you believe those three?

Cassie: I don't know why they're even going to camp today. You know WE'VE got spots on the Varsity team.

April: Yeah. I doubt they made the Junior Varsity team either.

Cassie: **Laughing. **I doubt they'd even make Pom-pom girl!

_The pair continue their taunts while Cindy, Jennifer and Millicent try their hardest to ignore them. However, Millicent has had enough. She turns around and faces their tormentors._

Millicent: You think you're so special, don't you?

_April and Cassie just stare at the trio._

Millicent: But I think you're just a bunch of hot air. You think you've got what it takes to make cheerleader?

Cassie: Of course! Jennifer Nichols likes US! We're shoo-ins.

Jennifer: But there ARE OTHER judges.

_Cassie and April don't realize Shelley is hearing the exchange._

April: But Shelley and her little minions are no match for Jennifer or Karen.

_Cindy sees Shelley out of the corner of her eye. She's loving the hole Cassie and April seem to be digging themselves into._

Cindy: You know Shelley's the captain of the Varsity squad and whoever makes the team has to answer to her.

Cassie: I answer to no one.

Cindy: Wow.

_Cindy rolls her eyes. Shelley walks off, hearing enough. However, she catches Cindy's eye and smiles._

Millicent: You think you're on the squad?

April: Duh!

Jennifer: You wanna put your money where your mouth is?

Cassie: I'm listening.

Jennifer: April, you're mine. I bet you a whole week's allowance that you don't make the Varsity squad.

April: You're on.

Cassie: Cindy, I'm making you the same bet.

Cindy: You're on.

Millicent: And I'm taking both of you on. I'm betting TWO weeks of my allowance, which would be one week's worth for each of you. AND if you lose, you pay me one week EACH.

Cassie: I'm listening.

April: Yeah, what's the terms?

Millicent: I'm betting that I make cheerleader and you don't.

Cindy: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Millicent: Oh yeah.

Cassie: You've got a bet.

April: Same here.

_They shake on it. Cassie and April race off toward the gym, smug in their self-righteous belief that they've just made a sucker bet. Cindy and Jennifer crack up._

Jennifer: Millicent, you're good!

Millicent: Thanks!

Cindy: I bet they don't even realize that you didn't bet on WHICH squad.

Millicent: Exactly.

Jennifer: Very shrewd, my friend. Very shrewd.

Cindy: Well, we'd better get going.

_The girls race off to the gym._

_**

* * *

In the gym.** All the aspiring cheerleaders are anxiously awaiting the results. The tension is so thick in the air, that one could cut it with a knife. Shelley calls the girls to order._

Shelley: Okay! I've got the names of your 1974-75 Fillmore Junior High School Cheerleaders.

_The girls erupt in cheers and applause._

Shelley: Before I announce these names, I want to say that this was a very tough decision for us. I've seen all of you work hard these last two weeks and have really improved. All of you should be proud of yourselves.

_Cindy, Jennifer and Millicent don't realize they're holding their breaths in anticipation._

Shelley: This year, we have chosen ten cheerleaders and two alternates for each squad.

_Cassie and April sneer at the trio, who just roll their eyes._

Shelley: So, without further rambling, I want to announce the members of the Junior Varsity team first. When I call your name, please join me. **She begins calling out names.** ...Tammy Rutledge, Lori Maness, and Millicent Duncan. Alternates are Amanda Smith and Tonya Lane.

_Cindy and Jennifer squeal in delight as Millicent pops up from her place and joins her squad. Cassie and April sneer._

Shelley: Congratulations, Junior Varsity Cheerleaders!

_Cindy and Jennifer are holding hands in anticipation. The suspense is getting to them. Cassie and April roll their eyes._

Shelley: And now, I will call out the names of the Varsity team. When I call your name, please join me. **She begins calling out names. **Darci Smith, Tiffany Lester, Melanie Hughes, Nancy Watson...

_Cindy is just about to burst with worry._

Shelley: ...Theresa Garrett, Katie Richardson, Morgan Sanders, April Rogers...

_April races up, making sure she sneers at Cindy and Jennifer, who, along with Cassie, are sweating bullets, although Cassie isn't going to give those two the satisfaction of knowing that she is worried._

Shelley: ...and Jennifer Millard...

_Jennifer also races up, giving Cindy a look mixed with excitement and sorrow. Cindy and Cassie look at each other, realizing that neither of them made the squad. The best they can hope for is alternate._

Shelley: Alternates are Cindy Brady and Cassie Hathaway.

_Cindy and Cassie join the rest of the squad, but it is obvious neither of them are very happy about the result._

Shelley: Congratulations, Varsity Cheerleaders!

_Millicent and Jennifer try their best to hold their excitement of making cheerleader in tension with their sadness that Cindy made only alternate. Cindy does her best not to cry._

Shelley: Before our new squads cheer, I want to thank all of you for making this a great cheer camp. Cheerleaders, see Sarah and the coaches after I dismiss you so that you can get fitted for your uniforms. Alternates, see me afterwards. The rest, pom-pom girl tryouts are held in the fall, but you are eligible to go to pom-pom girl camp a week before school starts. If you're interested, see Coach Clark. Now, let's join our cheerleaders and alternates in the school's cheer.

_Shelley begins the cheer and the squads perform their inaugural cheer. Millicent, Jennifer and April are energized from the excitement of being selected. Cindy is finding it hard to cheer, but tries to hide her disappointment. Cassie is steaming. Shelley takes notice. After the cheer is over and the girls meet in their respective groups, Cindy slowly walks toward the exit, with her shoulders slumped in defeat. Shelley calls her over._

Shelley: Cindy? Can I talk to you?

_Cindy walks back over._

Shelley: I just wanted to say you did an amazing job at tryouts.

_Cindy doesn't say a word. The news still stings._

Shelley: I really wanted you on the Varsity team. I'm not really supposed to say this, but I think you need to hear it. Can you come with me?

Cindy: I guess so.

_Shelley leads her to a secluded spot, gets out a piece of paper, and hands it to Cindy. She reads it and hands it back._

Shelley: Your scores were really, really high.

Cindy: But not high enough to get on a squad.

Shelley: Actually, you're wrong there.

Cindy: **Confused. **Whaddya mean?

Shelley: I want to tell you something that goes no further than this room.

Cindy: Okay.

Shelley: The rest of the judges wanted to put you on Junior Varsity, but I wanted you on Varsity.

Cindy: Then?

Shelley: **Showing her the paper again. **As you can see, your averages were just below the cutoff score. You were one point below the tenth Varsity cheerleader and twenty above the highest Junior Varsity cheerleader. So, we had to choose whether to put you on JV or as an alternate.

Cindy: What made you choose?

Shelley: You've got spunk. You're young, just in the sixth grade, and I hope you'll try out again next year as a seventh grader. Yes, I know there are other incoming sixth graders on Varsity, but...

Cindy: But?

Shelley: Frankly, I think you're better than they are and that's why, I scored you higher than the other incoming sixth graders on the Varsity squad.

Cindy: But the other judges didn't.

Shelley: No. So the best I could do is place you as an alternate. I really, really want you on my squad. Besides, I don't think you'd be happy on the JV squad.

Cindy: Why is that?

Shelley: I plan on really working my girls and doing routines and stunts normally done only in high school.

Cindy: Oh?

Shelley: Yeah. And although I like Sarah, and think she'll make a great JV captain, the squad is JV and that means not doing much more than the basics. Don't get me wrong, it's an honour to be chosen to JV, but I just didn't think it was for you.

Cindy: **Still disappointed. **I see.

Shelley: I don't know if you do.

Cindy: Huh?

Shelley: As an alternate, you can work out with the team, learn most of the routines, and if one of the cheerleaders drops out, you're in.

Cindy: Cassie's an alternate too.

Shelley: What I'm gonna say now is just between you and me. Do not, I repeat, do NOT tell ANYONE! Not even your friends or your folks or your brothers and sisters. Do I have your word? I'm serious here.

Cindy: Yeah.

Shelley: Choosing her as an alternate was not my choice.

Cindy: Oh?

Shelley: I had to. She's in the same boat as you.

Cindy: Huh?

Shelley: You two were tied. I couldn't put her down at JV and not you. Besides, you know her.

Cindy: Yeah?

Shelley: Her attitude is sour. I don't want her on my squad and I don't think she's near the cheerleader you are. Since you two are tied, if there's a vacancy, I have the choice between you and her. I'll choose you if that happens.

Cindy: Thanks.

Shelley: I'm gonna hafta extend the same offer of joining some of the practices that I've extended to you, but I don't think she'll take me up on the offer. You'll take me up on it, won't you? I really hope you do.

_Cindy remains silent._

Shelley: Really. I hope you do. It'll get you acquainted with the routines, and give you an advantage for tryouts next year. You don't have to give me an answer now, but I hope you take me up on the offer. Remember, since I'll be the outgoing captain next year, I'm on the judging panel. That means I can put in a good word for you.

Cindy: Thanks, I'll think about it.

Shelley: Good. Call me over the weekend, okay?

_Cindy nods while Shelley writes down her phone number. The girls part ways. Unbeknownst to the pair, Cassie saw them talking and is steamed._

_

* * *

Cindy walks home, defeated. She is dreading seeing her family. Everyone was so sure she'd make it, including her! She walks through the front door, slamming it behind her. Carol is sleeping on the couch and startles awake. She sits up and sees the look of defeat on her daughter's face._

Carol: Oh honey.

_Cindy flies into her mother's arms and sobs._

Cindy: I didn't make it!

_Carol strokes her daughter's back._

Carol: I'm so sorry, baby. Wanna tell me what happened?

Cindy: April and Cassie were dogging me, Millicent and Jennifer on the way over to camp, and such. Millicent got tired of it, so she, Jennifer and I made bets with them.

Carol: **Parental. **What have I told you about bets?

Cindy: **Sighs. **I know, but I don't have to pay up.

Carol: Huh?

Cindy: Well, Jennifer bet April that whichever made Varsity ('cause they were doggin' us, saying they'd make Varsity and we wouldn't make anything), the loser had to pay the winner one week's allowance. Cassie made the same bet with me. Millicent made a bet with April and Cassie that if she didn't make cheerleader, she'd pay them each a week's allowance, but if they didn't make cheerleader, they'd have to pay her one week's allowance.

Carol: And?

Cindy: Only Cassie has to pay.

Carol: What do you mean?

Cindy: Millicent made Junior Varsity. Jennifer and April made Varsity.

Carol: So, Cassie didn't make it either?

Cindy: No, she made alternate. In fact, we tied.

Carol: How do you know that?

_Cindy gets out of the embrace. Carol brushes a lock of her daughter's hair._

Cindy: I saw the scores.

Carol: **Scolding. **Cindy! I don't think that's fair.

Cindy: **Defensive. **I didn't mean to!

Carol: So, you made alternate?

Cindy: **Sighs. **Yeah.

Carol: **Encouraging. **Well, at least that's something.

Cindy: **Miserable. **I guess.

Carol: Well, if one of the cheerleaders drops out, then you'll get to be on the squad.

Cindy: I hope so. I hope April drops out. She doesn't deserve to be on the squad.

Carol: **Warning. **Cindy.

Cindy: **Upset. **Well, she doesn't! **Gets up and grabs her books. **She's a b...!

Carol: **Stern. **Cynthia Denise Brady!

Cindy: Well, she is! She's only on the squad because she and Cassie sucked up to the judges.

Carol: Did it occur to you that April and Cassie may have worked just as hard as you?

Cindy: **Almost yelling. **I thought you were on my side!

Carol: I'm not gonna argue with you.

Cindy: But mom! April has no business being on the squad!

Carol: What am I supposed to do about it?

Cindy: It's just not fair!

Carol: I'm sorry, young lady, but life isn't fair sometimes! Let's say you're right and April and Cassie played the judges. It may have worked for April, but it didn't for Cassie. So sometimes we don't always get what we want.

Cindy: Maybe I should've sucked up to the judges.

Carol: You know that's not how you act. And let's say you did. Would you have felt good about that?

Cindy: I guess not. **Sighs and tries to cheer herself up. **Well, at least I know one good thing...well, two.

Carol: What's that?

Cindy: If it had been up to Shelley, I would've made the team. Also, Shelley sees how phony Cassie is and doesn't like her either.

Carol: And I bet she sees right through April. She sounds like a smart girl and a good judge of character. **She brushes a lock of hair out of her daughter's face. **How 'bout washing your face and freshening up? Your dad should be home soon and we'll have dinner in about an hour.

Cindy: 'Kay. **She starts walking off.**

Carol: Cindy?

Cindy: Yes, mom?

Carol: I am sorry.

Cindy: Thanks.

_Cindy goes upstairs. She meets Bobby in the hall._

Bobby: So?

_Cindy shakes her head._

Bobby: No freaking way!

Cindy: Way.

Bobby: Lemme guess. Jennifer Nichols.

Cindy: Probably.

Bobby: Well, that just bites.

Cindy: Tell me about it.

_Cindy goes on and enters her bedroom. To her horror, Marcia and Jan have decorated her side of the room with pom-poms, a stuffed teddy bear, sporting a cheerleader uniform, and a banner that reads, "Congratulations, Cindy!" Marcia and Jan see her enter and are excited to hear all about the results._

Marcia: So?

Cindy: **Trying not to cry. **I didn't make it!

Marcia: **Shocked. **WHAT?!?

Jan: No way!

Cindy: **Moves the pom-poms over and sits on her bed. **Way.

Marcia: What happened?

Jan: Do you wanna talk about it?

Cindy: I guess it's okay.

_She tells her sister about April and Cassie taunting her, Millicent and Jennifer, and the bets they made._

Marcia: Shrewd bets!

Jan: Yeah. Millicent really got them good.

Cindy: I guess.

Marcia: Well, keep going.

_Cindy tells them about the results and a portion of what Shelley told her, careful not to expose the information told to her in confidence._

Jan: I'm so sorry. I was sure you'd make it.

Cindy: Not half as sorry as I am.

Marcia: I think you should practice with the team.

Cindy: **Sighs. **I don't know. It feels like adding insult to injury.

Jan: If you practice with the team, and Cassie doesn't, then you'll know the routines and have a better chance of making it next year.

Cindy: I don't know if I wanna try out next year.

Marcia: Who's the girl who has come home every day after cheer camp and gone on and on...

Jan: and on and on and on...

Marcia: ...about how much she loves cheerleading?

Cindy: I guess I have.

Jan: Right!

Marcia: And hey, maybe one of the cheerleaders will have to drop out.

Jan: Then you'll get to take her place.

Cindy: **Cheered up somewhat. **And won't that make Cassie steamed?!?!

Marcia: **Chuckles. **I suppose.

Jan: Whaddya say?

Cindy: I guess I'll call Shelley and let her know I'll practice with the team and hope that Cassie decides not to.

Marcia: That's the spirit! Umm sorta.

Cindy: Thanks for the decorations and stuff. That was really sweet of you.

Jan: You're welcome. It was fun.

Marcia: The guys helped too. I know I shouldn't say anything, but Peter and Bobby chipped in and got you the bear.

_As if on cue, the boys enter the girls' room. They've heard most of the conversation._

Greg: We love you, sis.

_He picks his sister up and envelops her in a big bear hug._

Peter: That goes for me too.

_He takes her from his older brother and hugs her as well. Her feet are not touching the ground._

Cindy: Uhh, guys? Can you put me down?

Peter: 'Kay.

_He sets her down._

Bobby: Don't worry. I'm not gonna hug ya.

Cindy: Thanks, you guys. This really means a lot to me.

_Unbeknownst to the kids, Carol has heard the tail end of the conversation. She smiles with pride. "I love my kids! They're the greatest. And soon, there will be one more Brady to add to the mix." She lovingly strokes her abdomen before slinking away from the door._

_

* * *

Cindy washes her face, goes downstairs and sees her father in the living room reading the newspaper._

Cindy: Hi dad.

Mike: Hi Cindy. Your mother told me what happened with tryouts. I'm sorry.

Cindy: Thanks.

Mike: Are you gonna take Shelley up on her offer to let you practice with the team some?

Cindy: Yeah, I think I will.

Mike: Good, good.

Cindy: Can I use the phone in the den to call Shelley?

Mike: Sure, go on.

Cindy: Thanks.

_She goes into the den and phones Shelley._

Shelley: Hello?

Cindy: Hi Shelley, it's Cindy from tryouts.

Shelley: Hey girl, how are you?

Cindy: I survived telling the masses, if that's what you mean.

Shelley: **Chuckles. **Yeah. So, have you thought about what I said?

Cindy: Yeah, and sure, I'll take you up on your offer.

Shelley: Great! I'll give a copy of the schedule to you at our next practice. I'll want you at the practices for the rest of the school year, a few this summer, and then probably the practices at the beginning of the week when the school year starts. I'll get with Coach Muncie and let you know on those later on. Anyway, we're gonna have our practices for the remainder of the school year on Thursdays.

Cindy: Okay.

Shelley: I require my girls to wear yellow shirts and blue shorts for practice.

Cindy: No problem. What kind of shorts?

Shelley: They need to be loose enough to let you move around, kind of short, but as I told the girls, if they're so short we can see your underwear, then they're too short. I don't go for immodesty in my squad.

Cindy: I understand. My mom's the same way. I don't own any short shorts or micro miniskirts.

Shelley: Good for you! Oh, and since you've got long hair, wear it in a ponytail or a bun.

Cindy: Got it.

Shelley: Great. I'll see you next week!

Cindy: All right.

_They finish their phone conversation. Mike knocks on the door._

Mike: Can I use my den?

Cindy: Sure. I just finished talking to Shelley.

Mike: Is everything all right?

Cindy: Guess so. It would be more all right if I'd made the team, but at least I get to practice with them. **Trying to convince herself. **And then maybe someone, hopefully April, will drop out and I'll get to be on the team.

Mike: Is that nice, Cindy? How would you feel if you'd made the team and April was saying the very same thing to her family?

Cindy: **Aggravated. **Dad, don't start. I know it's not nice, but that's how I feel. I know April doesn't like me and yes, she would be saying either the same thing or worse had I made the team and she not.

Mike: So you're stooping to her level?

Cindy: Dad, really. **Rolls her eyes. **I don't think I'm stooping to her level. She's mean and would be saying worse things.

_Mike starts to speak, but Cindy interrupts._

Cindy: Before you say anything, I know it's wrong. I know it's not nice, but right now, I can't help it. I'm mad, okay?! **Gets upset. **The only reason why I didn't make cheerleader is because Jennifer Nichols was coaching April and Cassie and remembered that I'm Greg and Marcia's sister.

Mike: You don't know that.

Cindy: I do! **Fighting back tears. **Jennifer told me she knew I was their sister and remember how she treated Greg and Marcia during head cheerleader tryouts?

_Carol knocks on the door._

Carol: Dinner's almost ready.

_Cindy doesn't notice her mom and keeps ranting._

Cindy: Dad, she purposefully graded me down because of that!

Mike: You don't know that.

_Carol silently joins her husband._

Cindy: YES, I DO! I SAW THE SCORES!

Carol: Cindy, you didn't tell me that.

Cindy: **Realizes she just erred. **I wasn't supposed to say anything. **Sighs. **I might as well tell you. Please, please don't tell anyone what I'm gonna say. Promise?

Carol: Cindy, you know we can't promise to keep something secret if it's unethical.

Cindy: Everyone would deny it and I would get into serious trouble, so please. I don't care about Jennifer, but I like Shelley. She was only trying to make me feel better.

Carol: Did it?

Cindy: I don't know. I'm just glad she likes me and graded me high.

Mike: I wanna get back to how you saw the scores. Aren't they supposed to be secret?

Cindy: **Backpedaling. **I'm not gonna say anymore. I don't wanna get anyone in trouble. I've said too much already. Please, don't tell anyone about what I told you.

Mike: **Thinks about it. **Okay.

Carol: Do you wanna talk about it?

Cindy: Yes and no. I made a promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you two.

Mike: Okay. You've demonstrated good judgment in the past, so we'll trust your judgment now.

Cindy: Thanks.

Carol: Now, go get cleaned up for dinner, okay? Alice is waiting on us.

Cindy: They're probably eating already.

Carol: **Chuckles. **Probably so.

Mike: Go on. We'll be there in a minute.

_Cindy gets cleaned up for dinner. Mike brings Carol into his lap. She puts her arms around her husband._

Mike: I think the teenage years are hitting her early.

Carol: Oh yeah. I think she's gonna be the hardest of the six.

Mike: **Chuckles. **I think you're right.

Carol: And we've got one more on the way.

_She takes his hand and rests it on her abdomen._

Mike: **Smiles. **Yes, we do.

_He gives her a light kiss on the lips. Carol returns the kiss and pulls in for a deeper kiss. Mike wraps his arms around her waist and brings her in closer. Waves of desire travel up and down their bodies._

Carol: Mmmm!

_As they break apart, Mike studies his wife._

Mike: I love you.

_Carol smiles and returns one of his hands back to her abdomen. He looks at their hands resting above their baby and smiles._

Mike: We're having a baby.

Carol: We are. **Looking down at their baby. **Welcome aboard, little one.

_Carol rests her head by his shoulder. In silence, they hold their embrace._

Alice: **From outside the room. **Dinner's ready!

_The couple startles out of their embrace. Their eyes meet and they erupt into laughter._

Mike: I guess we'd better get to the dining room.

Carol: You know how Alice gets if we keep dinner waiting

_Standing up, they give each other one last kiss and embrace. They break apart, leaving the den with their arms linked around each other's waists._

_

* * *

---End of the Epilogue---_

_A/N—Thanks for reading! The story continues in "Welcome Aboard." I do plan on writing Welcome Aboard part 2 and The Bradys part 2, but I may do another project beforehand._


End file.
